


One Night Can Change Your Life

by BeautifulNightmare4U



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Consent is Sexy, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, Explicit Consent, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fluff, Human AU, Rare Pair, Scarves, Semi-Dark Themes, Sensation Play, Sexual Roleplay, Shits about to go down, Strong Language, SuperCop - Freeform, Teacher-Student Relationship, discussions about limits, mentions of knifeplay, mentions of nipple clamps, minor mention of Kate/Maggie, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 114,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulNightmare4U/pseuds/BeautifulNightmare4U
Summary: Kara Danvers was not one for a one night stand, but a beautiful woman caught her eye. What happens when she goes to school and realizes that the woman she had a one night stand with, is actually her Psychology professor? Will Kara let it go or will she give into temptation?





	1. One Night Can Change Your Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nayanna_Rivergron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayanna_Rivergron/gifts).



> First fic, thank you to the Lovely Nayanna Rivergron for encouraging me to publish this. She is a real angel!

It was supposed to be a fling, a one-night stand, a one-off type deal. Two strangers taking care of an itch that had been in need of scratching. The one-night stand was now staring at her in the face, the woman she slept with the other night, was her psychology professor Dr. Maggie Sawyer. Kara nearly tripped over her feet, when she entered the classroom, their eyes met and realization sunk in. Kara had slept with her psychology professor, and now she had to deal with her for the next sixteen weeks.

“What’s the matter? You look like you’ve seen a ghost?” Lucy asked as they went to take a seat in the auditorium.

Kara exhaled sharply, “Remember the woman from the bar?”

Lucy scrunched her eyebrows together, “Yes, the one in the black skinny jeans, grey shirt, and brown leather jacket. She looked like sex on a stick.”

“Yes, that’s her. She’s our psychology professor. I slept with our professor.” Kara whispered.

“Way to go, Kara.” Lucy cheered her on.

Kara blushed, “No, way to go. How am I going to face her?”

Lucy shrugged, “It was one night, you fucked, move on. Don’t dwell on it.” She advised her.

Kara didn’t’ share Lucy’s blasé attitude, and she was not one to let things go. She would dwell on it until it drove her crazy. She tried not to let her thoughts drift back to the night that she spent with the hot professor. Kara crossed her legs to keep herself from squirming in her seat.

“Welcome to Psychology 101. I am Dr. Maggie Sawyer, but you can call me Professor Maggie. I will be teaching you for the next sixteen weeks. I am easy going, but that does not mean you can slip up in my class. I do not accept late assignments unless there is a valid excuse. If you would like additional help or have questions about the assignments my office hours are in the syllabus.” The professor started talking.

Kara followed the woman with her eyes as she moved across the room. She tried to be subtle about it, the last thing she needed was her professor to catch her looking. Kara listened intently as the woman went on and took notes when needed. Whenever the teacher would try to look in her direction, Kara would avert her eyes to look at her computer screen. The class went on, and Kara found herself being able to let go of the night she and Maggie had spent together. The course was over, and the students were getting ready to leave. She and Lucy were nearly out the door when she heard.

“Miss. Danvers, if I could see you for a moment.” Maggie called after her.

“Good luck with that, Kara,” Lucy told her as she left the classroom.

Kara turned on her heel and went over to the woman who was her professor, “Yes, Professor Maggie.” Kara replied.

“I feel that you and I need to talk, meet me in my office 12.” She told her student.

Kara swallowed, “Yes, of course.” She agreed.

Maggie smiled at her, “I look forward to speaking with you.”

Kara hauled ass out of the auditorium once she was safe, she let out a breath that she did not realize that she was holding. She walked across the campus to get to her next class; physiology with her sister Professor Danvers. Kara did not understand how she ended up with her sister as her professor, but she knew that she would not have it easy. Kara entered the auditorium after a few other students and found a seat in the middle of the fourth row. She quickly took her seat and pulled out her laptop. Kara knew that Alex would more than likely give a lot of work on the first day.

“Alright class, settle down. Welcome to Physiology, I am your professor for this course. As you can see on the board my name is Dr. Alex Danvers, but you can call me, Alex. I run a tight ship, I do not tolerate late work, and skipping class is not accepted. You must be here every day to get participation points. I do not accept late work unless there is an extenuating circumstance, and it is at my discretion.” She started talking to her class.

Kara pretended to take notes she was pretty sure that Alex would give her everything. She usually did, so this would not be any different. Kara tried to keep the apprehension of seeing Maggie take over her. She knew that the woman might talk to her about their night together or something along those lines. Whatever Maggie wanted to talk about, Kara would be there for.

“Excuse me, Miss. Danvers, am I boring you?” The professor asked.

Kara shook her head, “No, Professor Alex.” She replied.

The professor narrowed her eyes, “Pay attention. I will be giving information for your quiz on Wednesday.”

“Sorry, professor.” Kara apologized. Alex was going to give her hell this semester.

Before she knew it, the class was over, and it was time for her to see her other professor. Kara left Alex’s class and walked to the other side of the campus to get to Maggie’s office. Kara stood outside the door and willed herself to knock on the door. After a few deep breaths, Kara found the courage to knock on the door.

“Come in,” Maggie called out.

Kara twisted the doorknob and entered the classroom, “You wanted to see me, Professor Sawyer.”

Maggie looked up from her paperwork, “Come in, close the door and lock it.”

Kara did as she was told and took a seat in front of the desk, “Am I in some kind of trouble?”

“No, you are not. I wanted to talk to you about what happened between us on Friday.” Maggie stood up and leaned up against the front of her desk.

“I’m not one to normally sleep with someone like that, and I wouldn’t have slept with you if I would have known that you were my professor.” Kara rushed out.

Maggie laughed throatily, “I am not ashamed of what happened between us on Friday, Kara. I actually enjoyed myself. I wanted to know if it was as good for you as it was for me.”

“Yeah, it was. I couldn’t stop thinking about what happened between us. I was trying to block out the images when I entered your class.” Kara admitted, there was something about this woman that made her want to confess everything.

Maggie crossed her ankles, “Funny you should say that. I had thoughts about you too, very naughty thoughts. Anyway, you’re Alex Danvers little sister, are you not?”

“Yeah.” Kara answered, “What does that have to do with anything?”

“Nothing. Alex and I have been best friends since college. She talked about you a lot. I wanted to let you know, that I know who you are.” The professor answered confidently.

Kara felt a knot twisting in her stomach, “You’re not going to blackmail me are you?” She asked.

Maggie shook her head, “No, there is no blackmail involved. I’m not going to sugar coat anything for you. I’m going, to be honest, and state my intentions, so there is no misunderstanding. You were the best I ever had on Friday, and I want more of you, Kara.”

“More of what?” Kara asked dumbfounded.

“I want you to be mine,” Maggie told Kara nonchalantly.

Kara’s mouth dropped, “Yours as in how? Also, I am not property. I am my own person.” She pointed out.

Maggie walked behind Kara and placed her hands on her shoulders, massaging them lightly, “I want you to be my girl. I want to spoil you and take care of you. You don’t think it was a coincidence that I chose you.”

Kara relaxed under Maggie’s touch, “I do not believe in coincidences. Why me? I’m not anyone special.”

Maggie clicked her tongue against her teeth, “You are plenty special, do not get down on yourself. I liked what I saw, Kara and the way Alex would talk about you, it intrigued me. I want to get to know you, Kara on a deeper level.”

“A deeper level, what do you mean?” She questioned as she tried not to melt into Maggie’s touch.

Maggie stopped massaging Kara’s shoulders, “I want to get to know your thoughts, your likes, and dislikes. I want to know what makes you smile, laugh, or cry. I want to know what turns you on, and what turns you off. I want to get to know you inside and out.”

Kara swallowed, “That’s a little bold don’t you think? We had one night together, and you want to do all this. How is that even possible?” She asked. This made no sense to her. They had one night of intense sex.

“One night is enough to change your life. Think about it and if you do not want it say ‘no’ and I will back off. If you say ‘yes,' then we would discuss what happens next.” Maggie explained as she stepped away from Kara.

Kara felt a pang of disappointment, Maggie’s hands were magical, “If I do decide to go along with this, will we be exclusive? Will I be able to date other people? Will you?” She asked. It would break her heart if Maggie said yes.

Maggie smirked, “There will be exclusivity. I do not like to share, and I do not play well with others. You would accompany me to different events, but none that are school related. A student dating a professor is frowned upon. Our relationship needs to be kept a secret, and you cannot tell Alex.”

Kara scrunched her eyebrows together, “Why not? She’s my sister and your best friend. She is going to find out eventually.” She asked, it was strange not to let her sister know, that she was in a relationship with, Maggie.

Maggie sighed, “I’m a professor, and you’re a student. You’re her little sister and the thought of her best friend, and her little sister may be a little off-putting to her. We’ll tell her eventually, but right now, it could be fun. I’m not going to keep you any longer, but think about what I said.” She handed Kara a card, “Here is my cell phone number. Use it when you’re ready.”

Kara took the card, “You’re not going to pressure me? You’re going to let me decide this on my own?” She asked for clarification purposes.

“This conversation never happened, not until you give your answer. I will still treat you fairly, and there will be no maliciousness.” Maggie reassured her, with a dimpled smile.

Kara nearly went weak in the knees, “Alright. I’ll let you know. I should get going now.” She got up and went towards the door. She could feel Maggie’s eyes on hers, Kara turned around, “I’ll give you my answer soon, Professor Sawyer.”

“I’ll be waiting. Have a good rest of your day, Kara.”

Kara exited the office closing the door behind her, for the second time that day, she exhaled deeply. She put the card in her pocket and made a mental note to add the professor's number to her phone. Kara pulled her schedule out to see what she had next, she had Astronomy with Professor Henshaw. Luckily it was in the building next to the psychology building. Kara hoped that Lucy was in her class.

Kara made her way over to her class and entered the auditorium, there was a full class, but Kara spotted Lucy. Her friend waved her over and pointed to the empty seat, Kara maneuvered her way over to her friend and sat down beside her.

“I was looking for you. I went to Alex’s class, but you weren’t there. Where were you?” Lucy asked.

“Professor Sawyer wanted to talk to me,” Kara explained.

Lucy’s eyes lit up, “What did she want to talk to you about? How she rocked your world? How she…”

Kara held her hand up, “Do not even think about finishing that thought. No, she wanted to talk to me about what happened Friday, and how it will not happen again because she is a professor, and I am a student.” She lied.

Lucy nodded and gave her an okay symbol, “Sure, Jan.” She teased.

Kara scoffed, “Whatever.”

Professor Henshaw entered the room, and the auditorium went silent. Kara listened as he went over the syllabus and his expectations for his class. She took notes while trying to keep Lucy from distracting her with commentary. The rest of the class went off without a hitch and class was officially dismissed. Kara and Lucy left the auditorium and went out into the quad. Kara had one more class, while Lucy was done for the day.

“I’ll meet you at home, okay? Do you want Chinese or pizza tonight?”

“Surprise me,” Kara told her friend.

Lucy smirked, “You shouldn’t have told me that. Enjoy the rest of your day.”

Kara flipped Lucy off and walked across the campus she had English Lit with Professor Lillian Luthor. She hoped that the professor was not a bitch, Kara had her daughter Lena for a professor last year and she was pretty cool, although she flirted with her a lot. She made it to class with a few minutes to spare. The seats were almost full, but Kara managed to find an empty seat next to an attractive looking brunette. She made her way to the fifth row, “Excuse me? Is this seat taken?”

The attractive brunette smiled, “No, you can sit down if you want.”

Kara took the seat, “Thank you. I’m Kara Danvers.” She introduced herself.

The other girl smiled, “I’m Samantha Arias, but everyone calls me Sam. Nice to meet you, Kara Danvers.”

“Nice to meet you too. Sam.” She returned the smile.

This was going to be a pretty exciting school year. Despite her professor being an uber bitch, Kara had a feeling she was going to enjoy this class a lot.

 


	2. Do You Wanna Be My Girl?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie have lunch and they discuss what Maggie wants from Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who took time to read this story and give it some love. This story is going to have slight D/s themes to it, and will have a few dark themes to it, but not too much. I will add tags as the story progresses. It's also going to get weirdly sexy, so brace yourselves.

“A few days have passed since Kara had been in Maggie’s office, and true to her word, the professor did nothing out of the way, did nothing malicious and treated her like everyone else. Kara was relieved about that she had been going back and forth about whether to call the professor or not. The temptation was so real especially during class when Maggie was facing the white board, and wearing jeans that showed off her voluptuous ass. That is also coupled with the fact that Maggie had been making guest appearances in her dreams. According to Lucy, she woke up in the morning with the professor’s name on her lips. Kara knew she had to stop fighting it, and give in to her urges, and desires. She wanted Maggie to consume her but the caveats would be Alex, and the fact that she is her professor. This was a recipe for disaster, but Kara couldn’t help herself.

“What are you thinking about? I can hear your thoughts over here.” Lucy asked as they were sitting with their friends.

Kara sighed, “Remember that day when Professor Sawyer wanted to see me?”

“Yeah, she was all over you.” Lucy quipped.

“Now’s not the time. When I met Maggie in her office, she made me an offer.”

“What kind? Is it one that you can refuse?”

Kara tapped her pencil against her notebook, “Yes, she told me that she wanted to date me. That she wanted to spoil and take care of me.” She whispered the last part.

Lucy gasped, “Shut the hell up! Are you serious?! Sex on a stick said that.”

“Said what?” Winn asked.

Kara shook her head slightly, “Nothing, Winn.” She hit Lucy on the arm.

Lucy rubbed her arm, “Sorry. What did you say? Are you going to do it?” She whispered.

“I don’t know. I want to but Maggie is Alex’s best friend, and she is a professor. How would that look? People already think I get special treatment, because of who my sister is. They may think I get special treatment with, Maggie, because I am her girl toy.” Kara explained.

Lucy smirked, “If I was you, I would go for it. No one will have to know, if it means that you get to have sex with her, then honey throw caution to the wind and do it.” She encouraged her friend.

“I don’t know. It’s so wrong and so forbidden, but I want to. I’m conflicted.”

“Talk to her, go for it. If you like it, you like it. If you don’t, you can end it.” Lucy suggested.

Kara ran her hand through her head, “What do I have to lose? Being with her is something that Alex has no control over. I am doing this for me, and if it means that Maggie and I enter a clandestine relationship, then it could be worth it.”

“Now you’re talking. Speaking of Alex, is she single?” Lucy asked.

“Umm, why do you need to know that?”

Lucy smirked, “For scientific purposes. Your sister is crazy hot.”

Kara shuddered, “Please, don’t. I do not need to hear this. I’m going now.” She got up from the table, “Winn, I’ll see you later.”

“Bye, Kara.”

Kara left the library and made her way over to the cafeteria on the other side of the campus. She mulled over everything that Lucy had told her. It wouldn’t be a bad thing if she got involved with Maggie. She was a consenting adult, it was no one else’s business, and it gave her an ego boost. After all, she would be sleeping with the school’s hottest professor. Kara was so deep in her thoughts that she nearly ran into said, hot professor.

“I’m so sorry. I should have watched where I was going.” Kara apologized profusely.

Maggie gave Kara a charming smile, “It was my fault too. Where are you headed?”

“Over to the café, to get me a bite to eat, before I head home,” Kara answered, never taking her eyes away from, Maggie’s.

“Sounds interesting. Why don’t you come to my office? I can order lunch in, and we can talk. You’ve been avoiding me.” Maggie propositioned her.

Kara eyes nearly popped out of her head, “Okay. I’ll meet you there.”

Maggie looked Kara up and down appreciatively, “Meet me in ten minutes. Do you have a preference for lunch?”

“You,” was the first thought Kara had. “I like pizza, double cheese.” She requested.

“Double cheese pizza it is. I hope you don’t have plans after school today because I have plans for you of my own.” Maggie told her seductively.

Kara inhaled sharply at the intentions, “What kind of plans are those?” She licked her lips.

Maggie just smiled, “You’ll see. I’ll see you in ten, Danvers.” She brushed past Kara, making sure that she touched her hand lightly.

Kara shivered at the light contact and exhaled slowly. Her body felt as if a spark had been ignited inside of her. She didn’t understand how one woman could affect her so it was as if she took a piece of her soul on Friday night. Kara shook her head and waited a few moments before walking to the other side of the campus, where Maggie’s office was. The walk itself took about five minutes, so she needed something to do to kill those extra five minutes. Kara decided to stop by Alex’s office. The door was opened and she saw her sister sitting at her desk grading papers or whatever it is she does.

“Hey.” Kara greeted her sister.

Alex looked up, “Hey, Kara. What are you doing here? You don’t have classes today.”

Kara sat down in a chair, “I know, but I had study group today. We have to do a presentation for Professor Henshaw’s class. You know, professors like to torture us.”

Alex chuckled, “We do not do it on purpose. We do it to help encourage team building. Plus, it tickles us. You will have one coming up soon for my class, so get used to them.”

“Thanks a lot, Satan.” Kara looked at her watch, “I wanted to drop in and say see what you were up to. I need to get going.” She stood up.

“Wow, you just got here. Hot date?” Alex teased.

Kara shook her head, “No. I have something that I need to do. Are we on for sister night tonight?”

Alex smiled, “I wouldn’t miss it for the world. Is Lucy going to be there?”

“I don’t think so; she knows that the night is for us. Why do you ask?”

Alex shook her head, “No reason, I am simply curious.” She tried to hide her blush.

“Lucy thinks you’re hot. You’re welcome.” Kara told her sister as she walked out of her office.

Kara made her way to Maggie’s office in record time she still had two minutes to spare. She straightened up her clothes and knocked on the door. Kara waited a few moments before she heard the faint ‘come in’ from Maggie. She turned the knob and opened the door the smell of pizza permeated her senses. Kara slipped in and closed the door behind her, “Do you want me to lock it?”

“Yes, I don’t want us to be interrupted.”

Kara locked the door and went to sit down in the chair in front of Maggie’s desk, “So other than having lunch with me. What plans do you have for me?”

Maggie smirked, “I’ll let you know. Eat your food, and we can talk about our conversation we had the other day.”

Kara reached for a slice of pizza, “I have a question. What do you mean by you want to take care of me?”

“Straight forward, I like it.” Maggie replied, “Alex had spent years taking care of you. Making sure that you were okay, looking after you and being a mother type figure to you.”

Kara frowned, “You want to be my mother?”

Maggie laughed, “No. I want to take care of you. Alex wants to have a life outside of you, something that she hasn’t been able to do. I want to be that for you.”

“Are you assuming that I can’t take care of myself?” Kara asked completely offended.

“No, you are more than capable of taking care of yourself. I worded it wrong. I want you to not worry about anything, except for school.”

Kara swallowed, “So you want to be my sugar mama.”

Maggie grinned, “Something like that. I want you to be my girl.”

“What does being your girl mean?” Curiosity got the best of Kara.

The professor leaned forward and rest her chin on her hands, “When I say my girl. I mean my girlfriend. I don’t want anyone else to have you, being mine would mean that you, cannot have anyone else touch you in a sexual way. You’ll be mine to tease, to love, and to punish.”

“Punish? Um, what the hell?” Kara asked.

Maggie laughed, “Not in that way. I don’t believe in corporal punishment, but I can be creative when I want. With, Alex she lets a lot of your behaviors slide, for me, not so much.”

Kara shifted in her seat, “How do you know so much about how I act with Alex? Does she talk to you or something?”

“She does. A girl has to talk to someone sometime.” Maggie answered.

Kara didn’t know how to feel about this it seemed exciting but also a little weird at the same time. Her sisters best friend, and her professor wants to be her sugar mama, or something akin to it. This was new territory for her but it was something that she would try eventually.

“This is weird. I don’t understand how this is supposed to work.” Kara admitted.

“It’s a learning process, and I will be there to guide you every step of the way. If you agree to this, I will be committed to you, and only you.” Maggie decided to help Kara along in her decision process.

Kara thought about this for a moment, “Is there any way that I can try this out, before actually committing to this?” She asked hopefully.

Maggie couldn’t contain her joy, “I don’t see why not. We can try this out for a week and after a week, if you’re not satisfied with it, then we can go back to being professor and student. If you do find yourself enjoying our arrangement, then we can discuss the terms.” She agreed.

“This isn’t like a _50 Shades_ type deal is it?” Kara asked. She read a little bit of the first book and couldn’t even bring herself to finish it.

Maggie rolled her eyes at this, “No. This is totally different and that book is abusive at best. You’ll have an understanding once we get into it.” She explained. Maggie detested those books based off a horrid Twilight fic. She could probably teach that writer a thing or two.

Kara reached for another slice of pizza, “That’s good to know. I’ll agree to the week, and then we can go from there. Again, I am not property, and I want to have my agency respected.” She warned.

“Your agency and consent it of the utmost importance. I wouldn’t do anything to take that away from you.” Maggie reassured Kara.

Kara breathed a sigh of relief, “Okay. So when do we start this?”

“Tomorrow, is Friday come over to my house after your last class. You and I are going to spend the weekend together.” The professor suggested.

Kara frowned, “The whole weekend. What do I tell Lucy? What do I tell Alex? Me being gone for a whole weekend is not like me. They will have questions, and I suck at lying.”

Maggie gave her a dimpled smile, “You don’t have to lie, at least not to Lucy, because she knows about us. As for Alex, I’ll deal with her.”

“H-how?”

“I have my ways. Now, be over to my house after school tomorrow. I expect you to be on time and ready to go. Saturday night, I have a dinner to attend to and you will be my plus one. I will take you shopping tomorrow, to find you a dress, then you will get your hair and nails done. That will be the first test.” Maggie got up and walked towards Kara, “If you do well, then I will reward you.”

Kara bit her lip as the smell of Maggie’s perfume hit her senses, “Reward me how?”

“Do you mind if I touch you?” Maggie asked.

“Uh, yeah. You’ve touched every bit of me on Friday and you a few days ago, you gave me a massage.” Kara told her professor.

Maggie gave her a seductive smirk and moved closer to Kara and used her hand to move, Kara’s hair from her neck. She lightly trailed her fingers down Kara’s neck, to her shoulder. Kara felt the chills down her spine reminiscent of their night together. She crossed and uncrossed her legs as Maggie’s fingers made their way across the most sensitive parts of her body.

“If you do well on Saturday, then there will be a lot more to this. I can make you feel as good as I did Friday.” She pressed her body against Kara.

Kara swallowed, “Yeah, okay.”

“Good girl.” Maggie stepped back, “I’ll see you tomorrow after class.”

Kara sighed and got up, “That’s it?” She asked, apparently turned on.

“Yes, until tomorrow. This was a preview of what’s to come. Hopefully, that will be you, all weekend long.” She whispered in Kara’s ear.

Kara exhaled deeply this woman was going to be the death of her, “Okay. I really need to get going. Thank you for the pizza.” She stood up.

“Thank you for joining me. I’ll text you my address, and I’ll see you after your last class.” Maggie told her with a small smirk.

Kara licked her lips, “Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow, Professor Sawyer.”

“I’m looking forward to it, Kara. Enjoy the rest of your day.” Maggie walked her to the door.

The air was thick with a tension that was more than just sexual. It was unexplainable. The way Maggie was looking at her, made Kara’s panties wet. It took all her composure not to kiss her professor.

“You enjoy the rest of your day too,” Kara whispered before leaving the office, essentially breaking the spell that she was under. “I am in so much trouble.” She mumbled under her breath as she walked away from Maggie’s office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara is getting in over her head. Maggie is not going to make it easy for Kara. The game is afoot.
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you think. Drop a comment down below.


	3. Are You Gonna Stay The Night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday has arrived for Kara and tensions are rising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone it means a lot to me!

Friday came, and Kara was nervous, her first class was with Maggie, and it was bound to be interesting. Lucy and Kara entered the classroom and found that their professor was not there yet. The two friends made their way to their seats and sat down. Kara pulled out her book and her laptop to get herself prepared for the day.

“I see your favorite person isn’t here yet,” Lucy whispered.

Kara sighed, “Don’t go there. She is not my favorite person.”

Lucy chuckled, “Yeah, she is. If she weren't, you wouldn’t be spending the weekend with her. I’m surprised that you are actually going to do it.”

“I’m full of surprises.”

“What are you going to tell, Alex?”

“Maggie is taking care of that.”

Lucy laughed, “I forgot the two of them were BFF’s.”

Kara shrugged, “All part of the perks, I guess.”

The rest of the class came in, and after the last student came in, Maggie entered the classroom and closed the door behind her. Kara tried not to follow her every move with her eyes, but it was proving to be difficult. Maggie was dressed casually today, a blue button-down shirt, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of black boots finished off the ensemble. Kara thought she looked pretty delectable.

Good morning, class. We have a pop quiz.” She announced.

The class groaned in disappointment. It was only the second week of school, and the professors are unfair by giving a pop quiz. Professor Sawyer began passing out the exams, and went to sit back down, but not before lightly brushing against Kara’s shoulder. Kara tried not to smile at the contact.

“You have twenty minutes to finish this quiz. It’s going to test your knowledge on everything we’ve learned in the past week. I want to gauge where you are at as far as grasping the material goes. You can begin taking your quiz now.” Maggie told the students.

A hush fell over the classroom while the students took their time taking their quizzes. Maggie looked out at the sea of students, but her eyes were trained on Kara. The way she bit the tip of her pencil in concentration, and how she would develop a crinkle in the middle of her forehead. The professor found that to be a charming quality about Kara it’s up there with her smile, and her personality. Maggie had to admit she was excited about this weekend she would be with Kara uninterrupted. She had talked to Alex about Kara and how she wanted to hang out with her this weekend. Alex was okay with it, come to find out, Alex had a date herself this week-end. Maggie had a feeling that she knew who her date was, the person sitting next to Kara, taking her quiz.

“Pencils down. You can bring your papers to the front and put them on my desk.”

The students filed out of their seats and put their quizzes on Maggie’s desk. Kara was the last one to put her paper on the desk. She made eye contact with the professor before going back to her seat. She could feel Maggie’s eyes on her as she made her way back to her seat. When she sat down, Kara saw brown eyes trained on her. Kara could feel the heat rising in her cheeks and immediately looked away.

“Damn, Kara. They eye sex between the two of you was enough to set off a fire alarm. How are your panties?” Lucy whispered.

Kara blushed, “Ruined. I don’t know what she did to me that night, but I haven’t been the same since.”

“I know what she did to you. She rocked your world Friday night if the way you were looking on Saturday was any indication.” Lucy teased. She had spent the night with a friend, and when she came home on Saturday, Kara had the fresh ‘I’ve been fucked all night’ look.

Kara covered her mouth to keep from smiling, “No she did not.”

“Keep telling yourself that. You’re going to be with her this weekend. I guess I won’t be hearing from you until Sunday.” Lucy whispered.

“Yeah, something like that. I’ll text you though if you’re not busy.” Kara added.

“About that, I’m actually going away to the beach this weekend,” Lucy mentioned casually.

Kara’s eyebrows shot up, “Who are you going away with? I didn’t know you were seeing anyone.”

Lucy smirked, “I’m not, but after this weekend that all might change.”

Kara was intrigued, “Tell me who it is.”

“Not yet, I have to see how it goes. Stop trying to deflect from what you and Maggie might do this weekend.” Lucy tried to get the attention off of her.

“Miss. Lane, Miss. Danvers? Do you have something you want to share with the class?” Maggie asked.

Kara shook her head, “No, Professor Maggie.” She answered.

Maggie smirked, “It seems more important than what I am talking about.” She was going to have fun with, Kara.

“It’s not. Sorry, to disrupt your class, Professor Maggie.” Kara scooted down in her seat.

“See me after class.”

There was a series of ooh's, and aahhh’s coming from the classroom. Kara has never felt so embarrassed in her life. She looked at Lucy and glared hard; this was all her fault. She spent the rest of the class ignoring Lucy and taking notes. Before she knew it, the class was over, and she had to stay behind to meet with, Maggie. A knot formed in the pit of her stomach she prayed to whoever was listening, that she would come out of this unscathed. Once they were alone, Maggie approached, Kara.

Kara swallowed thickly, “I’m sorry about earlier, Maggie. Lucy wouldn’t leave me alone.”

“That’s not why I wanted to see you. I wanted to talk to you about after school today. I talked to Alex, and she is going away for the weekend, so that leaves you in my capable hands. Anyway, when you leave here, go home pack a bag, and then come over to my house. I’ll text you my address.” She traced a finger along Kara’s cheek.

Kara’s breath hitched in her chest at the contact. If her panties weren’t ruined before, they were sure destroyed now, “O—Okay. I have a question though?”

Maggie raised an eyebrow, “Ask away.”

Kara swallowed being in proximity to the professor made her lose all her words, “Why me?”

Maggie smirked, “Why not you? Don’t sell yourself short, Kara. You are beautiful.”

“You are such a charmer. I bet you say that to all of the ladies?” Kara tried to keep her voice even. The smell of Maggie’s perfume was making Kara’s head spin, and the proximity of the older woman was not helping the flood in her pants.

“I could say it to all the ladies, but I save it all for you. You’re the only one I want to charm, and it doesn’t take a lot to do that.” The professor smirked. “I’ve kept you long enough, Kara. Enjoy the rest of your day, oh and make sure you answer your texts.”

Kara exhaled slowly, “I will see you later, Maggie.” She got up from her chair and walked out of the auditorium. Kara knew one thing; Maggie Sawyer was going to be the death of her.

Kara was sitting in her sister’s class and watched as Lucy and Alex exchanged looks and secret smiles. Kara had a feeling as to who Lucy and Alex were going away with. She decided to have a little fun with her friend.

“Alex is checking you out. Maybe, you should talk to her after class.” Kara whispered in Lucy’s ear.

Lucy blushed, “She is not checking me out. You see things that are not there.” She denied.

Kara smirked, “I didn’t see the two of you having eye sex? No one else is paying attention, but I am. So, you’re going away with my sister this weekend.” She teased her friend.

“I am not!” She denied loudly.

Kara moved away when the entire class plus, Alex looked in their direction. She smirked inwardly at Lucy’s uneasiness. Payback was a bitch, and she was enjoying it.

“Miss. Danvers? Miss. Lane? Is there something that you want to share with the rest of us?”

“No, Professor Danvers,” Lucy replied.

Alex smirked, “Obviously it was more important than what I am talking about. We want to know what is so important. Miss. Danvers?”

Kara squirmed in her seat, “Lucy was telling me about her trip this weekend and how she hoped that. Ouch.” She hissed as Lucy elbowed her.

Alex shook her head, “Never mind. Don’t interrupt again.”

“Yes, Professor Danvers.” Lucy and Kara said together.

The rest of the class continued as is and Kara felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She discreetly pulled it out and looked at who the message was from. Kara couldn’t contain her smile when she saw that it was from, Maggie.

_Professor Sawyer: I hope you’re paying attention in class._

_Kara Danvers: I’m trying to, but I’m too distracted._

Kara had text back and put her phone in her pocket, but her phone beeped again. She took it out of her pocket and unlocked it to read the message.

_Professor Sawyer: Distracted by what? How wet you are? You smell delicious by the way._

_Kara Danvers: How do you know I’m wet? Stop trying to seduce me in class_

_Professor Sawyer: You love it. It’s not like you’re paying attention. If you were…_

_Kara Danvers: I am trying to pay attention, but I have a relentless admirer_

_Professor Sawyer: That I am. I’ll leave you alone for now. I make no promises for later_

Kara could feel the heat rising in her cheeks and she was sure that she looked like a tomato. Maggie was getting to her like no one else has before. It was supposed to be a one-night stand, but it seems as if it’s turning into something more, but Kara couldn’t figure out what it was.

“Sex on the stick texting you in class. That is so scandalous.” Lucy whispered.

Kara scoffed, “Not as much as your eye fucking Alex in the middle of the class. When did that happen?”

Lucy shrugged, “It just did. The day you left study group, Alex came up and talked to me. The rest they say is history. You’re not weirded out are you?” She asked.

“No, just don’t think you can start treating me any way you want because you’re doing my sister,” Kara told Lucy with all seriousness.

“I’m not doing your sister.” Lucy whispered, “At least not yet, maybe after this weekend, I will be.”

Kara shuddered, “Don’t go there. She is still my sister, and there are things we don’t know.”

“I will make sure to give you all of the dirty details. I’m sure you will have a lot of details after Professor Sawyer, rocks your world this weekend.” Lucy teased.

“Um no. There will be no rocking of anyone’s world. Just because we are spending time with each other, doesn’t mean that we are going to have sex.” Kara shut Lucy down. She didn’t even know what they were doing.

Lucy laughed, “Keep telling yourself that. You’re going to be screaming her name all weekend long. Are you even going to have a voice when you’re done?”

“Fuck off Lucy.”

The class was dismissed, and Kara left ignoring the calls of her sister from behind. She couldn’t deal with her right now, especially when she is dealing with, Maggie. Alex and Maggie were best friends. Kara knows that Alex will go protective mode on her, and her friendship with Maggie may suffer because of her. Kara decided to skip her last class of the day and head home. She needed to pack and clear her head before meeting Maggie tonight. The same Maggie who wants to be her sugar mama.

Kara left campus and went to the apartment she shared with, Lucy. She was happy that Alex worked at the university, she was able to get pull and have an apartment off campus. Thanks to Alex being a professor she gets to attend school for free as well, but that also meant that she had to maintain her grades. If she didn’t Alex would have her ass and Eliza would of course blame, Alex for that. Kara entered the apartment and went straight to her room. Her phone started chiming. She saw that it was from Maggie and sent her a quick response. Maggie’s response was instantaneous, telling Kara that, she should meet her at her house.

Kara went about packing her suit, making sure that she packed her perfect bra and panty sets. Kara was sure that Maggie would probably be buying her more anyway. She picked out some of her most tasteful outfits and put them in a bag as well. Kara grabbed her toiletries and put them in a small travel case, and put them in her suitcase. Once she mentally went over everything in her head she left the apartment and made her way downstairs. There were butterflies fluttering in Kara’s stomach and she felt as if she was going to be sick. She was going to be spending the weekend with her professor; her very hot professor. The professor who propositioned her yesterday. Kara kept repeating to herself that it was only a weekend, and that it meant nothing more. If she didn’t like what was going on then she had to power to put a stop to it. When Kara exited the apartment building she saw a car waiting for her. A man got out of the car and approached her.

“Are you, Kara Danvers?” He asked.

Kara nodded, “I’m, Kara Danvers. Who are you?”

The man smiled, “My name is, Angelo and I will be your driver. Ms. Sawyer requested that I be your driver for as long as she so desires. May I take your bags?” He asked politely.

“Y—yes of course.” Kara handed him her bags before she got into the car. As soon as she got in, Kara pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Maggie.

_Kara Zorel: You sent a car for me?_

_Professor Sawyer: I did, he will be your driver from now on. I want only the best for my girl_

_Kara Zorel: Mighty presumptuous, Professor Sawyer. I haven’t agreed yet_

_Professor Sawyer: This weekend you are. This is a little taste of what’s to come. I’ll see u soon_

Kara slipped her phone back into her pocket and sat back in the seat. She watched as Angelo made his way to the driver’s side and got in the car.

“I was told by Ms. Sawyer to take you straight to her house. You will be greeted by Sarah, the house mistress and she will show you around.” Angelo told her.

“Okay. Did Ms. Sawyer say anything else?” Kara asked.

Angelo looked at Kara through his rearview mirror, “No. That is all she said. Ms. Sawyer never goes to this much trouble for just anyone. You must be mighty special, Kara Zorel.” He smiled at her and drove the car out of her apartment complex.

Kara filed Angelo’s words away and made a mental note to ask Maggie about it at a later time. This left Kara wondering what the hell does Maggie do? There is no way a professor could be living like this, unless, Alex was holding out on her. Kara decided not to tress about it and just enjoy the weekend, it was mysterious, but also weirdly sexy. She tried not to let her mind wander as she watched the city pass her by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara is being spoiled already. We will see Maggie next chapter, and we learn a little bit more about her.


	4. Will You Walk Into My Parlor (Said the Spider to the Fly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara learns a little bit more about her professor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for such kind words and liking the story so much. This story will be a little on the dark side, but I will add tags as the story progresses. There is a little bit of a daddy kink in here if it's not your cup of tea, then you can skip it.
> 
> If you're cool with it, then read on.

 Kara’s eyes nearly popped out of her head, when Angelo pulled the car into a circular, cobblestone driveway. The house at the edge of the property was huge. It reminded her of one of the mansions that a celebrity would live in. Kara wanted to know what Maggie was into for her to be living in a house like this. She wondered if Alex knew about Maggie’s house because damn, her house was beautiful. The house was at least a two story, there was a balcony on the front of the house, the stone was gray, and there were black shutters on the windows, the balcony upstairs was trimmed in white, and the yard was well taken care of. Kara was in awe at how lovely the house was. The car came to a stop, and her door opened, “Welcome to Sawyer Manor, Miss. Zorel.” Angelo helped her out of the car.

Kara put her hand in his, “Thank you, Angelo.”

“I’ll grab your bags, and you go meet Sarah. She will give you the tour and let you know where everything is.” He told her.

Kara gave him a nervous smile, “Okay.” She approached the house it was very intimidating and so very Maggie. Kara took a couple of deep breaths and walked towards the house before she could do anything, she was greeted by an older woman, with piercing green eyes, jet black hair, and fair skin. If Kara knew any better, she would think that this woman was Snow White.

“Welcome, Miss. Zorel. My name is Sarah, and I will be looking after you while Miss. Sawyer is away.” The woman greeted her.

Kara smiled at her, “How do you know my name?”

Sarah smiled, “Miss. Sawyer told us that you would be arriving. You’re kind of a big deal around here. It’s not every day that Miss. Sawyer brings someone into the house. If you follow me, I’ll give you a tour.”

Kara followed the older woman, “Okay.” She didn’t know what to say. They walked through the entryway and Sara walked Kara through the living room, the dining room, the kitchen, the theatre room, the indoor pool area and that was downstairs. Sarah led her out the back door, and Kara saw an infinity pool, pool chairs, a covered kitchen area, a pool house, and a hot tub. There was a beautiful view of the mountains in the background; it was so very picturesque.

“Oh wow!” Kara exclaimed as she took in the view.

Sarah smiled, “It’s a beautiful view, right? If you think it looks good from down here, you should see it from upstairs. It is breathtaking. Come along, Kara and I’ll show it to you.”

Kara followed behind Sara as she led her up a spiraling staircase that split off into two sections.

“If you go to the left, you have Miss. Sawyers personal office, a small workout room.” Sarah told her.

Kara nodded, “Okay.” And followed Sarah to the right.

“Here you have the guest rooms.” Sarah pointed to three different rooms, “Each room has a private bathroom.”

“This is amazing,” Kara replied breathlessly as she walked down the hall. There we expensive pieces of art decorating the hallway walls.

Sarah stopped in front of a room with closed double doors, “This is Miss. Sawyers room. You will be staying with her in this room, while you are here.” She opened the doors.

Kara stepped into the room, and her jaw dropped the room was beautiful. The décor was simple, with various shade of black, white, and red. There was an enormous bed on the outermost back wall of the room. To the left of the bedroom was another area, that looked like a living room, it was furnished, with various couches, and little chairs. There was a black flat screen television mounted on the fireplace and a small desk in the corner.

“There is more. Follow me.” Sarah told, Kara.

Kara followed behind Sarah as they entered an exquisite looking bathroom. On the right was a countertop with double sinks, on the left, was a bathtub, with jets encased in black and white marble. Separated from the bathtub was the shower, it was glass and had several heads. Kara knew she would love it in there. There as a door that was closed and Kara deduced that it was the toilet. Right off the bathroom, was an expansive walk-in closet, one that you would see in a celebrity’s house.

“Whoa!” Kara gasped as she entered the closet.

“Whoa is right. Thank you, Sarah. If you would leave me and Miss. Zorel alone for a moment.” Maggie addressed the two women from behind.

Sarah cleared her throat, “Yes, Miss. Sawyer.” She took her leave, leaving Maggie and Kara alone.

“What do you think, Kara? Is it more than you could imagine?” Maggie asked.

Kara swallowed, “I never imagined all of this.” She turned around, “I have so many questions right now. How? I mean, you’re a professor, and you live like this?” She pointed to everything.

Maggie smiled, “I know you have questions. Why don’t we sit down and get comfortable and I can explain everything to you then? Does that sound like a good plan?”

“Yeah, it does.” She followed behind Maggie as they exited the bathroom and made their way to the living room.

“Would you care for a drink? I have sparkling water, sparkling grape juice, and cider.” Maggie offered as she went to the mini-bar.

Kara shook her head, “No. I’m okay right now.”

Maggie poured herself a tumbler of an amber liquid before sitting down, “I know you have questions, and I am going to answer them. What I tell you does not leave this room.” She sat down beside Kara.

“How? You’re a professor.”

“I am a professor, but there is also something else you need to know about me. My family comes from money, old money and it allows me to have a certain lifestyle.”

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “It’s not illegal is it?” She asked.

Maggie chuckled, “Not illegal in some ways, but in other ways, it could be. My family has ties to the mafia.”

“Th—the who now?” Kara asked, “Did you just say the mafia?”

Maggie took a sip of the amber liquid, “Yes. I’m not part of the mafia, but my father is. When he found out I was a lesbian, he disowned me and gave me whatever I needed to make a life for myself.”

Kara gave Maggie a sympathetic smile, “Does Alex know?” She asked.

“Yeah, Alex knows. She is the only one who knew and now you.” Maggie explained, “I hope that this does not make you think differently of me.”

“I don’t know what to think about all of this. I mean, you’re not a simple professor. Can you have anyone taken out?” Kara asked.

Maggie laughed, “No. I told you, I have no affiliation with that. I live my life honestly, but sometimes it can be lonely. Once I tell people they run for the hills.” She explained.

Kara tried to digest everything that Maggie was telling her. Her professor had ties to the mafia. The actual mafia who could probably have her taken out with just a single word. She looked over at Maggie who looked kind of sad.

“I’m not going to run for the hills, Maggie. Ties to the mafia or not, I am interested in getting to know you.” Kara reassured her professor.

Maggie gave her an enigmatic smile, “I want to get to know you too. Now that the heavy stuff is out of the way. I should tell you what this weekend will entail, but first, I want to do something that I’ve been dreaming of doing the last two days.” She moved closer to Kara.

“What’s that?” Kara asked.

“This.” Maggie leaned in and kissed Kara on the lips.

Kara froze at first, her heart beating wildly in her chest, but she returned the kiss tentatively at first, but the feeling of Maggie’s tongue tracing her bottom lip lightly, made her open her mouth and grant Maggie entrance. Their tongues battled for dominance, and Maggie’s tongue won out. Kara moaned into the kiss as she felt herself being pushed down onto the couch. Kara moved her hands to the older woman’s back and dug her nails lightly into her back. She sucked softly on Maggie’s tongue causing the older woman to moan lightly. Their bodies were moving against each other, Kara could feel herself getting wetter by the minute, the seam of her jeans was rubbing against her clit, and the friction was welcomed.

She felt Maggie’s hand in between their bodies and unbuttoned the button on her jeans. The sound of the zipper being pulled down caused Kara to moan again, “I want you, Maggie. Fuck me please.” She uttered in between kisses.

“Do you want my fingers? Or my tongue?” The professor asked breathlessly.

Kara bit her lip, “I want your fingers.”

Maggie smirked, “I’m not one to disappoint.” She slid her fingers into Kara’s pants and underwear. She teased her clit before running her fingers through slick, wet folds. It was a tight fit, but she wanted to feel Kara around her fingers.

Kara wiggled her hips a little bit to get Maggie where she needed her to be, “Please, Maggie. Don’t tease me.” She nearly begged.

Maggie slid her fingers inside of Kara. She couldn’t help but moan at how hot, wet, and tight Kara was around her fingers. Maggie began slowly at first, getting Kara used to having her fingers inside of her. “You feel so good around my fingers, Kara.”

“Oh fuck,” Kara whispered as she moved her hips in time to Maggie’s thrusts. She could feel herself nearing orgasm. Kara had been on edge all day, and she knew that she would not last long.

“I can’t wait until I get you in my bed, Kara. I’m going to make love to you all night long. Would you like that, Kara?” Maggie whispered hotly in Kara’s ear.

“Y—yes.” Kara cried out softly.

Maggie bit down on Kara’s ear lightly, “I’m not going to stop until every inch of you had been claimed by me. When you go home on Sunday, you’ll dream of all the things that I’ve done to you. And when you get so turned on, no one else can satisfy you, except for me.” She sped up her thrusts.

“Oh God, Maggie!” Kara cried out as Maggie moved her fingers against _that_ spot.

“It’s not God, Kara. It’s me making you feel this way. Are you ready to come, Kara?” Maggie asked again.

Kara nodded her head unable to find her words. Maggie was that good at making her speechless. She was trying so hard to not cry out loudly.

Maggie smirked, “Use your words, Kara. You can be as loud as you want. No one will hear you; it’s just you and me in this room.” She sped up her thrusts, scissoring her fingers. Maggie wanted to bring Kara to her first earth-shattering orgasm of the afternoon. “Are you ready to come, Kara?”

“Yes!” Kara nearly screamed at the top of her lungs.

Maggie looked Kara in the eyes, “Come for me, Kara.”

Kara’s eyes closed and her body arched up into Maggie’s as her orgasm washed over her. She cried out her professor’s name as she rode the waves of ecstasy. Her body began to tremble as Maggie helped her ride out her orgasm, but she ended up coming for a second time.

“Daddy!” Kara cried out. Digging her nails into Maggie’s back.

The professor nearly stopped all movements when she heard that word slip from Kara’s mouth, “Do you want me to be your daddy, Kara?”

Kara closed her eyes, her body was still humming, “I didn’t mean to call you that.”

Maggie moved her fingers in a ‘come hither’ motion, “You didn’t answer my question, Kar-a. Do. You. Want. Me. To. Be. Your. Daddy?”

“Oh God, yes! I want you to be my, daddy.” Kara answered delirious with pleasure.

Maggie could feel Kara’s nails in her back. She knew that she was going to have marks, but she did not care, “Come for daddy.”

Kara came again this time not holding anything back. She clung to Maggie as if she was her lifeline. Everything disappeared, and there was nothing else except for her and Maggie at that moment. Kara’s orgasm subsided, and she put her hand on Maggie’s wrist letting her know, that she couldn’t take anymore.

Maggie stilled her fingers and began peppering kisses on Kara’s face and her lips, “You did so good, Kara. I’m proud of you.” She praised, Kara.

“You don’t think it was weird? Me calling you that? I don’t want you to think that I was thinking about having sex with my father.” Kara started to panic.

The professor laughed, “I’m not Freud. I don’t think you have an Electra complex. You calling me daddy has a slight submissive connotation to it.”

Kara’s eyes widened, “I am not into that Daddy Dom/Little girl stuff because that is a whole world of hell NO!” She wanted to make sure that was absolutely clear. She didn’t have anything against people who have that kind of lifestyle, but it’s something that she herself is not into.

Maggie laughed, “I’m not into that either. I may be a psychologist, but there are some lines, I wouldn’t even cross. We can keep it strictly in the bedroom and nowhere else.”

Kara exhaled in relief, “I can live with that.” She brought her hands up to move the hair out of Maggie’s face, “Your hand is still in my pants.”

“Oh, I know. I like having my hand in your pants. I want you out of those pants and in my bed, but I know you are probably hungry and would like to eat.” Maggie answered proudly.

“I am on the hungry side. I didn’t eat anything since this morning.” Kara admitted.

Maggie smiled, “Then we should get you fed. Then we will discuss why you skipped Professor Henshaw’s class this afternoon.” She removed her hand from Kara’s pants and brought them to her mouth, and sucked them clean, making sure to use a little tongue.

Kara’s eyes widened, “That’s hot.”

Maggie leaned in and kissed Kara quickly, “This is only just the beginning. Make yourself presentable and come downstairs.”

Kara watched as Maggie got off of her and stood up. She fixed her pants and made her way to the bathroom to make sure she looked presentable. Kara caught a glance of her reflection in the mirror, and she looked like, she was thoroughly fucked. The slight tingle between her legs served as a reminder that she was indeed thoroughly fucked by her psychology professor, Maggie Sawyer.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maggie has ties to the mafia! *gasps* that explains why she can roll like that.
> 
>  
> 
> Drop your thoughts down below...


	5. Here...Let Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie talk some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves* Here is another chapter. Thank you to everyone for your comments, kudos, and subscriptions!
> 
> This chapter is a little less porn but has a lot of plot. Hope you enjoy it.

Kara made her way downstairs and stopped; she had to remember where the kitchen was. It took her a few tries, but she eventually found the kitchen and stepped inside. Maggie was helping Sarah with lunch, which Kara did not expect since Maggie had a staff and all.

“I see that you finally made your way down.” Maggie greeted Kara with a smile.

Kara blushed, “I did. I had to remember where the kitchen was. This is a lot of food. Are you feeding an army?” Kara asked as she saw various dishes of food that was devoid of meat. This lets her know that Maggie was a vegetarian.

Maggie smirked, “It’s for the both of us. I have a feeling we are going to be burning a lot of calories this evening.”

Kara looked down trying to hide her blush, “I have quite the appetite right now.”

“I’m sure you do.”

Sarah cleared her throat, “Is there anything else that you need of me this evening, Miss. Maggie?” She asked

“No, you are free to go for the evening. I will be more than capable of handling, Miss. Zorel.” Maggie told her.

Sarah smiled, “Yes, Miss. Maggie. Good night, Miss. Zorel.”

Kara offered Sarah a kind smile, “You don’t have to call me Miss. Zorel, you make me sound like my mother. Kara will do just fine.”

Sarah smiled, “Yes, Kara. Good night Miss. Maggie.”

“Good night.” Maggie called after Sarah, before turning to look at Kara, “It’s just you and me in the kitchen. We better eat before this food gets cold. Sit and enjoy.” Maggie pointed to a chair.

Kara sat down, “You’re vegetarian. I didn’t know that.”

Maggie sat down at the table, “We haven’t had a chance to get to know each other, but yes, I am a vegetarian. I’ve been one now for about five years. Help yourself to the food; you don’t need my permission to eat.”

“Oh, I know.” She picked up a plate and added a salad, and vegetable fried rice on her plate, “How did you become a vegetarian? Was it hard?” Kara asked.

“One of my ex-girlfriends was a vegetarian, and it stuck,” Maggie answered.

Kara nodded, “That makes sense. I don’t know if I could become a vegetarian because I love my meat too much.”

“You don’t necessarily have to become a vegetarian, Kara. Continue being who you are, but also be mindful of my habits.”

Kara smiled, “Noted.” She began to eat her fried rice. “Oh God, this is so good.” She moaned in appreciation.

“Is it that good, Kara? I thought I was the only one who can get you to moan like that.”

“Yeah, sorry. The rice is delicious.” Kara apologized.

Maggie smiled, “I love it when a woman shows her appreciation in all things. It lets me know that I’m doing something right.”

Kara crossed her legs again; it was insane how this woman could turn her on so much. Lucy was right by giving her the name ‘sex on a stick,' because she has awakened something inside of her. Kara had a feeling that this weekend was going to be on that she will never forget.

“You do a lot of things right. How often do you come out here?” Kara asked.

“I come here on the weekends or during vacations from school. Sometimes, I need to get away from it all and leave it behind. I brought you here this weekend so I wouldn’t draw attention to us.” Maggie answered. She had planned this out if she wanted to keep her relationship with Kara under wraps, then she needed to bring Kara here until she graduated school.

“That makes sense. I would come out here to get away from it all also. How long have you and Alex known each other?” Kara asked out of curiosity.

Maggie took a drink of water, “We met in college and became instant friends. I was the one who made her realize that she liked the ladies.”

Kara nearly choked, “Excuse me? You slept with, Alex?!”

The professor started laughing, “No! I never slept with, Alex. I love her, but it was strictly friendship with us. Alex had a slight crush on me and that awakened feelings in her that she had buried down deep. I got her to be herself. What surprised me was you. I did not know that you like girls as well.”

“Yeah, it was something gradual. Like Alex, I repressed everything I was feeling. Now, I am out and proud.” Kara stated proudly.

Maggie looked at Kara appreciatively, “That you are. So what’s the story with you and Lucy? You two are close.”

Kara didn’t know what Maggie was trying to insinuate about her relationship with Lucy. They tried to date each other, but they realized that they were better suited as friends. She had to admit that sex with Lucy with was out of this phenomenal, but sex with Maggie was out of this world.

“Lucy and I have been friends since our senior year of high school. We tried to date, but we realized that we worked better as friends.” Kara answered her professor's question.

“Did you two have sex?” Maggie asked as soon as Kara answered.

Kara blushed, “We had sex.”

“When was the last time?” Maggie asked. She needed to know this information.

“Two weeks ago. I was stressed, and she was horny.” Kara answered, all trace of shyness gone from her voice.

Maggie wiped her mouth with her napkin, “So, before you and I spent the night together.”

Kara nodded, “Yes, she and I have not had sex since then.”

“Good to hear. There will be no more sex with, Lucy or anyone else for that matter.”

“I understand.”

Maggie nodded, “Good. Now, why did you skip Henshaw’s class?” She asked, moving on to the next order of business.

Kara felt like she was on the hot seat, “I didn’t want to deal with Lucy. She was even more annoying today than before. Also, she got me in trouble in Alex’s class.” She explained.

“That is not a reason to skip class, Kara. You are not to skip class anymore for any reason unless you are sick or there is an emergency.” Maggie told her in a serious tone, “Your education is important.”

Kara tried not to squirm in her seat at Maggie’s tone, it was hot, but intimidating at the same time, “I will not skip class for any reason.”

“If you skip any of your classes, you will face punishment. You are not a child, I know, but having structure will help you become a productive adult in the real world.” Maggie explained.

“When you say punishment what do you mean?” Kara asked. This was the second time in a conversation that Maggie had used punishment.

Maggie chuckled, “Nothing that will be physical or cause harm to you. When I say punishment I mean, writing sentences, or losing a privilege or whatever I come up with.” She wanted to reassure Kara.

“Okay, nothing physical. I can live with that.” Kara agreed.

Maggie finished her water, “Tonight, we will learn about each other and discuss expectations for tomorrow. We will go shopping for your dress; then you will be getting your hair and nails done. I have an important dinner party to go to tomorrow night, and you are my plus one. You are to be seen and not heard unless someone talks directly to you. You will not let anyone know that I am your professor. You are my girlfriend and if anyone asks how we met. You tell them that we through a mutual friend.”

“Um okay. What kind of party is this?” Kara asked.

“It’s an engagement party for one of my oldest friends, James Olsen,” Maggie answered.

Kara’s eyes widened, “You mean _the_ James Olsen? The Pulitzer prize-winning photojournalist from The Daily Planet.” She asked excitedly. She has followed his work for as long as she could remember.

Maggie smiled at Kara’s enthusiasm, “Yes, the one and only. I figured that you would enjoy meeting him.”

“I’ve followed his work for so long. He is up there with Clark Kent will I be meeting him too?” Kara asked.

“You will be meeting him too. I have a lot of connections, Kara. You will learn that as time goes by.”

“I can’t wait.”

“I’m glad you can’t. We’re going to put the food up and clean up the kitchen, then you and I are going to go upstairs, and have a bath.” Maggie laid out the plan for the night.

Kara’s eyebrows shot up, “A bath together?”

“Yes, we will bathe together. I hope you don’t have a problem with it.”

“I—I’ve never taken a bath with anyone else before. I am willing to try it.” Kara agreed.

Maggie smiled, “You’ll enjoy it.”

Kara did not doubt that she wouldn’t like it. They worked together putting the food up and cleaning up the kitchen. Once they were finished, they made their way upstairs, and Kara watched as Maggie ran the water in the tub.

“Do you want bubbles, Kara?” Maggie asked from the bathroom

Kara loved bubbles, “Yes, please.” She requested nicely while pulling out her undergarments.

Maggie stuck her head out of the bathroom, “Don’t worry about putting on pajamas or panties tonight. I don’t want anything separating me from your beautiful body.”

Kara dropped her clothes into her bag and made her way into the bathroom. The scent of vanilla overwhelmed her senses.

“Undress and get in.” Maggie pointed to the tub.

Kara bit her lip before taking her time and stripping out of her clothes. She was giving Maggie a little strip tease and threw each piece of clothing in her direction. When Kara was stripped entirely down, she put her foot in the tub and got all the way. She sank down into the water enjoying how warm it felt.

“The water feels good? Are you going to get in too?” Kara asked giving her professor a tiny smirk.

Maggie licked her bottom lip while looking Kara up and down, “I don’t think I should. I would be too tempted to touch you again. I’ve never liked being inside someone as much as I like being inside of you.” She walked over to the tub and sat down on one of the steps, “I love the way you feel around my fingers.” Maggie brought her hand up and trailed it lightly against Kara’s collarbone, “You squeeze my fingers when you are about to come, and when I try to go deeper, you pull back. Why do you think that is?” She asked trailing her finger down Kara’s arm.

Kara bit her lip to keep herself from moaning at her professor’s touch. Just one touch or a look from the woman turned Kara on and made her wet. She didn’t know what this woman did to her, but whatever it is, Kara hoped she didn’t stop.

“No answer? I think you pull back because it feels too good that it borders on pleasure and pain. You’re afraid to open yourself up to me.” Maggie smiled lasciviously, “Am I right, Kara?”

Kara hated how the woman could read her, “You’re right. It becomes too much for me. You make me want to lose control.” She admitted.

Maggie played with a lock of Kara’s hair brushing it behind her ear and exposing her neck. She leaned in and began to suck on Kara’s pulse point, alternating between soft and hard sucks, but not hard enough to leave a mark, “Why are you afraid to lose control, Kara?” She whispered hotly against Kara’s neck.

Kara couldn’t even think anymore, “I don’t know. I’ve never lost control before, and it scares me because I’ve never experienced it.”

Maggie moved away from Kara’s neck, “Then let me show you how good it could be. I don’t want you to hold back with me. I want all of you, Kara, but I am not going to force you. When you’re ready, let me know.”

Kara nodded, “Okay.”

Kara watched as Maggie stood up from where she was sitting and felt a wave a disappointment crash over her. She thought that Maggie was going to leave her alone in the bathtub, but her fears were quelled when she saw the professor stripping out of her clothes. Kara’s mouth went dry as her professor took her clothes off. She knew that Maggie’s body was banging, but hot damn, her body had it going on.

“Damn,” Kara mumbled under her breath.

Maggie smirked, “See something you like, Kara?”

Kara didn’t trust her words, so she nodded her head in response.

“Scoot up a little bit.”

Kara moved up a little bit to allow Maggie to get in the tub with her. She watched as Maggie climbed into the tub behind her. Kara didn’t know how this was going to work since Maggie is shorter than she is. So, Kara moved own in the tub so it wouldn’t be so weird. She noticed that Maggie had turned on the jets in the tub, effectively bringing it alive. Kara had to admit the water felt good against her skin and the bubbles were still in the tub.

“That feel’s good.”

“I knew you would like it. Is it alright if I wash you?”

Kara nodded, “Yes, please.”

Kara watched as Maggie put the bath gel on the sponge and she nearly melted when the sponge made contact with her skin. She could feel the sponge on her skin; her nerve endings were coming alive. Kara never knew that a bath could be so erotic and utterly sinful. Maggie was definitely making it so Kara will never see a bath the same way again.

“You like this, Kara?” Maggie whispered.

“Mmm hmm. I like it a lot.” Kara agreed the bath was heavenly.

Maggie continued washing Kara down in slow, deliberate strokes, “If you were my girl, we could have baths like this, all the time. I would be taking care of you, like the queen you are.”

“What do I have to do in return?” Kara asked breathily.

Maggie kissed the shell of Kara’s ear, “Absolutely nothing at all. I want you to be my companion, someone I can escort to different places and spend time with. We would have to keep our relationship a secret. It’s frowned upon for a professor to be dating a student, but it’s only for a few months. Once you graduate, the world is going to know that you are mine.” Her hand slipped in between Kara’s legs.

“That’s all you want? Why go through all this trouble?” Kara asked her breath hitching in her throat.

“I wanted to show you that I didn’t want you just for sex. That’s a bonus. I wanted to show you and give you a taste of what your life would be like, what our life would be like. The only thing I ask is for you, to be mine exclusively, and let me have a little bit of control.” Maggie moved her hands further up until she reached Kara’s pussy.

Kara spread her legs offering Maggie better access, “What kind of control?”

“Well, if you go out, I want to know where you’re going. When you come back, I want you to call or text me, letting me know that you are home safely.”

“That’s not bad. I can do that.” Kara was cool to agree with that.

Maggie grinned, “Secondly, sex.”

“What about it?” Kara asked.

“I control the encounters when I want to have sex; you will not deny me unless it’s that time of the month. I know people are into that, but I am not one to earn my red wings. I will NEVER ask you to do anything that would make you uncomfortable.” Maggie answered Kara’s questions.

Kara grimaced, “Okay, ewww. I’m not into that at all. I can agree to that. Will there be a contract or something?”

“Nope, never a contract. You will ALWAYS have free will and agency, that is something that I will never take away from you. You are your own person and will function as such.” She wanted to make sure that Kara understood everything she was saying.

Kara was silent for a few minutes she needed to think this over. She would be able to have sex with her professor any time she wanted, and still do whatever she wanted. Kara didn’t know how strong Maggie’s libido was, so that could pose a slight problem but then again, maybe not. Maggie has already ruined her for anyone else so why not go big.

“I understand what you’re getting at. We can try this for a week as I said before to see how this goes, at the end of the week. I will make my decision, and we can go from there.”

“I accept those terms, Kara. When does the week start?” Maggie asked.

Kara thought about that, “Since I’m here we can start the week now, and by next Friday, I’ll have my decision.”

“That sounds doable. I’m going to finish washing you, Kara.” Maggie whispered in Kara’s ear.

“Okay.”

Kara relaxed and let Maggie take care of her, well clean her up. If this is going to be her life in the future, then she might as well get used to it.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maggie's intentions are not evil at all. She's alright in my book :)


	6. Midnight Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie gives Kara a much-needed massage and a very happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie to everyone who has given this story some love. It's my first story, so that means I am doing something right.

Bath time was over, and Maggie helped Kara out of the tub, and wrapped her in a fluffy towel, “Go dry off and get on the bed.” She told her.

Kara held the towel closed and left the bathroom, there was a slight chill in the room, which caused Kara’s skin to develop goose bumps. She toweled herself off, but her skin was still a little damp from the bath. She didn’t know what to do with the towel, so she held on to it until Maggie came out of the bathroom.

“You can put your towel in the hamper in the corner to your left,” Maggie stated, as she entered the bedroom.

Kara looked at the hamper, “Thanks.” She tried not to blush as she put the towel in the hamper.

Maggie watched appreciatively as Kara walked across the room. She put the lotion on the night table by the bed.

Kara got in the bed as Maggie had instructed her to do and she gave Maggie a shy smile, “I'm in bed now. What do we do next?” She asked full of curiosity.

Maggie sat on the side of the bed, “I’m going to rub lotion on your skin. I don’t want your skin to dry out; it’s important to moisturize when you get out of the shower, or bathtub. Are you okay with me doing that, Kara?” She asked one thing Maggie always made sure that she did, was always ask for consent.

Kara nodded shyly, “Do you want to start with my front or my back?”

“The back, then I can work my way to your front. I want to save the best for last.” Maggie replied.

Kara turned so she was laying on her stomach and she rested her head on her arms. The last thing she wanted to do was get Maggie’s pillow wet, especially since they would be sleeping on them. She waited patiently for Maggie to begin putting lotion on her skin. Kara would love for Maggie to touch her, the professor had a specific touch that put her at ease and made her feel like putty or a puddle of goo.

Maggie licked her lips and picked up the bottle of lotion. She was thanking whatever deity that was listening that Kara entered into her life. Maggie hoped that Alex didn’t find it too weird when she finds out that she is dating her little sister. Then again, it may not be any different than, Alex dating Lucy, who was Kara’s fuck buddy for a couple of years. Alex would probably flip her shit if she ever finds out about it because she would be sleeping with her sister indirectly.

After pushing those thoughts out of her head, Maggie put some lotion on her hands and gently placed them on Kara’s skin. She would never get enough of touching the beauty in her bed. Maggie started with slow, deliberate strokes on Kara’s shoulders, before working her way down her shoulder blades. Maggie could feel a little bit of tension there, so she spent some time working the knots out of Kara’s shoulders.

“Ohh, that feels so good.” Kara moaned softly into her arms.

“You have a lot of tension in this area. You know, if you are tense like this, it may cause health problems down the line.” Maggie explained as she continued kneading Kara’s shoulder blades.

Kara inhaled sharply at a particular hard knot, “I’ve been under a lot of stress as of late. Lucy is spending the weekend with, Alex. Lucy is more annoying than usual. Plus, these classes are a lot harder this semester. Especially when, my sister is one of the professors, and my other professor is a slave driver.” She said that last part in jest.

Maggie stopped her movements, “A slave driver, huh? Maybe, she wants you and your classmates to excel. Maybe, she sees that you have a lot of potential, and she wants to see you live up to it. You’re the younger sister of Alex Danvers, a lot of pressure is being put on you, and the professor knows that you probably don’t want to be in her shadow.” She explained, before putting more lotion on her hands.

Kara sighed, “It is hard living in her shadow, she is the golden child, and I had to live up to that. She may have felt like I overshadowed her, but the truth of the matter is, I had a lot of expectations placed upon me. Teachers are like ‘Oh, you’re Alex Danvers sister? Then you have a lot of potential. Or I hear, your parents and both doctors, then we expect nothing less from you. It sucks being a legacy child, and they’re not even my real parents, but you know legalities and all.” She rambled, not many people understood what it was like for her.

Maggie listened intently as Kara went on about her life. When Alex would talk about Kara, it was the other way around. Alex had told her that Kara was the ‘Golden Child’ because she was so smart, and could do anything. And she talked about how she had to protect and look after Kara because their parents were always busy.

“Sounds like it was hard for both you, and Alex. You don’t have to worry about that with me, Kara.” She continued to rub lotion down Kara’s back, using her thumbs to massage her spine, “I have no insane expectations of you, and I know that you are your own person. I want to give you the chance to shine.” She made slow and deliberate strokes down Kara’s spine until she reached the base of it.

Kara moaned softly at the pressure Maggie was putting on her spine; she could feel, the heat spreading through her body, “So you say. You are entirely too good at this.”

“Practice makes perfect.” Maggie teased. She loved the way Kara’s skin felt underneath her fingertips, it was as if she was touching the silkiest skin, she’s ever touched. And seeing Kara’s muscles flex with each touch made her tingle inside.

“You have magic hands.”

Maggie grinned, “I remember you telling me that one time, but you said that my tongue was magical too. Which is more magical?” She squeezed Kara’s ass lightly before moving her way down her legs.

Kara squealed at the sudden movement, “Both are magical.” She moaned softly.

“You don’t have to be quiet, Kara. Make all the noise you want. You’re not going to disturb anyone; we are the only ones on this floor. I want to hear every moan of pleasure.”

“Because you are the one who is bringing them out of me?” Kara asked.

“Precisely.”

Maggie continued massaging Kara’s legs; she tapped Kara’s leg so she could spread them. This gave Maggie a nice look at her paramours glistening pussy. She could see the wetness that was already starting to form. She put more lotion on her hands and began massaging Kara’s inner thighs, making sure she brushed against Kara’s center a couple of times. With each stroke of her hands, Maggie could feel Kara’s wetness even more. She used one of her fingers to tease swollen lips, before going back to what she was doing.

“You are such a tease, Maggie Sawyer,” Kara complained.

Maggie tapped Kara’s leg lightly, “The best things come to those who wait. Turn over.” She commanded gently.

Kara turned over until she was on her back. She saw that Maggie’s eyes were almost black with desire, “Is this how you want me, Professor Sawyer?”

Maggie licked her lips, “Yes, you are such a good student. We’re going to have to role play that one day.”

A blush formed on Kara’s cheeks, “Roleplay what?” She asked innocently.

“Me being the professor, and you being the naughty school girl. You can put on the schoolgirl outfit, and you can make a case for your grades. I think it would be fun.” She gave Kara a devious look.

Kara bit her lip, “I would be at your mercy?”

“Oh yes, Miss. Danvers. I think it would be fun. Don’t you think?” Maggie asked.

Kara felt a chill go down her spine, “It could be fun. I’ve never roleplayed before.”

“I’ll be more than happy to teach you.” Maggie reached over for the bottle of lotion and put some on her hands.

“It rubs the lotion on the skin, or else it gets the hose again.” Kara imitated Hannibal Lector.

Maggie laughed at Kara’s nerdiness, “You’re such a nerd.”

Kara giggled, “I am a natural nerd.”

“I can’t argue with that.” She placed a soft kiss on Kara’s nose.

Maggie started with Kara’s right arm, she gently massaged the lotion on it, until she reached Kara’s hand. She took her time rubbing all of Kara’s fingers and her hand. Next, she moved to Kara’s breasts and began gently massaging them, and using her thumbs to lightly tease Kara’s nipples. She heard Kara’s breath hitch in her chest, and her nipples harden under her touch.

“You’re so responsive, Kara. It’s as if your body is accustomed to my touch. Tell me has anyone else been able to get this reaction out of you?” Maggie asked in a low tone.

Kara licked her lips, “Not really, maybe Lucy.”

Maggie scoffed, “Lucy is going to be a distant memory. You’ll only know my touch, and the way I make you feel.”

“Who says that I don’t already?” Kara sassed back.

Maggie shrugged, “You mentioned Lucy.”

Maggie was about to finish her massage of Kara when her phone started ringing in the background. She groaned when she recognized the ringtone, “I have to take this call.” Maggie got off the bed and went to her phone.

“Hello?” She asked in a too pleasant tone.

“Well, hello to you too, sunshine. I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” The feminine voice came across the line.

Maggie sighed, “As a matter of fact you are.” She held up a finger to Kara before stepping out of the room.

“Massage or foreplay?” The woman asked.

“A little bit of both. What do you want, Kate?” Maggie asked not one for pleasantries.

Kate laughed, “I wanted to see how you’re doing. I haven’t talked to you in a while. So who is the woman you are entertaining tonight?” She asked.

Maggie loved and loathed Kate, ever since they broke up a couple of years ago, she had been a thorn in her side. The woman always had the worst timing ever, when she is moving on in her life and finally happy, Kate comes in and tries to ruin it all. This time around she was not going to let the woman stand in her way.

“It doesn’t matter. If you don’t have anything of substance to talk to me about, then I’m going to go.” Maggie told her.

Kate scoffed, “I called you because I wanted to let you know that I was in town and if you want to get together.”

“That’s a no, Kate. I have plans this weekend that I can’t back out on.”

“Yeah, James Olsen’s party is tomorrow night. I’ve been invited, so I guess I will see you then. Have a good night.” Kate hung up the phone.

Maggie sighed heavily before opening the door to her bedroom. She entered the room and saw that Kara had switched positions and was laying on her side, curled in the fetal position. Maggie was able to deduce that Kara was asleep. She shook her head and smiled before walking towards the bed. Maggie straightened up the bedside table and put the lotion back in the bathroom. Maggie went back to the bed and admired Kara’s sleeping form it may have seemed creepy, but she loved watching Kara while she slept. Kara looked so peaceful, so innocent, and the weight of the world was off her shoulders. This was a stark contrast to the way Kara was during her waking life. She could see the pressure Kara was under her sister is Alex Danvers, and those are some big shoes to fill.

Maggie wanted to show Kara that life is more about trying to fill Alex’s shoes and live up to her greatness. Maggie listened to stories about how Alex loved her sister, but she hated being responsible for Kara all the time. It was a mile-long bitch fest, but Maggie never doubted that Alex loved Kara and would do anything for her. The professor wanted to take the burden off of her friend so that she could focus on herself for once. Yes, she wanted a little bit of control over Kara, but for the most part, she wanted to love her and treat Kara like the queen, Maggie knew she could be.

The professor pushed those thoughts aside and stripped out of her robe, letting it fall in a silken puddle near her feet. Maggie climbed in the bed and situated herself behind the slumbering girl, before wrapping her arm around Kara’s waist. She inhaled softly taking in the scent of the shampoo that was used in Kara’s hair. Maggie realized that she could get used to this, having Kara in her bed, and her life. She closed her eyes and relaxed her body and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Maggie woke up a few hours later and realized that she was covered by Kara’s body. She opened her eyes and saw a curtain of blonde hair was on her face. Maggie moved the hair away from her eyes and looked at the clock. She saw it was 12:15 a.m. it was too early for her to be up. Maggie had to find a way to move Kara off of her so she could go to the bathroom.

“Kara, wake up. I need to go to the bathroom.” Maggie whispered.

“Don’t wanna, comfy.” Kara mumbled sleepily.

Maggie laughed softly to herself, “If you don’t move then you will be in for a very wet awakening and not one that is deemed pleasurable.”

Maggie felt the weight being shifted and she was able to get out of bed and make her way towards the bathroom. Once she was finished, she went back to the bedroom and saw that Kara was lying on her stomach. Maggie got back into the bed and started trailing her fingers lightly down the spine of Kara’s back. With each stroke of her finger, Maggie noticed the goosebumps that formed on Kara’s skin. She began placing soft kisses on Kara’s shoulders and the top of her back.

Kara started shifting in her sleep while emitting a soft moan. This lets Maggie know that she was doing something right. Maggie slowly pulled the sheet down off Kara’s body, until she was completely uncovered. She stopped to admire Kara’s beauty; her skin was flawless and smooth like porcelain.

“Why did you stop?”

Maggie licked her lips, “I wanted to make sure that you were up before I continue. I told you, consent is a big deal for me, plus it’s sexy.”

Kara looked over her shoulder, “I’m giving you consent, Professor Sawyer.”

Maggie raised an eyebrow, “You must really want this, Kara.”

“I want you.” Kara gave her a seductive smile.

That was all Maggie needed before she started placing feather light kisses along Kara’s spine. She used her tongue to lick the small of Kara’s back, before putting a kiss on her ass cheeks. She gave Kara’s ass a firm squeeze before using her hands to spread Kara’s legs apart. Maggie ran her fingers gently up Kara’s thighs but stopped before she could touch her center.

Kara whined softly and wiggled her hips, “You’re such a tease.”

“It’s all about the teasing with me. It’s the best part of foreplay.” Maggie replied. She used her fingers to tease Kara’s already wet folds, this must have been from earlier in the night, or Kara may have been having a very erotic dream. She lightly slipped her fingers between Kara’s lips, coating them with her essence. Maggie brought the fingers to her mouth and began sucking on them, enjoying the flavor that was Kara.

“You taste so good, Kara. I’ll have to have a taste from the source. Turn over.”

Kara did as she was told and turned over on her back. She placed her feet flat on the bed and spread her legs apart, “Enjoy.”

Maggie sent a wink in Kara’s direction before positioning herself between Kara’s legs. She breathed in Kara’s scent and savored it as she used her tongue to tease the young woman mercilessly. Maggie alternated between light licks and hard licks before finally, getting to her prize. She used her fingers to spread Kara’s pussy apart and used her tongue to enter Kara’s dripping wet heat. Maggie moaned in satisfaction as she enjoyed being inside Kara, she began to move her tongue in a circular motion before she started to slowly move her tongue in and out of Kara’s wet pussy.

Kara grabbed onto Maggie’s hair as she felt her lovers tongue inside of her, claiming her, and bringing her to the edge of passion. “Oh God, Maggie.” She moaned out.

Maggie smirked and continued extracting moans from her lover. She slowly pulled her tongue out, and gave Kara’s pussy a long slow lick, using the tip of her tongue to tease Kara’s clit. She did this a few more times, before sucking Kara’s clit into her mouth. Maggie brought a finger up and gingerly pushed it into Kara. She felt Kara tense around her finger and gave her a few moments, to adjust before she started moving her finger in time to each lick, nibble, and suck on Kara’s clit.

Maggie added another finger and sped up her thrusts a little bit, curling her fingers in an upward motion. She was searching for that spot that would make Kara lose control. She felt Kara pulling back a little with each touch to her g-spot.

“Oh fuck me!” Kara cried out as she was walking the line between pleasure and pain. She tightened her hands in Maggie’s hair.

“That’s what I’m doing, Kara. Don’t hold back baby, let me know how good it is.” Maggie muttered against Kara’s pussy.

Kara started changing Maggie’s name like a prayer. She was holding on to Maggie’s hair tightly, which caused a little pain for Maggie, but a little bit of pain was not going to stop her.

“Don’t stop. Please don’t stop. Oh. My. God!” Kara cried out as she felt her orgasm approaching.

Maggie didn’t stop, she kept up her ministrations, and she felt Kara tighten around her fingers. She knew Kara’s body all too well, this was a sign that her lover was on the verge of coming, and she was going to make sure it came to pass. Maggie felt Kara’s hands leave her head and that gave her room to move.

“Don’t hold back, Kara. Let it happen. It’s just you and me in this room and in this part of the house. You don’t have to be afraid, baby, give your all to me.” Maggie encouraged, Kara.

Kara felt a heat rush through her body, starting from her toes, all the way up her body. She felt herself being taken over by a sensation she never felt before.

Maggie wasn’t prepared for Kara’s orgasm to his so hard, because she was rewarded with a gush of fluids, covering her mouth, her fingers, her hands, and her face. She patted herself on the back mentally for making Kara lose control this way. She heard Kara calling her name again, and again.

“I c—can’t, Maggie.” Kara panted and moaned.

Maggie smirked never stopping her motions, “You can, and you will, Kara. Come for me, Kara.”

Kara came again this time, not as hard as she had the first time, but it was just as powerful. She felt as if she was having an outer body experience.

Maggie slowed down her actions to bring Kara down from her orgasm. She knew that Kara would probably be sore in the morning. Maggie removed her fingers and placed little kisses on Kara’s center, before kissing her way up Kara’s shaking body. The professor kissed Kara passionately. She broke the kiss when oxygen became an issue, and she lay down next to Kara, pulling her close to her.

Kara wrapped her arms around Maggie and held her close to her as she continued trying to catch her breath, “You are too good at what you do.”

Maggie tried not to let Kara’s comment go to her head, “You bring it out of me, Kara. I want to always make you feel good.”

“When can I return the favor?” Kara asked.

“You will in due time, Kara. Right now, it’s about taking care of you. Are you feeling okay? Do you need anything?” Maggie asked.

Kara shook her head, “No. I’m okay, just waiting for the feeling to come back to my body.”

Maggie kissed her cheek, “I want you to get some rest, this is just the beginning. We have a long night ahead of us, Kara.”

“Bring it on.”

Maggie knew Kara was teasing her, but she was definitely going to bring it, and she was going to make sure that every inch of Kara’s body was claimed by her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up with Kara and Maggie. We have Kara and Maggie going out for an afternoon on the town and James Olsen's engagement party.


	7. Pretty Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie takes Kara out to get her wardrobe for the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone and your support of this story. You are wonderful!

Kara woke up to feather-light kisses on her shoulder, “Good morning.” She mumbled sleepily.

“Good morning, beautiful.” Maggie kissed Kara’s shoulder again.

Kara blushed, “You are laying it on thick, Maggie.” She shifted, so she was laying on her back.

Maggie brushed a few strands of hair behind Kara’s ear, “I’m not. I’m showing you who I am, and what it’s like to be my girl,” She leaned down and placed a small kiss on Kara’s nose.

Kara’s eyes fluttered shut as she felt Maggie’s lips on her nose, “So very tempting.”

“What’s a little temptation between friends? We have a busy day ahead of us. I had Sarah prepare breakfast this morning.”

“What are we doing today?” Kara asked having a moment of forgetfulness.

Maggie sat up, “We have to look for your dress. Then you have to get your hair and nails done for tonight.”

Kara rubbed her eyes, “Oh yeah, that. Early morning brain fog. Is this a black tie event?” She asked.

“Yes, black tie, so that means you have to get all dolled up. I don’t think that would be a problem since you are already beautiful.” Maggie replied.

“Are you going to wear a dress too?” Kara asked.

Maggie smiled her dimples on full parade, “You’ll have to wait and see.” She teased, “Now get your beautiful self, out of bed and get ready for the day. It’s going to be a long one.”

Kara looked bashful, “You think I’m beautiful?”

“Very much so.” She kissed Kara again before getting up.

Kara held two fingers up to her lips they tingled from when Maggie had kissed her. She watched as the woman in question walked into the bathroom. Kara was in way over her head; everything was moving at such a break-neck speed. One minute she had a one-night stand with her professor, and now she’s become her sexual plaything. Kara wasn’t complaining about that because the woman was good at what she did, but the reality of everything is finally getting to her. She got out of the bed and headed to her bag where she went to get her clothes for the day. Kara didn’t care too much for her nakedness since Maggie had seen her naked many times before. Once she had her clothes picked out, Kara made her way to the bathroom to prepare for the day. Maggie was in the shower, and Kara went ahead and brushed her teeth. She tried not to imagine herself in the shower with the other woman. The thoughts of washing her down and rinsing her off dominated her mind. Kara had to admit she was too far gone when it came to Maggie.

The shower turned off, and Maggie stepped out in all her naked glory. Kara was impressed at how someone so tiny, could have all that body. Their eyes met in the mirror and Maggie grinned, “See something you like, Kara?”

Kara cleared her throat, “Maybe I do.” She tried to play coy.

Maggie reached for one of the fluffy white towels, “Don’t get all shy on me now, Kara Danvers.”

Kara felt flushed, “I’m not. I simply appreciate you, that’s all.”

Maggie took slow, deliberate steps as she approached Kara, “Do you want to show me your appreciation, Kara?” She asked.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, I do.”

“Take a shower, get dressed and meet me downstairs for breakfast. I would greatly appreciate that.” Maggie swatted Kara playfully on the ass before leaving.

Kara finished brushing her teeth, “She does not play fair.” She mumbled around her toothbrush. She rinsed her mouth out and went to take a shower, taking her time to wash her hair. Kara realized that she didn’t have her shampoo or conditioner, so she opted to use Maggie’s instead. The scent of Tresemme shampoo plus the shower gel she used, created an intoxicating smell in the shower. She finished washing and conditioning her hair and stepped out of the shower when her hair and her body was free of any suds. Kara dried off and wrapped herself in another fluffy white towel, that felt like silk against her skin. She found the hair dryer and began to blow dry her hair. After her hair routine, Kara finally got dressed and went to meet Maggie for breakfast.

Kara entered the kitchen and saw Maggie sitting at the table with a bagel and coffee, while Sarah was at the stove fixing breakfast.

“Good morning, Kara. I hope you brought your appetite.” Sarah greeted her.

Kara smiled before sitting down, “I did.” She reached for the carton of orange juice that was sitting on the table and poured herself a glass.

“It’s the kind without pulp; I hope that is okay,” Maggie told her.

“I don’t like pulp in my orange juice; it’s a gross texture,” Kara replied before taking a sip of the orange liquid.

Maggie looked at Kara over her paper, “I don’t like it either.”

Sarah sat a plate of eggs and toast in front of Kara along with a bowl of fruit. She put the same thing in front of Maggie as well, “Enjoy your breakfast.”

“Thanks, Sarah.”

Sarah smiled at Kara, “You’re welcome, Kara.”

Kara watched as Sarah left the kitchen before deciding to eat the food that was in front of her. Her stomach felt like it was going to cave in if she didn’t feed it. Their impromptu workout last night had her work up an appetite.

“Did you sleep alright, Kara?” Maggie asked putting her paper down.

“I slept like the dead, but then again, someone gave me a reason to.” Kara teased.

Maggie laughed throatily, “I’m a great sleep aid. If anytime you need sleep, call me, and I will make sure you sleep soundly.” She sent a wink in Kara’s direction.

Kara tried not to blush, “I might get addicted to you.”

“Who says you’re not already?” Maggie shot back before eating her breakfast, “I want to tell you ahead of time, you will be meeting my ex-girlfriend Kate tonight. I don’t want you to be surprised.” She decided to tell Kara now before she found out later.

“Your ex-girlfriend?” Kara asked.

“Yeah, her name is Kate Kane. We run in the same social circles, and she is close friends with James and Clark. I wanted to tell you before you found out later.” Maggie told her. She wanted to be honest with, Kara.

“Was it an amicable break-up?” Kara asked.

Maggie scoffed, “If you want to call it that. We had a lot of differences.”

Kara put a forkful of eggs in her mouth, “How long were you and Kate together?”

“Five years, give or take. We were engaged to be married at one point, but life happened, and we ended things.” The professor explained her complicated relationship with Kate.

Kara tried to understand, “Are you two still friends? Are you amicable with each other?” She pressed the older woman for information.

“Something like that, but she is a non-factor where you and I are involved. I’m yours just as much as you are mine.” Maggie wanted to reassure her young paramour. The last thing she wanted was to have Kara feel threatened or if she had to compete.

This did little to quell Kara’s fears, “Okay.” She finished her breakfast quietly.

“Kara. I know you’re worried, but you don’t have to be. Kate and I are long over, there are no feelings from my side, and I most definitely do not want her back.” Maggie tried her best to reassure Kara.

Kara didn’t understand why she was so over emotional about this, “What about her? What if she wants _you_ back?”

Maggie smiled, “Trust me, she will not want me back. I know Kate and how she operates.”

This helped Kara feel a little better, “If you say so.” She finished her breakfast.

“Eat your fruit.” Maggie pointed at the fruit.

Kara pushed her plate out of the way and at the fruit salad. She was happy that it was summer fruits, and not kiwi or any of those other fruits.

“Good girl.” Maggie praised her.

Kara tried not to preen under Maggie’s praise, “Thank you.”

Breakfast was finished, and Maggie and Kara went about getting their day started. Maggie had opted to drive, then let Angelo do it for her. Kara was thankful for that, after all, he would be her personal chauffeur. She didn’t understand how she would explain that to Lucy or Alex.

“I’m taking you to one of the higher end areas to get your gown. I know a place where each dress is one of a kind, and no one will not have your dress.” Maggie told Kara where they were going. She wanted nothing but the best for Kara, and she needed to shine.

Kara shook her head, “You do not need to do this, Maggie. I get what you’re trying to do, but I don’t want to be your personal Barbie doll.”

“You’re not my personal Barbie doll, Kara. You’re my girl, and I only want the best for you.” Maggie told her.

Kara laughed, “I’m like J. Lo, my love doesn’t cost a thing, just being who you are is enough for me.” She told her professor sincerely. Kara liked the professor for who she is, and not for anything else.

“That’s a lot of pop culture reference in there, Kara.” Maggie teased.

Kara watched as the trees and different buildings pass by the windows. The scenery changed and there were a lot of mega-houses in the area. Kara knew that they left National City altogether, and they were probably on the outskirts of National City. The couple pulled into the parking lot of an upscale dress boutique. In the display window were dresses that people would wear to award ceremonies. Kara got out of the car and felt a little out of place. She relaxed when Maggie took her hand.

“Don’t be nervous. I’m sure we can find something that would make everyone stop and stare.” Maggie told her girlfriend.

Kara blushed, “You are such a charmer, Maggie Sawyer.”

“Only when it comes to you, Kara.” She held the door open for Kara.

Kara stepped in and waited for Maggie, as soon as they entered the store, they were greeted by a woman in a stylish pants suit, with her hair pulled back in a fancy updo.

“Hello, Miss Sawyer. Maurice told me that you and your lovely companion would be coming in today.” She hugged Maggie and gave her a couple of air kisses.

Maggie smiled, “Allow me to introduce you to Kara Danvers. Kara this is Bella, and she will be taking care of you this afternoon.” She introduced the two.

Kara smiled and politely hugged the other woman, “It’s nice to meet you, Bella.”

“I’m going to leave you, two ladies, alone, while I go pick up my wardrobe for tonight. I’ll be back when I’m finished.” Maggie looked at Kara.

“You’re not going to help me pick out my dress?” Kara asked shyly.

Maggie smirked, “Nope, Bella will be more than happy to help you. Besides, I want to be wowed when I see you tonight.” She placed a small kiss on Kara’s lips.

Kara blushed, ‘Okay.”

“I’ll be back soon. Take good care of her, Bella.” Maggie told the woman.

Bella smiled, “I always do.” When Maggie left the woman turned to Kara, “You are a classic beauty. I think old Hollywood would work for you.”

“Whatever you think is best, I trust your judgment.” Kara deferred to the older woman.

Bella put a hand on her chin, “We should have you try on dresses in blue. That is definitely your color.”

“That’s what everyone tells me,” Kara admitted sheepishly.

Bella escorted Kara to the back of the store, “They are telling the truth. We have several dresses to choose from. Do you want something that covers your shoulders and arms? Do you want something that is backless? We have a lot to choose from.”

Kara was overwhelmed, “Maybe, I can try the dresses on, and we can see which one looks the best.” She suggested.

“That is a great idea, Kara.” Bella agreed.

Kara tried on five different dresses; it wasn’t until she was on her sixth that Maggie had entered the shop. Kara was standing in the mirror looking at herself in the dress. It was a pretty blue, the color of a sapphire, had spaghetti straps, and a flowing skirt. She loved the dress, and it was simple, yet elegant.

“That’s the dress,” Maggie commented as she looked at Kara in the mirror.

Kara’s eyes met Maggie’s, “You think so?”

Maggie nodded, “I know so. You will be the most beautiful woman at the party tonight.” She complimented the young woman.

Kara tried not to blush under Maggie’s intense stare, “Thank you, Maggie. I uh need to take the dress off.”

“Hand me the tag, and I can take it to the counter. Then we can find you the perfect pair of shoes.” Bella stepped over to Kara, and took the tag off the dress.

“Do you need help taking the dress off?” Maggie asked.

Kara bit her lip, “I do need help with the zipper.”

Maggie tried to hide her smirk, “I think it’s time to take the dress off.”

Kara walked toward the dressing room. She could hear Maggie behind her, with each step, her skin developed goosebumps. Kara didn’t know what was going through Maggie’s mind, but her eyes had something else in them. Kara entered the room with Maggie behind her. The door closed with a small click, followed by the click of the lock. Kara swallowed and waited for what Maggie was going to do next.

“You look beautiful in that dress, Kara but I wonder what it would look like on the floor,” Maggie whispered, as she approached Kara.

“Unzip me and find out.” Kara challenged.

Maggie turned Kara around and took her time unzipping her dress, with each pull of the zipper, Maggie used her fingers to lightly touch Kara’s skin, “You’re so beautiful, Kara.” She whispered as she slid the straps of the dress, off Kara’s shoulders.

Kara felt a shiver go down her spine, “You are going to give me a complex, Maggie.”

“There is nothing wrong with that. You should get dressed; you look entirely too tempting right now. I’m trying to behave.” Maggie told her.

“You? Trying to behave? Did we enter an alternate universe?” Kara asked cheekily.

Maggie laughed, “I’m respecting you, the dressing room, and the store. Put your clothes on, and bring your dress out.” She kissed Kara’s shoulder before leaving.

Kara exhaled slowly trying to get her hormones under control. She didn’t know what Maggie had over her, but damn it was powerful. Kara put her dress on the hanger and put on her regular clothes. She exited the dressing room, with the dress in hand. Kara handed it to Bella and went to look at shoes.

“Do you want heels? Do you want small heels? Do you want flats?” Bella asked as she joined Maggie and Kara near the shoes.

Kara looked at the shoes, “I like heels, but not too high, since I am already tall enough.” She remarked.

“How about a shoe that accentuates your legs, but not giving you too much height? If I am not too forward, you have beautiful legs.” Bella told Kara.

Kara blushed, “That sounds fair enough. Is that okay, Maggie?” She asked her girlfriend.

“Yes, that is okay.” Maggie agreed.

After picking out a pair of shoes and paying for their purchases, Maggie escorted Kara out of the store and towards the car. They had other things to do in the shopping center, and Maggie didn’t want to be dragged down by bags. After a nice lunch, Maggie and Kara made the journey to the nail salon, so Kara could get her nails done. She was going to go to the salon to get her hair done, but Maggie decided to have a hairstylist come to them. Kara was impressed by all of this, she feels like a princess, but she wasn’t sure she could deal with this all the time. She had a whole week to see what else Maggie had to offer; then she would go from there.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara is getting a taste of the good life.
> 
> I'm gonna take a moment to pimp out my girl Nayanna_Rivergron's story Amor Prohibido (Forbidden Love), it's a wonderful Maggie/Kara story. Go show it some love, if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have brought this story to A03.


	8. To Face The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie attend an engagement party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no excuse *hands cookies* Thank you for your support.
> 
> This chapter is going to break your heart.

After getting her hair and nails done, it was time for Kara to get dressed. Sarah came to help her, while Maggie was getting dressed in another room. Maggie had stated that she wanted to surprise Kara with her outfit for tonight. To say Kara was nervous was an understatement, she was downright, terrified. Tonight she would be meeting James Olsen, Clark Kent, and Maggie’s ex-girlfriend. This is her first formal party, and she did not know how to act. She hoped that she did not do anything to bring embarrassment to herself or Maggie.

“Relax, Kara. You’re overthinking, just be yourself, and you will charm everyone there. You’ve already worked your magic with us.” Sarah told her with a smile.

Kara relaxed a little, “I’m glad. Have you been with Maggie long? I ask because you look rather young.”

Sarah laughed, “I’ve been with Maggie for a couple of years, my sister was here first, but she got pregnant and wanted to take care of her baby. I stepped in, and I’ve been here ever since. Miss. Maggie is very nice and fair.” She explained the situation.

Kara nodded, “I would like to think so.”

Sarah gasped.

“What?” Kara asked.

Sarah smiled, “You look gorgeous, Kara. No one will be able to take their eyes off of you.” She told her, “Look in the mirror.”

Kara turned around and looked in the mirror, and staring back at her, was a beautiful reflection of herself. Her hair had soft waves, the sapphire earrings, matching necklace, and bracelet matched the dress and brought out her eyes. She had to admit; Maggie had good taste when it came down to what looked good on Kara.

“What do you think?” Sarah asked.

“She looks absolutely breathtaking,” Maggie replied as she entered the room.

Kara’s mouth dropped when Maggie came into view. She was speechless as she took in Maggie’s attire. Kara was mesmerized by what her professor had on, never in a million years did she think she would ever see Maggie in a suit. The suit was black, with a white shirt dress shirt underneath, a tie that matched the color of her dress, and black shoes. Her professor knew how to make a suit look good.

“You look, wow.” Kara tried to form the words.

Maggie smiled, “Not as wow as you, Kara. You will be the most beautiful woman there tonight. I might have to keep an eye on you.” She approached Kara, “I am one lucky woman.”

Kara beamed, “That would be me.”

“You both look beautiful. Would you like for me to take your picture? Sarah asked.

Maggie nodded, “Would you? I want to remember this night.”

“I’ll be right back with my camera.” Sarah left the room.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “Where did she go?”

“She went to get her camera. Sarah is also a photographer. You should see some of her work.” Maggie explained.

Sarah came back into the room with her camera, “I think some pictures on the stairs, and in front of the house would make for better pictures. There is also more light in those areas.” She suggested.

Kara shrugged, “You know what’s best.”

They made their way down the stairs, and Sarah had given her and Maggie different poses to take their pictures. Once done inside, they moved outside, and Sarah took a few pictures in front of the house, in front of the car, and pictures of Kara getting inside.

“I feel like I am going to prom or something with the number of pictures we were taking.” Kara joked as she got inside the car.

Maggie laughed, “Sarah, ever the professional. I think the pictures will come out nicely. I do say we make a pretty good looking couple.”

Kara agreed, “I agree that we do. So, how are we going to play this?” She asked.

“We met through a mutual friend, and we hit it off. Nothing more, nothing less and if they ask questions just keep it as close to the truth as possible, minus the other details” Maggie explained. Tonight was about debuting as a couple.

“Right.”

Maggie put her hand on top of Kara’s, “It’s going to be okay, sweetie. You will wow them, and knock them dead. Don’t be too nervous and overthink it.”

Kara exhaled slowly, “Okay.”

The rest of the drive was spent in comfortable silence, save for the radio in the background. Kara began to relax a little bit, but she knew that her nerves would be all over the place when they get there. Her phone started vibrating she pulled it out of her purse and saw it was a message from, Alex.

“Alex is texting me. She wants to know how I’m doing?” Kara told Maggie.

Maggie looked at the phone, “Tell her you are doing okay, and that you are headed out to dinner with a few friends.”

Kara text Alex back and the text was instantaneous, “She wants to know with who?”

“Tell her with a few people from your psychology class. Then ask her about Lucy. I’m sure she’ll leave you alone after that.” Maggie told her.

Kara had text Alex back, and sure enough, that ended the conversation for the rest of the night. She had to hand it to Maggie; she knew Alex better than she did. Kara put her phone back in her purse. It wasn’t long until they pulled up at the National City Country Club.is James having his engagement party here?” Kara questioned.

“To keep it low key. It’s a big deal in Metropolis, but James and Clark wanted to keep it low key.” Maggie explained.

“Wait? James and Clark are engaged to each other?!” Kara asked as Maggie’s words sunk in.

Maggie laughed, “Yes, Kara. They are engaged.”

“What about, Lois? She is the love of his life.” Kara asked this was news to her.

Maggie shrugged, “She was his beard. They are good friends.” She put the car in park.

“Um wow,” Kara replied. That is all she could say.

The valet opened up Kara’s door and helped her out. Kara gave him a polite smile and stood off to the side. She watched as Maggie handed him the keys and smiled when the woman held her arm out for her.

“Are you ready?” Maggie asked.

Kara smiled and looped her arm through Maggie’s, “More ready than I’ll ever be.” She was nervous but didn’t let it show.

They entered the country club and felt as if she stepped into a whole new world. Her stomach was in knots, and her palms were sweaty. She tried to center herself and decided to focus on Maggie with each step. As soon as they entered the room, they were approached by James. He looked more handsome in person, than he did in his pictures, and he was well built.

“Maggie it’s good to see you.” He greeted the other woman with a hug.

Maggie hugged him back, “It’s good to see you too, James. It’s been too long.”

James laughed, “You stopped visiting Metropolis.” He let go of the shorter woman and looked at Kara, “And who is this beautiful woman on your arm?”

“This is my girlfriend, Kara. Kara, this is my best friend, James Olsen.”

James took Kara’s hand in his and brought it up to his lips, “It’s nice to meet you, Kara.”

Kara tried to find the words, “It’s nice to meet you too, James. I am a fan of your work.” She admitted.

James smiled, “It’s not every day that I get to meet a fan.” He told her.

Kara blushed, “I’ve been following you for a while.”

“Maybe we can talk later, and you can tell me about some of your favorite pieces.” He told her smoothly.

“I would like that.” Kara agreed.

James looked at Maggie, “I have to mingle with the other guests. Help yourself to anything, and if anyone tries to give you hell, just tell them, they’ll have to deal with me.” He smiled.

“I’ll let them know,” Maggie told him. She looked at Kara, “Look at you already making an impression. I have to look out for you tonight.” She teased.

Kara tried not to blush, “It’s my personality.”

“And a beautiful personality, I assume that you have.” A smooth voice came from behind the couple.

Kara’s eyes went wide when she saw a tall woman, with auburn colored hair approaching them. She was statuesque and very gorgeous. The black dress the woman had on looked like it was designed just for her. Kara could feel Maggie grip her hand it was almost painful.

“Kate. I thought you would have been fashionably late.” Maggie greeted the other woman.

Kate smiled, “I didn’t want to take away from the glowing couple, Maggie. Who is this beautiful woman you have on your arm?” Her eyes slid to Kara.

“This is my girlfriend, Kara Danvers,” Maggie told her.

Kate took Kara’s hand in hers, “It’s very nice to meet you, Miss. Danvers.” She held eye contact as she brought Kara’s hand to her lips.

Kara tried her hardest not to blush, “It’s nice to meet you too, Kate.” She politely removed her hand.

Kate smirked, “You didn’t tell me how beautiful Kara is.”

“Kara is beautiful and all mine,” Maggie told her ex.

“Down girl.” Kate told her, “I’m just admiring how beautiful she is. You’ve chosen well, so much better than that other girl you had before.”

Maggie tried not to get annoyed, “That is no concern of yours.”

Kara looked at Kate and Maggie there was a conversation being had without being had. It was evident that Kate was privy to the relationship. The mention of the other girl peaked Kara’s curiosity. Was she the one that Maggie had told her about? Kara listened as the conversation went on and she became increasingly uncomfortable.

“If you’ll excuse me, I need to go to the restroom.” Kara excused herself from the two women. She was in search of the bathroom when she was stopped by Clark Kent and James Olsen together.

“You’re not running away are you, Kara?” James asked.

Kara laughed nervously, “No, I was in search of fresh air.” She answered.

“Understandable. Kara, want to introduce you to Clark Kent, my fiancé. Clark, this is Kara, Maggie’s girlfriend.” James introduced them.

Clark smiled, “It’s nice to meet you, Kara.” He reached to shake her hand.

Kara gave him an enigmatic smile, “It’s nice to meet you too. I’ve read a lot of your articles for the Daily Planet. I plan on being a journalist when I graduate college.”

Clark smiled, “It’s not an easy field to get into, but you can do it.” He told her. It took him a while to get to where he was.

“Thanks. I should uh…get going.” She pointed to the doors, “If Maggie looks for me, tell her I went to the bathroom.” Kara told them before walking off.

Kara made her way outside and took several breaths to try and calm her nerves. She met Kate, and she was beautiful and tall. Kara didn’t know Maggie was into redheads, that meant she did not discriminate.

“It’s a beautiful night, isn’t it, Kara?” A familiar voice asked.

Kara cleared her throat not bothering to turn around, “Yeah, it is.” She answered.

Kate smiled, “It’s not as beautiful as you are, but it’s a close second. Why are you out here?” She asked.

“I needed some air. Why are you out here?” Kara asked trying to be friendly.

“Like you, I needed some air. You are quite the beauty, Kara. How did you two meet? Maggie wasn’t very forthcoming with the information.” Kate decided to feel Kara out. She had an air of innocence about her, very different from what Maggie usually went for.

“We met through a mutual friend a while back, and we kind of hit it off. The rest as they would say is history. “Kara answered.

Kate smirked, “I’m not buying that. Are you twenty-one? You two do not share mutual friends.” She called bullshit.

Kara’s uneasiness came back with a vengeance, "I’m old enough to know better and in my senior year of college.”

“You have bite. I like that. I want to warn you though,” Kate replied lowly.

“Warn me about what?” Kara asked.

Kate grinned, “Maggie gets bored rather easily. Don’t get too comfortable; she’ll have you replaced.” She told Kara.

Kara tried not to let Kate’s words get to her, “Why should I listen to you? You’re an ex for a reason.” She shot back.

“Who do you think taught her what she knows? Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Kate told her.

“Here you two are. I was wondering where you went off to, Kara.” Maggie walked up beside Kara and put a possessive arm around her waist.

Kara plastered on a smile, “I came out here to get some air. Then Kate came to join me.” She answered.

“We had a small conversation. Kara is quite charming. You need to be careful; someone might come and take her from you.” Kate warned and looked at Kara, “She’s beautiful. I’ll see you both inside.” She turned and walked off.

“Are you okay, Kara?” Maggie asked in concern. She knew that Kara had been off.

Kara laughed nervously, “Yeah. I’m fine. Maybe we should head back inside.”

“Kara? Talk to me. What is wrong?” Maggie asked pleadingly. The professor knew something was wrong.

Kara sighed, “I don’t want to talk about it right now, Maggie. We should go inside; we’re here to celebrate your friends.”

Maggie was not happy, “We will discuss this later.”

They went back inside, and Kara’s mood did not change at all. She smiled and was polite, made small talk when needed, but for the most part; she was subdued. The only time she genuinely smiled was when she was talking to James and Clark. She had excused herself and went to the bathroom for real this time. Kara took a few deep breaths to center herself. The bathroom door opened and in walked Maggie. The door closed and Maggie locked it, it was the family restroom. Their eyes met in the mirror.

“You’ve been distant tonight. Is everything okay? Did Kate say something to you?” Maggie asked.

Kara sighed, “I don’t think I can do this, Maggie. I thought I could but I can’t. I don’t belong here. I’m not cut out for what you want.” She needed to get out of this situation.

Maggie frowned, “Kara, I don’t understand. What brought this on? Is it Kate? Did she say something to you? Please talk to me, Kara.” She was on the verge of tears.

“I—I rushed into this without thinking it through. It won’t be long before you get bored and move on, right?” Kara asked. Kate’s words came back with a vengeance.

Maggie went over to Kara, “I don’t know where that thought came from, but Kara I could never find myself getting bored with you. Don’t give up on us before we even get started.” She implored. Her heart was breaking.

Kara sighed, “We’ll finish out the night, and then I would like to go home.” She told Maggie in a final tone. Her heart was breaking, but it was better to break her own heart now, instead of having it broken later.

Maggie swallowed back her tears, “If that is what you want. Then I will honor your wishes. We don’t have to stay for much longer. Long enough to have a couple of drinks and mingle a little bit.”

Kara nodded, “Okay.”

They left the bathroom and went back to the banquet room. True to Maggie’s word, they stayed for a little bit longer, and then left. The car ride was silent, and Maggie dropped Kara off at her apartment, “Are you sure this is what you want, Kara?” Maggie asked hoping she would change her mind.

Kara nodded solemnly, “It’s for the best. Thank you for everything.” Her voice was filled with tears.

Maggie cleared her throat she could feel the tears threatening to fall, “I’ll have your things brought over. I guess this is the end.”

“Yeah, it is. I’ll see you on Monday.” Kara told her.

“Yeah, you will.” She kissed Kara on the cheek, “Enjoy the rest of your night.”

Kara opened the door, “You too, Professor Sawyer.” She got out the car and closed the door. Kara pulled her keys out and made her way to her apartment. She didn’t bother looking back as she held her dress and went upstairs.

Kara entered her apartment and closed the door. She turned on a few lights and headed to her bedroom. She changed out of her dress and put it on a hanger. Kara went into the kitchen and got something to drink, before going to her room. It was in the silence of her room and the apartment that she began to cry. Kara could see herself falling for Maggie, but Maggie would never feel the same about her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me
> 
>  
> 
> Give it to me


	9. It's Been One Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been one week since Kara ended things with Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your reaction to the last chapter was AH-MAZING! I'm sorry for breaking your hearts, but it was needed. Don't worry they will find their way back to each other.
> 
> Thank you to everyone for every comment, kudos, bookmark, and subscription. It means so much to me.

It’s been a week since Kara ended things with Maggie, and it hurt like hell, but she knew it was for the best. Seeing the professor every other day did not help matters, especially when she would look at her with beautiful, yet sad brown eyes. Kara tried her best to ignore it but it was difficult, when she sees the woman in class. She took her regular seat and waited for Lucy to join her, ever since Lucy started dating Alex, they have been inseparable. While she was nursing a broken heart, Lucy was living it up with her sister.

“What’s with the sad face? I thought you would be happy to be in this class?” Lucy asked as she sat down next to Kara.

Kara sighed, “I’m happy.” She smiled, “So happy. You’ve been staying with Alex?” She asked.

Lucy grinned, “Yeah, but I will be home tonight, so we can spend some time together. You can tell me what’s going on with you and Miss. Sex on a stick.”

“There is nothing to tell. We had fun, and it was over, no huge story. Can you just drop it?” Kara asked.

Lucy pulled out her book and laptop, “Okay. Who pissed in your cornflakes?”

Kara saw Maggie enter the class, she looked a little better than what she had the other day. She chalked it up to the woman having someone else already. It hurt to think of Maggie being with someone else, but she had to protect herself.

“Alright, everyone, settle down. We have a busy day today; we will be going over the notes for your midterm. It’s not going to be easy, but if you take notes well, then you will get an A. If you don’t then that is on you.” The professor told her class. She tried her best not to look at Kara as she spoke.

“She won’t even look in your direction. What happened between the two of you?” Lucy whispered.

Kara shook her head, “Nothing happened, okay? Can you please just leave it alone.” She snapped at her best friend.

“Miss. Danvers, Miss. Lane, is there any reason why you’re disrupting my class?” Maggie asked.

“I’m sorry about that, Professor Sawyer. I had to ask Kara a question about something you said.” Lucy apologized.

Maggie was not amused, “See that it does not happen again.” She warned them.

The rest of the class started laughing. Kara sighed and continued ignoring Lucy for the rest of the class. She loved her best friend, but she just didn’t get it. The class was over and Kara packed up her things but before she could get out of the class good, she was called back by Maggie.

Kara turned around and approached the professor, “Is this about earlier? I’m sorry, Lucy was a complete bitch.” She explained their earlier actions.

Maggie shook her head, “No, it’s not about earlier. I wanted to see how you were doing? Believe it or not, I wanted more from you than just sex, Kara.”

“It doesn’t matter anymore. You’re not the type of person who settles down with just one person. You get bored after a while, and you’ll look for someone else.” Kara explained.

“What are you talking about, Kara?” Maggie was confused about Kara’s words.

Kara laughed bitterly, “I know all about you, Maggie. You find a woman; you make them an offer they can’t refuse. Then when you get bored, you discard and move on. That’s what you’ve been taught, right?” She asked.

Maggie looked genuinely confused, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Kara. I don’t know who you got your information from, but that is not true.” She denied.

“Talk to Kate, she told me about you, and her. The teacher has taught the student, and now the student has become the teacher.” Kara answered sarcastically. She turned to walk away, but Maggie grabbing her arm pulled her back.

“You don’t get to say that and walk away, Kara. You should give me the benefit of the doubt and let me explain myself. I don’t know what Kate told you, but it is the furthest thing from the truth.” Maggie tried to keep her voice even. She was going to kill Kate for this.

Kara snatched her arm away, “Don’t touch me! It’s not? Then why would Kate say something like that?” She searched Maggie’s face.

Maggie sighed, “I don’t know. Maybe she is jealous.” She answered.

“Kara, there you are. I thought we were supposed to meet before Professor Henshaw’s class.” Sam entered the classroom.

Kara smiled, “Hey, Sam. How did you know I was here?” She asked her friend.

“Lucy told me you were here. I was concerned when you didn’t meet me at the coffee shop.” Sam replied.

“I’m sorry about that, Professor Sawyer and I were discussing a few things.” She looked at Maggie, “We’re finished here.”

Maggie shook her head, “This is not over, Kara.”

“It’s so over,” Kara replied before leaving with Sam, but Kara wondered if it would truly be over.

Kara felt a weight being lifted off her shoulder when she stepped out of Maggie’s class. She was thankful that Sam came when she did. Kara didn’t know what was going to happen between her and Maggie.

“It looked pretty intense in there. Are you sure that everything is okay?” Sam asked again. She had really liked, Kara.

Kara smiled, “I’m much better now. Thank you, for coming to get me.”

Sam shrugged, “It’s what friends do, besides you can’t miss Henshaw’s class. We have midterms coming up, and you can’t miss the notes.”

“That’s true. If I miss class, Alex will hand my ass to me on a platter.” Kara told her friend. The last time she skipped class, Alex read her the riot act. She has seen Alex pissed off, but when she skipped class was a whole new level of pissed.

Sam laughed, “Is it true that Lucy is dating your sister? There is a rumor going around about the two of them. Winn said he saw Lucy leaving Alex’s office and there was a kiss involved.” She decided to ask the source instead of listening to rumors.

“If they have something going on, I know nothing about it. Lucy is my best friend and her personal life, is her own.” Kara answered without really answering.

“I have the answer I need from your non-answer. Do you want to get some coffee before you head home for the day?” Sam asked nervously. She liked Kara a lot, but she always seemed unavailable.

“I would like that. Nothing says stress relief like coffee.” Kara laughed.

They entered into Professor Henshaw’s class and took their usual seats behind Winn. Kara pulled out her book and her laptop to begin taking her notes. Her phone kept vibrating in her pocket, but she ignored it. She knew who the messages were from and she did not want to deal with it right now.

“Are you going to answer your phone?” Sam asked.

Kara shook her head, “No. I can get back to them later.” The notifications started showing up on her computer. Kara hated that her MacBook and her iPhone were synced together. The messages were from Maggie, and  there was one from Alex.

_Alex: Come to my office after class!_

_Kara: I’m having coffee with, Sam. Can this wait?_

_Alex: No, my office after class._

Kara did not reply, “I’m going to have to take a raincheck on coffee. Alex wants me to come by her office after class.”

Sam tried to hide her disappointment, “That’s okay, maybe some other time.”

Kara felt sorry for bailing on her friend, “Why don’t you come over to my house on Saturday evening? Lucy has plans, and I don’t. We can hang out together. What do you say?”

“I would like that.” Sam was happy with their plans. This would give her a chance to get to know Kara a little better.

Professor Henshaw went on about the class lesson, while giving out information on what was going to be on the midterm. He passed out a study guide for them to use to prepare for his midterm. Class was finally over and Kara and Sam parted ways, with plans in place for Saturday. Kara made her way over to the building that housed her sister’s office. She knocked on the door before entering.

“You wanted to see me?” She asked hesitantly.

Alex pointed to a chair, “Close the door and sit down. I think it’s time that you and I had a little talk. Don’t you think?”

Kara swallowed she knew that tone. Eliza had taken that tone a lot with, Alex when they were younger. She sat down in the chair her heart felt as if it was going to burst out her chest.

“What do you want to talk about?” Kara asked with a slight waver in her voice.

Alex smirked and pulled out the newspaper, “Do you want to tell me why you were at an engagement party for James Olsen, and Clark Kent this weekend?” She pointed to the picture.

Kara opened and closed her mouth, “I was invited.” She stammered out.

“You were invited? I was not aware that you knew who they were. Turn the page; there is more.” Alex told her.

Kara turned the page and right there front and center was a picture of her and Maggie together. They were laughing at something James had said, but Kara’s eyes fell on Maggie who was looking at her.

Alex stood up, “When were you going to tell me that you and Maggie were dating?” She made her way over to Kara.

“We’re not dating. Maggie asked me to be her plus one, and I accepted. That does not mean we were dating.” Kara replied, and by the expression on Alex’s face, she was not buying it.

“Want to try again, Kara? Why didn’t you tell me that you and Maggie are dating?! Don’t you think I would need to know this?” She raised her voice.

Kara gripped the chair handles this was next level pissed off Alex, “I—we were not dating. We were friends.”

Alex slapped her hand down on the newspaper, “Just friends don’t look at each other like this. Just friends do not buy other women expensive dresses and jewelry. She’s my best friend, Kara and you’re my little sister.”

Kara sat straight up in her chair, “What do you want me to say? Yes, Maggie and I went out we had a good time, end of story.”

“You can’t be friends with her, Kara. She is your professor, and it’s unethical.” Alex told her. The last thing she wanted to do was have her sister entangled with Maggie. Yes, she was on the up and up, but Kara is her little sister.

Kara raised an eyebrow, “Unethical? This is coming from the woman who is involved with my best friend. You're a little hypocritical, don’t you think?” She challenged.

“This is different, Kara,” Alex stated.

“Different how? Please explain to me, Alex.” Kara challenged her right back.

Alex sighed, “You don’t know Maggie like I do, Kara. I’m only looking out for you.” She had nothing else.

Kara shook her head, “Maggie is a sweet person. She hasn’t done anything or said anything out of the way that makes me think otherwise if this has something to do with her family, and who they are. I already know. Maggie told me the first night we were together, if that is what you’re concerned about, then you have nothing to worry about.” She decided to come clean.

“She told you?” Alex asked completely surprised.

“Yes, she did. She wanted to be honest with me.” Kara defended the other woman.

Alex sighed, “Maggie never offers that up so freely. It took her almost a year to come clean with me. And she told you in one night? Are you sleeping with her?” She asked for her piece of mind.

Kara sighed, “No. We had a one night stand a couple of weeks ago, and that was the extent of it.” She lied.

Alex squinted at Kara trying to detect a lie, “If you are with Maggie, you need to end it, now.”

“Why?” Kara asked, even though, she and Maggie were not together anymore.

“You’re my little sister, and it is up to me to protect you. Getting involved with Maggie is not in your best interests. End it now, Kara!” Alex told her.

Kara was getting pissed, “My best interests? Did you really just say that? How do you know what is in my best interests?” She asked.

“I am your big sister, Kara. And Maggie is not your best interests.” Alex told her with finality.

“That’s not a good enough answer. And for your information, Maggie and I are not together, and if we were, I wouldn’t end it with her.” Kara told her sister without any hesitation.

Alex laughed, “You have feelings for her.” It was more of a statement than a question.

Kara stood up, “This conversation is over.”

“No, it’s not, Kara. Not until you tell me it’s over between you and Maggie.” Alex told her.

“There is nothing between me and Maggie.” Kara paused, “Not anymore. Get off your high horse, Alex and think for a moment. You’re dating my best friend who is also, your student. You’re being hypocritical. Besides, what happened with Maggie, has nothing to do with you. I’m trying to live my life on my terms.”

Alex frowned, “And by doing that, you can get yourself hurt. Go home, Kara.”

Kara opened the door, “Anything to get away from you.” She slammed the door behind her as she exited the building. Tears were blurring her vision, which made it hard for her to see. She wiped her eyes as the tears kept falling. She didn’t understand why Alex was being such a bitch. She is dating Lucy, her best friend. The same best friend that she’s slept with off and on for the last four years of their relationship.

“Kara?” Maggie called off of her.

Kara sniffed and kept walking, “Leave me alone, Maggie.”

Maggie jogged until she caught up with Kara, “Kara, wait, stop.” She tried again.

Kara stopped, “What part of leave me alone don’t you understand?” She snapped.

Maggie was not one to be deterred, “I am not going to leave you alone, not when you’re upset and crying. What happened, Kara?” She asked softly.

“It’s not important.” Kara cried softly.

“It’s important to me, Kara. What has you so upset?” Maggie asked again. They may not be together, but that still didn’t stop her from caring.

Kara wiped her face, “Alex. She saw the pictures of us in the newspaper from James and Clark’s engagement. She was pissed beyond the telling of it.” She sniffled, “Alex told me to stay away from you.”

Maggie pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to Kara, “Here.”

Kara took the handkerchief, “Thank you.” She wiped her tears. Kara noticed the cloth was the one that Maggie had in her suit, which matched her dress.

“Do you want to talk about it?” The professor asked.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. If Alex comes out here and sees us together, there is no telling what she will do.” Kara told her honestly. She was more afraid of Alex than she was of Maggie.

Maggie laughed, “I can handle myself when it comes to, Alex. I am not going to let you walk away crying, because of something Alex has done. We don’t have to talk here; we can talk in my office.” She suggested.

Kara shook her head and stepped back, “Thanks, but no thanks.” She handed Maggie back the cloth.

Maggie shook her head, “You keep it. You can give it back to me when you’re ready.”

Kara was puzzled by Maggie’s words, “What does that mean?” She asked for clarification purposes.

Maggie smiled, “You’ll know what it means. Keep it, until you’re ready to give it back. We may not be together right now, Kara, but that’s not going to stop me from trying to win your heart.” She walked off putting a little swagger in her step.

Kara watched as Maggie walked away and shook her head. There was a war brewing inside of her, between her head and her heart. Kara needed to play it safe to protect her heart. She put the handkerchief in her pocket and walked towards the parking lot. Her conversation with Alex was pushed to the back of her mind. Kara couldn’t help but ask herself, why did Maggie have the cloth with her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this better? 
> 
>  
> 
> Drop me a line and tell me your thoughts...


	10. Kara, The Other Forbidden Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are AH-MAZING! I am continuously blown away by y'all's reaction to this story (seriously). I get excited when I see notifications in my email :) *sniffs* you like me; you really like me! And because of that...I bring you another chapter :D
> 
> This chapter is Maggie's POV, and we learn why Alex is so against Maggie and Kara being together. Also, Maggie enlists a little helper.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Maggie was sitting in her office grading her papers when her door opened. She looked up and saw a furious looking Alex standing there. She put her pen down, “Alex, to what do I owe this visit?”

Alex closed the door, “Don’t play coy with me. What is going on with you and Kara?” She asked getting to the point.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about?” Maggie feigned innocence.

Alex pulled out the newspaper and put it on Maggie’s desk, “There are pictures of you and Kara at James Olsen and Clark Kent’s engagement. Care to tell me what this is about?” She asked again.

Maggie sighed, “I asked Kara to escort me to the engagement party. She said yes, and she was my plus one. Is there something wrong with that?” She questioned. There was nothing wrong in those pictures; they were having a good time, laughing and having fun.

“Is this why you were asking questions about, Kara? So you can get close to her and date her? She is my sister, Maggie and you dating her is questionable.” Alex told her friend. She loved Maggie to pieces, but where Kara is concerned, she has to look out for her.

“No, Alex. You talked about Kara so much and complained about her. I wanted to get to know her for myself, and she is the direct opposite of everything you said she is.” Maggie told her honestly.

Alex shook her head, “It’s bad enough that you slept with Kara, and now you’re trying to get close to her. I can’t let you do that, Maggie.” She warned her friend.

“She told you about that?” Maggie asked.

“You two had a one-night stand two weeks ago,” Alex told her.

Maggie was impressed that Kara didn’t say anything else, “We did, and we’ve been friends ever since. Why is it such a big deal that I am friends with Kara?”

Alex shook her head, “She is my little sister, Maggie, you can’t be having feelings for her. She is your student, and it’s a conflict of interest because she is my sister.” She knew she was hypocritical, but she needed to protect Kara.

“Conflict of interest? Says the woman, who is screwing her sister’s best friend, who is also your student. Kara and I are not together; we’re friends. If I was dating Kara, what would it matter to you?” Maggie asked. She knew there was more behind Alex’s ire.

“I don’t want her to get wrapped up in you. I know, you are not involved with your family, but I worry that Kara could get hurt.” Alex admitted.

Maggie scoffed, “You think I would hurt, Kara? Are you listening to yourself right now? We’ve been friends for almost ten years, and you have never been in danger around me. Now, you fear Kara will be in danger?”

Maggie couldn’t believe Alex right now. She was quick to bitch about Kara and how she was tired of looking after her, but yet here she is trying to defend Kara’s honor. Alex could not have it both ways.

“Well, yeah.” Alex stumbled out.

“You did a complete 180, Alex. Were you not the one who told me how tired you were looking after Kara? How you were not able to have a life because of Kara? Is this conversation ringing any bells?” Maggie asked.

Alex crossed her arms, “It didn’t mean become involved with, Kara.”

“Who says we’re involved? You came up with that accusation all on your own. Even if we were involved, why would it be such a big deal? You’re doing the same exact thing that you are accusing me of. You can do it, but Kara and I can’t?” Maggie shook her head, “You can’t tell me to stay away from, Kara when you, yourself are with Lucy.”

“We’re not talking about my relationship with, Lucy. I am talking about your relationship with, Kara. She is my sister, and you need to stay away from her.” Alex told her.

Maggie shook her head, “You know telling me to stay away from her is only going to make me want to be near her more. I’m a psychology professor, Alex nothing you say is going to phase me. I am an adult and Kara is an adult, she is well above the age of consent. If I want to date your sister, I will.” She was not one to mince her words.

Alex shook her head, “I can’t let you do that, Maggie. Kara is going to end up getting hurt, and I can’t allow that to happen.”

“What makes you think that I will hurt, Kara?” Maggie asked, curious about Alex’s answers.

Alex sighed and sat down, “You go through girls like, I go through underwear. I can’t let you do that to Kara. You bought Kara a dress and expensive jewelry. I’ve seen you do that before, Maggie and look at what happened? You were not with those other girls for more than a few months, if that.”

Maggie laughed, “What makes you think I would do that to Kara? She is your sister, and you’re my best friend. I spent time with Kara, and I genuinely like her. Could I see myself falling in love with her? Maybe. Will I have that chance? No, because you are warning her off, and Kate pretty much-ruined things for me. So you don’t have to worry about Kara being hurt or being one of my ‘girls.’” She used air quotes for emphasis.

“Wait, what? Kate talked to Kara?” Alex asked, her anger was no longer existent.

Maggie nodded, “The night of the engagement party. Kate had followed Kara outside and told her something, and Kara pretty much said she didn’t want to have anything to do with me.”

Alex scoffed, “It serves you right, Maggie. You knew one day that your life was going to come and bite you in your ass. Sadly, it bit you in the ass with my sister.” She had to admit she got satisfaction from this.

“I’m going to be honest with you, Alex because we are friends. I like Kara a lot. I’ve spent some time with her outside of our one-night stand. She is everything that I want and more. It’s why I told her about my family, and what they do. I’ve told the others that and they run for the hills because they think I will have them taken out or I deal with shady shit. Kara though, Kara is different.” Maggie explained hoping that her friend will understand.

Alex tried to process everything that Maggie had said, “I can’t let you do it, Maggie. I don’t care if you have good intentions. Leave Kara alone, please. If you’re my friend and you love me, please stay away from Kara.” It was a simple request.

Maggie found herself getting upset, “That is the most manipulative bullshit, I’ve ever heard, Alex Danvers. What is the big deal? You honestly don’t want Kara to be with someone who is willing to love and take care of her? Would you do this to anyone else or is it just me?” She asked.

Alex knew the answer she would do it for anyone, not just Maggie, “It would be for anyone. I told you a few weeks ago; Kara cannot be distracted. Her schooling is important, and if she fails, then my mom will blame me.”

Maggie laughed sarcastically, “Are you hearing yourself right now? Alex, you are a grown woman, with a job and a relationship of your own. Kara is twenty-three, doing phenomenal in school. She has a 4.0 GPA, made the Dean’s List, every year. Your mom can’t get mad at you. Kara is old enough to take care of herself. You can’t police her life 24/7. I can help you, so the responsibility does not fall solely on you.” She made herself transparent so Alex could get an understanding.

“Is Kara supposed to be forever alone, while you and Lucy play house? Is she supposed to watch her friends end up in relationships and her to be all by herself? That is no life for Kara to live. It’s lonely, and she will feel isolated. You claim to love your sister, and you would do anything for her, but it seems like you are doing the direct opposite. Does her feeling like less, make you feel like more?” Maggie asked. Yes, she was a psychology professor, but she was also, a psychologist.

Alex got up from her chair, “This isn’t about me, Maggie. This is about Kara, more specifically, you and Kara. Stay away from Kara.” She told her in a warning tone.

Maggie loved her best friend, but she was so self-righteous, “I will stay away from her, but who says that she will stay away from me. Oh, by the way, Kara is Lucy’s best friend, right?” She asked.

Alex looked confused, “What does that have to do with anything?”

“Do you know how close they really are?” Maggie asked cryptically.

“What are you insinuating?” Alex asked eyeing her friend critically.

Maggie smiled, “Nothing at all. Lucy hasn’t dated anyone before you, and neither has Kara. I wonder why that is? Now, if you will leave my office, I have papers to grade. Are we still on for pool Friday?” She asked.

Alex smirked, “Oh yeah, I so owe you an ass-kicking. In more ways than one.”

Maggie was glad that the conversation about Kara was over. This was not going to stop her from being with, Kara. She had to think of a way to get Kara to talk to her and win her over. Maggie knew the way to do it. She called Sarah on the phone.

“Hello?” Sarah answered.

“Hey, Sarah. Did you develop the photos that you took of Kara and me last Saturday?” She asked the caretaker.

“Yeah. I had a little bit of free time on my hands and developed them. Is there something wrong?” Sarah asked. Maggie never called her on the phone, unless it was to tell her to take care of something specific.

Maggie chuckled, “No, there is nothing wrong. I want you to take the picture that you think is best, and have it framed. I would like for you to send it to Kara.”

Sarah smiled to herself, “You’re going to try and get Kara back.” She stated.

“Something like that, and I think the picture may be the way to help. I gave her the handkerchief that matched her dress like you said. Luckily, Kara was crying when she took it.” Maggie told the other woman. Yes, Sarah worked for her, but she confided in her as well. Sarah saw how distraught Maggie was after Kara had left.

“Kara was crying? Is everything okay?” Sarah asked.

“Kara had gotten into an argument with her sister. I think she is okay though. I tried to talk to her, but she pushed me away. I can kill Kate right now.” Maggie grumbled.

“Figuratively or literally?” Sarah asked.

Maggie tried not to laugh, “Figuratively of course.”

“You gotta prove Kate wrong, and you gotta show Kara that you want her, and only her,” Sarah told her employer. She liked Kara a lot; she was a breath of fresh air and pure sunshine. Sarah even named her Little Miss. Sunshine.

“Yeah, that’s gonna be hard when Alex told me to stay away from Kara.” Maggie looked at the newspaper that Alex left on her desk. The pictures of her and Kara together were staring her right in her face.

“Fuck, Alex. She has no control over you and none over Kara. You’re Maggie Sawyer, the most eligible bachelorette in National City. And a complete badass, who takes no shit from no one. Buck up, and get your girl.” Sarah told Maggie bluntly.

Maggie looked at her phone mouth wide in shock. As long as she’s known Sarah, she has never heard her talk like this before. Her perception of Sarah as a mild-mannered, young woman, was obliterated by those words, “I’ve never heard you talk like this before.”

Sarah laughed, “I do, but you’re not around to hear it. Now, I will get the picture and have it framed, and sent to Kara. I need her address though.”

“I have her address. I’ll text it to you. I don’t know what I would do without you, Sarah.” Maggie told the other woman honestly. She had been her right hand for a couple of years.

“Let’s hope we don’t find out. Quit talking to me and call Kara. Check up on her and make sure she is okay.” Sarah told the other woman.

“I’ll do that. Thanks, Sarah.”

“You’re welcome. Call, Kara. Bye.” Sarah disconnected the phone.

Maggie decided to call Kara later, right now, she needed to finish grading her student's papers. She was almost done when she came across Kara’s paper. Maggie read through it and made a few comments on her work. The paper was very well written, thoroughly researched, and formatted correctly. This gave Maggie and idea on the last page of the paper she asked Kara a question. She put Kara’s paper with the rest of the papers she graded.

After Maggie was finished, she left her office and made her way home to her apartment. She was prolonging calling Kara for as long as she could. Maggie wasn’t nervous or scared by any means, but if today’s conversation with Kara was any indication, Kara might not have wanted to talk to her. She was not one to give up though, Alex’s conversation with her did nothing, if anything, it made her more determined.

Maggie entered her apartment and changed out of her work clothes, and put on her lounge clothes, which consisted of a pair of shorts and t-shirt. She grabbed a beer out of the refrigerator and sat on the couch, with her phone in hand. It had been long enough, so Maggie bit the proverbial bullet and decided to call, Kara. The phone rang a couple of times before she answered.

“Hey, Maggie.” Kara’s voice came through the speakers.

Maggie could tell that Kara had been crying, “Hey, Kara. I was calling to check on you. Are you okay?” She asked.

Kara sniffled, “No. Everything is so messed up right now. Alex is pissed off at me, because of you. Your ex-girlfriend told me that you were a playgirl. I don’t know anymore.” She started crying again.

Maggie’s heart broke for Kara all she wanted to do was go over there and comfort her, “I’m sorry, Kara. I didn’t think that it would have gotten out since James and Clark are from Metropolis. I’m sorry for causing you pain.”

There were a few more sniffles, “I don’t blame you for that, Maggie. You didn’t know. It’s out there now. Alex was so pissed off. I’ve never seen her so upset; she was scary as hell. She tried to tell me what my best interests were like she knows. She is dating my best friend, but yet, she condemned my relationship with you.” Kara blew her nose before continuing, “It’s okay for her to do it, but when I did it, it’s wrong.”

Maggie continued to listen, “Go on.” She encouraged Kara to keep talking.

“It’s not fair. Alex blames me for her not having a life, but yet when I try to get a life; it’s a problem. I know you, and I are not together anymore, but still.” Kara added the last statement as an afterthought.

“You feel that it’s not fair to you. That you should have a life of your own.” Maggie stated, putting her reflective listening skills to use.

Kara sniffed, “Exactly. She comes down on me for doing the same thing she is doing. Am I supposed to let her date my best friend, while I’m forever alone? She is not the boss of me. Hell, Eliza treats me with more leniency than Alex does. I hate her sometimes.” She huffed.

Maggie tried not to laugh, “You don’t hate Alex, Kara. You’re upset with her right now, but you are an adult. It’s time for Alex to start seeing you as such. She does not own you, and she does not control you. Date who you want to date, it’s not like she can put you on punishment.” She mentioned the last part offhandedly.

Kara laughed, “That’s true. I’m twenty-three-years-old, entirely too old to be put on punishment. She’s not my mother.”

“No, Alex is not. Don’t let her get to you, Kara. You’re an adult, and you can live your life. Date who you want to date, and be who you are.” Maggie told her.

Kara sighed softly, “You’re right, Maggie. Thank you, for listening to me rant about Alex.” She really appreciated Maggie’s gesture.

Maggie couldn’t help but smile, “I’m here to listen, Kara. Not only am I your professor, but I am also your friend too. You can feel free to talk to me at any time.” She decided to plant the seed, and see if it will take root.

“Thanks,” Kara replied.

“Do you think that we can get together one day and talk? I think I should be able to explain myself before you write me off completely.” Maggie asked. It was a bold move, but she had to start somewhere.

There was a long pause, before Kara answered, “I don’t think that’s a good idea. What if Alex sees us?”

“Don’t worry about, Alex. If she sees us, she sees us. There is not much she can do, and I doubt she will say anything because I know about her and Lucy. So what do you say?” Maggie asked.

“When would you like to get together?” Kara questioned.

Maggie had to think about a day, “How about Saturday?”

Kara sucked in a breath, “Saturday isn’t a good day. I’m hanging out with, Sam.” She apologized.

“How about, Sunday?” Maggie tried again.

“Sunday works fine. I’ll have free time on my hands, since Lucy will be spending her weekend with, Alex.” Kara scoffed.

Maggie chuckled, “Don’t be that way, Kara. Your time will come, just be patient. The best things come to those who wait.”

“If you say so. I have to go, Lucy just got home, and I know I am going to get an earful from her. Thank you, for calling me Maggie, it means a lot to me.” Kara thanked the woman again, ignoring the pain in her chest.

“Anytime, Kara. I’ll see you Sunday. Make sure you study for your midterms; it’s going to be a killer.” Maggie told her jokingly.

“I am jumping for joy. Nothing says excitement like murder.” Kara replied sarcastically.

“It’s good to see that you have your sense of humor back. I’ll see you Sunday.”

Kara tried to keep the smile out of her voice, “I’ll see you Sunday. Have a good night.” She hung up the phone.

Maggie put her phone down on the couch a slow smile formed on her face. The first step in operation ‘Get The Girl’ was officially a go. The name was cheesy, but it reminded her of what she wanted to accomplish. The conversation she had with Alex earlier in the day kept playing over and over again in her head. Alex didn’t want Maggie to treat her like one of her ‘girls.’ That was a little out of line; she’s only had two since she ended things with, Kate. They ran for the hills when she told them about her family.

Maggie had told Kara, and she didn’t care. She looked beyond that and wanted to get to know her as a person. From the night Maggie met Kara at the club she had a feeling that Kara was different, and boy was she right. Maggie took a drink of her beer; she had it bad for the younger woman. Kara was the total package, smart, funny, a nerd, and beautiful. The sex was phenomenal, even though, she had not allowed Kara to touch her, but it was still out of this world.

Maggie thought about waking up next to Kara, and how she wanted more of those moments. Hell, she just wanted Kara. The professor finished her beer and tried not to think about how bad she has it for Kara.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-Dah! There you have it, the reason why Alex does not want Maggie and Kara together. But Maggie is like, 'fuck that guy' and is going to do whatever she wants.
> 
>  
> 
> Tell me how you really feel...


	11. That's What Friends Are For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lucy talk and study for finals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank ya'll again from the bottom of my heart. I am glad that you are taking to this story and giving it a chance. It makes me want to write more.
> 
> Ya'll had some strong feelings about Alex last chapter but she meant well, but Maggie was not one to take any of Alex's shit. And yes, Sarah is Maggie's accomplice in trying to 'Get The Girl'. The name is cheesy, but this is Maggie.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter...

Kara hung up the phone after her conversation with Maggie. She felt a little better, but it still hurt, and Maggie suggesting that they get together to talk on Sunday. Kara would have said ‘no’ but she did owe it to Maggie to hear her out. She tried to wipe her face before Lucy came in, but she wasn’t quick enough.

“Kara? What’s wrong? Did Maggie hurt you?” She asked in a gentle tone, before sitting down on Kara’s bed.

Kara used the handkerchief to wipe her nose, “N-no, Maggie didn’t hurt me. It was, Alex.” She answered.

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows, “Alex? How did she hurt you?”

Kara sighed, “She saw the pictures of Maggie and me together from Saturday night at James and Clark’s engagement party. Alex was so pissed; I thought she was going to throw something.”

“What do you mean? Why was she pissed?” Lucy asked trying to understand.

“I honestly don’t know. Something about Maggie and me being together, and how it’s unethical and a whole bunch of other stuff. She told me to end my relationship with, Maggie, and told me to stay away from her.” Kara started crying again.

Lucy pulled Kara into her arms, “I don’t understand why she was so pissed?”

“I don’t know either. I guess because they’re best friends and I’m her little sister. I honestly don’t know. I didn’t stay around long enough after she told me to go home. I don’t know who she thinks she is, but it’s my life.” Kara mumbled into Lucy’s shirt.

Lucy rubbed Kara’s back, “Alex is being a hypocrite, and shouldn’t be getting pissed at you, because of your relationship with Maggie. What happened with you and Maggie? You two barely made eye contact, and the past few days, she’s been looking like someone kicked her puppy.” She decided to ask, “Did she do something to hurt you?”

Kara shook her head in the negative, “No. I was the one who ended things with her. Maggie did nothing wrong.”

“Help me understand, Kara. You were so happy and full of joy, and now you’re Marilyn Manson. Why did you end things with Maggie?” Lucy pressed again.

“I saw her ex-girlfriend Kate at the engagement party Saturday. She told me that Maggie is going to get bored with me, and she is going to get rid of me and move on to the next girl.” Kara recapped what happened Saturday, but leaving out other details.

Lucy moved, so she was looking at Kara, “Wait? Her ex-girlfriend told you this?”

“Yes. Why?” Kara asked.

Lucy laughed to herself, “It’s classic ex-behavior. When an ex-sees their ex with someone else, who is as beautiful as you are, they will say anything to cause problems in the relationship. You played right into Kate’s hands.” She couldn’t believe how naïve Kara was.

“How was I supposed to know? Kate knows Maggie better than I do, and so does Alex.” Kara explained herself.

“Oh, Kara. You listened to her ex, and ruined something that could have been good for you. And fuck, Alex. It’s your life and you can date who you want to date. If you want to date Maggie, then date her. Alex does not control you or Maggie for that matter. You are your own person, stop letting her dictate your life. I’ve been on the sidelines and the way you let her treat you, is upsetting. You’ve done what she’s told you to do for years, it’s time you put on your big girl panties, and stand up to her. She can’t do anything to you. You got a full scholarship to the university, she did not get you in. You have a 4.0, you’re on the Dean’s List every year, and you are a kickass student. Alex, had nothing to do with that.” Lucy had to choose her next words wisely.

“I know you love your sister, but you need to tell her to back the hell up, and let you live your life. If you want to be with Maggie, be with Maggie. Fuck Alex and her opinion, it’s your life, and you can’t live it to make her happy. Talk to Maggie and figure out what you want to do, but don’t write her off. I think Maggie really cares for you, Kara. You don’t see what I see and I know you are over the moon for her. I’ve seen the way you light up when she enters the room and I’ve seen the doodles that you do on your notes with Maggie’s name and little hearts.” Lucy told Kara. She had seen it all even though, Kara tried to be discreet about it.

Kara laugh was tinged with tears, “I do like Maggie. I more than like her, I can see myself falling for her, Lucy. I think I already have. She is more than just a professor, she’s funny, smart, and she treats me like an adult. Maggie listens to me, and the sex is enough to make me see stars. But what Kate said, and then Alex’s vehemence about us not being together, makes it hard.”

Lucy shook her head, “You have a lot to learn, Kara Danvers. I’ll talk to Alex and have her back off of the whole Maggie issue. And you, will talk to Maggie and see where you go from there. Don’t push her out your life just yet. She took you to an engagement party for her friends and introduced you to said friends. The woman probably dropped over a grand on you, and she gave you the cloth that she wore to match your dress to you because you were crying. A woman who is only after one thing, would not do that.” She tried to make Kara open her eyes.

Kara sighed, “I like Maggie, and I want to be with her. Everything is moving so fast, and it’s hard to adjust.” She finished her thought.

“It’s not moving fast, Alex and I are what you call moving fast, but I’m not going to back off. I’m going to follow it and see what happens. You don’t have a problem with me dating Alex, do you? I know I should have asked you earlier.” Lucy asked. She couldn’t believe she didn’t ask Kara how she was feeling.

Kara shrugged, “I’m okay with it, just don’t hurt her, okay? I don’t want to have to kick your ass.” She warned.

Lucy laughed, “I don’t want to feel your wrath.”

“You will talk to Alex for me?” Kara asked in a soft tone.

“Yes, I will talk to Alex. You two are going to have to talk to each other. You’re going to have to stand up for yourself, and for your relationship with Maggie. I know you’re not with Maggie now, but in the future when the two of you are together.” Lucy reminded Kara.

Kara sighed, “I know. I gotta talk to Maggie though and figure out what she wants. She wanted to talk to me on Saturday, but I’m hanging out with, Sam. So she suggested Sunday.”

“Wait? You’re hanging out with Sam Arias? When did you two become so close?” Lucy asked in amazement.

“You haven’t been paying attention. Sam and I have been pretty friendly with each other. I do have other friends other than you.” Kara pushed Lucy playfully.

“I will always be number one, just so you know. It’s cool that you and Sam are hanging out with each other.” Lucy commented. She knew that they were pretty friendly in class, and when they would have group time for an assignment. If Lucy had to bet money she felt that Sam may be a little smitten with, Kara.

Kara smiled, “You’ll always be my number one. Are you going to tell Alex about our relationship?” She asked.

Lucy laughed, “Uh no! That is wrong and rude on so many levels. Do you think Alex wants to know that she had sex with you, by proxy?”

“That’s not a thing.” Kara denied.

“Uh, yeah it is. When you have sex with someone, you are having sex with everyone that person has had sex with.” She could not believe that Kara did not know this.

Kara wrinkled her nose in disgust, “Ewww gross!” She had an idea, “You know what? Tell her. Tell her that you and I used to sleep together. It will be payback for her giving me shit about Maggie and me.”

“You are devious. I like it.” Lucy told her best friend.

“Don’t underestimate me.” Kara giggled.

Lucy scoffed, “Yeah, you have that look about you. It’s time for me to do my best friend duties, we are going to order pizza, and then we are going to study for our midterms. Which are going to kick our asses. Did you see the study guide that Professor Henshaw gave us?” She asked as she got up from Kara’s bed.

Kara followed suit, “Yeah. Sam and I were complaining about his final. I thought Maggie’s was brutal. I can’t wait to see what special brand of torture Alex will give us.”

They walked out of Kara’s room and into the living room where there bags and books were. Kara pulled out her phone and dialed the pizza place she had on speed dial. Once the pizzas were ordered, Lucy and Kara pulled out their books, notes, and computers. It was time for them to be in complete study mode.

There was a knock at the door, “That was quick.” Kara got up and answered the door and saw Alex on the other side, “Oh, you’re not pizza.” Her smile faded.

Alex entered the apartment, “No, I am not. I came over to talk to you, but it seems like you and Lucy are about to study.”

Lucy got up and went over to Alex, “No, stay for a minute. We can wait until the pizza gets here.” She planted a soft kiss on Alex’s lips.

Kara walked back into the living room and let the couple have their moment. She felt her anger rising again. It was okay for them, but for her and Maggie, it was a no-fly zone. Kara busied herself in her notes, while Alex and Lucy talked.

“You are such a hypocrite, Alex Danvers. You are okay with dating me, but yet, Kara has an evening with, Maggie and it’s suddenly unethical.” Lucy stated.

“She is my best friend, and Kara is my little sister, it’s different.” Alex tried to defend herself.

“It’s different? Just because she is your sister? If my sister’s best friend wanted to date me, then she would be all for it. Then again, you and my sister are two different people, but whatever. You don’t see what I see. I have a class with Kara and Maggie both, they look so happy and Kara lights up like a kid in the candy store. You don’t see how giddy Kara gets when she has a text from Maggie. You don’t hear the way Kara gets all shy and cute when she talks about Maggie.” Lucy tried to make Alex see.

Kara shook her head she was not that bad when it came to Maggie. She was like any other person with a crush or someone who has feelings for another person. There was no lie in anything that Lucy was saying. Kara had to admit that everything Lucy was saying was true. Maggie was never too far from her thoughts, and when they text each other, it’s like nothing else in this world. She had it bad for the other woman and there was nothing she could do about it.

“There is a lot about Maggie that Kara does not know, that I do, and I am looking out for my little sister.” Alex protested.

Lucy shook her head, “I’m going to stop you right there. Don’t you think that Kara should learn them for herself? Telling her isn’t helping her and making demands on her is only going to cause you to lose Kara. You love Kara, I know, but she is her own person and she has to live her life. If she wants to be with Maggie, then let her. Because at the end of the day, you’re doing the same exact thing. You don’t see Kara flipping out about me and you dating, she’s actually pretty chill about it. Hell, she encouraged it and me.”

Kara tuned out the rest of the conversation and focused on writing her notes and using the study guide. She loved Lucy to pieces she was always looking out for her and had her back. They may not have worked out relationship wise, but best friend wise it was returned in spade. Kara didn’t know the conversation was over until, Lucy and Alex entered the living room.

She looked up from her computer, “What’s going on?” She asked.

“You and Alex need to talk. I’m going to go to the library for a little bit, so you two can talk. Don’t eat all the pizza, Kara.” Lucy glared at Kara.

Kara smiled, “I make no promises.” She watched as Lucy gathered her materials and put them in her bag. Lucy left with a small bye and left the apartment. The apartment was now silent, and Alex and Kara were in an intense stare off.

“Are you going to stand there and look at me or are you going to sit and talk? Kara asked sarcastically.

Alex sighed and sat down on one of the chairs, “I wanted to come and apologize for my behavior today. I reacted negatively and I shouldn’t have done that. You’re my little sister, and I was only looking out for you.” She apologized.

Kara sighed and looked at her sister, “No, you shouldn’t have Alex. I get that I am your little sister, but I am twenty-three. I don’t need your protection; I can handle myself. Maggie and I are not even together. We had a one-night stand, and we had a night out, which was awesome, by the way. She is amazing, Alex.”

“I know she is, Kara, but you don’t know her like I do.” Alex tried to explain.

Kara held up her hand, “I know enough. Maggie told me about her family, and how they are mafia. She told me the night before we went to the engagement party. Maggie wanted to be up front with me. So, she told me, and I don’t see her any differently. She could have lied and covered it up, but she came clean.”

“It’s not only that, Kara. Maggie is a womanizer; she’s had a couple of girlfriends after, Kate and I don’t want you to become another statistic.” Alex tried to make her sister see reason.

“Do you know why? Maggie told those other girls about her life and her family, they ran from her because they were afraid. They did not take the chance to get to know, Maggie. I want to get to know Maggie for who she is, and not who her family is. I should be able to form my own opinions about a person.” Kara told her sister.

Alex knew Kara was right, “I’m only looking out for you.”

“I appreciate it, but I have to start looking out for myself. If I want to date, Maggie then I will. You can’t forbid me, I am an adult, Alex. It’s my life not yours. You get to be with Lucy and be happy. What am I supposed to do? Be alone all my life because I don’t need to be loved. That’s not fair to me, Alex.”

Kara paused before continuing, “You can do whatever you want, but when it comes to me, I can’t. It doesn’t work that way. It’s my life and I will date who I want to date, whether you approve of it or not. I’m not here to please you and live my life the way you want me to. I am my own person, with my own thoughts. How am I supposed to live life if you are trying to control every aspect of it?” Kara had a lot to say and she hoped to God that Alex was listening.

“I’m not trying to control you, Kara. I’m only looking out for you. I don’t want you to get hurt. I will never hear the end of it from, mom.” Alex tried to defend herself again.

Kara shook her head, “I’m tired of you using Eliza as an excuse, it’s getting old. I am going to get hurt no matter what I do. If it’s not with Maggie, it would be with another relationship. It’s my time to shine, Alex. It’s my time to fly, but I can’t do that if you are holding on to me.”

Alex couldn’t argue with Kara’s words, “You’re right, Kara. I’m going to do better, well try to do better. You are naïve to the world and I don’t want that to be used to other people’s advantage. Not saying that Maggie would do that to you, but I am your sister and no matter how old you get. I will still worry about you and will protect you.”

Kara sighed, “I know that, silly. No more being a hypocrite, okay. If I want to date Maggie, then you should let us date.” She told her sister.

Alex sighed and slid off the chair and scooted over to her sister, “I promise to not be a hypocrite, and if Maggie hurts you, I will defend your honor.” She reached out and hugged her sister.

Kara returned the hug in earnest, “Thank you.”

“Are we going to be okay?” Alex asked before breaking the hug.

“We will be okay, but it’s going to take some time for us to get there. Stop trying to mother me, and let me make mistakes.” Kara told her.

Alex laughed, “Okay, okay. You can make your own mistakes. So, Maggie, you really like her?” She asked her sister.

“I really do. Maggie is smart, beautiful, and wickedly sexy. Maggie makes me feel different. She doesn’t treat me like a kid, which is a plus. She is upfront and honest, something that I love.” Kara described Maggie to her sister.

“You got it bad, Kara. The way you talk about her lets me know how you feel about her. She talks the same way about you, too. You’re both pretty smitten with each other.” Alex told her. She has never seen her sister so hung up on anyone before.

Kara fought to keep the smile off her face, “I don’t know if she is as taken with me, as I am with her.” She confessed to her sister.

Alex looked at her sister sympathetically, “Trust me, she is head over heels for you, Kara Danvers. I went to go talk to her today, and the way Maggie defended herself, and you to me. She cares about you; Kara more than you know. I’ve known Maggie for years, and she has NEVER stood up for anyone like she has for you. I was actually proud that she held her ground. Even though, I was pissed earlier, I was proud of you too. You stood up for yourself and didn’t back down at my opposition.” She admitted honestly. Alex was proud of Kara for standing up for herself, it was a long time coming.

Kara ducked her head down trying to hide her blush, “I guess I had a reason to.” There was a knock at the door, “That would be the pizzas.” She got up and went to the door. When she opened it, it wasn’t the pizza guy; it was Sarah standing there with a package and a smile.

“I have a delivery for Kara Danvers,” Sarah told her with a smile.

Kara couldn’t believe her eyes, “Sarah? What are you doing here? Come in.” She ushered the other woman in.

“I was in the neighborhood, and I came to bring you a gift.” Sarah looked over at the other woman in the apartment, “I didn’t know you had company.”

Kara pointed at Alex, “This is my sister, Alex. Alex, this is Sarah, Maggie’s caretaker.” She introduced the two women.

Alex waved, “It’s nice to meet you, Sarah. I am actually on my way out; I’m going to track Lucy down and send her back here. Kara, I’ll talk to you later.” She kissed Kara on the cheek.

“Um, okay.” Kara agreed.

Kara watched as the door closed behind Alex, “You mentioned you were in the neighborhood.”

“Yes, I was. I developed the pictures, and I thought that you would like to have one yourself.” Sarah explained and handed the box to Kara.

The box was light blue, with a white ribbon, and it had Tiffany and Co. written in black letters on the box. Kara knew that the frame was going to be pretty expensive, “Thank you.” She pulled the ribbon off, and moved the tissue paper back. The frame was sterling silver with a little embroidery going around it. Kara’s breath hitched in her throat when she saw the picture inside. It as a picture of her and Maggie in front of the house, the sun was setting behind them, and they both had matching smiles on their faces. Kara’s hair looked like it was glowing by the light of the sun. The picture was magnificent.

“Oh my God, this is such a beautiful picture.” Kara finally found her words.

Sarah smiled, “It’s one of my favorites too. The natural beauty surrounding the two of you makes the picture so much better.”

Kara hugged Sarah, “Thank you so much for this. How did you know where I lived?” She asked as she pulled away.

“I have my sources,” Sarah smirked.

“Maggie put you up to this, didn’t she?” Kara asked.

Sarah shrugged, “I thought you should have the picture.” She answered without answering.

Kara laughed softly, “Of course you did. Thank you, it means a lot to me. I am glad to have visual proof of our night together.” She replied in a soft voice.

“She thought you should have it as well.” Sarah smiled, “I need to get back to the house. I hope to see you around, Kara.”

Kara gave Sarah a toothy grin, “I hope to see you around too, Sarah.” She walked Sarah to the door and exchanged farewells. Kara was about to close the door when Lucy came rushing in with two pizza boxes.

“Did you rob the pizza guy?” Kara asked.

“No. He was on his way up, and I got them from him.” Lucy answered between pants, “Who was that?” She asked.

Kara smiled and closed the door, “That’s Sarah, she is Maggie’s right-hand woman.” She replied before putting the picture back in the box.

“What was she here for?” Lucy pressed for more information.

“She came to bring me a gift. That’s not important, what is, is food and studying. Did Alex find you?” Kara asked as she took the boxes of pizza to the table.

Lucy was not going to leave it alone, “Why was Sarah here?” She asked again.

Kara sat down at the living room table, “Sarah brought me a gift. There is no big story to tell.”

“What is the gift?” Lucy tried again.

Kara knew that Lucy was not going to let it go, “It’s a picture of Maggie and me together from Saturday night.”

Lucy ran and got the box, “I want to see this picture.”

“Lucy, no!” Kara tried to stop her, but Lucy was too fast.

Lucy opened the box and pulled out the picture, “Oh, wow. This picture is beautiful. You two look like the ultimate power couple. The whole classic Hollywood look you have going on is on point, and Maggie looks sexy as hell in her suit. How would you want to leave that? If Alex looked like that in a suit, I would drop my panties right then and there.”

Kara took the picture away from Lucy, “That is a visual I did not need.”

“Your face is priceless.” Lucy teased.

Kara put her notes aside and started to eat her pizza. Lucy asked what happened between her and Alex. Kara filled her in on the details as they finished their pizza. She felt better after her talk with Alex and Kara knew that she would feel even better after she talked to Maggie. Kara’s phone started chiming in the distance; it was Maggie’s ringtone.

“That would be Maggie,” Kara mentioned off-handedly as she went to get her phone.

_Maggie: I heard you had a visitor today._

_Kara: I had two visitors today, Alex & Sarah_

_Maggie: Popular girl. Is everything okay with you and Alex?_

Kara went into the living room to sit back down with Lucy, and eat her pizza. Lucy tried to look over her shoulder, but Kara moved out the way.

_Kara: Everything is okay. We talked, and she apologized and gave me her blessing._

_Maggie: So she is okay with you and me?_

Kara laughed at Maggie’s response; it was like she forgot that they were not together anymore.

_Kara: I didn’t know there was a me and you to be okay with?_

_Maggie: I mean, not yet at least_

_Kara: Thank you for the gift, it was lovely_

_Maggie: I’m glad that you liked it. Now, you have something to look at when you go to bed at night._

_Kara: I really appreciate it. Lucy said we looked like a power couple_

_Maggie: lol I’ll take that. I have to agree tho, we do._

Kara tried her best not to blush at Maggie’s comment. She was making it difficult to keep things friendly between the two of them.

_Kara: you would say that. Aren’t you supposed to be grading papers?_

_Maggie: I’m already done. Shouldn’t you be studying?_

_Kara: Been there, done that._

_Maggie: I’m gonna leave you alone tonight. Sweet dreams xoxo_

_Kara: sweet dreams xo_

Kara put her phone on the table, and Lucy was looking at her with a smirk, “What?” She asked a picture of innocence.

Lucy shook her head, “Nothing. You got it bad. I give it two days before the two of you are fucking again.”

Kara shook her head, “That’s not happening.”

“After you talk to her on Sunday. I guarantee that you will be back in her bed soon enough.” Lucy continued teasing.

“That’s not going to happen, no matter how much, I want it,” Kara replied nonchalantly.

Lucy was not buying it, “If you say so.”

Kara silenced Lucy by holding her hand up. The conversation was over and the last thing she wanted to discuss was the sex she had with Maggie. Then that would lead to a conversation about sex with Alex and that is something she did not need. After they ate their pizza and goofed off a little bit, Kara and Lucy got down to studying for their midterms. Kara couldn’t wait for their little vacation from school before Thanksgiving. She could spend her time vegging out in front of the television, and not worry about anything. Her mind though, kept wandering to thoughts of Maggie, and the picture she gave her. It was sweet and subtle and coupled with what Alex had told her, made her rethink her thoughts on Maggie. They may not be over yet, but she was going to see what Maggie does next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex is no longer a bitch and has found her chill. Give it up for Lucy for setting Kara and Alex straight.
> 
>  
> 
> Drop a comment down below and tell me how you feel...


	12. Sensational Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Sam hang out with each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all!

Finals were over and Kara found herself relaxing around the apartment, Lucy was spending the weekend with Alex, and Maggie was out with a few friends. This left Kara to herself, but it wouldn’t be long before Sam comes over to hang out. Kara didn’t expect Sam to become one of her closest friends. She’s not on the same level as Lucy, but she was a close second. Kara made sure that she had snacks at the ready for them to munch on while they watch movies. After getting everything together there was a knock at the door. Kara went to open the door knowing exactly who it was.

“Hey, Sam, come on in.” She greeted the woman on the other side of the door.

Sam smiled, “Hey, Kara. Thank you for having me over.” She replied as she entered the apartment.

Kara closed the door behind Sam, “It’s the least I could do after breaking our coffee date. Make yourself comfortable.”

“I think this is a lot better than coffee. I thought you were going to back out again.” Sam replied as she took her jacket off and laid across one of the table chairs.

Kara felt terrible for breaking their plans, “A lot of things happened, but now they are a little bit better. Come sit down; I got a lot of different things because I didn’t know what you liked.” She pointed to the table.

Sam sits down, “I like anything, not really picky. Are you and Alex okay? I know the other day you were pretty pissed when we were in class.”

“Yeah, we’re okay. Alex was pissed about something involving a friend of hers and me.” Kara explained vaguely.

“You mean, Professor Sawyer?” Sam held nothing back. She’s seen the paper and was surprised when she saw the professor and Kara together.

Kara laughed nervously, “You know about that?”

“I think everyone knows about that. You were photographed with Professor Sawyer at a party for James Olsen and Clark Kent.” Sam stated like it was yesterday’s news, “Plus, there is also the intense discussion you and Professor Sawyer was having before I interrupted.” She went on to explain.

Kara knew she was busted, “We are friends, nothing more than that.”

Sam laughed softly, “I didn’t assume there was anything else between you two. She is your sister's friend, and you went as friends. If you’re more than friends, then a lot of people would be disappointed.”

Kara tried not to think about Sam’s words; there was no way that anyone was interested in her. She would know if anyone was interested in her, but then again, she had never really had anyone outside of Lucy.

“There is nothing to be disappointed at, believe me,” Kara stated in a convincing tone.

Sam smiled, “That’s good to hear. So what movies are we going to be watching?”

“Whatever you like. I have an endless supply of movies on Amazon Prime. We can start with Wonder Woman if you would like.” Kara suggested.

“I loved Wonder Woman. Let’s watch it.” Sam agreed.

Kara started the movie and Sam got comfortable on the couch next to Kara with a bowl of popcorn. It was a little weird for Kara to be doing this with anyone else other than Lucy. She had to admit it was nice and this was something that she had hoped to do with Maggie sometime, the only thing they’ve really done was have dinner, breakfast, and sex. Which was all well and good, but Kara wanted more than that. She hoped that Maggie could give her that in the long run, if not, then she would have to look elsewhere.

“I bet all those women on Themyscira are lesbians. They are on an island full of women, and no man.” Sam stated as she watched young Diana run along the cobblestone pathway.

Kara laughed, “There is no doubt about it. Wouldn’t you be a lesbian if you were surrounded by all those women?”

Sam snickered, “Probably, they are badass, warriors.”

“That is so true. Gal Gadot is so fucking hot. I mean, how is she even real?” Kara asked as older Diana began training.

“I think that question is longing for an answer. I didn’t think she would make a good Wonder Woman, but I’ve been proven wrong. She is the embodiment of Wonder Woman; they actually chose well.” Sam agreed. She may have had a slight crush on Gal Gadot, “I see you have a preference for badass women with, brunette hair, and brown eyes.”

Kara smirked, “Maybe I do. I am not one to discriminate, but I do have a type.” She did have a type, even if she didn’t know it at the time. “Do you have a type?”

Sam thought for a moment and had to think if she had a type or not, “I don’t know if I do or not. I know, I like blondes and brunettes.” She never really thought about it, she found all women beautiful.

Kara reached her hand in the bowl of popcorn and felt Sam’s fingers against hers. She moved her hand and brought some popcorn into her mouth. She didn’t know what was happening, but it couldn’t be good. They made it through the rest of the movie without incident and Kara felt relieved. She liked Sam and thought she was a wonderful person, but she saw her as a friend and nothing more.

“I really love that movie. I’ve seen it a million times and its better every time.” Sam commented on the movie.

Kara stopped the movie, “It really does. I can never get enough of it. I feel bad that Diana lost Steve though, she cared for him.”

“Yeah, she did. It was nice to see the guy be the damsel in distress, such a role reversal. What else do you have on the playlist?” Sam asked excitedly.

Kara pulled up the menu, “Coyote Ugly, To Wong Foo, The Avengers, and a whole lot more to choose from.” She named off the movies on the list.

“Do you have Cruel Intentions?” Sam asked.

“I think I do, let me check.” Kara scrolled through the movie options, and she did have Cruel Intentions. “We are in luck.”

Sam smiled, “I love this movie, Kathryn is my favorite. She is such a bitch, and get hers in the end, but she gives no fucks.”

“I like Kathryn, but I like Annette too. It sucked that she was part of a bet, but it was because of her that Sebastian became a better person. Kathryn tried to keep him the bad boy, but he found someone he loved. It was dark and twisted, and it sucked that he had to die.” Kara explained her thoughts.

“Spoken like a person who is using what she’s learning in psychology.” Sam teased.

Kara rolled her eyes, “Not even. I’m just interested in their machinations and what makes them tick.” She explained herself.

Sam threw some popcorn, “I was joking with you, Kara.”

Kara threw popcorn back at Sam, and a full on popcorn fight started between the two of them. She knew that she would have to clean this up, but she was having entirely too much fun right now. They continued throwing the popcorn until there was no more left and they started laughing hysterically.

“Your living room looks like the popcorn maker exploded,” Sam stated between laughter.

Kara shrugged, “It can be cleaned up. I forgot how much fun this could be, man I missed this.” Kara replied.

Sam looked at Kara, “Miss what?”

“Being able to laugh and be silly like this. Ever since Lucy and Alex started dating our time together has been few and far between. I am happy for her and everything, but I miss her sometimes.” Kara admitted.

“You two always seemed so close. Did you two ever date?” Sam asked. She had always been curious about Lucy and Kara’s relationship.

Kara sighed, “We did but realized that we worked better as friends. Lucy and I have a complex relationship. We are the best of friends, but we also slept together a lot.”

Sam’s eyebrows shot up, “You and Lucy were friends with benefits? How can you still be friends if you are no longer fucking each other?” She’s never heard of people being friends after having sex with them.

Kara shrugged, “Lucy and I are different I guess. That is why I say our relationship is complex and it’s even more complex because she is dating my sister.”

Sam shuddered, “That is weird. I mean, she is dating your sister, and she slept with you. I don’t even want to think about that.”

“Yeah, I try not to. It’s weird enough as it is.” Kara admitted honestly.

Sam shook her head, “It’s good that you two can be friends after everything. I can be your Lucy if she’s not around.” She blurted out.

Kara’s eyes widened in surprise, “In what capacity?”

“In the friend’s way, not the benefits way. That sounded so much better in my head.” Sam babbled.

Kara tried not to laugh, “It’s okay, Sam. I understood what you were getting at. I would like that; it’s good to have another friend to hang out with.” She made sure that Sam knew she understood.

Sam exhaled sharply, “Thank you. I didn’t want you to think that I was, you know, after sex with you.”

“No, that didn’t cross my mind,” Kara admitted. If Sam were talking about sex, it would have been awkward as fuck.

Sam sighed in relief, “Good. I didn’t make things weird with us.”

Kara giggled, “You didn’t make things weird with us. You’re cute, Sam Arias.”

“I am nowhere near cute, Kara Danvers. How are you related to the Alex? You two look nothing alike.” Sam asked.

Kara shifted in her seat a little bit, “Alex’s parents were my foster parents after my parents died, they took me in. They eventually adopted me, and that is how Alex and I became sisters.” She explained her story. Not many people took the time out to learn her story.

Sam looked at Kara sympathetically, “I know what you mean. I was fostered when I was younger too. I was finally adopted by my mom Patricia Arias. I guess we have that in common, huh?”

Kara smiled faintly, “I believe we do. You don’t have any siblings do you?”

“No, I am an only child. It was kind of lonely growing up, having no one to talk to. I had friends, but it’s not the same. How was it growing up with, Alex?” Sam asked.

“It wasn’t a smooth transition; it was hard. Alex hated me when I first came to live with her family. She thought I was weird and a freak, which I wasn’t. Things between us eventually settled down, and we were close, but I was in her shadow a lot.” Kara explained, “There was a point where we were not as close as we are now.”

Sam chuckled, “She seems a little tightly wound when it comes to you.” She observed.

Kara sighed, “It’s not her fault. She had a lot of responsibility placed upon her, and she was told to protect me, which is something she does a little too well.”

“I think it’s a good thing that you have a sister who looks after you.” Sam stated there were times where she wished she had a sibling to look after her.

“Yeah, I guess. Don’t tell Alex I told you that.” Kara warned her.

Sam moved her fingers across her lips, “Your secret is safe with me.”

They started watching the movie while munching on the rest of the snacks. Kara didn’t know that much about Sam, but today she is learning a lot about her. She thought the next time that they hung out that she could invite Winn too, he looked like he needed friends also.

“It’s hard to believe that Buffy could play such a manipulative, and bitchy character. She is the slayer, kicking vampire ass, and taking names later. To see her do a movie like this is strange.” Sam commented as they watched the scene where Kathryn gave her speech about being from the Upper East Side.

Kara shrugged, “She’s just that good, I guess. I agree though, at the end of the day, she is Buffy. Sarah Michelle Gellar played that role for seven years it’s hard to shake that persona.”

“True.” Sam agreed.

The rest of the movie played with Kara and Sam making commentary about the film. It was cheesy, campy, but weirdly sexy at the same time. Kara remembered how she felt when Kathryn and Cecile kissed each other in the park. It was scorching and each time she saw it, her underwear felt a little damp.

“It sucks that he had to die at the end,” Sam commented as Sebastian was hit by the taxi.

Kara sighed, “True, but he ended up getting the last laugh in the end though. She had it coming.”

Sam laughed at the Chicago reference, “Have you seen Chicago?” She asked.

“Yes, I like that movie. Why?” Kara asked back.

“Your use of ‘she had it coming.’” Sam pointed out.

Kara shrugged, “Well, she did.”

“Yeah, she did.” Sam looked at her watch, “I didn’t realize how late it was.” The sun had already set.

“Do you have to go?” Kara asked.

Sam nodded, “Yeah, I promised a friend of mine that I would baby sit for her.”

Kara cleared her throat, “Babysitting. I never had the opportunity to do that.”

“Do you want to come with?” Sam asked.

Kara shook her head, “That is okay. I love kids, but I am a complete stranger.” She declined politely.

Sam understood, “Let me at least help you clean up before I go.”

“That’ll work.” Kara stopped the movie and began cleaning up the mess from earlier.

Once the apartment was set to rights, Kara bid Sam good night, with plans to get together again soon. This time she was going to let Sam choose what they were going to do. Her phone chimed, and she knew who it was. Kara grabbed her phone and unlocked it, and there was a message from Maggie.

_Maggie: How is it going? Are you and Sam having fun?_

_Kara: It went well, Sam just left a few mins ago. What are you up to?_

_Maggie: Just came back from dinner with James. He couldn’t stop asking questions about you. He likes you._

Kara couldn’t help but smile at this. She must have made a good impression on the two men. She sent a text back.

_Kara: I like James too. What are your plans for the rest of the night?_

_Maggie: I honestly don’t know. Do you have something in mind?_

_Kara: Not really. Lucy is with Alex until Monday. Would you like to come over and talk?_

There was a slight delay in Maggie’s response. Kara hoped that she didn’t say anything wrong. Then again she couldn’t have since they had plans for tomorrow.

_Maggie: I would like that. Give me ten minutes._

_Kara: Okay._

She put her phone down on the table and ran to her room to freshen up. There was nothing wrong with what she had on, but she wanted to brush her teeth and make sure she looked presentable. Ten minutes later there was a knock on her door. Kara waited a few minutes before answering it. She didn’t want to seem overeager and wanted to be cool about it. Kara moved to open the door and let Maggie inside.

“You are punctual. It’s ten minutes, and here you are.” Kara greeted the other woman before closing the door.

Maggie shrugged, “If you haven’t noticed, I’m not a big fan of being late unless there was a good reason to be.” She joked.

Kara felt the heat rise in her cheeks at the thought, “Yes, that is true. Unless you count the other day, you were a few minutes late.” She reminded the older woman.

“Touché. In my defense, I had to pull myself together.” Maggie responded.

Kara pointed towards the living area, “Take your coat off and sit down anywhere. Would you like something to drink?”

Maggie sat down on the couch and lay her jacket on the back of it, “I’m good for now, maybe a little later. Thank you for having me over tonight.”

Kara brought over a bottle of water for herself, “I figured we can talk now, instead of having to wait until tomorrow.”

“Oh,” Maggie said in a dejected tone.

“I meant, we can get the heavy stuff out of the way now, and then tomorrow we can do something fun and light.” Kara corrected herself.

“That makes sense. I’ve been agonizing over what happened between us, and I don’t like how we left things. You’ve had a lot of misconceptions about me from Kate, and I wanted the chance to talk to you before you decide to not talk to me anymore.” Maggie explained herself.

Kara cleared her throat, “I will listen to what you have to say, and I will make my decision based on that. Thank you again, for the picture. The frame is stunning.”

Maggie looked around, “Where is it?”

“In my bedroom on my night table,” Kara replied.

Maggie tried not to get happy about that, “Why not display it out here?”

Kara picked up her bottle of water, “I don’t need people all in my business. It’s bad enough that everyone knows about Alex and Lucy, they are not discreet at all.”

“We weren’t necessarily discreet either, we went to an engagement party, and our pictures were all over the paper.” Maggie countered.

Kara shook her head, “We were two people enjoying an event together. Lucy and Alex had been caught kissing, that is not discreet. At least our kissing was done behind closed doors.” She countered Maggie’s response.

“You have a point there. I know you probably have a lot of questions and I am going to give you the answers.” Maggie decided to jump in feet first.

Kara played with the top of the bottle, “Is there any truth to what Kate had said to me that night?”

Maggie turned so that she was facing Kara, “No. I am not one to go from woman to woman. I’ve only been with two people after Kate and I broke up. I told you about the last one, who left when I told her about my family. The one before that was pretty much the same way, but Kate had also gotten to her too. Kate, out break-up wasn’t amicable. She’s been a little bitter since we broke up.”

“Why did you two break up?” Kara asked.

Maggie knew this was the moment of truth, “Kate and I grew apart. Her career took precedence over our relationship. I felt unappreciated, and I ended things with her. She had a hard time letting it go.”

Kara let this information sink in, “So she’s been trying to sabotage your relationships since the beginning.” It was an observation, not a question.

“Yes. Kate is a thorn in my side. It’s why I wanted to know what Kate had said to you. We were having a good time, and then we weren’t.” The professor wanted Kara to know what was going through her mind.

Kara took a drink of her water, “Kate got to me that night, and I started thinking about everything. We met at a bar, had a one-night stand, and started treading into territory that I’ve never been in before. It made me wonder if you were the same way with the ones before me.” She admitted.

“No, you are the first and the only one that I’ve approached like that. There was something about you, that called out to me. Yes, Alex had something to do with it as well, but I really can’t explain it. I surprised myself when I went home with you. I am not one for one-night stands. I used to be back in my younger days, but now that I’m older, my tastes have changed.” Maggie continued being honest.

Kara quirked an eyebrow, “Are you looking for a sugar baby or are you looking for a partner?”

Maggie couldn’t help but laugh at Kara’s bluntness, “I’m not looking for a sugar baby, Kara. I want a partner as well. I know my request is a little out there, but it’s something that I am into.”

“How did you get into that? Did you wake up one day and say, “I want to control someone”?” Kara asked.

“No. All of my life decisions had been made for me, and I didn’t have a sense of agency. Me being into that gives me a sense of control over situations. What I requested of you is pretty light, compared to what other people ask for. I know you’re probably thinking along the lines of 50 Shades of Abuse, but it’s nothing like that, trust me.” Maggie tried to explain her likes.

Kara shook her head, “I’ve never even read those books or seen the movies. I’ve heard bad things about it anyway. Plus, it was a Twilight fanfiction.”

“Do you not know how to do a vanilla relationship?” Kara asked.

Maggie was impressed, “I do vanilla relationships, Kara. I don’t want you to get the wrong idea.”

Kara put her water down on the table, “I just wanted to ask. You came right out of the gate with everything, at least ease a girl into it.” She laughed nervously.

“That was my first mistake. It’s why I agreed to have you try it out and see if it works for you. Friday was just the beginning. If you would have gone home with me on Saturday, then you and I would have a conversation about what was wrong, and we could go from there.” Maggie tried to make sure Kara understood.

Kara blushed, “I was all over the place Saturday. Kate is tall, beautiful, and unexplainable and I’m just me.”

Maggie smiled, “You are more than just you, Kara. You are beautiful, tall, and everything that I want in a partner and more. You challenge me and you keep me on my toes. Not only that, James and Clark like you. You’ve made quite the impression on them. Sarah and Angelo like you a lot.” She was telling the truth about everyone, they love Kara.

“You are trying too hard, Maggie.” Kara tried to turn the attention off of her.

Maggie smiled, “I’m only telling the truth, Kara. Do you have any more questions?”

Kara began playing with the sleeve of her shirt, “What do you want from me, Maggie?”

Maggie reached out and put her finger under Kara’s chin, “Whatever you want to give me, Kara. If you want to tell me to fuck off, then I will do so. If you want me to leave you alone, then I will do that too.”

Kara felt like putty, “I don’t want you to ‘fuck off’ and I don’t want you to leave me alone. I want to be with you, Maggie. We flew past the dating stage and went into sex and everything else. I want to get to know you, and for you to get to know me. I want to go on dates and not be arm candy.” She stated what she wanted.

Maggie could agree to those terms, “What about Alex and everyone else?” She had to know.

Kara smirked, “Fuck them all. Alex knows how I feel, Sam knows about us, and I’m pretty sure everyone who read the paper knows who we are. When I graduate, I want you to go public with me, and let everyone know that I am your girl.” She finished with terms.

“I agree to those terms. Did you say Sam knows about us?” Maggie asked as an afterthought.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, she does. She noticed the tension between us, and she saw the paper. I didn’t tell her that we were together, but we were friends. Sam didn’t buy it though; she’s very perceptive like that.”

“I’m sure everyone will have their interpretation of our relationship. I want to date you, Kara and when you graduate, which will be in a few months. I will go public with you as my girl. Do you want to be my girl?” Maggie asked with a confidence that wasn’t there before.

Kara wanted to blurt out ‘yes,’ but she decided not to, “If you want me to be your girl, then you have to work for it. I don’t mean buy me things or anything like that. I’m a simple girl, but you have to bring your ‘A’ game.”

Maggie knew Kara was playing hard to get, “I can bring my game, but I guarantee you will be my girl soon, Kara Danvers.”

Kara smirked, “Good luck with that, Professor Sawyer.”

“I don’t need luck. When I play, I play to win. Oh, and tomorrow, wear something comfortable, yet stylish.” Maggie removed her finger from Kara’s chin.

Kara was disappointed, “What are we going to do tomorrow?”

Maggie smirked, “It’s a surprise. You wanted me to bring my ‘A’ game, consider it being brought. Did you have dinner?”

Kara shook her head, “No. I was gonna order Chinese and finish watching movies. Why do you ask?”

Maggie shrugged, “I wanted to see if you would like to come to my place and cook for you.”

Kara bit her lip, “I will not say no to that. Are we going to your house or your apartment?” She questioned.

“My apartment. I want to show you where I live. Maybe you being there will brighten up the place.” Maggie answered and added a compliment for good measure.

Kara was nearly gone, “Let me grab my phone and my keys.”

“If you want to grab some clothes for tomorrow, I won't oppose that,” Maggie suggested.

Kara popped her head out of her room, “Is that your subtle way of asking me to stay the night?”

“I didn’t say anything.” Maggie grinned like a cat who got the cream.

Kara packed a bag and made sure to put her toothbrush and toothpaste in there as well. Once Kara had everything she went back into the living room.

“Got everything?” Maggie asked as she went to grab Kara’s bag.

Kara grabbed her phone and keys, “I got everything.”

They left Kara’s apartment, and Kara made sure the door was locked tight. She couldn’t believe that Maggie was taking her to her apartment and cook for her. She also couldn’t believe that Maggie agreed to her terms. Kara had already forgiven Maggie and decided to give her another chance.

“You know? It took me a while to change the sheets on my bed.” Maggie started the conversation.

Kara was surprised, “Why is that?”

“Because they smelled like you. Creepy I know, but it felt like you were with me.” Maggie admitted. The professor had to start somewhere.

“Not creepy at all.” Kara found it sweet.

The ride did not take long, and Kara was impressed at Maggie’s apartment complex. It was a gated community, and the apartments look like they belong on the other side of National City. Maggie didn’t do things halfway, but Kara knew that already. Kara watched as Maggie pulled into a driveway with a garage.

“Welcome to my home.” Maggie turned off the car.

Kara grabbed her bag and got out of the car. She followed Maggie through the garage and into the house. They entered through the kitchen and Kara was amazed at how big the kitchen was. She could imagine Maggie cooking in here.

“Your kitchen is huge,” Kara commented.

Maggie smirked, “If you think the kitchen is huge…you should see the bedroom, it’s quite impressive.”

Kara licked her lips, “I’m sure.”

“This is the bedroom.” Maggie opened the double doors.

Kara entered the bedroom, and it was a sense of déjà vu. It was similar to the room at Maggie’s house, “This is impressive.”

“I knew you would like it. Place your bag anywhere, and then I can give you the tour.” Maggie wanted Kara to get a feel for the place.

Kara put her bag near the bed, “Take me on tour, professor.”

The tour didn’t take long, a guest room, office, and two full baths were seen, along with the dining room. There was one room that Maggie didn’t show her. Kara made a joke about it being the red room of pain. Maggie had smirked and said Kara was not ready yet. Curiosity had gotten the best of Kara, and she hoped that Maggie would show her what’s behind the door. Kara watched as Maggie fixed her some dinner. The smell of spaghetti being cooked filled Kara’s nostrils. She had a feeling that the spaghetti was going to be better than Chinese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The game is on, people


	13. Easy Like Sunday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie spend a quiet and cozy Sunday together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive, sorry to keep you waiting. My job is kicking my ass right now but I had some downtime so here is a chapter. Thank you to everyone for reading, commenting, leaving kudos, and the like.
> 
>  
> 
> This is a filler chapter.

After dinner Kara and Maggie found themselves in the living room, enjoying a bottle of wine, sitting in front of a fireplace, and soft music playing in the background. It would have been seen as romantic to some, but for Kara and Maggie, it was a sense of calm and relaxation.

“I hope this isn’t too much. I wanted to relax after dinner.” Maggie broke the easiness of the room.

Kara blushed, “It’s not too much at all. This is very relaxing, if it were anyone else, this would be seen as romantic.”

“It can be romantic if you want.” Maggie gave her a dimpled smiled.

“I think relaxation is better at the moment. So this is where you stay during the school year. When do you go to the house?” Kara asked.

Maggie sipped her wine, “I go during school breaks, or when I need to get away from it all.” She replied.

Kara nodded, “It’s nice to have a retreat like that. I know you probably need it. You deal with… I don’t know how many students you have, but I know it can be stressful.” She heard Alex complain a time or two about her students.

Maggie sighed, “I have a lot of students to deal with. I didn’t think psychology would be so popular, but it seems as if it is.”

“A lot of people want the class for an easy A, some are interested in psychology, because of the way the brain works. Then it doesn’t help that the professor is beautiful, that is a plus. I’m pretty sure none of your students miss your class.” Kara explained why people might be interested in psychology.

Maggie smirked, “Why Kara Danvers, are you trying to butter me up?” She asked in a teasing tone.

Kara shrugged and picked up her wine glass, “No, I’m just telling the truth. If all my professors were as beautiful as you, then I would be in class every day.” At Maggie’s look, Kara added on, “Not that I haven’t been in class. I’ve been in class when I’m supposed to, maybe not Alex’s course, but it was only for a day. She amended.

Maggie shook her head, “I’m not going to get on you for missing a class, Kara. Just don’t let it happen again. You have a lot going for you, and you don’t want to lose it all.” She reminded Kara. Yes, it was a class, but Kara could go far in life. “Have you thought about what you wanted to do after you graduated?”

“I thought about going to graduate school. It would be nice to have a degree in journalism, but there is something about photography that speaks to me too. Many people think that I want to be a doctor because Eliza, Jeremiah, and Alex are bioengineers. I love science, but I want to be my own person.” Kara explained.

Maggie smiled, “Then be your own person, Kara. If you want to pursue journalism or photography, go for it. I’m sure you will excel at it.” She offered encouragement to the young woman.

Kara smiled, “You have a lot of faith in me, Maggie. I appreciate it.” She told her professor honestly.

Maggie grinned, “That is what I am here for, Kara. To guide you, and encourage you to find your own way. Growing up, I didn’t have a lot of agency. People, mainly my father, made decisions for me. I don’t want anyone to ever feel that they do not have any say so over what they want in life. It’s why I came down hard on Alex. She kept giving excuses and reasons as to why it was wrong for you and me to be together, but I stood my ground, and didn’t back down.” She took another sip of her wine.

“Alex told me, you know? About how you defended us to her. She was quite impressed with it, and she even gave us her blessing. I think Lucy talking to her had something to do with it too.” Kara replied.

Maggie raised an eyebrow, “Lucy?”

“Yeah, she did her best friend duty and talked to Alex for me. I was thankful for that, but thank you for defending us to her. I love my sister, but sometimes, she can be a little too much.” Kara admitted.

“I’m a woman of my word. I am glad that things between you and Alex are okay. That is what matters the most.” Maggie put her glass on the table.

Kara sighed and put her glass on the table as well, “We will be okay. So, what is on the agenda tomorrow?” She decided to change the subject.

Maggie cleared her throat, “I thought that we could take a trip out to the house, and I can take you to the stables. We have several horses that live there.”

“You have stables?!” Kara asked in surprise.

Maggie nodded, “Yes, they are towards the back of the property. I will give you a complete tour tomorrow. Have you ever been on a horse?”

“Once, when I was eight at a friend’s birthday party. It was so much fun, I asked my mom and dad for a horse, but they told me no.” Kara explained. She was disappointed when her parents had told her it was too much responsibility.

“Well, if you want a horse. I’ll be more than happy to let you adopt one of mine. If that is what you want of course.” Maggie suggested not trying to be too presumptuous.

Kara giggled, “I would like that.”

A different song played in the background; it was a slow ballad, one that Kara has heard a time or two.

“Would you like to dance?” Maggie whispered.

Kara exhaled softly, “Yes.”

Kara found herself being pulled up from the couch and into Maggie’s arms. The height difference was quite telling, but it didn’t matter. Kara liked how short Maggie was it was cute, but she wouldn’t let her know that. The swayed gently to the music and Kara got lost in the sensation of being in Maggie’s arms. She could get used to this and then some.

“This reminds me of when we danced together at the party. I don’t think anyone could take their eyes off of you. You were the most beautiful woman there, and it felt good to have you in my arms. I knew something was off with you, but it was still a beautiful moment.” Maggie spoke up softly.

Kara bit her lip, “You are biased. I liked dancing with you too; it was as if no one existed except you and me. I felt safe in your arms, and despite, Kate and her actions it was the best feeling in the world.”

“Do you feel that now?” Maggie asked as she looked up at Kara.

“I do,” Kara replied with a simple answer.

They continued dancing for a little bit longer until the music finally stopped. They sat down on the couch and decided to watch a bit of television. Kara and Maggie started out at opposite ends of the sofa, but they somehow found themselves in the middle. Kara had her head on Maggie’s shoulder, and Maggie had her arm slung around Kara’s waist. There was nothing wrong with two friends cuddling; Kara tried to rationalize in her mind. They were watching some movie called ‘Just Like Heaven’ with Reese Witherspoon, and Mark Ruffalo. A film about a woman who is in a coma and can only be seen by the guy living in her apartment.

“Do you believe in soulmates, Kara?” Maggie asked.

“I do. I believe that there is someone out there for everyone. It doesn’t have to be romantic soulmates; it could be familial, platonic, and many different ones. It takes a lot of searching, but I do believe that they will find each other. Do you believe in them?” She asked the question back.

Maggie thought for a moment, “I do believe that there are soulmates, and it takes a while to find them.”

“Why do you ask?” Kara wanted to know.

Maggie played with Kara’s shirt, “This movie. I mean, she is technically a ghost, no one else can see her except for him. She dreamt of a flower garden, and he takes her to the same flower garden of her dreams. So, that is why I asked.” She explained as the scene was being shown on screen.

Kara shrugged, “When you know. You know.”

“I agree with that assessment,” Maggie answered.

The movie finished playing, and Kara followed Maggie into the bedroom. She was a little nervous because she didn’t know what was going to happen tonight. Kara didn’t know if they were going to have sex tonight or what? A part of her was excited about the prospect, but the other side was telling her ‘no.’

Maggie sensed Kara’s hesitation, “Nothing is going to happen tonight, Kara. We are two friends having a sleepover. If you are uncomfortable, then you can always take the guest room.” She tried to reassure Kara.

“No. this is uh, fine. It’s been a while since you and I have shared a bed together in a non-sexual way.” Kara rushed out.

Maggie chuckled, “I know what you mean, Kara. I will be on my best behavior tonight. I would never do anything that would be disrespectful to you.” She told Kara sincerely.

Kara smiled, “I believe you.” She went to her bag and grabbed her pajama’s and toothbrush. She headed to the bathroom to change into her clothes, and brush her teeth. When she exited the bathroom, she saw that the bed was turned down, and Maggie was nowhere in sight. Kara put her clothes in a pile next to her bag.

“I have a bag for you to put your clothes inside.” Maggie handed her a mesh bag.

This startled Kara, “Thank you. Where did you come from?” She asked as she took the bag.

Maggie smiled, “The laundry room. I figured you needed a bag for your clothes.”

“Thanks. I didn’t want to mix the dirty with the clean clothes. I hope you don’t mind, but I left my toothbrush and toothpaste on your counter.”

“I don’t mind at all. It saves the trouble of taking them out again. I’m going to freshen up, and you can make yourself comfortable.” Maggie left the bedroom and entered the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Kara released the breath she did not know she was holding and put her dirty clothes in the bag, before placing them next to her other bag. She climbed into the bed which she notices was just as soft as the bed at the house. Kara found herself getting comfortable while she waited for Maggie to return. She didn’t have to wait long as Maggie reappeared from the bathroom and made her way over to the bed.

“You look comfortable.” Maggie teased as she got on the bed.

Kara blushed, “Your bed is so comfortable. I need a bed this comfortable.” She joked.

Maggie turned off the lamp encasing the room in darkness, “That can be arranged, if you want it to be of course.”

“We’ll see,” Kara replied.

“Is it alright if, I hold you, Kara?” Maggie asked with a little trepidation.

Kara was not expecting that question, “Yes, you can hold me.” She agreed. It didn’t take long before she felt a strong arm around her, and Maggie’s breath in her hair. Kara relaxed and drifted off to what she hoped to be a peaceful sleep.

The sun shining through the window was an unpleasant wake up for Kara. She blinked her eyes open slowly and realized that she was not in her bed and that Maggie still had her arm around her waist.

“It’s too early, Kara. Go back to sleep.” Maggie mumbled sleepily.

Kara tried her best not to laugh, “The sun is on my face, and I have to go to the bathroom.”

Maggie let go of Kara, “Okay.” She groused before turning over.

Kara threw the covers back and got out of the bed. She made her way to the bathroom to take care of her business. She thought she would be weirded out by waking up with Maggie spooning her, but the weirdness did not come. If anything, it makes Kara feel good and at ease, like she was home. After she was done, she returned to the room to see Maggie sitting up in bed.

“I guess you got up after all.” Kara teased as she got into the bed.

Maggie ran her fingers through her hair, “Yeah. The sun is not helping, and the restless alarm clock that I had, kept me from going back to sleep.”

Kara tried not to blush, “The alarm clock needed to go to the bathroom. If I didn’t go to the bathroom, you would have had a golden shower.”

“I am not into that.” Maggie wrinkled her nose in disgust.

“Neither am I. What are you into, Professor Sawyer?” Kara decided to ask.

Maggie shifted until she was facing Kara, “I’m into a lot of things. I’m into bonsai trees; I am into cooking and some other things.” She replied playfully, knowing what Kara was asking.

Kara cocked her head to the side, “Really?”

“Really.” Maggie laughed, “In all seriousness, I am into mild bondage. Scarves, blindfolds, velvet ropes. I also like to dabble in a little bit of wax play, ice play, and role play.”

Kara looked confused, “Wax play? What’s that?” She asked in fascination.

“You take a candle meant for wax play, you melt it, and you drip it on the other person’s body. It stings at first, but you can soothe it with ice. Sometimes there is a wax that turns into massaging oil, which is very sensual.” Maggie explained.

“Ice play is similar, right?” Kara asked.

Maggie smiled, “It is. I can be used to tease and tantalize, some people put ice inside of their partner and let it melt. I haven’t gone there, so I don’t know how well that works.”

“What else?” Kara asked completely enthralled.

“That’s it for the most part. I do like a little light spanking here and there; it’s used for pleasure, and not punishment. I do like to use the occasional, vibrator, strap-ons, dildos. I like to incorporate the use of floggers, but as I said nothing extreme. I keep it light, erotic and enjoyable for my partner and me.” Maggie answered Kara’s questions honestly. She didn’t want to scare Kara or freak her out.

“Do you let your partner touch you while you play?” Kara asked.

Maggie nodded, “I do. There are times where I will have her touch me, but I will not touch her until I feel that she is ready for me to touch her.” She explained.

“Do you have a title that you prefer?” Kara asked.

Maggie shrugged, “Mistress, Miss, Madam,” She smirked, “Or daddy. It depends on the mood.”

Kara blushed, “Right.” She cleared her throat, “Do you incorporate this into your daily life or is it only in the bedroom?”

“I don’t do it 24/7 if that is what you’re thinking. There are times where it will be used in an everyday setting, but it’s subtle, only something that me and my submissive will know.” Maggie explained again. She was wondering why Kara was asking all of this questions.

“Oh, okay. That is good to know. Is there training on how to do this?” Kara asked again curiosity was getting the best of her.

Maggie smiled, “Yes, there is training. It’s nothing hard, but I will show you how things are to be done and how I like things done. This is also an exploration for you as well, to find out what you like, what you’re into, and explore any fantasies that you may have. Why are you asking me all these questions, Kara?” She decided to ask the question.

Kara started playing with the comforter, “I am trying to get to know you. I need to know about this aspect of you as well. Plus, I’m curious.” She explained not looking at Maggie.

“I appreciate the questions, Kara and you wanting to know about my lifestyle. I don’t want to overwhelm you, and it’s not something we are going to do anytime soon.” The professor told Kara gently.

“I know. I’m only trying to get an understanding. So, breakfast?” Kara’s stomach started growling.

Maggie kissed Kara on the cheek, “Let’s get you fed and then we can start our day.” She rolled out of bed.

Kara touched her cheek where Maggie had kissed her and blushed. She couldn’t believe that she asked Maggie those questions. In her defense, she wanted to know what it was like for Maggie and get to know her. The way Maggie explained everything made it seemed very intriguing to say the most. Breakfast was a simple affair, fruit, eggs, toast and orange juice. Kara missed her bacon, but she can handle this. Breakfast was finished, and they went ahead and got ready to start their day.

Kara kept it casual a pair of blue jeans, a blue and white plaid shirt, and a pair of comfortable boots. Maggie said comfortable, so that is what she went for.

“You’ve dressed the part. Are you comfortable enough?” Maggie asked as she entered the room.

Kara tried not to stare as Maggie entered the room wearing only a towel her wet hair sticking to her skin, “Y—Yeah. I’m gonna let you get dressed.” She replied before making a hasty retreat.

Kara sat down on the couch and turned on the television to see if anything was interesting on. Anything to keep her mind off of Maggie in a towel, and getting dressed. She tried to not think about the time she saw Maggie in a towel the first time, after a shower. That was an excellent time for the both of them. It didn’t take Maggie long to make an appearance, and Kara was amazed at how different Maggie looked. She had on a pair of dark blue jeans, cowboy boots, a red and black plaid shirt, with a white shirt underneath. Kara thought Maggie looked like sex on a stick, and hot damn she wanted to have a bite of that stick.

“Are you ready to go?” Maggie asked.

Kara smiled, “Ready when you are.” She turned off the television.

“I’m ready to go. I think you are going to love it.” Maggie told her.

“I’m sure I will.” Kara agreed.

Kara and Maggie left the apartment and got into Maggie’s car. Kara put her seatbelt on and watched as Maggie pulled the car out of the driveway. These apartments were nice; Kara knew that Maggie had extravagant tastes. The drive to Maggie’s estate was filled with conversations about Maggie’s childhood, and Kara told stories about her mom and dad, and how she grew up. Kara even talked about their deaths briefly. She had never really talked about her parent’s deaths. The only ones she mentioned it to was Lucy, and Alex. The latter was because they lived together.

They arrived at Maggie’s estate in record time, and Maggie pulled the car into the circular driveway. As soon as she cut the engine off, the door to the house opened, and Sarah came outside to greet them. She had a huge smile on her face. Kara got out of the car and was immediately pulled into a hug.

“It’s so good to see you here, Kara,” Sarah told her.

Kara returned the hug, “It’s good to see you too, Sarah.”

Sarah had let Kara go, “I was surprised when Maggie told me you would be coming today.” She let Kara go.

“Well, here I am.”

Maggie approached the two women, “I’m going to take Kara to the stables. If you could fix us some lunch for when we come back.” She looked at Sarah.

Sarah smiled, “Of course.”

“Oh, and add some potstickers too. Kara loves those.” Maggie told the other woman.

“Most definitely. I’m going to leave you two ladies to it.” Sarah walked back into the house.

“She seemed happy to see me,” Kara stated.

Maggie smiled, “Sarah likes you, Kara. You’re the first person that she has taken a shine to.” She told the younger woman. “Ready to see the stables?”

Kara nodded, “Yes, of course. Lead the way.”

Kara fell into step beside Maggie as they walked down a pathway. They walked past the swimming pool, which was beautiful. There was a nice sized hot tub as well. They walked past the pool house, which was almost the size of a regular house. After a few more turns the stables came into view.

The barn was red, and the smell of the horses was not that bad. They entered into the building, and the horses started making noises.

“Don’t worry; they are not going to harm you,” Maggie reassured Kara.

Kara took a couple of deep breaths, “I’m not scared at all.”

They walked past a couple of empty stalls until they reached four stalls that had horses in them. The first horse was named Cupid; it was black with a white patch in the middle of its head. This reminded her of the horse Black Beauty. The next horse was a chestnut color, big in stature, but calm, Kara learned her name was Chestnut. There was another horse who was all white with a few grey spots, and his name is Camelot. Kara didn’t understand why he was named that, but she didn’t question it.

“You have a unique assortment of horses, and their names are interesting too.” Kara quipped.

Maggie shrugged, “I didn’t name them. They were already named. Cupid is my old horse’s daughter. She holds a special place in my heart.” Maggie explained.

“Gotcha. She reminds me of Black Beauty. I expected her to be named Black Beauty or Midnight.” Kara voiced her thoughts.

“That would have been so clichéd. Do you know which one you would like to ride?” Maggie asked.

Kara looked at the horses, there was something about Chestnut that spoke to her, “I think I will go with Chestnut. There is something about her.”

“Chestnut is a gentle soul, and she will take good care of you.” Maggie told her, “Come over and say ‘hello.’” She motioned for Kara to come closer.

Kara took a few steps to the horse who had her head out of the stall. She held her hand out to touch Chestnut’s nose. The horse nuzzled her hand and then tried to nuzzle her neck. This tickled Kara, and she laughed.

“She likes you,” Maggie told her.

Kara smiled at Maggie, “I like her too.”

“Then she will be your horse. Whenever you want to come out to the stables, you can take care of Chestnut. She is a young horse, so there are some years on her. She is an American Quarter Horse.” Maggie explained Chestnut’s breed.

Kara always wanted a pony when she was a little girl, and Maggie gave her one, “Thank you, Maggie. I’ve always wanted a horse.”

Maggie smiled, “Now you have one, Kara. Let’s get her dressed, so you can take her out and stretch her legs.”

“I would like that.” Kara tried not to be too over enthusiastic.

Kara waited while Maggie dressed the horse. She watched in rapt attention as Chestnut allowed herself to get dressed. Maggie had a way with horses; Kara wondered if Maggie was secretly the horse whisperer.

“She’s ready to go.” Maggie handed the reigns to Kara.

Kara took the reins from Maggie, their fingers lightly brushed against each other’s, “What now?” She asked.

Maggie pointed to the door, “Take her out. I’ll be right behind you.”

Kara walked Chestnut out of the stable and to a fenced-in area. Kara assumed that this is where the horses come out and spend some time. As promised, Maggie was behind her with Cupid.

“Are we going to ride in here?” Kara asked.

Maggie shook her head, “Nope, there are trails that we can take. This is all private property. Are you ready to ride?”

“Yeah.”

Maggie walked over to Kara, “Do you know how to get on and off a horse?” She asked.

Kara looked sheepish, “No. Can you show me?”

“With pleasure.” Maggie agreed and showed Kara how to get on the horse and get off, “Now you try it.”

Kara put her left leg in the stirrup, and threw her right leg across the saddle and positioned her bottom on the saddle, while firmly securing her foot in the other stirrup, “Whoa this is high.”

Maggie chuckled, “You’ll get used to it. I will tell you that most of the time when you’re on a horse, you may feel yourself having an orgasm. It’s nothing to be ashamed of, it happens.”

Kara processed this information she’s heard someone mention it before, but she thought it was a myth. She waited for Maggie to get on her horse, before taking off and riding Chestnut.

“Let’s go.” Maggie trotted up next to Kara.

Kara took a few deep breaths and followed Maggie’s lead. They were trotting along a trail, the sun was shining brightly, but the trees were providing an ample amount of shade. It was peaceful and quiet; Kara didn’t know how big this property was until now.

“Do you come out here a lot?” Kara asked.

“I do when I want to clear my head. I came out here quite a few times, once you ended our arrangement. I was trying to figure out what went wrong. You didn’t talk to me, and you gave me the cold shoulder.” Maggie explained as they continued their ride.

Kara looked over at Maggie, “Did you clear your head and get perspective?” She asked.

“Yeah, I did,” Maggie replied.

They continued riding, and Kara could feel the pommel of the saddle rubbing against her clit. It felt good to say the most, and the sensation was quite stimulating. She tried to keep her face neutral as she tried to keep herself from giving into the feeling, it was a losing situation. Kara fought hard but ended up losing the battle. She hoped that she didn’t give herself away.

“Are you feeling alright over there, Kara?” Maggie asked with a smirk.

Kara nodded trying to find her voice, “Yeah, it’s weird being this high up, but it’s very relaxing.” She answered.

“Do you want to hope off for a little bit? There is a small lake coming up; we can take a moment to sit down.” Maggie offered.

“Could we?” Kara asked.

“Of course we can.” Maggie agreed.

They found their way to a clearing that had a small lake. Kara dismounted the horse and felt herself about to fall. Her legs felt like Jello, and it took her a moment before she got her feeling back.

“How are your legs?” Maggie asked.

“They feel like Jello, but I think the feeling is coming back. Do we tie them up or do they roam?” She asked.

Maggie laughed that seemed to be everyone’s consensus about riding horses, “I let them roam. They can eat grass and drink water from the lake.”

“Oh, okay.” Kara let go of Chestnuts reins.

There was a little bench under a big willow tree that provided an ample amount of shade. Kara and Maggie sat down, and Kara looked at the horses enjoying the water. It was quiet, and the only thing that could be heard was the horses drinking the water. Kara spotted a little house off to the left and wondered what it was for.

“What’s the house for?” Kara asked.

Maggie looked over to where Kara was pointing, “That’s a small shelter for if it rains. That way no one has to ride back in the rain and end up soaking wet.”

“What’s in there?” Kara asked out of curiosity.

Maggie had to think for a moment, “A table and chairs, a bathroom, a futon, and a small kitchenette.”

“All of that, and no television?” Kara joked.

Maggie smiled, “There is a television in there. It’s quite a cozy place to be. Do you want to see the inside?” She asked.

Kara shrugged, “Sure.” She followed behind Maggie. Kara watched as Maggie pulled out a key from a secret compartment on the house, and unlocked the door.

“After you.” Maggie opened the door.

Kara entered, and it was a lot bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside.  Kara saw that there was a small area with a table and a couple of chairs. To the right of the door was the kitchenette. To the left was a closet and what Kara assumed was the bathroom. There was a television mounted on the far left wall, and a futon was sitting across from it.

“This is amazing. It is cozy.” Kara agreed.

“Do you want something to drink? I’m sure there is some water here.” Maggie asked as she went to the mini refrigerator and opened the door.

Kara tried not to look at Maggie’s ass, “I would like that.”

Maggie brought her a bottle of water, “Do you want to stay in here or do you want to go back outside?”

“We can go back outside. It’s such a beautiful day; we shouldn’t waste it being inside.” Kara opened the door, and as soon as she stepped out, the sky opened up, and it started raining.

“So much for going back outside.”

Maggie chuckled, “I’m sure it will let up soon. I guess we’re stuck inside until it lets up.”

Kara looked out the window and saw that the horses had found themselves under the willow tree.

“I guess the horses wanted shelter from the rain too.” Kara quipped.

Maggie sat down on the futon, “Come sit with me.”

Kara sat down next to Maggie as the sound of thunder rumbled in the background. When it rains, it pours.

“We’ll be here for a while. We have a couple of options; we can play a game. I have plenty in the closet, or we can watch television.” Maggie laid out the options.

Kara thought for a moment, “We can play a game. What do you have?”

Maggie got up and went to the closet, “Monopoly, Sorry, and Scrabble. There isn’t a lot to choose from.”

“Scrabble will be fine,” Kara suggested.

A few minutes later they found themselves at the table a game board between them along with some tiles. Kara had always been an avid Scrabble player, but she had a feeling that going up against Maggie would be a challenge.

“You go first, Kara.”

Kara placed her first word down, “Tardis.” She smiled.

“Doctor Who, Kara? Tardis is not a word. It’s not even in the dictionary.” Maggie challenged.

Kara smirked, “It’s going to be a word today.” She replied cheekily.

Maggie grinned mischievously, “If I make a word don’t challenge it.” She put down her word, “Slayer. Triple word score.”

They continued playing so far they were tied as far as points go. The only letters Kara had left was X & I. The first thing that came to her mind was chi, so she decided to play the word. Kara found the space and put the word down, “I win!”

Maggie shook her head, “You forget, I have to play my word.” She teased and played her word, “Sensational. I win.” Maggie threw her arms up in the air.

Kara pouted, “So not fair.”

“Don’t pout. Wanna play again?” Maggie asked.

Kara nodded, “You’re going down, Professor Sawyer.”

“You wish, Miss. Danvers.” Maggie volleyed back.

They had played three rounds of Scrabble with Kara coming out as the winner. The rain was still falling steadily outside, but they were comfortable and warm on the inside. Kara was enjoying herself, and she hoped that she and Maggie would keep having moments like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and Filler


	14. Here Comes The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie spend some more time together at Maggie's Estate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

After the rain let up Kara and Maggie made their way back to the stables. The ride was slow but leisurely, and when they made it to the stables, Kara and Maggie put the horses back in their stables and handed both horses a carrot. Kara nuzzled Chestnut before walking away. She and Maggie exited the stables and made their way up to the main house. Their fingers were brushing against each other lightly until Maggie took Kara’s hand in her own.

“I hope we are going to shower before we have lunch. I don’t want to go around smelling like Chestnut.” Kara stated as they entered the house.

“You’re not going to smell like a horse. Go upstairs and get a shower, I think Sarah may have some clothes that you can borrow, while your clothes are cleaned.” Maggie suggested.

Kara shook her head, “I don’t want to go commando in someone else’s clothes.”

“I think you left some undergarments here. I’ll find them while you’re in the shower.” Maggie had told her.

Kara let go of Maggie’s hand and went upstairs to Maggie’s bedroom. She’s navigated the house before, so she knows where her bedroom was. This would have been Kara’s first visit to Maggie’s room since the night they spent together. Kara opened the door and entered the bedroom, and her eyes fell on the bed, it was made up, and full of pillows. A shiver ran down Kara’s spine as she remembered the night they spent together. Kara shook her head and made her way towards the bathroom. She entered the bathroom and turned on the lights, and made her way towards the shower. She opened the glass doors and turned on the shower checking the temperature of the water.

Once the water was at the desired temperature, Kara stripped out of her clothes and stepped into the shower. Kara sighed in contentment as the warm water hit her chilled skin. She let the spray of water wash over her hair, and her body. There was a clean washcloth folded on the towel holder and grabbed it. She found a bottle of Maggie’s body wash and put a generous dollop on the cotton material. Kara inhaled the scent before washing her body down. The suds and the water cascaded down her body. She tried not to think about Maggie washing her down and touching her in all the right places.

The door opening brought Kara back into reality, “I found your extra set of bra and panties. I’ll place them on the side of the bathtub, along with a towel.” Maggie put the towel and the undergarments on the side of the tub.

“Thank you,” Kara replied while rinsing the soap off her body.

The door closed and Kara finished her shower and used Maggie’s shampoo to wash her hair. She was going to go around the rest of the day smelling like Maggie, but it was okay, it was a lot better than smelling like Chestnut. When the shower was over, Kara turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She grabbed the towel on the tub and dried herself off. Kara reached for her bra and panties, and quickly put them on. She also saw some clothes as well, so she put the clothes on. Kara exited the bathroom and saw Maggie sitting on her bed.

“Are you waiting for me?” Kara asked as she entered the bedroom.

Maggie smiled, “I’m waiting for you to get out of the shower so I can take one.”

“The shower is all yours.” Kara pointed to the bathroom.

Maggie got off the bed and walked around Kara to go into the bathroom, “I gotta say, I love that you smell like me.” She walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Kara put the dirty towel and clothes in the hamper and made her way downstairs. She wanted to give Maggie her privacy. Kara made her way downstairs and bumped into Sarah.

“I was just coming to get you and Maggie. Lunch is served out on the patio.” Sarah told Kara.

Kara smiled, “Thanks, Sarah. Maggie is in the shower and will be down shortly. Would you like to come and sit with me, until she comes down?” She asked.

Sarah smiled, “I would like that. How are things with you and Maggie?” She asked as they walked through the living room towards the patio.

“They are going okay. We are taking it slow at the moment.” Kara answered as she followed behind Sarah.

“Taking it slow, that’s good. You’re taking time to get to know each other, but I have a feeling that you are making Maggie work for it.” Sarah couldn’t hide her smile.

Kara blushed a crimson color, “I’ll never tell.”

“I already know. I will give it another week before you two are together again. You’re probably going to spend a lot of weekends up here.” Sarah teased Kara a little. She knew that it wouldn’t be too long before Maggie and Kara were back together. The two of them were so smitten with each other.

“If you say so,” Kara replied as she made her way towards the iron wrought, glass top table.

Sarah cackled, “I know so. You two are so smitten with each other. I see the way you look at her and the way she looks at you.”

Kara sat down in one of the chairs, “There are no looks.”

“Looks at what?” Maggie asked as she made her way outside.

Sarah cleared her throat, “The pool. Kara was telling me how she would like to take a swim sometime.”

“I’m sure that could be arranged.” Maggie agreed with Sarah’s idea about the pool. It would be nice to see Kara in a bikini or maybe nothing at all. There could be moonlight swims or moments in the hot tub.

“I’m going to leave you two to lunch. Enjoy.” Sarah took her leave.

“You can sit down, Kara. You don’t have to wait for me.” Maggie pointed to the empty chair.

Kara laughed lowly, “Alright.” She pulled the chair out and sat down.

Maggie sat down across from Kara, “Did you enjoy your first horse ride today?”

“Yeah, I did. It’s not at all scary. Being on Chestnut, I felt free, almost like I was flying.” She used her fork to pick at her salad.

“Horses are good for that. When I was younger, I would like going out with the horses and ride them. One of the stable hands taught me all about horses and how to care for them. It was because of them that I wanted to have stables of my own and take care of them.” Maggie explained between bites of her salad.

Kara had to admit she liked the openness that Maggie was showing. It’s a far cry from when they first started out. There was innuendo, and propositions, but now it’s different. Maggie is open, and honest Kara found herself enjoying this new found intimacy between the two of them.

“You are the horse whisperer.” Kara teased.

Maggie shrugged, “I have many talents, Kara. I am sure over time you will learn what they are. How are you enjoying lunch so far?”

“I’m enjoying it very much, then again, I think it’s the company that I’m with.” Kara smiled sweetly.

“Why Kara Danvers, are you flirting with me?” Maggie asked with a hint of teasing behind her tone.

“I don’t know, am I?” Kara questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Maggie wiped her mouth with her napkin, “I think you are. I would watch it if I were you. I might take it the wrong way.”

“That’s not my problem.” Kara sassed back her eyes crinkling.

Maggie laughed, “You are something else, Kara Danvers.” She raised her glass to the other woman.

Kara couldn’t help but smile she was having entirely too much fun right now. They finished lunch with small talk, and plans for Thanksgiving. Kara was telling Maggie about how she was spending it with her family and offered Maggie to come with her as her plus one. She knew without a doubt that Lucy would be there with, Alex. Then again, Lucy being there isn’t a big deal, because she was always at Thanksgiving. Kara learned that Maggie doesn’t do much for the holiday, but she wanted to change that.

“Do you think your parents would be okay with you bringing me for Thanksgiving? I am your professor.” Maggie stated with caution.

Kara shrugged, “You’re also Alex’s friend.” She explained.

Maggie put her glass down and looked at Kara, “Am I your friend too?” She asked

Kara felt Maggie’s piercing gaze upon her, “You’re more than that.” She replied without hesitation. “So will you come to Thanksgiving dinner?”

“I can make that happen. I have one request though.” Maggie replied.

“What request is that?” Kara asked mildly intrigued.

Maggie smirked, “You spend the weekend with me.”

“Y-you want me to spend the weekend with you? H-how?” Kara asked.

“Not like that. We have a long weekend coming up, and it would give us time to spend together. We don’t have classes or any other pressing issues to get in our way. I want to take you away for the weekend, away from prying eyes, and be with you freely. After all, at the end of the school year, I plan on going public with you.” Maggie told her in no uncertain terms.

Kara was speechless and couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Maggie, her professor, wanted to go public with her at the end of the school year, “You’re serious about that?” She needed clarification.

Maggie nodded never taking her eyes off of Kara’s, “Very serious. You were the one who mentioned it, and I am going to follow through. I meant it when I said. I don’t want anyone else but you.”

Kara had to break eye contact it was becoming too much for her to handle, “So you say. I’ll spend the weekend with you, Maggie.”

“That’s all I ask. Did you get enough to eat?” Maggie questioned.

“More than enough. I didn’t realize how much horseback riding takes out of you. I worked muscles that I didn’t even know I had.” Kara stretched to emphasize her point.

Maggie admired Kara’s form appreciatively, “Once you get used to using those muscles, you may not even know the difference. Would you care for a massage to help you feel better?” She asked.

“If you don’t mind giving me one.” Kara’s mouth moved faster than her brain.

“I wouldn’t have asked if I hadn’t planned on giving you one. I promise this massage will not be sensual.” Maggie stood up from the table.

Kara followed suit, “I didn’t think it would be.” She replied as she followed Maggie into the house.

They entered Maggie’s bedroom, and Kara closed the door behind them. Kara felt the butterflies fluttering in her stomach, “Where do you want me?”

“You can lay on the bed or lay on the couch over there, it’s really up to you and what you’re comfortable with,” Maggie replied.

Kara walked further into the room and went towards the bed. The bed seemed like it would be more comfortable than laying on a couch. The last time she and Maggie were on the couch, she was nearly fucked into oblivion, and the sofa was not comfortable at all.

“Good choice.” Maggie praised Kara for her bold choice.

Kara sat down on the bed, “I’ve been on the couch, and it is not comfortable at all.”

Maggie pulled out her various massage oils from the cabinet near the bed, “The last time you were on that couch I had my hand in your pants.”

“Let’s call it what it was you fucked me.” Kara blurted out.

“I did, but you weren’t complaining. If I remember correctly, you came a couple of times and asked me to stop because it was becoming too much for you. Also, you called me ‘daddy.’” Maggie teased Kara.

Kara blushed, “If I remember correctly, you liked it.”

“You know I did. Where do you need your muscles massaged? Your back? Your legs? All over?” Maggie asked.

“My legs and lower back,” Kara answered.

“That means, you’re going to have to take your shirt off and your pants.” Maggie told her, “I’m going to leave you alone while you undress.” She left the room.

Kara watched as Maggie left the room an amused smile playing on her face. She didn’t expect Maggie to go, but she did, and this impressed Kara a lot. Kara began to disrobe and put her shirt and jeans at the foot of the bed. Kara got in position and waited for Maggie to enter the room. She didn’t have to wait long the door opened, and Maggie walked in.

“I see that you’re ready. Are you still okay with this?” Maggie asked as she approached the bed.

Kara looked over her shoulder, “I’m okay with this. I’m unclothed aren’t I?” She asked even though she is still clad in her bra and panties.

“I wanted to be sure.” Maggie made her way to the bed and reached for the basket full of massage oils, “Is there a particular scent you want?”

“Lavender, it’s relaxing,” Kara answered.

“Lavender it is.” Maggie reached for the lavender massage oil. She put some on her hands and rubbed them together, before placing them on Kara’s lower back.

Kara could feel Maggie kneading her muscles alternating between firm and soft strokes with each move. To Kara, Maggie’s hands felt divine and was enough to make her do whatever the other woman wanted. She rested her head on her folded arms and enjoyed the attention that Maggie was lavishing on her back. Kara moaned when Maggie hit a particular tense part between her spine and her tailbone.

“You have a lot of tension in this area, Kara. Have you had this tension before getting on Chestnut today?” Maggie asked as she gently worked the knot out of Kara’s lower back.

“No, at least, not that I noticed,” Kara replied.

Maggie hummed and finished her task, “How does it feel?”

“It feels so much better. I know, I’ve said it before, and I will repeat it again, your hands are magical. How did you become so skilled at massages? Did you take a class? Did you date a massage therapist?” Kara asked wondering how Maggie knew what to do.

Maggie skipped Kara’s ass and went straight for her thighs, “I took a few massage therapy classes, and I had a private massage therapist. She taught me everything that I needed to know.” She answered as she added more oil to her hands.

Kara felt a little disappointed when Maggie’s hands left her body, “Was she only a massage therapist or did she teach you in a more personal capacity?” She asked out of curiosity.

“If you’re asking if I had a relationship with her? The answer is no, Lacey was straight as an arrow, and married with two children.” Maggie answered engrossed in her task.

Kara had to take a few deep breaths when she felt Maggie’s hands on her thighs. She had to try and concentrate on something else, but each time Maggie massaged her inner thigh she found herself getting turned on by this. She was sure that if Maggie were to come close to her pussy, she would notice how her underwear had become damp. It was embarrassing how Kara got turned on just from Maggie touching her. Kara had been with Lucy, but she never had this type of reaction to her. Her response to Maggie was what people would call next level. It was scary and exciting at the same time and made Kara question: how can someone have such an effect on her?

Kara found herself waking up and peered at the clock the bright red numbers of 5:15 was staring back at her. She noticed that she was covered in a light blanket and the room had a little sunlight pouring in. Kara gathered her bearings and sat up, upon first glance, Kara noticed that she was alone in the room. This made her feel a little disappointed that Maggie didn’t stay in there with her, but she knew the woman had her reasons.

The door opened, and Maggie peered in, “I see that sleeping beauty has finally awakened. Did you enjoy your nap?”

Kara rubbed her eyes, “I didn’t realize I fell asleep until now. How long have I been asleep?”

“About an hour or so. You looked so peaceful I didn’t want to wake you up.” Maggie answered as she climbed onto the bed.

“I must have been tired.”

Maggie smirked, “You had a hectic day today. Your clothes have been washed and ready for you to change into. Are you hungry?”

Kara wondered why Maggie was smirking, “I’m not hungry right now. Why are you smirking like that? Is there something on my face?” She began touching her face.

Maggie shook her head, “There is nothing on your face. It’s just as beautiful as it’s always been. Apparently, my massage affected you, and you had an orgasm before you drifted off to sleep.” She explained as if she was explaining a lesson to students.

Kara was mortified to learn what happened. She thought she was able to focus on something else and not what Maggie was doing to her. Kara had no words, and it was proof that Maggie knew how she made her feel.

“That’s never happened before.” Kara finally found her words.

“It happens, Kara. There is nothing to be afraid of; your body reacted in a normal way. It gave me an ego boost to see that I still affected you.” Maggie brushed her shoulder against Kara’s arm.

Kara laughed nervously, “Yeah.”

“What happened doesn’t change anything between us, Kara. Don’t stress about it. Are you ready to go back into the city?” Maggie decided to change the subject.

“Yeah. I will probably be by myself tonight if Lucy is going to be with Alex tonight. I need to text her to see what she was going to do.” Kara replied as she searched for her phone.

“If Lucy doesn’t come home tonight, maybe you could come over to my place. You will not have to be alone and neither will I. Or if you don’t want to stay with me I could stay with you.” Maggie suggested.

Kara couldn’t help but smile Maggie was making an effort, and she knew that she had to meet Maggie halfway, “I stayed at your place last night. I think it would be nice if you could stay with me tonight.” She suggested in a hopeful tone.

“I think that could be arranged.” Maggie bit her lip, “Text Lucy and see what she is up to and then we can drive back to the city.”

Kara found her phone, “Okay.” She sent a quick text to Lucy asking her if she was staying with Alex tonight. The text was quick, and Lucy told her that she was staying the night with Alex, and she would see her at school in the morning.

“What did Lucy say?” Maggie asked.

“Lucy is staying with Alex tonight, and she will see me at school in the morning. I can’t believe they are so open about their relationship. Isn’t it against the rules to date a student?” Kara asked.

“It’s not against the rules, but it is frowned upon, ethics and all. Professors have dates students publicly and privately. Most professors choose to be discreet about it and others like Alex, don’t give a fuck.” Maggie stated bluntly.

Kara looked at Maggie, “Let me guess, you’re one of the ones that give a fuck?”

Maggie nodded, “Guilty. My name has a lot of weight to it, and I’ve been trying my best to fly under the radar.” She hated being tied to her family’s name.

“That makes a lot of sense. I like what we’re doing.” Kara admitted.

“What are we doing?” Maggie asked.

Kara shrugged, “The getting to know each other and taking it slow. I think building a connection outside of sex is important to have in developing a relationship.”

Maggie couldn’t help but agree, “That is true. I like that we’re taking it slow. There is so much I want to learn about you and for you to learn about me.” She kissed Kara on the cheek, “Get dressed and meet me downstairs so we can go. I want to get back before it gets dark.” She climbed off the bed.

Kara got off the bed and folded the blanket and put it on the edge of the bed. She redressed using the clothes she wore earlier and put Sarah’s clothes in the hamper. She went to the bathroom and took care of business. When Kara felt better, she made her way downstairs and met Maggie who was in the middle of having a conversation with Sarah. She hung back giving the two women privacy to talk.

“You ready to go, Kara?” Maggie asked.

Kara smiled, “Ready when you are.”

Kara said her goodbyes to Sarah with a promise that she would be in contact with her. Thanksgiving break is coming up so she would have a lot of free time on her hands. The drive back to the city was a leisure one with Maggie taking her time. When they made it to Maggie’s apartment, the sun was setting in the distance, painting the sky in beautiful pink, blue, purple and orange hues. It was admiring the sunset that Kara and Maggie shared an intense but brief kiss. Kara didn’t know what it signified, but she hoped that it was a brand new beginning for them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Progress and plans for Thanksgiving, nothing can go wrong, right?


	15. Peaceful Thanksgiving or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving with the Danvers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have Thanksgiving!
> 
> Thank you to everyone.
> 
> If anyone is interested in being a beta for this story or any of my other up and coming stories let me know. English is not my first language, and I've been making a few grammar mistakes mainly with commas and possibly other things that Grammarly does not catch.

Kara and Lucy’s apartment was buzzing with activity, Eliza and Jeremiah came to town for Thanksgiving. Her adoptive parents visiting was a relief for Kara since she did not want to travel to Midvale with Maggie, Lucy, and Alex in one car. Having dinner here will give Kara an equal playing field, just in case things go south with Alex and Eliza. Kara and Lucy were in the kitchen helping with dinner, while Alex and Jeremiah were in the living room discussing the latest scientific discovery.

Kara had to remind Eliza that Maggie was vegetarian, so they had to adjust the recipes accordingly. Eliza didn’t seem to mind which was a relief on Kara’s part. She had been exchanging texts with Maggie throughout the morning double checking that she was still coming.

“So, Kara are you seeing anyone?” Eliza asked as she put the turkey in the oven.

Kara stopped chopping the celery, “I’m getting to know someone.” She answered vaguely and went back to chopping.

“It’s good that you are getting out there and dating. I know you want to do well in school, but you can’t have your head in the books all the time.” Eliza explained to her daughter.

Kara looked at Lucy and then back at the cutting board, “I figured since it’s my last year I might as well do something different.” Kara explained.

“What about you, Lucy? Are you seeing anyone? It broke my heart to learn that you and Kara were no longer together. I thought the two of you would last through college.” Eliza asked the young woman who had become family.

Lucy laughed nervously, “Kara and I realized that we wanted different things and we are better suited as friends. I am dating someone; we’ve been dating for a few months, give or take.” She explained.

Eliza smiled, “As long as they make you happy that is all that matters.”

“They really do,” Lucy replied.

There was a knock at the door, and Kara excused herself to answer it. Kara opened the door and smiled when she saw Maggie standing there with a pumpkin pie and a bottle of wine.

“Come one in.” Kara ushered her professor inside.

Maggie smiled, “I come bringing pumpkin pie, and wine as requested.”

Kara took the pie and wine, “Eliza is going to thank you for this.”

“Maggie, sweetheart it’s so good to see you.” Eliza greeted the young woman with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Maggie smiled, “It’s good to see you too, Eliza. It’s been entirely too long.”

“It has. I was delighted when Kara told me that you would be here for dinner. Make yourself comfortable. Kara, Lucy, and I have everything under control.” Eliza pointed Maggie towards the living room where Alex and Jeremiah were sitting.

Kara went back into the kitchen, “This is going to be awkward as hell.” She whispered to Lucy.

Lucy laughed, “It really is. I hope that Eliza and Jeremiah don’t flip their shit when they find out that I am dating Alex, and you are dating Maggie.”

“I don’t think that would go down smoothly. I guarantee the whole dinner will go down in flames. I hope it doesn’t end up that way though.” Kara whispered.

“Are you still going away for the weekend with Maggie?” Lucy asked in a hushed tone.

Kara smiled, “Yeah. I got my bag packed and ready to go. We will be leaving later on tonight. Maggie still hasn’t told me where we were going.”

“It’s a surprise. Maggie is really trying to get into your good graces. How much longer is it going to take before you and her get back together?” Lucy asked. She saw had things had changed between Kara and Maggie. There were shy smiles, lingering looks, accidental touches, and Kara spending a lot of time with their professor.

Kara smirked, “Only time will tell.”

“What are you two in here whispering about?” Eliza asked.

Kara and Lucy jumped apart like they were caught with their hands in the cookie jar, “Nothing. We are having a little bit of girl talk.” Kara answered.

Eliza smiled, “Everything is almost finished. You two can go in the living room with everyone else. I’ll be along shortly.”

“Okay.” Kara and Lucy agreed together.

Kara entered the living room and sat down next to Maggie on a chair while Lucy sat next to Alex, “What are you talking about over here?”

“Your dad was telling me stories about you and Alex. Who knew that you two were modern day Nancy Drew’s?” Maggie asked.

“Kenny Li. He was one of my best friends. He liked me like that, but I didn’t like him.” Kara explained.

Alex smiled sadly, “He used to tutor me in calculus because I sucked at it. I didn’t tell anyone because I was ashamed and didn’t want to be uncool in my friend’s eyes.”

Lucy laughed, “You became uncool because of you being Nancy Drew, and Kara being weird.”

“You’re one to talk. You were an outcast just like us.” Kara pointed at Lucy.

“Outcasts or not, we were all awesome in our own right,” Kara stated proudly.

Maggie agreed, “Of course you are.”

Jeremiah chuckled, “Now that Lucy and Kara are here. I should tell you some embarrassing stories about the two of them.”

“No.”

“Don’t!”

“Oh no, you have to tell embarrassing stories about Kara and Lucy. I missed a lot when I was away at college.”

“Kara and Lucy used to date when they were in high school. They were the cutest ever, and when it was time for their very first dance, Lucy said the cheesiest rap ever to ask Kara out.” Jeremiah started the story.

“I thought it was cute, but Kara was so embarrassed, but she said yes to Lucy.” Eliza finished the story.

Alex was not amused, “Kara and Lucy used to date?” She asked incredulously.

“Yeah, they did. It broke our hearts when they broke up.” Jeremiah stated, before looking at Alex, “You seemed so surprised, Alex.”

Alex cleared her throat, “Well, this was brand new information. I thought Kara and Lucy were very good friends. I didn’t know that they used to date. Neither Kara or Lucy told me this bit of information.” She looked pointedly at Kara and Lucy.

“It’s out in the open now,” Kara stated nonchalantly.

Alex looked at Kara, “You could have at least told me.”

“Would that have changed anything?” Kara asked. She hated that this is how Alex had to find out, but she was glad that her sister did.

“Yes, it would have, but not by much,” Alex replied.

Eliza was confused, “What are you girls talking about? What would have changed?” It was evident that her daughters were having a secret conversation.

“Nothing.” Alex rushed out.

“Don’t say nothing; it was obviously something.” Eliza knew her daughters a little too well.

Alex sighed, “I’m dating Lucy.” She came out and told the truth.

“You’re dating Lucy?!” Jeremiah and Eliza said at the same time.

Lucy looked sheepish, “We’re dating each other. We’ve been dating for a couple of months.”

Eliza looked at Kara, “And you’re okay with this?”

Kara sighed, “I’m more than okay with it. Lucy and Alex like each other who am I to stand in the way?”

Jeremiah was perplexed, “I guess congratulations are in order. Are you dating anyone, Kara?” He asked his youngest daughter.

Kara cleared her throat, “I’m not dating anyone per se, but I am getting to know someone. It’s getting pretty serious.” She replied.

“Alex? How could you date your sister’s ex-girlfriend?!” Eliza asked.

Alex was stunned at her mom’s question, “I didn’t know that Kara and Lucy dated.” She looked at Maggie, “Is that why you asked me if I knew how close Lucy and Kara was?”

“Yeah. Kara mentioned that she and Lucy used to date a long time ago. It wasn’t my place to tell you.” Maggie answered.

“Speaking of dating, Maggie. Are you seeing anyone special?” Jeremiah asked trying to diffuse the situation.

Maggie glanced at Kara, “I’m getting to know someone special.”

Alex scoffed, “I’m pretty sure you are past the getting to know you phase.” She mumbled under her breath.

“Lucy is a student, Alex. You are her professor. I thought you knew better than that. Your career could be in jeopardy.” Eliza interrupted the conversation, “I expected better from you.”

Alex stood up, “Expected better from me? Why are you coming down so hard on me about this? Yes, I am dating my student, and it does not interfere with my job. Lucy is more than a student she is my girlfriend, and I care a great deal about her. I am Kara’s professor, but you’re not saying how it hurts my career. I could be giving Kara preferential treatment, but I am not.” Alex tried her best not to raise her voice.

Maggie decided to step in, “Eliza, I know it’s not my place, but Alex is doing well in her job. Her relationship with Lucy does not influence her job. She and Lucy found each other, and they are happy.”

Kara couldn’t help but feel proud, “Would you be upset if you found out I was dating a professor?” She asked her adoptive mother.

“I would be against it, but if you’re happy and are treated right, then I would have no problem with you dating a professor,” Eliza answered.

“Oh, so it is okay if Kara was to date a professor, but it’s wrong for me to date a student? Why does Kara get a special pass? You were on my case about Kara focusing in school, and if she did not succeed it would come down on my head.” Alex asked she couldn’t understand how her mom could be so lenient on Kara, but yet hard on her.

Jeremiah whistled, “Enough! Now is not the time to discuss this, not before dinner. I would like for us to have a nice dinner, and then we can get into this later. Cooler heads need to prevail at the moment.”

Kara sighed from Maggie’s side, “I think Jeremiah is right. Emotions are running high right now, and we should have this conversation like the calm and rational adults we are.” She suggested.

Eliza threw her hands up in the air and went into the kitchen, “Kara, Lucy, Maggie you three come and help me bring the food to the table.”

Kara, Lucy, and Maggie went into the kitchen the three of them did not want to be on the receiving end of Eliza’s ire.

“I’m sorry about what happened in the living room girls.” Eliza apologized, “It caught me off guard that’s all.”

Lucy looked down at the counter, “It wasn’t my intention to cause problems.” She traced her thumb along the edge of the countertop.

Eliza sighed, “You didn’t cause a problem, Lucy. I never expected Alex to fall for someone Kara dated. Even though, you should have told her that.” She looked at Kara and Lucy.

“I was going to tell her, but other things kept popping up,” Lucy explained herself.

“We will discuss this later. Like we will discuss Kara dating a professor later. Grab a dish and take it to the table.” Eliza told her helpers.

Each woman grabbed a dish and took it out to the table and put it down. They continued until all of the dishes were on the table. Kara was thankful that her table was big enough to handle all of the food. Everyone took their places; Kara sat beside Maggie, Lucy and Alex sat across from them, while Eliza and Jeremiah sat at the head of the table.

“It’s a Danvers tradition that we each go around and say something that we are thankful for.” Jeremiah stated as he stood up, “I am thankful for my family being here and enjoying another holiday together.” He sat back down.

Kara stood up next, “I am thankful for having everyone here today. I am thankful for my family and friends.” She sat down quickly.

Maggie stood up, “I am thankful for Kara inviting me and for being with everyone for this holiday.” She sat down.

Eliza stood up, “I am thankful for our family and another successful gathering.” She sat down.

Alex stood up with her wine glass, “I am thankful for yet another delightful family holiday. I’m thankful for the fact that I do everything wrong, and Kara can do no wrong.” She drained her glass of wine before sitting down.

Lucy stood up, “I’m thankful for being here today with family and being able to eat some good food.” She rushed out before sitting down.

Dinner was served, and there was an uncomfortable silence the only thing that could be heard was the silverware scraping along the plates. It was a very tense situation, and Kara was trying to think of a way to make everything not so weird.

“I’ve been applying to graduate schools.” Kara blurted out.

“That’s great, honey. Where have you applied to?” Jeremiah asked.

Kara cleared her throat, “Stanford, UCLA, and a few other schools.” She didn’t mention that she applied to graduate school in Metropolis.

“That’s good sweetheart. Are you going for journalism?” Eliza asked.

Kara nodded, “Yes.”

“What about you Lucy? Have you applied to graduate school, yet?” Eliza asked.

Lucy swallowed her bite of food, “I’ve applied to several. There are a lot of schools that deal with law, so I’m waiting to hear something.” She replied before going back to eating her food.

“So Maggie, how are your classes this year? Do you have a few standouts in your class?” Eliza asked the professor.

Maggie cleared her throat, “I have quite a few students in my classes that show a lot of promise. Kara and Lucy are both my star students in my class. They put the work and effort in.”

“I’m pretty sure Kara is putting a lot of effort into it,” Alex muttered before drinking her wine.

“Alex!” Lucy hissed kicking her girlfriend under the table.

Eliza frowned at Alex’s remark, “What is that supposed to mean, Alex? Is there something you care to share?”

“Kara must put in a lot of extra credit to be a star pupil,” Alex answered.

“Are you saying that Kara isn’t doing well in your class?” Jeremiah asked his daughter.

Alex smirked, “Kara is exceeding in my class. I thought she would goof off because she’s my sister. She has proven me wrong so has Lucy, even though the two of them are always talking during my lessons. Do you have that problem, Maggie?” She asked her friend.

“Their conversations are kept to a minimal. There may have been one or two loud conversations, but nothing overly disruptive.” Maggie answered diplomatically.

“It’s good that Lucy and Kara are doing well in your respective classes. So Kara, tell me about this person that you’re getting to know.” Jeremiah decided to keep the conversation on Kara.

Kara felt put on the spot, “Well, she is a few years older than I am. She works at the University, and she is beautiful, articulate, very cultured and so much more.” She couldn’t help but smile.

“Kara is very smitten. Her smile and her whole demeanor changed when talking about her. Does this mysterious person have a name?” Eliza asked.

Kara sent a side glance in Maggie’s direction, “She is sitting next to me. I’m getting to know Maggie.” She blurted out.

“I’m sorry, what?” Eliza asked.

“I’m getting to know Maggie. We met one night while Lucy and I were out at a gathering. I didn’t know she would be my professor, and well it went from there.” Kara explained her relationship with Maggie.

“You are dating, Kara?” Jeremiah asked Maggie.

Maggie looked sheepish, “We are not dating. We are getting to know each other.” She explained.

“This is wow. Alex, how could you let this happen? I told you to look after your sister.” Eliza looked at Alex.

Alex’s smirk turned into a scowl, “How could I let this happen? Kara getting to know Maggie is not my fault. I looked after Kara since I was fourteen-years-old. She is old enough to make her own decisions and her own choices. Kara is an adult, and it’s her life. I can’t police her 24/7.” She crossed her arms.

“Nothing against you, Maggie. You are a wonderful woman, and a great friend to Alex, but you can’t date Kara. She is your student.” Eliza looked at Maggie.

Kara was growing frustrated, “Eliza, I know you mean well, but I am an adult. I can date whoever I want. If I want to date Maggie, then I will. Don’t blame Alex for my decisions. You’ve been putting too much pressure on her where I am concerned. Yes, I lost my parents, and you took me in and gave me a good life, but at Alex’s expense. I am an adult and can make my own decisions. If Alex wants to date Lucy, then let her. She is doing something for herself, that does not involve me. Instead of coming down on her you should be proud of her.” She defended her sister against her mother.

“If I may say something here. Alex and Kara are strong independent women. I’ve known Alex for ten years, and she is a phenomenal woman. I’ve known Kara for about three months give or take and she is one hell of a woman. I’ve listened to both Kara and Alex, but I am not at liberty to discuss what was said. But, Alex loves Kara and will protect her at all costs, but she needs to live her life. Everything Alex has done with her life involved looking after Kara and trying to protect her. You’ve raised two beautiful daughters. I’m sure Kara’s parents wanted people to look after her, and to love her as their own. You, Jeremiah, and Alex have done that, but now it’s time for someone else to step in and help. Kara may be my student, but as of next month she will no longer be my student and Lucy will not be Alex’s either.” Maggie stepped in to defend Kara and Maggie.

Alex was speechless she didn’t expect Kara to come to her defense like she did and she didn’t expect Maggie to do it either, “It’s not your battle to fight, you two. No matter what happens I will always be the one to blame.”

Jeremiah cleared his throat, “Kara, Maggie, Lucy if you could excuse us while we talk to Alex.” He requested.

Kara, Maggie, and Lucy picked up their plates up and headed back to Kara’s room. Kara did not expect her Thanksgiving to be like this, but unfortunately, it turned out that way. Kara entered last and closed the door behind her. She sat down on the bed next to Maggie, “Sorry that Thanksgiving turned out this way. I didn’t expect all of this to happen.”

Lucy chuckled, “This is nothing new. It seems like the Eliza and Alex saga is never-ending.” She recalled all the times Eliza and Alex would bump heads.

“Welcome to the family, Maggie.” Kara quipped as she finished eating her food.

“It’s an interesting entrance for sure. I think you made Alex happy by defending her in there.” Maggie told Kara.

Kara smiled, “I got tired of Eliza coming down hard on Alex. I felt it was time that I stepped up and defended her. If I can stand up to Alex about you and me, then I can stand up to Eliza. Jeremiah isn’t really a problem.” She explained her thoughts.

“Kara has gotten ballsy since she’s been with you, Maggie. Whatever you are doing keep it up.” Lucy chimed in. She had to admit that she liked this side of Kara.

“It’s no big deal.” Kara tried to play it off.

Maggie smiled at Kara, “It is a big deal, Kara. I’m sure Alex will appreciate it.”

“I seriously doubt it, but okay.” Kara continued eating her food.

The three women were eating and making small talk when the bedroom door opened, and Alex popped her head in, “What’s so funny in here?” She asked.

“Nothing, Kara, and Maggie were telling me about Kara riding a horse,” Lucy answered.

Alex was confused, “You can come back to the table now. World War III has ended.” She smiled showing her teeth.

Kara shook her head, “Nah, that’s alright. We’re okay back here. If Lucy wants to go back out there, then she can.” She answered. The truth of the matter is she didn’t want to go out there and face Jeremiah and Eliza.

“I’m okay back here with Kara and Maggie,” Lucy answered.

Alex sighed in exasperation, “There is no way I am going to eat with my parents alone. You and Maggie go out there and work your magic. I want to talk to Kara for a minute.”

Kara watched as Maggie and Lucy left the room and Alex closed the door behind them, “What do you want, Alex?”

Alex walked further into the room and sat on the bed next to Kara, “I wanted to say, thank you for standing up for me in there.”

“It’s what sisters do, right?” Kara asked.

“I’m sorry for coming down hard on you, but you saw first-hand the amount of pressure I am under.” Alex apologized.

“It seems a little unfair that Eliza put so much on you. I didn’t really pay attention to it, but now to see it up close, it’s an eye-opener.” Kara responded to her sister’s apology.

Alex put her arm around Kara, “Let’s go join our significant others before mom and dad give them a hard time.” She suggested hoping that this would be a new beginning for the two of them.

Kara picked up her plate and followed Alex out of the room. When they entered the kitchen there was laughter it seemed like Jeremiah was telling a story or something. Kara eased herself back in and sat down at the table.

“Everything okay?” Maggie asked.

Kara smiled, “Everything is okay.”

“Maggie was telling us about your adventures at the stables. You rode a horse named Chestnut. Tell us more about it.” Eliza decided to break the sudden tension.

“Oh yeah. Chestnut is a beautiful horse, our eyes met, and I was a goner. She is a kindred spirit for real. I told my parents I wanted a horse when I was younger, but it was too much responsibility. Thanks to Maggie, I now have a horse.” Kara answered in excitement.

“Wishes really do come true. Maggie also tells us that the two of you have plans to go away for the weekend.” Jeremiah decided to speak.

“Yeah, it would be a nice getaway for the two of us,” Kara responded she was glad that things were back to normal.

The rest of dinner went off without a hitch, and by the time dessert came everyone was laughing and exchanging stories. Mainly stories of Kara and Alex with a few thrown in about Kara and Lucy. There was no mention of Kara and Lucy’s relationship which was a blessing for both Kara and Lucy.

“Alright, since I cooked everyone is on kitchen duty. I’m going to sit here and relax while you five take care of everything.” Eliza announced to the table.

There were a few grumblings, but the food was put up, and the kitchen was cleaned without incident. Kara, for the most part, was glad that dinner was over that meant that she and Maggie could leave for their trip. The kitchen was cleaned, and Maggie and Kara were the only ones left in the room.

“What did you think?” Kara asked her girlfriend.

“Your Thanksgivings are intense. I don’t want to see what your Christmas’ are like.” Maggie replied she was thankful it was over.

Kara smirked and approached Maggie with slow steps, “They are less intense, but I think that everything is out in the open, it will be a lot better.” She stopped in front of her professor, “Besides, it will be so much better if you were there. I mean after all; you’re not going to be my professor anymore.” She gave Maggie a smile that shined brighter than the sun.

Maggie matched Kara’s smile, “That is so true. I don’t have to wait until you graduate. I can date you now, and it wouldn’t be a problem because you will not be my student anymore. That sucks because I will not see you every other day.”

Kara shrugged, “That is what you have an office for, and there is always after school and weekends.”

“There is that. Do you think that you will be ready to be my girl?” Maggie asked as she snaked her arms around Kara’s waist.

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know, ask me again in a few weeks.” She teased.

“You’ll be my girl soon enough, Kara Danvers,” Maggie replied cockily.

“Keep telling yourself that, Professor Sawyer.” Kara’s response was full of sass.

“Okay you two, stop playing kissy face, and tell us bye before you miss your reservation,” Alex called from the living room.

Kara sighed, “Leave it to Alex. Come on, let’s say bye so we can get out of here and enjoy our weekend. Where exactly are we going?” She asked. Maggie had been super secretive about their weekend.

Maggie let go of Kara, “If you must know, you and I are spending Thanksgiving vacation in Napa Valley. It’s a nice getaway for the two of us, good food, wine, lots to do.” She put her hand in Kara’s.

“Napa Valley, huh? I like the sound of that. So you’re going to wine and dine me this weekend?” Kara asked intrigued by the trip.

Maggie smirked, “Oh yeah, and so much more. Let’s not keep everyone waiting.” She led Kara out of the kitchen.

Kara followed behind as they made their way into the living room, “We’re here to say bye.”

Eliza got up and made her way to the couple, “Have a safe trip, girls and take a lot of pictures.” She gave them both a hug.

“Take care of my girl,” Jeremiah told Maggie.

Maggie nodded, “I always do.”

Alex and Lucy’s farewells were simple with hugs. Kara could hear Alex threatening Maggie while they hugged. She knew that some things would never change and she was okay with that. Kara didn’t have to worry about grabbing her bags, she had packed the night before and took them over to Maggie’s. The couple left, and Kara breathed a sigh of relief, “You were great in there. If it were anyone else, they would have caved.”

Maggie laughed, “I’m not like everyone else. I am me, and that is something I will never change. I have a few surprises up my sleeve this weekend.” She taunted.

Kara raised an eyebrow, “What surprises?” She asked.

Kara and Maggie left the building before Maggie responded, “I want to show you a few things.”

“What kind of things?” Kara asked.

Maggie smiled, “Nothing bad. You asked me a while back some of the things that I was interested in. If it’s not a problem, I would like to demonstrate them to you.” She opened up the car door for Kara.

Kara got in, “It’s not going to be painful is it?” She asked.

Maggie kissed Kara quickly on the lips, “Nope, it’s not painful. It’s 100 % pain-free.” She closed the door.

Kara didn’t know if she should be afraid or turned on by Maggie’s admission. She decided that she was a little bit of both. They rode off into the sunset the destination Napa Valley. Kara was curious as to how long it was going to take to get there. Her question was answered when they pulled into a private airstrip.

“We’re taking a private plane?” Kara asked.

Maggie smiled, “You didn’t think we would be able to drive up there? We would need to leave earlier in the day.”

“I told you that I didn’t need all of this, Maggie,” Kara told the other woman.

“Oh, I know you did, but I wanted this weekend to be special. I hope you’re not mad.” Maggie explained herself.

Kara sighed, “I’m not mad, Maggie just surprised that’s all. It’s a nice sentiment and very much appreciated.” She told Maggie with sincerity. Kara was really appreciative of the gesture.

“I’m glad. Have a flight to catch.” Maggie told her as she got out the car.

Kara exited the car and watched as one of the crew members took their bags to the jet. It was fairly huge, elegant and sleek looking. It looked daunting but beautiful at the same time. They entered the aircraft and Kara could not believe her eyes. The seats were white; wood paneling adorned the inside of the plane. A television was mounted on the wall, along with smaller ones in between the seats.

“There is a bedroom back there for longer flights,” Maggie told her.

Kara nodded, “That’s good to know. Have you ever had to use it?” She asked.

“No, I have not. I barely use this unless I want to take a trip to the east coast, which isn’t often.” Maggie explained.

This made Kara feel better, “That is good to know.” She sat down in one of the plane seats.

“Buckle up for safety,” Maggie told her as she sat down across from Kara.

Kara buckled her seatbelt and waited for the plane to take off. She hoped that the ride was smooth, this would be her first time flying, but Kara had a feeling that this would not be her last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, it wasn't a complete disaster. What is Maggie going to introduce Kara to?


	16. Yes, Professor Sawyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie are in Napa Valley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone! Your enthusiasm and support mean a lot to me. Keep it coming!
> 
> Shout out to MissQuestions for being my beta!
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter has a lot going on, hope you like it.

The trip to Napa didn’t take that long. They landed in a private airport and were escorted to a car that was waiting for them. Kara was amazed by it all and experiencing wine country with Maggie was one of the best things she has ever experienced. She got in the car, put her seatbelt on and waited for Maggie to get in. Kara didn’t have to wait for long as the driver’s side door opened, and Maggie slid into the driver’s seat.

“Welcome to wine country. I hope you enjoy your visit here.” Maggie said to Kara.

“I’ve always wanted to take a trip here to see the vineyards, a little wine tasting and enjoying what Napa has to offer. What exactly are we going to do here?” Kara asked.

“We are going to have a little fun. Wine tasking, seeing the vineyards, enjoying are the normal things that couples enjoy while they are on vacation.” Maggie answered.

Kara chuckled, “You and I aren’t exactly a couple, yet.” She pointed out.

Maggie glanced over at Kara, “We may not be a couple, yet, but I am hoping to change that soon.”

“Are you now? Why is that?” Kara asked, feigning innocence.

Maggie smirked, “Because, I want to be with you, Kara. But you’re resisting.” She drove the car away from the airfield.

“I’m not resisting.” Kara denied. She was having a little fun, making Maggie work for it.

“Oh, but you are. I know you want to be with me, Kara. I want to be with you. Why play games when we both can have what we want?” Maggie asked, knowing what Kara was doing.

Kara looked out the window, “I—I wanted to see how serious you were about wanting to be with me.” She focused on the diverse scenery that they were driving past. There were a lot of vineyards.

Maggie put her hand on Kara’s, “I’m very serious about being with you, Kara. I want nothing more than to be with you. Your parents gave their blessing for us to be together, and that was a huge obstacle for us. The only thing holding us back is you.” She was trying to make Kara see that she was for real.

Kara felt flustered, “I want to be with you, Maggie. I’m only trying to protect my heart. I found myself falling for you, and I felt that you wouldn’t feel the same way. I wanted to see if you felt for me what I felt for you.” She finally gave her explanation.

Maggie shook her head and smiled, “I feel everything for you, Kara. I thought I was showing you how I felt.”

“You are. I don’t want it to change once we get together.” Kara admitted.

Maggie understood how Kara felt, “It’s not going to change, Kara. What we are doing is what you will always see. It’s not about sex, that’s a bonus. It’s about companionship, and building something.” She was not planning to have this conversation in the car.

Kara moved their hands so that she had Maggie’s in hers, “You want to have a future with me? Isn’t that a little sudden?” She asked.

“The heart wants what it wants, Kara. The night I saw you at the club it felt as if I had been hit with a lightning bolt. I couldn’t see anyone else but you. It was weird because I’ve never experienced that before.” Maggie continued explaining herself.

Kara’s heart was beating wildly in her chest, “I thought it was just me.”

“Nope, it wasn’t. I knew that night that I wanted you.” Maggie pulled the car into a driveway of a very upscale looking inn.

“Wow, this is beautiful. Napa must be the premier destination of California.” Kara commented as she took the ambiance of the inn.

“It is, and we will have the best weekend together.” Maggie parked in front of the inn.

The valet opened Kara’s door, and she stepped out. The bellhop took the bags out of the car and put them on a luggage trolley. Kara watched as Maggie handed the keys to the valet guy.

“Welcome, Miss Sawyer. I’m Emilio, and I will be your attendant for the weekend.” The bellhop introduced himself.

“It’s nice to meet you, Emilio. This is Kara, and we will be staying in villa number five.” Maggie introduced Kara.

Emilio looked at Kara, his brown eyes sparkling, “It’s a pleasure to meet you as well, Kara.” He turned to look at Maggie, “Yes, everything that you requested is there. I would be more than happy to escort the two of you.”

“We would love that.” Maggie put a possessive arm around Kara’s waist.

Kara and Maggie followed Emilio to the golf cart and watched as he put their bags on the attached trailer. Kara got in, and Maggie followed behind her and sat down. The air was warm and filled with the smell of freesia and jasmine. The dual smells assaulted Kara’s senses. She had never smelled both fragrances together.

“Are you okay, Kara?” Maggie asked.

Kara gave Maggie a dazzling smile, “I’m more than okay. This is all so surreal. Villas, personal attendants, and so much more.”

“Only the best for us. I hope it’s not too much.” Maggie tried to get a feel for Kara’s mood.

“It’s really not. This is beautiful, Maggie. Thank you for bringing me here. It’s a nice getaway after what happened at Thanksgiving.” Kara replied.

The golf cart stopped in front a beautiful and rustic looking house. The house had a lot of windows which let Kara know that sunshine would be in every part of the house. The stone walkway was illuminated by lights that led up to the front door. Kara wondered if the inside was as exquisite as the outside.

They got out of golf cart, walked up the sidewalk, and waited as Emilio unlocked the door.

“Home sweet home.” He opened the door with a flourish, “I will bring your luggage in and put it in the master suite.”

“Thank you, Emilio.” Maggie thanked their attendant. She looked at Kara, “Do you want to take a look around?” She asked her companion.

Kara nodded, “Yes. Show me around, Miss. Sawyer.”

Maggie took Kara’s hand in hers and Kara, for the most part, tried her best not to get flustered again. The rest of the villa was just as exquisite as the outside. Five bedrooms, a living room with a fireplace, a full kitchen, a chef’s kitchen and a prep kitchen. The best part of the villa was the fact that there was a hot tub and a private pool, which meant that Kara and Maggie would probably have a few late night swims or more. The next journey was upstairs to the master bedroom, and Kara was amazed at how beautiful it looked. The room looked like an ultra-fancy version of Maggie’s room at her house.

“What do you think, Kara?” Maggie asked from behind Kara.

Kara looked around the room in amazement, “This is beautiful. The whole house is beautiful. I don’t have the words to describe it.” She really was speechless.

“I’ve done my job. Once we get settled in, we can do whatever you want.” Maggie looked at her watch. It was a little after 9:00 p.m.

“Maybe we can go for a swim,” Kara suggested.

Emilio brought the bags in. “Here are your bags. If you need anything, just press 0, and it will get you to my private quarters. If not, I will see you in the morning.”

“Is the pool heated?” Maggie asked.

Emilio smiled, “It is heated. I’ll show you the controls so you can adjust the temperature to your liking.”

“That would be greatly appreciated, Emilio. Lead the way.” Maggie told their attendant.

Kara had to admit she was turned on by Maggie’s confidence and swagger. She would be a puddle of goo right now if it weren’t for Emilio. They followed Emilio downstairs and out the back patio doors. To Kara’s surprise, the pool was an infinity style pool that was lit. She was glad for the brick privacy fence. She watched as Emilio showed Maggie the controls and then he left.

“It looks like we are all alone for the night. Emilio also told me that there is music out here as well, so while we swim, we can listen to music. Did you bring your bathing suit?” Maggie asked.

Kara couldn’t take her eyes off the water of the pool. The sky was dark with a million little stars twinkling. The moon hung high, casting a beautiful glow on the already illuminated water.

“I think I did. I’m pretty sure I packed a couple.” Kara remarked.

Maggie sucked in a breath, “Why don’t we save the suits for a later time, and we can skinny dip? No one else is around, we have all this privacy, and it could be fun. What do you say?” She asked in a tempting tone.

Kara threw caution to the wind, “Let’s do it, but we do need towels and our robes. I’m sure we don’t want to drip water all the way into the house.”

“Already done, thanks to Emilio. How about that swim now?” She asked again.

“Will Emilio be making another appearance tonight?” Kara asked. The last thing she wanted to do was strip and have him come out of nowhere.

“He is bringing us some champagne and some other things, and then we will be alone for the rest of the night.” She trailed her fingers lightly down Kara’s arms.

Kara felt the hair on her arm stand up as Maggie touched her, “What do you have planned for tonight, Professor Sawyer?”

Maggie smirked, “Your last test score was unsatisfactory. It’s not like you, Miss. Danvers, to fail a test. I’m giving you the option of extra credit. Spend the night with me, and I will change your test grade.” She was impressed because this was what she wanted to try with Kara, a little bit of roleplay.

“But Professor Sawyer, that’s against the rules. Is there anything else I could do for you?” Kara asked.

Emilio chose that moment to return. “Here is your champagne, along with the crackers and cheese you requested. Have a good night, Miss. Sawyer.” He left quickly.

Maggie walked over to the table. “Have some champagne with me, and we can discuss what you can do. Does that sound reasonable to you?”

Kara walked over to the table. “I can do that. Do you do this for all your students or just the special ones?” She asked as she sat down in a chair.

Maggie opened the champagne bottle. The bubbles shot out, and she poured the gold colored liquid into the two glasses. “Only the ones with real potential and you, Kara Danvers, have a lot of potential.” She handed a champagne flute to Kara.

Kara took the glass with a smile, “You think I have potential?” She asked.

Maggie looked Kara from head to toe, “You have a lot of potential, Miss Danvers.”

Kara tried not to preen underneath Maggie’s gaze, “I’m glad you think so, Professor Sawyer.” She took a sip of the champagne and coughed a little as the bubbles tickled her nose.

“Are you okay? Is it too strong for you?” Maggie asked.

“No, the bubbles just tickled my nose, that’s all,” Kara replied before taking another sip.

Maggie took a sip, “Tastes good. So what do you say about that swim?” She asked again.

“I don’t know, Professor Sawyer,” Kara answered demurely.

“It’s just a swim, Kara. It’s not going to hurt you. We’re two consenting adults, and there is nothing illegal or unethical about what I’m doing.” Maggie put her glass down on the table.

Kara scoffed, “My grade is on the line if I don’t.”

Maggie stood up and walked the short distance to Kara, “You want a good grade, don’t you? I’m sure you don’t want Alex to come down on you because of your grade.” She tried another tactic.

Kara’s eyes widened, “Please don’t tell Alex. She’ll have my head.” She played the part.

“Then come and join me for a swim. Alex will never have to know about your grade or what happened between us.” Maggie whispered Kara’s ear.

Kara bit her lip, “Okay.” She agreed, not because her hormones were surging, but because it was hot.

Maggie took Kara’s hand and pulled her out of her chair, “Good girl.”

Kara watched as Maggie began to undress and she tried her best not to moan at the sight of her professor stripping in front of her. Kara was so transfixed that she did not hear anything Maggie was saying to her, “Umm what?” She asked.

“I asked if you are you going to undress or are you going to stand there like a knot on a log?” Maggie repeated herself.

Kara took off her glasses and put them on the table, “Oh, I’m coming.”

“You will be soon.” Maggie teased before she dove into the water.

Kara knew that Maggie was not playing fair, but she went about undressing and got into the pool. She loved to swim, but infinity pools always freaked her out a little because of the way they were made. As soon as she got in, she found herself being pulled under the water. Maggie had a smirk on her face, even underwater. Kara pushed herself up, and Maggie came up after her.

“That was a dirty pool, Professor Sawyer,” Kara complained as she moved her wet hair out of her face.

Maggie gave Kara a cocky grin. “Considering we’re in a pool, Miss. Danvers, there is nothing dirty about it. Is this so bad?” She asked.

“No, it’s not bad at all. I kind of like it.” Kara answered, enjoying how freeing it was to be naked in the water.

“Why don’t you swim over to the steps and have a seat there. I’m going to help you with the rest of your grade.” Maggie continued grinning.

Kara was confused, “How is me sitting on the steps going to help me with my grade, Professor Sawyer?”

“You’ll see. Now, be a good girl, Miss. Danvers and do what you’re told.” Maggie encouraged her lover.

Kara huffed in indignation before swimming over to the steps and sitting down, “Satisfied?”

Maggie swam over, “Yes, I am. Is it okay if I kiss you?” She asked.

“Will this help me with my grade?” Kara asked.

“It will help your grade tremendously.” Maggie brought her face closer to Kara’s, “No one else will have to know. This would be our little secret.” She whispered softly.

Kara swallowed and felt chills going down her spine, “No one will know?” She asked hesitantly.

“No one else will know except for the two of us. Can I kiss you now?” Maggie asked, her lips only an inch away from Kara’s.

“Yes, you can kiss me.” Kara gave consent before closing the distance between herself and Maggie. Their lips touched, and Kara closed her eyes as they started kissing. The kiss started out slowly, but Kara grew bolder in her moves and traced her tongue along Maggie’s bottom lip asking for entrance. Their tongues met, and Maggie pulled Kara closer to her until their bodies were pressed together.

The kiss turned frenzied, and Kara found herself wanting more. Kara wanted Maggie to touch her and make her come alive, “Touch me.” Kara whispered between heated kisses.

“Are you sure that’s what you want?” Maggie asked to make sure that is something Kara wanted and not some heat of the moment type thing.

Kara moved back and wrapped her arms around Maggie’s neck, “I want you, Maggie, in the biblical sense.”

“Whatever you want, Kara.” Maggie had no problem with touching Kara. She tried her best to refrain from doing so. “Is this for extra credit?”

Kara nodded, “For extra credit. It’s what you wanted, right?” She asked, getting back into her role.

“It is, Miss. Danvers. After this consider your test grade changed, and your sister will never have to know.” Maggie kissed Kara again.

Kara wrapped her legs around Maggie’s waist. She could feel herself getting wetter, and it had nothing to do with water. Kara felt Maggie’s lips on her neck sucking the area between the base of her neck and her shoulder, which happens to be one of Kara’s erotic zones. She moaned into the night. Her moans increased as she felt two fingers slide into her.

“Oh God, Ma-,” Kara’s words died on her lips as Maggie’s fingers began thrusting in and out of her at a slow pace.

“You must really want your grade to change, Miss. Danvers. If you didn’t, you wouldn’t let me fuck you in this pool right now.” She sped up her thrusts a little bit, using the pad of her thumb to tease Kara’s clit.

“Oh yes!” Kara’s answer was short. Everything was becoming too much; Maggie pressed up against her, the warm water, the steps and Maggie’s fingers inside of her made Kara feel like she was on fire or a bomb that was going to explode.

Maggie felt for the rough patch of nerves inside Kara. The bundle of nerves that would send Kara over the edge, “Do you do this for all your professors or am I the only one?” She asked against Kara’s neck.

Kara’s head was fuzzy, “Y—you’re the only one. Oh God, you feel so good inside of me. Oh, fuck me.” She whispered.

Maggie smirked against Kara’s neck before sucking lightly on it, “I’m going to fuck you alright, Kara. You’ll be feeling me for days.” She sped up her fingers inside of Kara. Maggie didn’t want to hurt her.

Kara began moving her hips in time to Maggie’s thrusts. She felt herself climbing further and further up the hill. A feeling that she had never felt before or almost felt but stopped herself from going there. It was too much too soon, and Kara didn’t know how much more she could take. Her body started trembling as she felt her orgasm building in her white hot. She didn’t know if she could hold it any longer.

“That’s it, Kara. Don’t hold back. Let the pleasure take you over. You’ll always remember that I made you feel this way.” Maggie could feel Kara tightening around her fingers. She knew that Kara was close. All she needed to do was push Kara over the edge, so she pressed against Kara’s g-spot and continued rubbing circles on Kara’s clit.

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck.” Kara began to chant as she felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge of the cliff.

“Just let it happen, Kara.” Maggie encouraged her.

Kara came with Maggie’s name on her lips. It was pure bliss, a euphoria she had never felt before. Kara saw stars and fireworks behind her eyes, as her orgasm seemed never-ending. She found herself having another orgasm before the other one was finished and she almost blacked out by the force of it.

“Shhh, I got you, Kara. I got you.” Maggie began kissing Kara lightly on her face, as she brought Kara down from her high.

Kara was shaking like a leaf as relief flooded her. She felt Maggie holding her close and kissing her face, “What happened?” She finally found her words.

Maggie kissed Kara on the lips again, “You had a very intense orgasm or two. Are you okay?” She asked.

“Yeah, I’m okay. It’s starting to get a little cold.” Kara shuddered a little bit.

Maggie let Kara go, “I’m going to go get your robe.” She got out of the water, braving the chill of the night.

Kara got out of the water when she saw Maggie approaching with her robe. She took the robe, put it around her and tied it tight. Kara felt a little better and a little warmer than she was before.

“Come on beautiful. Let’s get you inside and warmed up.” Maggie took Kara’s hand in hers and led Kara inside the house. The house was warm which Kara and Maggie were thankful for, “You go on upstairs and take a shower, and I’ll be up to join you after I clean up downstairs.”

Kara nodded and made her way upstairs. She went to her bag, pulled out her pajamas and the bag with her toiletries in it, and went into the bathroom. Kara didn’t take the time to admire the bathroom. All she wanted to do was take a shower.

Kara turned on the water and waited for it to get to the desired temperature. She dropped her robe and stepped inside. Kara pulled the glass shower door shut and stood underneath the warm spray. It was a few minutes later when the door opened, and Maggie stepped in behind her.

“Do you mind if I help wash you off?” Maggie asked.

Kara smiled, “As long as I can wash you off.” She countered.

Maggie grinned, “Deal. After we are finished, you and I are going to talk about what happened outside.” She began to wash Kara with her shower gel.

“What is there to talk about?” Kara asked.

“What we did outside is your first foray into roleplay. You’ve never done it before. We didn’t talk about it.” Maggie answered. She loved it and was surprised that Kara went along with everything. Maggie thought for sure that Kara would have called an end to what they were doing.

Kara understood where Maggie was coming from, “Okay.”

They finished their shower, dried off, and changed into their pajamas. Kara stepped into the bedroom and saw that the fireplace was on and the bed was turned down. She climbed into the bed and got comfortable. Maggie eventually joined her, and they cuddled under the covers.

“Do you need anything?” Maggie asked.

Kara shook her head, “No. I have everything I need right here with you. You said you wanted to talk.”

Maggie sighed, “Yes, I do. How did you feel about what happened tonight?”

“I felt okay with the whole roleplay thing. I’ve thought about it before, and I looked it up on Google.” Kara answered.

Maggie closed her eyes. “Google may be your friend on some things, but roleplaying, BDSM, and things along those lines should not be looked up on Google. There may be some reputable sites, but it’s best to talk to someone who is in that lifestyle.” She explained to Kara, but not in a condescending way.

“I’ll ask you if I have questions,” Kara replied.

“Good girl.” Maggie praised Kara, “Tonight we did one of the things that I wanted to try with you. I didn’t scare you or push you, did I?” She wanted to check in with Kara.

Kara snuggled up to Maggie, “No. I liked it. Could we do it again sometime?” She asked shyly.

Maggie kissed the top of Kara’s head, “Yes, we can, Kara. You really enjoyed it?”

“I did. Can you show me more?” Kara asked timidly.

“I will be more than happy to show you more, but a little bit at a time. We will have to discuss consent, and a safe word for you.” Maggie told Kara. Maggie wanted to make sure that Kara had an understanding.

Kara yawned, “Isn’t that a word I come up with to stop everything?”

Maggie played with Kara’s hair, “Yes, that would be correct. We’ll discuss that tomorrow. We should get some sleep. I have a lot planned for us to do tomorrow.”

Kara was fast asleep, the events of the day taking its toll on her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roleplay anyone? We will see more of their weekend. And Kara gets a lesson in scarves :)


	17. Be Carful What You Wish For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara learns about the art of scarves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life happens. Thank you for your patience.

The next morning dawned bright and early. The sun was not bright, but it was enough to illuminate the room in natural light. Maggie stirred and moaned softly as she tried to wake up but she felt a weight on her. She opened her eyes and noticed that Kara was laying half on her, with her face in her neck. Maggie could feel the tiny puffs of air coming from Kara. She did not want to wake Kara up, but she needed to go to the bathroom. Maggie lightly brushed Kara’s hair from her face, before placing feather light kisses on the top of her head. She could feel Kara shift against her, “It’s too early to get up.” Kara mumbled sleepily.

“I have to go to the bathroom, Kara. Your knee is pressing on my bladder.” Maggie answered groggily.

Kara rolled over on her side releasing Maggie, “Thank you.” She kissed Kara on her cheek before making her way to the bathroom. She made sure not to make too much noise as she didn’t want to wake Kara up. Maggie finished up in the bathroom and went back into the bedroom where Kara was still sleeping. She slid back in the bed quietly not wanting to jar the sleeping beauty in her bed. Maggie figured that the jet ride, car ride, and their sexual activities in the swimming pool more than likely took a lot out of Kara. She moved over and draped her arm cross Kara’s waist, pressing her face into Kara’s neck. A few minutes later she found herself waking up to the sound of soft moans coming from Kara.

Maggie saw that Kara was still very much sleep, but was moaning like crazy. Maggie didn’t know if she should wake Kara up or continue to let her rest. She decided to wake Kara up. Her moans had the desired effect on her, and she had to refrain from touching herself, or reaching out to touch Kara.

“Kara wake up.” She rubbed tiny circles on her back.

“Mmm.” Kara moaned softly, “What time is it?” She asked sleepily.

Maggie looked over at the clock, “8:30. It’s time to get up don’t you think?” She asked.

Kara stretched, “It’s too early.” She whined.

Maggie kissed Kara’s shoulder, “It is but we have a day of exploring ahead of us. Then we can come back, have a nice dinner, enjoy an evening swim, and other things.” She continued placing small kisses against Kara’s shoulder.

Kara sighed and finally opened her eyes, “When you put it that way. I guess I can get up. When you say swim do you mean the kind of swimming we had last night or an actual swim?” She asked for a peace of mind. The night before had been fantastic, but she didn’t want to do that again anytime soon.

“A regular swim, Kara. The one we had last night was amazing, but we should hold off on that one again, at least until you become comfortable with it.” Maggie explained. She wanted to make sure to expose Kara to different areas once and then let Kara figure out what she likes and doesn’t like.

“I like the sound of that. What are the other things you were speaking of?” Kara asked with a slight curiosity.

Maggie smiled against Kara’s bare skin, “If you are up to it I thought  I could show you what it’s like to use scarves to tie someone up.”

Kara’s face felt flushed she had a very vivid dream of Maggie tying her up, “I wouldn’t be opposed to trying out scarves. Are they silk?” She asked.

Maggie let go of Kara, “I’ll show you what they look like.” She climbed out of bed and made her way to her ‘special’ bag, and pulled out two black silk scarves. Maggie zipped up her bag and got back into the bed, “I’ll show you.” She held up the scarves

Kara turned over, so she was on her back; the blankets had slipped down a little showing more of her cami top and golden skin, “So I guess black, silk scarves are cliché.” She stated the obvious.

Maggie grinned, “They are. Do you want to touch them?” She addressed the young woman in her bed.

“May I?” Kara asked in a polite tone.

Maggie was impressed by Kara’s impeccable manners, “Yes you may, Kara.”

Kara tentatively reached out for one of the scarves and let her fingers brush across the material. It felt the way she remembered in her dream. She continued fingering the material, and her eyes met Maggie’s, “You use these to blindfold or to tie the hands together.” It was more of a statement than a question.

Maggie made sure to hold eye contact, “They serve multiple uses, but I use them to restrain someone or blindfold them. I like to restrain without the blindfold unless I am doing sensation play.”

Kara knitted her eyebrows together, “Sensation play, what’s that?” She asked in a curious tone.

“Sensation play is when you use different objects to create different sensations in your lover. Temperature play falls underneath that umbrella, ice cubes, wax, knife the list goes on and on. If you’re blindfolded, your other senses are heightened.” She gave Kara a minute to absorb what she was proposing.

“Are people into that?” Kara asked still playing with the material.

Maggie nodded, “Yes, but it lines up with the person’s limits. If it goes against a person’s limits, then it is off the table.”

“What are limits?” Kara asked.

Maggie knew that question was coming it always does, “Things that you do not like or are not willing to try. Like, butt plugs, nipple clamps, being tied up, and so forth.”

Kara hissed at the mention of the different things Maggie listed off, “I’m not into two of those three things that you mentioned.” She stated emphatically.

“I’m not into those either, but I was using them as examples. I want to explore with you what is acceptable and not acceptable to you. You mentioned that nipple clamps and butt plugs are off the table. You are into being tied up so that is something that I can incorporate into our play time.” Maggie made sure that Kara understood what she was saying.

Kara let go of the scarf but never broke eye contact with Maggie, “I haven’t agreed to anything, yet.” She remarked.

“That is true, but think of this weekend as a test drive of what to expect _if_ you do accept. We will discuss everything else as it comes along.” Maggie put the scarves in the side table drawer, “I don’t know about you, but I am hungry.”

Kara licked her lips, “I’m hungry too, but I am also having thoughts of something else.”

Maggie raised an eyebrow, “What thought is that?”

“I can’t tell you. I’m too shy.” She threw the covers back and got out of the bed.

Maggie shook her head, “You’ll tell me before the end of the day.” She called after Kara.

Maggie made up got out of bed and began making it up. She was debating on if she wanted to cook breakfast or if she wanted to take Kara out. In the end, Maggie decided to take Kara out to breakfast since she was going to cook a romantic meal for them tonight. She made a mental note to visit the farmers market to gather up fresh ingredients for their meal. Plus, it will introduce Kara into cooking with fresh ingredients. The bed was made up, and Maggie made her way to the closet to pull her clothes out for today. She decided to wear a blue and white plaid button-down, and a pair of form-fitting jeans. When she stepped out of the closet, she saw a half-naked Kara standing there in only her black panties and matching bra. Maggie admired Kara’s form and walked over, “You look so good standing there. I like the bra and panty combination you have going on.” She looked Kara up and down.

Kara preened under Maggie’s gaze, “Thanks. I knew you would like it.” She grinned.

“You’re dressing for me now?” Maggie asked with a smug smirk.

“I didn’t say that. My exact words were ‘I knew you would like it’ there is a difference.” Kara tried to make her point.

Maggie was not convinced, “Keep telling yourself that, Kar-a.” She looked Kara up and down, “I would suggest you put clothes on or else we will not be leaving this room.”

Kara slowly began dressing teasing the other woman relentlessly as she did. Maggie did her best to ignore Kara’s antics. She managed to get dressed, brush her teeth and do her hair without being distracted by Kara. They were dressed and exited the villa a golf cart was waiting for them and inside was another guy that they did not know. They were taken to the main hotel and made an exit through the lobby and met the valet person. Maggie showed her ticket and the person went to grab the car. Maggie took the keys and gave the car a once over to make sure everything was on the up and up.

When Maggie was satisfied, she helped Kara get in the car before getting in herself. She slipped on her sunglasses and started the car. Maggie drove the car away from the hotel ready to enjoy her adventure with Kara. The winding twists and turns in the road gave way to beautiful vineyards. She felt Kara’s hand slide into hers, but she didn’t make a big deal about it. Instead she gave Kara’s hand a small squeeze and continued driving. She found a quaint little restaurant and pulled into the parking lot. The restaurant was not upscale, but it seemed more casual and laid back.

Maggie turned off the car and pulled the keys out of the ignition, “Let’s get you fed.” She teased Kara.

Kara blushed, “What about you?” She asked.

“I am going to be well fed now, and later.” Maggie sent a wink in Kara’s direction.

Maggie helped Kara out of the car and led her to the restaurant. The atmosphere was warm and inviting. A hostess sat them quickly, handed them their menus and took their drink orders.

“Service here is pretty swift,” Kara commented.

Maggie looked around and saw only a handful of people in the restaurant, “There aren’t a lot of people in here so that could be why.” She explained.

Kara smiled, “I’m glad. What are we going to do today?” She asked her companion.

“There is no set plan. We are going to explore and see what speaks to us. I do want to go wine tasting tomorrow though.” Maggie gave her response.

“I would like that. When are we going back to National City?” Kara asked.

“Sunday night. We have school on Monday.” Maggie answered the question. She had wanted to go back on Monday, but she had a few more lessons to teach and prepare her classes for finals before Christmas break.

Kara put her head on the table, “Don’t remind me of that. I know there are only a few weeks left in the semester, but give us a break. I think professors like torturing us with finals.” She groaned.

Maggie patted Kara gently on the head, “To be honest, we love it. Also, the finals are a way to show that you learned what you needed to know. Think of it this way. This is the last time you will be in my class. I get to date you openly.” She reminded her young paramour.

Kara lifted her head, “That is true. I graduate after next semester, so that means we do not have to wait until the end of the year. If I decide to date you.” She smirked.

“Oh, there is no doubt that you will be dating me. You want to be with me; you said it last night in the car. There are no take backs.” Maggie cocked her head to the side with a smug smirk playing on her face.

Kara laughed amusedly, “You can’t use my words against me.”

The waitress brought them their mimosas, “Here you go. Are you ready to order?” She asked, pulling out her pad and pen.

“Kara looked at the menu, “I would like pancakes with eggs and home fries.” She put her menu down.

Maggie looked at the menu, “I would like the vegetarian omelet, with wheat toast, please.”

“Got it all. If you would like I can take your menus and have your meal out to you shortly.” She told the two women.

Kara gave the waitress a small smile, “Thank you.”

“Back to our conversation. I did use your words against you. Why don’t you give in, Kara? I want you. I want to be with you; we’re good together.” Maggie reached across the table and took Kara’s hand in hers.

Kara bit her lip, “We are, aren’t we?” She agreed they were good together.

“We are. I’m going to let the subject drop for now, but you are my girl.” Maggie told her cockily.

Kara only took a sip of her mimosa instead of giving an answer, “Our food is on its way.” She pointed out.

Maggie moved her hand, “Nice way of deflecting, Kara. I see you’re learning a lot in my class.” She joked.

Kara shrugged, “Maybe I am.”

The waitress approached the table, “Pancakes, eggs, and home fries for you.” She placed the plates down in front of Kara, “And for you, the vegetarian omelet with a side of wheat toast.” She put the plates in front of Maggie. “Can I get you two anything else?” The waitress asked with a smile.

Maggie shook her head, “I think we’re good here, thank you.”

The waitress smiled, “My pleasure.” She grabbed the tray and walked away leaving Maggie and Kara alone to eat their food.

 "I can’t wait to try these pancakes.” Kara inhaled the scent of her food.

Maggie cut into her omelet, “Eat it before it gets cold.” She pointed to Kara’s pancakes.

Kara cut her pancakes and drizzled them with syrup, “So bossy.”

“Get used to it.” Maggie teased.

Kara put a piece of pancake in her mouth, “You are not going to be the boss of me.” She retorted.

The two women finished their breakfast and left the restaurant Maggie paid of course, and Kara left a tip. They decided to explore what Napa has to offer. This was the day after Thanksgiving, so they had time to explore today, and then tomorrow, before leaving on Sunday. Maggie and Kara strolled along the promenade hand in hand, going into different shops before making their way to the farmer’s market.

“What are we doing here?” Kara asked.

Maggie picked up a basket, “I am getting fresh ingredients for dinner tonight.” She replied.

“What are you fixing?” Kara asked as she followed beside Maggie.

Maggie stopped in front of a stall with squash, “Thai red curry with vegetables, Caprese pasta salad, and for dessert tiramisu.” She answered, before picking up squash and checking it for freshness.

“Sounds like you have the whole menu planned out? Do you need me to help you?” She asked.

Maggie smiled, “If you want to, but it’s not a requirement. This weekend is all about you.” She put a couple of squashes in her basket and paid the farmer.

They strolled to through the other stalls, “I thought this weekend was about us.”

“It is, but it’s mainly about you, and us being together. When we go back to National City, it will be different.” Maggie explained, “We will be under scrutiny.”

Kara rolled her eyes, “It’s not a big secret. I’m pretty sure that our pictures being in the newspaper, and in CatCo magazine that everyone knows that something is going on between us.” She replied. Kara had been on the receiving end of strange looks from people in her classes and around campus.

They made their way over to the fruit, and Maggie picked up some strawberries, blueberries, raspberries, and peaches.

“Are you making a tart?” Kara asked.

Maggie shook her head, “Nope. I have something else in mind for these fruits.” She was going to use these to have a little fun with Kara in the bedroom.

“Okay.” Kara decided to let it go.

“I got everything for tonight’s dinner. We have to stop by the store to pick up the seasonings needed for tonight’s dinner. After that, we can go home, and I can cook dinner while you relax.” Maggie listed off the things that she needed to do before going back to the villa.

Kara grinned, “I like the sound of that. I love when you cook.”

“Do you know how to cook, Kara?” Maggie asked as she put the parcels in the backseat of the car.

“I do. I am a way better cook than Alex. While she was interested in all things science, I wanted to learn how to cook. There is only so much takeout food a person can eat.” Kara answered while taking a jab at Alex.

Maggie grinned, “Then one day, you will have to cook for me.” She suggested.

“Say when and I will,” Kara smirked before getting in the car.

Maggie got in the car, “I’ll let you know.” She turned the key in the ignition.

They made it back to the hotel and the villa with their groceries for the night. Maggie and Kara put it up in the kitchen. Maggie saw that it was still early and not the time to cook yet so she decided that they could have a little bit of fun. She saw Kara sitting outside on one of the lounge chairs with her sunglasses on and an entirely too small black bikini. Maggie went outside and stood over Kara, “I don’t want you to get sun-addled out here. Why don’t you come inside and we can relax in the bedroom and finish our discussion from earlier?” She suggested.

Kara lifted up her sunglasses, “Are you sure that you want to finish up our conversation from earlier, or do you have something else in mind?” She asked before pulling her sunglasses back down.

Maggie straddled Kara’s waist and pulled off her sunglasses, “I have something else in mind, but we can also finish up the discussion from earlier. Ever since I’ve shown you the scarves, I can’t stop thinking about tying you up.” She smirked.

Kara brought her hands to rest on Maggie’s hips, “That’s funny because I had a dream about you last night tying me up.” She smirked back.

Maggie licked her lips, “I think that we should make your dream a reality, but we have to discuss a few things before we continue.” She climbed off of Kara, “Come with me upstairs, and we can get started.” She held her hand out for Kara to take.

Kara reached out with a little trepidation, but put her hand in Maggie’s and got off the lounge chair. She didn’t put up a fight at all as she followed Maggie up the stairs. With every step they took, she could feel herself growing nervous, and her swimsuit bottoms getting wet, “What are we going to discuss?”

Maggie led Kara into the bedroom and towards the bed, “We’re going to discuss what is going to happen, and we will also discuss your safe word. We can’t proceed if you don’t have one. Get on the bed.” She commanded Kara.

Kara got on the bed and sat down, “Okay. What next?” She asked anxiously.

Maggie sat down next to Kara, “We are going to discuss what’s going to happen, and also find out what your safe word is going to be. We can’t do anything without it this is for your safety and mine.”

Kara nodded, “Okay.” She licked her already dry lips.

“A safe word is important during play, as you already know. A safe word ends everything, and you will never get in trouble for using it. The word should be something that you will remember. Have you thought about what word you’re going to use?” Maggie asked as she moved closer to Kara.

Kara felt chills go down her spine, “Potstickers. My safe word is pot stickers.” She blurted out.

Maggie chuckled, “You wanna use food, that is fine by me. Your safe word is potsticker. When do you use it?” She asked.

Kara bit her lip, “When I want to stop everything.” She replied back.

Maggie grinned, “Good girl. Will you get in trouble for using your word?” She asked again.

“No,” Kara answered correctly again.

“Very good, Kara. I want you to look in the drawer of my night table and get the scarves.” Maggie gave Kara a small command.

Kara got off the bed and went to the night table drawer and pulled out the two black scarves. She closed the drawer and handed the scarves to Maggie, “Now what?” She asked.

Maggie took the scarves, “I want you to get comfortable in the middle of the bed.” She told her.

Kara did as she was told, “Is this satisfactory?” She asked with a cheeky grin.

Maggie smirked, “Very. I think you are a natural at this. You listen very well to commands, and you are very respectful. You please me, Il Mio Cielo.” She took one of the scarves and moved the edge slowly along Kara’s stomach.

Kara tried not to laugh, “It tickles. Did you call me your sky?” She asked as the name dawned on her.

Maggie was impressed, “You know Italian?”

Kara shrugged, “Maybe a little.” She blushed.

“I’ll teach you some more in the future. I can give you private lessons, and you’ll be fluent in no time.” Maggie leaned down and placed a warm, sweet kiss on Kara’s lips.

Kara moved away, “Since I’ve listened so well, do I get a reward?” She asked sweetly.

Maggie straddled Kara’s waist again, “What do you think your reward should be?” She asked wondering what Kara would suggest.

Kara’s eyes met Maggie’s brown ones, “I want to touch you. I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel.” She responded in a bold tone.

Maggie was a goner, “Undress me, and then you can touch me, Kara. You’ve earned it.”

“What about the scarves?” Kara asked in a quizitive tone.

Maggie smiled like the cat who ate the canary, “We will be using the scarves, but you have to get creative at how you’re going to touch me.” She knew she just upped the ante, but The professor wanted to know if Kara was going to take the bait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get interesting.


	18. Scarves Have So Many Uses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Kara play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been millennia since I've updated, life happens and summer school happens. To make up for my absence here is an extra long sexy chapter for you.

Kara swallowed the lump that formed in her throat, as she tried to imagine the different ways she could touch Maggie without her hands. She finally figured it out after some puzzling on her end.

Maggie smirked, “Did you figure it out, yet?” She asked toying with the scarf in her hand.

“Y-yeah, you want to sit on my face.” Kara smiled as if she found the answer.

Maggie licked her lips, “Got it in one. You think on your toes, Kara no wonder you are one of my top students.” She trailed the tip of the scarf down Kara’s torso.

Kara felt the chills run up and down her spine, “I have a great teacher.” She replied saucily.

“Before we get to my pleasure you still have to undress me.” Maggie reminded Kara as she got off the bed.

Kara pouted but got out of the bed, “Is there a specific way you want me to do this?” She asked unsure of what to do.

“Start with my shirt, and go from there. I do want my clothes on the floor, when you remove my clothes, you are to fold them up and put them on the chair over there.” Maggie pointed to the chair in the corner.

Kara looked over at the chair then back at Maggie, “Yes, Miss.” The words rolled off her tongue like honey.

Maggie was pleased with this development, “You’ve pleased me so much today, Kara. I think you may be a natural. Now, undress me and don’t keep me waiting.” She commanded.

Kara took her time unbuttoning Maggie’s shirt and sliding it off of her arms. She folded the shirt and placed it on the bed. Maggie’s bra was next and she folded it and put it on top of the shirt. Kara looked at Maggie for a little reassurance and beamed when she nodded her head. Kara dropped to her knees when it came down to taking off Maggie’s jeans. She unbuttoned the top button, and slowly pulled the zipper down. Kara moved the jeans over Maggie’s hips, all the way down to her ankles. She tapped Maggie’s ankle lightly to have her take her feet out. When Maggie was entirely out of her jeans, Kara folded them and put them with the rest of Maggie’s discarded clothes. Kara’s bathing suit was beyond wet as this moment, and a small ache began to develop. She was painfully aroused and if Maggie were to put her hands in her bikini bottoms, they would come back wet.

“Did you forget something, Kara?” Maggie asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Kara looked and saw that Maggie still had on her panties, “Sorry, Miss.” She apologized before moving the thin material down Maggie’s legs and folded them up. Kara took the clothes and put them on the chair and made her way back to Maggie.

“Good girl, Kara. On your knees” She told Kara the next command.

Kara dropped to her knees without hesitation and waited for her next command. Listening to Maggie had sent a thrill through, Kara. She had dreams of Maggie doing the same things to her and now her dreams were being played out in technicolor.

“What is your safe word?” Maggie asked.

“Potstickers,” Kara replied.

Maggie ran her fingers through soft golden locks, “When do you use your word?”

Kara licked her lips, “When I want you to stop.”

Maggie used Kara’s hair to pull her head back a little, “Good girl. I will not be upset or hold it against you. I want you to get up and remove your bathing suit and put it in the dirty clothes basket.” She told Kara before sitting down on the bed.

Kara stood up and untied the strings from around her neck and let the material fall to the ground. Her hands moved to the band of her bathing suit and she slowly removed it from her body, before the material hit the ground. Kara bent down and picked up the suit and put it in the dirty clothes and made her way back to Maggie.

“Perfect, Il Mio Cielo. I want you in the middle of the bed with your legs spread.” Maggie told Kara. She couldn’t believe how responsive, and how well Kara was listening to her. Maggie wouldn’t have any problems teaching Kara.

Kara got into the bed and lay in the middle and spread her legs. She felt a little embarrassed at being so opened for Maggie’s gaze. Kara was sure she was the color of a strawberry or some other red fruit. Her body felt like it was on fire even though Maggie hadn’t touched her yet.

“What I am about to ask you to do requires trust between us. Do you trust me, Kara?” Maggie asked in a low tone.

Kara nodded, “I trust you, Miss. I want to please you.” She replied.

Maggie offered a reassuring smile, “And you please me so, Il Mio Cielo. I want you to touch yourself for me.” She gave Kara a simple command.

Kara eyebrows shot up to her hairline, “You want me to touch myself?” She asked not sure she heard Maggie correctly.

Maggie nodded, “Yes, I want you to touch yourself, but don’t come. Do you think you can do that for me?”

Kara nodded shyly, “Yes. Are you going to help me?” She asked.

“Do you want me to help you, Kara?” Maggie returned the question.

Kara bit her lip, “Yes. Tell me how you want me to touch myself.”

“Alright, if that is what you want, then I will give it to you. Take two of your fingers and place them in your mouth. I want you to wet them for me.” Maggie got back into her role.

Kara took two fingers and put them in her mouth and wet them as much as she could.

“Remove your fingers and slide them slowly down your body, until you reach your pussy.” Maggie gave Kara the next command.

Kara removed her fingers down her body until she reached the apex of her thighs. She was already wet and she was sure that there was a damp spot where she was laying. Kara’s tried to regulate her breathing and her ever racing heartbeat.

“Good girl, now touch your clit lightly using slow circles.” Maggie gave Kara her next order. She was already turned on, but watching Kara touch herself in the most intimate way caused her pulse to race.

Kara began rubbing slow circles on her clit as she was told. Her clit was already sensitive and touching it made her want to come right there, but she knew that she couldn’t. Kara didn’t want to displease her Mistress.

“Good girl, now stop,” Maggie told Kara.

Kara immediately stopped what she was doing, “Did I do something wrong?” She asked confused as to why Maggie stopped her.

Maggie shook her head, “No. I’m not ready for you to go any further. Put your hands on the headboard.” She told Kara.

Kara held on to the slats in the headboard, “Like this?” She asked.

“Exactly like that. Don’t move your hands.” Maggie told her as she took one of the scarves in her hand and began to tie Kara’s wrist to the bed, “Is this too tight?” She asked.

Kara wiggled her wrist, “No. It’s just right.” She answered confidently.

Maggie caressed Kara’s cheek, “You’ll let me know if it hurts, okay?” She asked as she tied Kara’s other wrist to the bed.

Kara nodded, “I’ll let you know. If it becomes too much, then I will use my safe word.” She let Maggie know she was more than okay.

“You are a pretty quick learner, Kara. I will have to give you a gold star and a reward for listening to commands.” Maggie leaned down and placed a kiss on Kara’s forehead.

Kara felt herself flush at Maggie’s appraisal, “I always aim to please.” She smiled.

Maggie smirked, “I see that, and I have no problems with that at all. Have you thought about how you were going to get me off without using your hands?” She asked Kara again.

Kara nodded, “You can sit on my face. You’ll get off that way without me touching you.” She shot back immediately.

“Very bold statement, Kara. You think on your toes. I will be sitting on your face, and you will make me come. I’m already worked up and on edge, so it wouldn’t take long. I want to see how talented your tongue really is.” She grinned and moved until her center was aligned with Kara’s lips, before lowering herself down on Kara’s face.

Kara recovered quickly and stuck her tongue out a little to tease Maggie’s clit. She could feel how wet Maggie was before she brought her pussy to her face. Kara wished that her hands weren’t tied, but this was part of her lesson. So, Kara was going to give Maggie the time of her life without the use of her hands. She sucked Maggie’s clit into her mouth and began sucking on it while using her tongue to swirl around it. This must have felt good to Maggie because the way she was moaning spurred Kara into action. She continued teasing Maggie’s clit with her tongue not giving Maggie a moments peace.

Maggie for her part was trying her best not to come, but Kara was making her feel like she was going to exploded, “You don’t have to be afraid to stick your tongue inside of me, Kara. I’m not against a little penetration.” She guided Kara as she started to ride her face.

Kara slipped her tongue inside of Maggie’s wet heat and moaned as she was rewarded with a unique taste that was distinctly Maggie. She doubled up her efforts and stiffened her tongue as she thrust it in and out of Maggie.

“Right there!” Maggie moaned out as she held Kara’s face to her crotch as she rode her face towards her orgasm.

Kara made sure that she had taken a deep breath before going all in, licking, tasting, and teasing her professor. She could feel Maggie’s walls flutter against her tongue and Kara wanted nothing more than to make Maggie come as if her life depended on it. Kara could feel Maggie’s hands tighten in her hair and she grunted softly at how the sensation stung a little bit but that didn’t stop her from getting her professor off. Kara felt a tingling sensation that started from her toes and slowly made its way up her body she tried to ignore it as she continued pleasuring the woman above her. Kara thrust her tongue as deeply as she could inside of Maggie and wiggled her tongue around, and it was with that motion that she was rewarded with her professor coming all over her face and tongue. Kara could have drowned in Maggie, but she didn’t care, it was enough to trigger her own orgasm and she moaned against Maggie’s pussy.

“Oh, fuck. Don’t stop, Kara, don’t stop.” Maggie continued ridding Kara’s face and tongue as the last remnants of her orgasm subsided.

Kara slowed down her motions and used her tongue to bring Maggie down from her orgasmic high gently. A few minutes later she found herself being untied and her wrists being massaged. She felt the blood rushing through her wrists, “What are you doing?”

Maggie kissed the inside of Kara’s wrist, “It’s part of aftercare. I want to make sure that there is no damage done to your wrists. Ligature marks, bruises, or sign of circulation being compromised.” She let go of Kara’s right wrist and moved to her left placing a gentle kiss on it.

Kara nodded, “Okay. Did I do alright? Did I please you?” She asked in a hopeful tone; the fact that her face was still wet escaped her.

Maggie smirked, “You did very well, Kara. Now, I am going to reward you for such obedience. I am going to let it slide that you came when I haven’t told you to do so, but you’re still learning. Do you think you can come again?” She asked with a wicked glint in her eyes.

Kara didn’t know if she could or not, but whatever Maggie had up her sleeve let her know that she probably would, “I don’t know if I can or not, but I am willing to try.”

Maggie kissed Kara’s arm lightly until she made her way to her shoulder, her neck, and finally her lips. Kara felt a shiver of anticipation as Maggie’s lips kissed her skin like a warm ray of sunshine. She kissed Maggie back with a passion that had been reignited. Kara pulled Maggie close to her to deepen the kiss, their tongues teased, and caressed each other as Maggie’s body covered Kara’s.

Kara spread her legs a little bit, so Maggie’s body was nestled between her legs. She could hear the faint ringing of her phone in the distance, “I need to get that.” She murmured against Maggie’s lips.

“Ignore it. You can call whoever it is back later.” Maggie replied against kissed swollen lips.

Kara broke the kiss and looked at Maggie, “It could be important. That sounds like Alex’s ringtone.” She was as disappointed as Maggie was, but it was Alex.

Maggie sighed in annoyance, “She would have the worst timing ever.” She reached over and grabbed Kara’s phone, “Call her back.”

Kara smiled and took the phone, “No, funny business while I am on the phone with her.” She gave the woman a pointed look.

“I wouldn’t do anything that would draw attention to anything that we are doing,” Maggie replied with a salacious grin.

Kara shook her head and called Alex back the phone rang a few times before she finally answered, “You called?” She replied to Alex’s greeting.

“Yeah, I did. I haven’t heard from you in almost 48 hours. I thought you would have at least text someone to let them know that you made it safely to Napa.” Alex lit into Kara the first chance she had. She knew she had nothing to worry about, but Kara was still her little sister.

Kara pinched the bridge of her nose, “I’m sorry, Alex. I was caught up in the beauty of it all.” She tried not to laugh as Maggie trailed her finger lightly down her stomach.

“Okay, the beauty of it all. Just say that you were caught up with fucking Maggie. You don’t need to lie, Kara.” Alex could tell when Kara was lying, and right now, her sister was so fucking lying.

Kara sighed to mask her moan, “Did you really call to bitch me out about not calling? Shouldn’t you be, I don’t know…between Lucy’s legs?” She swatted Maggie’s questing hand away.

Maggie wasn’t going to stop she used two of her fingers to lightly tease Kara’s clit, with slow, languid circles.

“What I do with Lucy is none of your concern. Where is Maggie?” Alex asked completely oblivious to what was happening on the other end of the call.

Kara bit her lip and moved her hips to try and get Maggie to move lower, “Maggie is downstairs preparing lunch.”

“I’m not preparing lunch. I’m about to eat lunch.” Maggie whispered loud enough for only Kara to hear.

Kara tried to listen as Alex went on about what happened after she left for her trip to Napa. All Kara caught was Eliza and Jeremiah asking questions about Maggie and what not. Kara zoned out as she felt Maggie’s mouth on her, “Alex. I gotta go.” The phone slipped from her hand onto the floor. She didn’t know if it disconnected or not, but right now she could not focus on that, her mind went blank as she felt Maggie draw her clit into her mouth, and slip two fingers inside of her.

“Oh fuck, Maggie.” Kara moaned in pleasure.

“Not yet, but in a few minutes I will.” Maggie slowly removed her fingers until the tips were the only part of her fingers left inside.

Kara wiggled her hips to try and get Maggie back where she wanted her, “Please.” She was almost whining.

Maggie used her free hand to put a little pressure on Kara’s hips to keep her from moving, “If you do not stop moving you will not be coming. You do not command me and no amount of begging is going to give you what you want. Rule #1: I control when you will get fucked, not you. Be the good girl I know that you can be, and you’ll be feeling good in no time.” She lay down the first rule.

Kara nodded, “You’re in control.” She filed that rule away for a rainy day.

Maggie smirked, “Good girl. I’m going to move my hand and you are not going to move or I will stop right now, and you will not be able to come at _all_.” She put an emphasis on ‘all.’

The thought of being on edge and not coming at all did not sit well with Kara, so she was going to try her best not to move, “Yes, Miss.” She replied coyly.

Maggie placed a kiss on Kara’s inner thigh, “Good girl.” She slid her fingers all the way back inside of Kara.

Kara tried her best not move as she felt Maggie’s fingers filling her completely. She had a few minutes to adjust as she felt Maggie move her fingers slowly within her. Kara was sure she could hear the sound of how wet she was in her ears.

“You’re so wet, Kara,” Maggie whispered as she saw how Kara’s essence coated her fingers.

“For you.” Kara replied, “Only for you.” She moaned.

Maggie stilled her fingers and moved up Kara’s body so that she could see her, “I like the sound of that.” She leaned in and kissed Kara.

Kara kissed her back parting her lips slightly to give Maggie entrance. She moaned into the kiss as she felt Maggie move her fingers slowly inside of her, flexing them with each inward thrust. Kara rolled her hips in time to Maggie’s actions. She could feel herself slowly climbing the mountain, the peak was in view, “Oh God, Maggie.” Kara moaned breathlessly as she felt the familiar tingling sensation in her toes, growing rapidly through her body. She felt herself tense up as she was close to falling over the edge. It was too much too soon and Kara was not ready to go there, “I can’t, Maggie.” She mumbled against her lips.

Maggie moved back and stilled her fingers, “What’s the matter, Kara? Did I hurt you?” She asked looking into Kara’s eyes.

Kara could feel the tears welling up in them, “You didn’t hurt me, Maggie. I…it’s going to sound stupid.” She tried to recover, “I’m okay, Maggie we can continue.”

Maggie shook her head, “No. I am not going to continue until you and I talk about what is wrong. You trust me, right?” She asked Kara.

Kara closed her eyes and nodded, “I do, more than anything.” She replied honestly.

Maggie used her free hand to push Kara’s hair out of her face, “Then tell me what is wrong. Communication is a huge factor in everything, and I want you to be free to communicate your needs, wants, or anything with me. You’re safe and I would never do anything to hurt you.” She wanted Kara to open with her.

Kara opened her eyes and a tear slid down her cheek, “I was having a moment of panic everything was feeling entirely too good, and I’ve never felt that way before not even with Lucy. Like I told you before, I’m not used to being that way.” She trailed off ever so slightly.

Maggie used her finger to wipe away the tear tracks, “I understand, Kara. It’s natural to feel the way that you feel. There is nothing wrong with you, and I don’t think any differently of you, Kara. I am here to take care of you and make sure that you feel safe enough to let go. If you’re not ready, then that is okay.” She wanted to make sure that Kara understood that she had agency in everything they did.

“And you won’t be upset?” Kara asked.

Maggie smiled, “I will not be upset with you, Kara. If you want to stop then we can stop. We can clean up, have dinner, and do whatever you want. Just say the word and we are finished here.” She kissed Kara on the tip of her nose.

Kara blushed, “I…can we stop?” She asked hesitantly.

Maggie nodded, “We can stop, Kara.” She dropped a kiss on Kara’s lips, “We can clean up and have a late lunch. Then, later on, we can fix dinner. Does that sound like a plan?”

“It sounds like a good plan. I’m sorry.” Kara apologized.

Maggie shook her head, “Don’t apologize, Kara. You did nothing wrong.” She slowly removed her fingers from Kara.

Kara moaned, “I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“Trust me; you did not disappoint me at all.” Maggie replied before bringing her fingers up to her lips, “I’m patient.” She used her tongue to clean off her fingers, before sucking them in her mouth.

Kara licked her lips at how hot Maggie looked, “That’s so hot.”

Maggie removed her fingers with a small pop, “You taste delicious. I can’t wait to have more of you.” She rolled off of Kara, “We should get cleaned up and get something to eat.

Kara sat up in the bed, “I like the sound of that. Again, I’m sorry.” She looked down at the bed.

“Stop apologizing, Kara. You did nothing wrong and when you’re ready, we will try again.” Maggie held out her hand, “It’s time for a shower. Oh, and Kara? You will be pleasing me again in the shower.” She winked and helped Kara out of bed.

Kara smirked, “Now that is something I can do again.” She licked her lips and followed behind Maggie.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Kara.
> 
> See that little box that says comment? Yeah, that one. Tell me your thoughts its food for the writer's soul. Also, it helps the muse to write more.


	19. To Reflect On The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Kara talk about what happened and Kara learns a little about Maggie's past with Kate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter to make up for my long absence. Hope you enjoy a small dive into Maggie's past.

Maggie felt relaxed after her shower with Kara the warm water felt good on her skin, but having Kara taking her in the shower was beyond hot. She worried about introducing Kara to everything too fast. Maggie had mentally kicked herself for teaching too much too soon, but Kara had seemed eager enough to learn. She knew that she was going to have to take a different approach next time. When Kara had told her to stop, she thought she did something wrong but when Kara explained what was wrong she had a clearer picture. Maggie thought back to a conversation that she and Kara had about being afraid of losing control. She had to take a different approach since Kara was still a little green about everything.

“What are you thinking about? I can hear your thoughts over here?” Kara asked as she pressed herself closer to Maggie.

Maggie chuckled, “Nothing bad, Kara. I’m thinking about how I like being here like this with you. Not worrying about grading papers or being interrupted by anyone, and spending this time with you. I know when school starts back up we may not have that much time together, because of school, and finals are coming up. Then there are the holidays, so it’s going to be a busy time for both of us.” She had thought about their upcoming schedule a lot. Finals and the end of the semester were right around the corner, and Maggie has to worry about final projects, papers, exams, and getting grades out to her students.

Kara sighed, “I don’t even want to think about that. I have an idea why don’t we spend the holidays together. That’s if you don’t have any plans already.” She backtracked on her suggestion. Kara didn’t know if Maggie even celebrated Christmas or any other holiday.

Maggie was surprised by Kara’s suggestion when it came to the holidays she spent time at the estate or hung out with James and Clark, but to have Kara wanting to spend time with her touched her beyond words, “I don’t have any plans. I usually spend the holidays with Clark and James, but I would love to spend Christmas vacation with you. How would you like to spend it at the estate?” She had nothing against her apartment, but the estate is her place for solitude.

Kara looked at Maggie, “I wouldn’t be opposed to that. You know since we are kind of an item you’ll have to come to Christmas with my family. It will not be as intense as Thanksgiving since everything is now out in the open.” She was relieved that she did not have to hide her relationship with Maggie from her family.

Maggie kissed the top of Kara’s head, “I could handle that. If we are technically together, it is pretty much a given. Do you think we should invite Lucy and Alex to the estate? It will give all of us some much needed time together. And it will give Alex a chance to be comfortable with the two of us together.” She wants Alex to see how she will treat Kara and put her worries at ease. Yes, the invite is going to be self-serving as well, but it was more for Alex’s benefit than not.

Kara bit her bottom lip, “I think that would be good. Alex will get a chance to see us interact with each other, and I think Sarah would enjoy having more people around.”

Maggie couldn’t contain her smile when Kara mentioned Sarah. Sarah had been by her side for nearly five years, and she knew that the young woman would get lonely at times. She even thought about living there permanently and using her apartment for when she is working in the city. Maggie also thought about Kara staying with her sometimes. They’ve only known each other for a few months, but Maggie could see herself with Kara for years to come. The thought scares her because Kara still has her whole life ahead of her, and she will be going to graduate school, and she doesn’t know if Kara’s future will include her.

“I think Sarah would like that as well. Switching gears for a moment I wanted to check in with you to make sure that you are okay.” Maggie wanted to do a small check in with Kara to see if she was alright mentally.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “If I am okay?” She asked in confusion.

Maggie used the remote to mute the television, “Yeah, from earlier today. I wanted to see if you were truly okay with what happened.” She answered Kara’s question with a soft smile.

Kara began playing with the bottom of Maggie’s shirt, “I’m okay, Maggie. I liked the scarves they were amazing, and I like pleasing you.” She answered quietly.

Maggie chuckled, “I like you pleasing me too, but I’m talking about earlier while I was trying to make you come. You explained that it was too intense for you. What part was intense? Was it the anticipation of what was going to happen next? I want to get a better understanding of what you like, and what to avoid.” Kate had taught her that a good Domme always checks in with their partner, even when they are not playing. Kara was younger than her last partner and have never had any experience in her world.

Kara had to think about how to answer this question, “I had already had an orgasm when you came it was amazing. I guess I was too sensitive and then when you took your time with me, it was intense because it was never like that with Lucy. Yes, Lucy and I made love plenty of times, but with you it was different. Hence the intensity of it all I felt myself on the edge of a cliff, which is terrifying because you can fall and hit bottom at any time.” She tried to explain the best way she could.

Maggie had an understanding of what Kara was talking about, “Different how?” She pressed Kara for more information while at the same time using her hand to draw soothing patterns on Kara’s side.

“I can’t explain how, to be honest.” Kara could not find the words to explain how it felt, all she knew was that she could see herself getting lost in Maggie.

Maggie decided not to press Kara about her thoughts anymore and switched tactics, “It’s established that you liked the scarves, and pleasing me. I am not going to introduce you into anything else, until you get used to the scarves, and pleasing me. Once I feel that you are ready, then I will introduce you to something else. How did you feel touching yourself in front of me?”

Kara blushed, “I enjoyed it a lot, and it was hot as hell. I’ve never done that before, but I am so glad that I did. I don’t think it’s something that I want to do all the time, but I’m not opposed to touching myself in front of you.” She admitted.

Maggie filed that information away, “I don’t want you to ever feel that you have to do something that would make you uncomfortable. You’ve mentioned that you don’t want to disappoint me, which I get, but it’s also about you and your comfort level. I appreciate you thinking of me, but I want you to think about you as well. If I request something of you that does not line up with your beliefs, then you tell me, and it will never be brought up again. This is where communication comes in. I am proud of you for communicating your feelings to me. Communication is key for our relationship whether we are playing or not. I want you to feel safe enough to come and talk to me, Kara.” She wanted to make sure that Kara had an understanding of how she felt about communication.

“Communication is important. What was it like for you the first time?” Kara asked.

Maggie continued lightly touching Kara, “It was intense. When I first started with Kate, she took her time with me, and introduced me to everything one lesson at a time.” She started the conversation.

“Like you are doing with me?” Kara asked.

Maggie smiled, “Exactly, like I am doing with you. Kate introduced me to undressing and being on my knees, that was followed up with scarves. I was nervous since I’ve never been tied up before but after a few lessons. I’ve come to enjoy them immensely, and it’s one of my favorite part of it all.” She explained herself.

“What’s your other favorite?” Kara asked as curiosity got the best of her.

Maggie smirked, “You’re not ready for that yet, but I’ll tell you in time. I was doing to you what Kate had done to me. My first time, I was like you, it was scary as hell because I felt my body burn in a good way. I’ve never felt that way before, and I like you had Kate stop because it was entirely too much. She stopped, and we talked about what was happening. We did other things, and came back to it at a later time.” She reflected on her first time with Kate it was how she was able to understand Kara.

Kara’s breath hitched, “You understood what I was feeling. What happened the next time? Did you finally give in?” She wanted to know how Maggie handled her first time.

Maggie moved her hand softly up Kara’s back, “It’s why I suggested that we stop and do something else. The next time we played, she talked to me to get me to relax, and she touched me in the most delicious ways. And when the time came, I gave into what I was feeling, and it was very freeing and satisfying. I knew at that moment that I was hers.” She pressed her thighs together to relieve the ache that had built between her legs.

Kara cleared her throat, “What happened after that?”

Maggie shook her head of the memory, “I cried.” She confessed.

Kara cocked her head to the side looking at Maggie, “You cried?”

“Yeah, I cried, and Kate held me as I did so. She told me that it is like that for most people because you let yourself go, and it’s very freeing. After that, it was easy to let go with her, and I was able to enjoy every aspect of our play.” Maggie finished chronicling her journey with Kate.

Kara looked intently at Maggie, “Are you still hers?” She asked.

Maggie shook her head, “Once I started playing with others myself she had to let me go. Kate doesn’t like switches, so I took everything that I learned and implement the lessons with my own.” She answered Kara’s question.

“What about the other girls that you had?” Kara still felt a little insecure when it came to the others. They probably took everything like a champ and didn’t behave like a baby.

“I haven’t had that many, to be honest. I think I’ve had about two or three tops. They worked out fine, but they had underlying issues that they wanted to work through. Once, they got what they needed, and learning about my family they left. You’re the fourth and hopefully my last.” Maggie explained the others. She was happy that Kara was asking questions.

Kara brushed some of her hair behind her ear, “What exactly do I have to do? I mean how will this work? Will this be a part of our daily life or when we are together? Do I have to wear a collar or something?” She asked questions in rapid fire.

Maggie chuckled at Kara’s eagerness she found it refreshing, “Your body will be for my pleasure. I can touch you, tease you, and play with you to suit my needs, but it will never be in a way that will hurt you mentally, emotionally, or physically. I want you to take pleasure in pleasing me. When we are together we will not be living the lifestyle; we can do normal things like we are doing now. Some people live the D/s lifestyle 24/7, but I’m not into that. You are still your own person, and I don’t want to control all aspects of your life. You do not have to wear a collar, but you can wear something that shows you belong to me.” She never liked the appeal of a collar, but she wanted to take a subtler approach to everything.

“Something like?” Kara asked.

Maggie shook her head, “It could be a necklace with my initial, a bracelet, a ring a tattoo. It’s whatever I choose for you to have. Or you may choose to wear nothing at all.” She explained the different ways that ownership could be displayed.

“What about punishment? You’ve mentioned that a couple of times.” Kara decided to broach the other topic that had been on her mind.

Maggie reached out and cupped Kara’s face with her hand, “Punishments are NEVER physical. I do not believe in physically punishing someone for acting out. Punishments are simple, not allowing you to come, having you do the dishes, helping Sarah or whatever I come up with. We’ll discuss why you were punished and then we will move on from what happened.” She explained her rules for punishment.

“That’s not hard at all, but what about rewards for good behavior?” Kara asked sweetly.

“Good behavior is rewarded by giving you something that you want or like. Doing something that you like, chocolate. Whatever I think is acceptable for you to have.” Maggie answered honestly. She found herself liking rewarding more than punishment.

Kara bit her lip, “Will there be a contract?” She asked hesitantly.

Maggie shook her head, “There is no contract. It’s not a business transaction, and this is not Fifty Shades of Abuse. We will discuss your limits what you like, don’t like, and will not try.” She used her thumb to trace the bottom of Kara’s lip.

Kara placed a soft kiss on the pad of Maggie’s thumb, “Like we did earlier?”

Maggie bit her lip, “Like we did earlier. As I had mentioned before it’s not only about me and what I want, but what you like as well.” She answered.

Another question popped into Kara’s head, “You mentioned about taking care of me when we were in your office. What did you mean by that?” She had been curious about Maggie’s statement.

“I want to be there for you, listen about your day, and be the one you come to when you have a problem, or when you need comforting. I know you have Lucy, Alex, and Sam for that, but I want to be the one to provide that for you too. I want to spoil you and make sure you do not have to want for anything. I’m not asking you to be dependent on me, because that is wrong, but I want you to be able to go to graduate school and not worry about anything. You’ll attend events with me, and that is it.” Maggie explained what she wanted from Kara.

Kara felt relief wash over her, “That makes me feel better. I thought you were talking about in the pretty woman kind of way.”

Maggie laughed, “Not like that, Kara.” She caressed Kara’s cheek, “I am going to give you time to think about everything we’ve discussed tonight, and when you are ready, you’ll let me know if this is what you want. There will be no pressure, and once this conversation is over it will not be brought up again, unless it’s on _your_ terms.” She wanted to make sure that Kara understood that she had a choice in what she is proposing.

Kara smiled shyly, “I like the sound of that. Thank you for answering all my questions, and being patient with me.”

“No need for thanks, it’s what I am here for to guide you. If you have questions, I will answer them, and if you need time, I’ll give that to you too.” Maggie reassured Kara.

“Okay.” Kara felt a little better, “Can we have dinner out near the pool tonight?” She asked shyly.

Maggie tilted Kara head up towards her and pressed her lips against Kara’s in a chaste kiss, “We can do whatever you want.” She caressed Kara’s cheek.

Kara licked her lips, “You are the best.”

Maggie smirked, “Don’t you forget it. I’m going to teach you how to make curry.” She let go of Kara’s face and took her hand. Together she and Kara made their way into the kitchen and gathered what was needed to make dinner for the night.

Maggie could get used to this making dinner with Kara, and being with her in domestic bliss. She watched as Kara listened to her instructions on how to cut the peppers and the onions. Maggie knew that Kara was a fast learner and followed directions well she was her professor after all, but once school was over, she would be her girlfriend. Dinner was prepared, and Kara had set the table outside and got the drinks. Maggie put the food in serving dishes and put them on the table. The light from the tiki torches illuminated the night sky, even though the stars were shining, and the moon was casting shadows in the night.

“This is quite the romantic evening,” Kara commented as she sat down in one of the chairs.

Maggie put the final dish on the table, “It is. Would you care for a midnight swim once our food digests?” She asked sitting down at the table.

Kara smiled, “The last time we went swimming we did not actually swim.” She reminded Maggie of the pool sex that they had.

“It was a different kind of swimming. In seriousness, I meant an actual swim, or we can spend some time in the hot tub.” Maggie suggested since they had not used the hot tub yet.

“The hot tub sounds so much better.” Kara liked that idea better, “I am going to miss all of this when we go back to National City.” She was enjoying the peacefulness and quiet of the valley.

Maggie grinned, “We can have this whenever you want. I mean, it’s not Napa, but it’s just as peaceful and quiet. You’ll be away from the city and can have so much peace. I do have a pool and a hot tub.” She started putting salad on her and Kara’s plates.

Kara nodded, “We should make plans for the weekend to visit and go off the grid and recharge. End of the year and all. I don’t want you all tense and grrrr when we are going over finals.”

Maggie laughed, “Are you saying that I am difficult around exam time?”

“Yes! You’re no longer Miss. Sex on a stick. You become the Wicked Bitch of the West.” Kara giggled at the name Lucy had come up with for her.

“Miss. Sex on a Stick? Who came up with that name?” Maggie asked taken by surprise that she had a name.

Kara started eating her salad, “Lucy. When we saw you at the club that night, she called you that. If it weren’t for her, then I wouldn’t have fallen for your advances.” She confessed.

Maggie chuckled, “Really? Was Lucy your wing-woman for the night? I’ve meant to ask why did you give into my advances?”

Kara didn’t know how to answer that, “Lucy was in a way. She saw that I was feeling a little down and told me that I needed to get laid. So, we went out and then you came out of nowhere. You intrigued me, and I figured why not? I am not a one-night stand kind of girl, but there was something so thrilling about having one. I didn’t expect you to be my professor.” She answered the best way she knew how.

Maggie reached for her glass of water, “I did not expect you to be my student. The night we met there was something about you. I don’t know if it was your innocence or how you were with Lucy, but it was something about you. I’ve heard Alex talk about you and to meet you finally; it was enchanting. I was not looking for a one-off either, but it happened, and when I saw you enter my class I knew there was no way we could go any further.” She countered Kara’s answer.

Kara put her fork down, “Then why did you proposition me in your office if you knew that we could not go any further?” She wanted to know why Maggie changed her mind.

“I can’t explain it. There was an attraction there, and I wanted to get to know you. I came off a little crass at first, which was my first mistake, but I wanted to correct my mistake. And I guess it paid off because her we are.” She finished with her million-dollar smile.

Kara shook her head, “I’ve noticed the change in you when I ended things between us. I want to say I am sorry for reacting the way that I did. When Kate came to me the night of James and Clark’s engagement party, she said a lot of things to me. Things that played on my insecurities and it made me realize that you wanted me for one thing only and that you didn’t feel for me what I was starting to feel for you. She twisted the knife when she told me that you would get bored with me and find someone else.” She wanted to let Maggie know that she was sorry for how she treated her the night of the engagement.

Maggie clasped her hands together, “I was confused and hurt by your reaction, Kara. You were so angry, and you wouldn’t tell me what was wrong until I cornered you in class. I knew Kate had something to do with it. I saw the way she was looking at you the entire night. She wanted you.”

“How do you know that?” Kara asked.

Maggie sighed, “The comment she made in regards to you. It was a subtle threat to me.” She answered honestly. Kate’s comment had pissed her off because Kate knew that any woman of hers was off limits.

Kara took pushed her plate of salad away, “I don’t understand why she would do that?” She asked.

Emilio popped up, “Are you two finished with the salads?” He asked.

Maggie forgot that she had sent for him, “We are. We’ll be having the main entrée now, Emilio.” She told the man.

Emilio removed the salad plates, “I’ll be right out to plate your food.” He turned on his heel and left.

Kara raised an eyebrow, “Emilio?”

Maggie looked sheepish, “I summoned him to handle clean up between dishes.”

“I like the way you think. Will he be cleaning up the kitchen too?” Kara asked.

Emilio came outside again, “I’ll be handling the clean up this evening. You and Miss. Sawyer will have the night to enjoy yourselves.” He began plating the Thai curry.

Kara nodded, “Thank you, Emilio.”

He finished serving, “If you’ll excuse me, I will leave you two alone to eat.” Emilio turned and walked away.

Maggie chuckled, “We might as well make use of him while he’s here. Tomorrow, we are going on a wine and food tasting tour. I hope that is okay with you.” She told Kara their itinerary for their last full day in Napa.

Kara began to eat, “I am okay with that. You’ve outdone yourself this weekend, Professor Sawyer.”

“You are worthy of romance, Kara. You’re not dealing with someone on Lucy’s level. You are dealing with a woman who knows how to do things right.” Maggie teased.

Kara crossed her legs, “You are one hell of a woman.”

They finished dinner while continuing to make small talk. Dessert was served followed by a glass of wine. Emilio cleaned up the table and left them alone for the night. Maggie escorted Kara upstairs so they could change into their bathing suits. The suit that Kara changed into was a lot more revealing than the first one she had on. She had to admit blue was Kara’s color.

As they stepped outside Maggie turned on a little bit of music so they could have it with their swim. She got into the hot tub and helped Kara inside and sat down next to her. The water was hot, and the bubbles were going full speed it was relaxing.

They sat in comfortable silence as the sound of Adele’s _One and Only_ played through the speakers. Maggie hated listening to Adele because her songs just caused so much emotion in a person. The song playing in the background spoke volumes to her, and the situation with Kara. Maggie heard Kara singing along with the song and was surprised that she could sing. Then again there is so much that she needed to learn about the young woman sitting next to her.

“I didn’t know you could sing. You sound beautiful.” Maggie complimented her.

Kara stopped singing and blushed, “It’s one of my many talents. Dancing is another one of my talents. When I was younger, I was in chorus and glee club.” She shrugged.

Maggie was even more enamored, “You’ll have to sing for me one day.”

Kara grinned, “Maybe I will.” She replied bashfully.

The song changed, and Maggie stood up, “Come and dance with me.” She held out her hand.

Kara placed her hand in Maggie’s, and she helped Kara out of the tub. Maggie pulled Kara close to her and started swaying to the music. The height difference was noticeable, but Maggie didn’t care one way or another.

“This is the first time we danced together since the engagement party,” Kara mentioned off the top of her head.

“It is. I like dancing with you it’s natural.” Maggie replied.

Kara nodded, “It is. I like it.” She beamed.

Maggie smiled, “I like it too.”

The song was over, and they got back into the hot tub where it was nice and warm. The chill of the night air had gotten to them. Maggie noticed that Kara was getting tired and they decided to call it a night. They took a shower separately this time and climbed into the bed. Maggie declared herself the big spoon and wrapped her arm around Kara’s waist. She felt Kara press herself closer to her body. A few minutes later Maggie heard Kara’s breathing even out this let her know that Kara was asleep. She watched Kara sleep even though she felt it was kind of creepy, but Kara looked so peaceful. Maggie imagined what it would be like to fall asleep in Kara’s arms each night, and wake up with her in the morning. She wanted everything with Kara, but she was going to keep that to herself. The last thing she wanted to do was scare Kara off with talks of the future.

Maggie closed her eyes and let the lull of Kara’s heartbeat and breathing pull her into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We learned a lil bit about Maggie. 
> 
> Next up they'll be back in National City
> 
>  
> 
> **Let me know what you think**


	20. It's Not The Same Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie adjust to being back in National City after their weekend together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I come bringing you another chapter. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story it means a great deal to me to know people are still following along with it.
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is a filler chapter or a transitional chapter to set up the back half of the story. This chapter and the next one will lead up to the climax (no pun intended) of the story and there will be a slight shift, but not by much.

After Kara and Maggie returned from their trip to Napa things started to pick up, the end of the semester was coming up, projects had to be turned in and graded. Then there were finals which were a bitch, and Kara had been in study mode to try and ace them. They tried to make time for each other on the weekend, but sometimes that was only for a day or so. Kara was happy that the semester was wrapping up, and then winter break. She could be out and proud with Maggie, and there is nothing anyone could say about it because Maggie was not her professor anymore.

When she got back from Napa there was a slight shift in her relationship with Alex, her sister had lightened up tremendously, and toned down her protectiveness. Kara was thankful for the reprieve and their relationship was better for the changes. They even discussed Alex and Lucy coming out to Maggie’s to spend Christmas break with them. Kara couldn’t be happier with the latest developments in her life. She knew one thing for sure she was missing Maggie something fierce.

After their weekend Kara found it hard to sleep without Maggie next to her. Kara wasn’t the only one who felt that way either; Maggie had admitted she felt the same way Kara had and that they needed to find a way to remedy that. True to her word Maggie never brought up the discussion they had in Napa, and Kara was thankful for not having that particular conversation. She could think and reflect on everything. At first, she kept it to herself, but she confided in Lucy and strangely enough Sam. When she told them the edited story they couldn’t believe what she was telling them. Lucy was surprised but then asked her what she was going to do. Sam took a more practical approach and asked her if this is what she wanted and did the relationship line up with what she wanted out of a relationship.

Kara had to think about that and it was then that she came up with her answer, that she wanted to be with Maggie. She felt a spark or something with her one that she hadn’t felt before and it made her feel good all over. Alex had told her not to get too wrapped up in the relationship because it was her first real relationship outside of Lucy, and everything is heightened now, and she may think differently when she gets older. Kara understood that Alex meant well, but she wanted to see this relationship through. She and Maggie could be the exception to the rule and Kara was excited over that prospect.

The school library was too quiet and Kara found it hard for her to concentrate on her final for Professor Henshaw’s class. She has an A in the class and she wants to maintain that A if she could. Lucy was supposed to be studying with her, but she needed to ‘talk’ to Alex about their final. She shook her head to keep from going down that rabbit hole. Kara sighed and put her pen down before laying her head down on her arms. She was developing a headache behind her eyes.

“I didn’t think you were the one to fall asleep while studying, Miss. Danvers.” Maggie whispered in Kara’s ear.

Kara nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt Maggie’s hands on her shoulders, “I’m not sleeping. I have the beginnings of a headache.” She mumbled into her arms.

Maggie started gently massaging Kara’s shoulders, “Then maybe I should help your headache go away. Why don’t you pack up your books and come home with me tonight? It’s Friday and it’s been a while since we’ve had some alone time.” She suggested quietly.

Kara moaned softly, “I like the sound of that. I have to stop by my house to pick up some clothes.” She replied.

Maggie stopped massaging Kara’s back, “We can do that. Is Lucy going to be there?”

Kara shook her head, “She is going to be with Alex this weekend. I don’t understand how Alex could get any work done around Lucy. Or how Lucy can get any work down around Alex. They are forever touching and making eyes at each other.” She lifted up her head.

Maggie chuckled, “I don’t know. I’m more concerned about you and I. Clean up your books and walk with me to my office so I can lock up.” She gave Kara a little push.

Kara closed her books and slipped them into her bag followed by her laptop. They have become more open about their PDA around campus, but they haven’t shared any intimate kisses or anything else with each other. She got up from the table and slid her chair underneath. They exited the library hand and hand not caring who saw them as they exited the building.

The air held a slight chill to it and Kara used her free hand to pull her coat tighter on her body. California never gets bone chilly, but she felt as if she was freezing.

“Let’s get you out of this air before you catch a cold.” Maggie ushered Kara into her office where it was warmer.

Kara chuckled, “I haven’t had a cold in years. Would you take care of me if I got sick?” She asked playfully.

Maggie gathered her things, “I would put on a nurse’s uniform and make sure you feel better. Then again, that is the way bad porn starts.” She laughed at her joke.

Kara crinkled her nose, “I haven’t watched porn. I’ve never seen the appeal of it, it’s fake and it gives unrealistic expectations of what sex is supposed to be like.” She stood firmly against porn.

Maggie raised her eyebrows, “You sure are passionate about something you’ve never seen before.”

Kara shrugged, “It’s how I feel.”

Maggie put everything into her bag, “I get how strongly you feel about it, but porn is mainly meant as entertainment or a way for people to get off. Most porn isn’t as gimmicky as you think it is. Some porn is very tastefully done; it depends on where you go. Most porn sites like the hardcore xxx type shit, but there are some who are a lot classier than that.” She put her messenger bag strap across her chest and grabbed her keys.

Kara found herself learning more about Maggie, “You watch porn?” She asked intrigued.

“I have watched porn a few times. A woman has to have something to help her get off when no one is available. I’ll tell you what, you and I will watch a movie together, so you’ll have a better understanding.” Maggie put her hand on the back small of Kara’s back, leading her out of the office.

Kara was probably as red as a tomato, “Is that a thing that couples do together?” She felt like a child asking this question.

Maggie couldn’t help but smile at Kara’s naiveté, “It is something that some couples do together. It’s entertaining, and also, it makes for great sex.”

Kara blushed profusely, “Great sex? You mean couples get turned on by watching it together?” She fell into step next to Maggie.

Maggie nodded, “Yes. You have a lot to learn, Kara. Sex isn’t something to be embarrassed or feel shameful. Once you are comfortable with all aspects of your body, your needs, and your wants, you’ll start to feel differently. Right now, you are learning about your body and different aspects of sex.” She took Kara’s hand in hers.

They walked across the campus in silence and Kara was lost in her thoughts. She wanted to talk to Maggie about how she was feeling and how she found it impossible to sleep without her. Their weekend together had spoiled her. Kara was a mess of emotions on the inside she and Maggie had known each other for a few months and she already found herself falling for the woman. She wouldn’t say it was love just yet, but to Kara, it was pretty damn close. They were halfway to their car when they were stopped in tracks by Kate.

“Maggie, I was looking for you.” Kate spoke to Maggie and looked at Kara, “It’s good to see you, Kara. You look beautiful today. Did you do something different to your hair?” She asked Kara.

“What are you doing here, Kate?” Maggie asked in an unpleasant tone.

Kate continued looking at Kara, “I’m here to talk to the president of NCU about donating to the National City Children’s Hospital Charity Foundation. I was also hoping that we can catch up.” She turned her attention back to Maggie.

Kara felt an uneasiness and squeezed Maggie’s hand. Maggie traced her thumb on the palm of her hand.

Maggie nodded, “This isn’t the right time to play catch up. I have to prepare for finals, and projects to grade. Kara and I also have plans in place for this weekend that I am not canceling.” She answered tersely.

Kate smiled smugly, “I don’t want to intrude on your weekend.” She looked at Kara again, “Is Maggie treating you alright?” She addressed her.

“Maggie treats me more than alright,” Kara answered trying to sound confident.

Kate smirked, “I’m glad to hear that. You’re an extraordinary woman who deserves the best. Tell me, have you thought about what you are going to do once you graduate?” She asked Kara.

Maggie held her hand up, “Kara, go get in the car.” She told her.

Kara gave Maggie a questioning look, “Okay.”

Maggie handed Kara the keys, “It’s okay, Kara.” She squeezed her hand gently.

Kara took the keys, “Okay.”

“Oh, Kara?” Kate called after her.

Kara turned around, “Yes?”

Kate smiled, “I look forward to seeing you again. You’re quite charming and I would love to get to know you.” She waved her off.

“Back the hell up, Kate,” Maggie told her warningly.

Kara ran a few feet to the car and got in she was happy to be away from that situation. She was feeling out of sorts. Kara watched from the car as Maggie and Kate had a heated exchange whatever they were talking about made Maggie go on the defensive. A few minutes later the discussion was over and Kara saw Maggie take a few deep breaths and make her way to the car. When Maggie got in Kara could tell that Maggie was pissed and Kate was the one who pissed her off.

“Is everything okay, Maggie? Did Kate upset you?” Kara asked.

Maggie sighed, “I don’t want to talk about it right now, Kara. Let’s go by your apartment and get your clothes and stuff together for the weekend and the rest of the week; you’ll be staying with me.” She told Kara as she started the car.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “I thought it was only for the weekend. Why did plans change?” She asked concerned about Maggie’s sudden demeanor change.

Maggie sighed, “I don’t want the weekend with you, Kara. I want more time with you so I thought a week would suffice.” She answered while pulling out of the parking lot.

“O-kay,” Kara answered.

“I’m sorry, Kara. Seeing Kate here today, and her flirting with you put me in a bad mood.” Maggie apologized to Kara.

Kara glanced over at Maggie, “She wasn’t flirting with me.” She denied.

Maggie chuckled, “Yes, she was, Kara. You didn’t notice it, but she was.” She explained to Kara.

Kara sighed, “Oh. I’m not good at picking up certain cues from people. I’m sorry.” She apologized.

Maggie took Kara’s hand in hers and held it while she drove, “You have nothing to be sorry for, Kara. You did not know and you did nothing wrong.” She reassured Kara as best as she could.

“You two looked like you were having quite the discussion. Is everything alright?” Kara asked.

Maggie looked over at Kara, “Everything is fine now. Kate gets under my skin and not in a good way.” She answered the question with as much vagueness as she could.

Kara was not convinced, “Why does she get under your skin? Does the conversation have anything to do with me?” She wanted to know what was going on to make Maggie so defensive.

“Some of it was about you, but the other part was not. Remember that night of the engagement party, when Kate followed you outside?” Maggie wanted to have Kara understand.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, that was the night she warned me about you. What does that have to do with anything?” She was confused about the whole situation.

“Kate wants you, Kara. The attention she was giving you at the party, following you outside, warning you about me. Her subtle comment about someone taking you away. She wants you to herself.” Maggie explained how Kate operates. The night of the party Maggie watched Kate and saw how she was looking at Kara the same way that she looked at her for the first time.

“She doesn’t want me. Why would she want me? I’m nothing special.” Kara tried to wrap her head around Maggie’s comments.

Maggie pulled into Kara’s apartment complex and parked in an empty parking spot, “You are very special Kara, extraordinary even, don’t doubt that for a minute. You are younger than the others. And you’re the first person I took to an event with me, normally I go by myself, but I brought you. In Kate’s eyes, that made you special.”

Kara was flattered, “You’ve never taken anyone with you to special events?” She asked in awe.

Maggie shook her head, “Not before you. I told you, Kara you’re different. I think we should head inside to get your stuff. Also, make sure you bring any of your notes for my class, and your other classes. This weekend you are going to study.” She smirked.

Kara crossed her arms, “Seriously?!” She pouted.

Maggie grinned, “Seriously. I know you are tops in all of your classes, but I want you to do well. I can be very creative when it comes down to study techniques.” She hoped that was enough to tempt Kara to study.

Kara blushed, “Fine.” She gave in and got out of the car. Kara was thankful for the distraction it kept her mind off of Kate.

Kara opened her apartment door and entered, “Oh my God!” She covered her eyes.

“Kara?! What are you doing here?” Lucy asked in mortification.

“I—I came home to get my things for my weekend with, Maggie. I didn’t expect to see you and my sister fucking on the couch.” Kara replied.

Alex’s head popped up from the couch, “This is awkward.”

“Looking good, Danvers. I’m pretty sure that Lucy has earned her ‘A.’” Maggie joked from behind Kara.

“I’m gonna step outside and you two are going to put on clothes. We are not going to discuss this and we will not bring it up again.” Kara pushed Maggie out of the apartment and closed the door abruptly.

Maggie couldn’t help but laugh, “Calm down, Kara. It’s going to be okay. Breathe.” She put her hands on Kara’s arms.

Kara was beet red, “Lucy, I am okay with seeing naked because we were in a relationship. What I did not need to see was my sister in all her naked glory doing things to my best friend.” She was still trying to recover.

Maggie thought Kara’s reaction was adorable, “I get it. You’re freaked out about it, but in their defense, they didn’t expect you to come home, yet.”

“I’m not sitting on that couch again.” Kara protested.

Maggie chuckled, “You have been sitting on that couch none the wiser about what’s happened on said couch. Now you know.”

The apartment door opened and Lucy stuck her head out, “We’re dressed you can come in now.”

Kara walked into the apartment with Maggie behind her, “I’m going to go pack a bag and I am leaving. This did not happen and we will not speak on it again. Also, I am so not sitting on that couch again.” She rushed out of the living room and to her bedroom.

Kara went to her closet and grabbed a big enough bag to pack a week’s worth of clothes in. She was trying to get the images out of Lucy and Alex out of her head. Kara went to her drawer and pulled out more than enough underwear and bras. The next drawer was pajamas and she pulled out some of her favorites and put them in the bag as well. She grabbed everything she needed clothing and shoes wise, before making her way to the bathroom and grab the toiletries that she needed.  When Kara exited her bedroom, she was startled to see Alex sitting on her bed.

“What are you doing in here?” Kara asked putting her hand on her chest.

Alex put Kara’s pillow back into place, “I wanted to see if you were okay. You kind of caught me and Lucy in a compromising position.” She explained why she was in Kara’s room.

Kara put the small bag inside of her big bag, “I’m okay. I didn’t expect you and Lucy to be getting it on in the living room.” She zipped her bag up.

“It was a spur of the moment thing. You’re going to Maggie’s for the weekend?” Alex asked the obvious question.

Kara nodded not looking at her sister, “For the week, actually.” She continued packing.

Alex sighed, “Are we okay?” She asked again. Alex felt some sort of disconnect between her and Kara.

“We’re okay, Alex. I guess this is what happens when both of us are in a relationship.” She suggested.

“I miss you, Kara. I miss our sister nights and having pizza with you, and watching movies and television shows with you. I know I am in a relationship with Lucy, and you’re in whatever it is that you have with Maggie, but you are the most important person in my life.” Alex looked at Kara.

Kara sighed and looked at Alex, “I miss you too, Alex. You’ve been an ass, but I still love you. I miss sister nights too. We’ll have to start scheduling time for each other and not when we are around friends or family. There is a severe disconnect between the two of us and I am not a fan of it. Hopefully, after spending some time with Maggie and me over winter break, things will be smooth. I know you are worried about my relationship with Maggie, but there is nothing to worry about. I’m happy and the relationship is healthy. You’ve been my protector for too long, and its time to step back.” She sent her sister a small smile.

Alex sighed, “No matter how old you get, I will always be your big sister. Are you happy with Maggie?” She wanted to make sure her sister was happy.

Kara smiled brighter than the sun, “I can honestly say I’m happy, Alex. It’s been a long time that I’ve truly been happy since my parents died.” She answered honestly.

“I’m glad that Maggie makes you happy,” Alex replied.

“Does Lucy make you happy? Are you okay with the fact that Lucy and I used to date?” Kara asked her sister. They never really discussed her past relationship with Lucy.

Alex sighed, “I am happy, Kara. Being with your ex-girlfriend is weird on so many levels. You two used to date and slept with each other.” She stopped the train before it was to leave the station.

Kara held up her hand, “Yeah, we’re not going to go there. You’re happy and that is all that matters.”

“Can I have a hug?” Alex asked.

Kara smiled and went over to the bed, “Of course you can.” She hugged Alex.

Alex sighed into the hug, “My little sister is in a relationship.” She joked.

Kara laughed, “So is my big sister. I love you, Alex.”

“I love you too, Kara. I don’t want to keep you away from Maggie.” Alex broke the hug.

“I’m pretty sure Lucy and Maggie are probably exchanging stories about me as we speak.” Kara went to grab her bag, “Oh, and please don’t make your final hard. Some of us do want to pass your class.”

Alex rolled her eyes, “I make no promises. Make sure you study it’s going to be a killer.”

“I have no doubt it will be.” Kara sassed back.

Kara and Alex made their way into the living room to find Lucy telling stories about Kara. She looked at Alex, “See, I told you this would happen.”

Lucy looked at Kara embarrassed, “I was giving Maggie the shovel talk. You’re my best friend and I have to make sure that she doesn’t get out of line.”

Kara looked at Maggie, “I’m sure she will be the perfect gentlewoman. Are you ready to go?”

Maggie stood up, “If you’re ready to go.”

“I am. I’ll see you two later and please make sure you disinfect the couch.” Kara told Lucy and Alex.

Alex looked sheepish, “Yeah, we’ll do that. Have a great week and call me.” She told Kara.

The couple left the apartment and Maggie grabbed Kara’s bag. Kara felt better after her little talk with Alex. They had a way to go, but she knew that they would get there eventually.

“Did you and Alex have a good talk?”

“We did. I’m glad that we talked. We still have a lot more to talk about, but this is the first step.” Kara answered the question honestly.

Maggie smiled, “I’m glad. Are you still weirded out about catching Alex and Lucy in the act?” She couldn’t help but tease Kara.

Kara felt the heat rising in her cheeks, “Maybe a little. I know it’s not as bad as walking in on your parents, but that’s still just as bad. I think they were more embarrassed than I was.”

Maggie popped the trunk of her car and put Kara’s bag in the back, “I found it funny, to be honest. How about I replace those thoughts with some more pleasant ones.” She closed the trunk.

“What thoughts are those?” Kara asked intrigued what Maggie’s thoughts were.

“When I get you home. I’m going to take you upstairs, massage you down, and fuck you until all thoughts of Alex and Lucy banging on the couch are no longer burned in your brain.” Maggie licked her lips and looked Kara up and down.

Kara preened a little bit, “I think that would help a lot, but what about my studying?” She asked.

Maggie shrugged, “I’ll make sure you study in more ways than one. Let’s go home.” She walked to her side of the car.

Kara went to the passenger side and got in. She smiled to herself when she heard Maggie refer to her place as home. The ride to Maggie’s place didn’t take as long as it usually did and Kara was thankful for whatever shortcuts Maggie had made. The house came into view and Kara couldn’t help but smile. She’ll be spending the week with Maggie Kara couldn’t ask for anything more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kate is back at it again.
> 
> Don't worry there will be sexy times on the horizon. I like plot with my porn :D
> 
> Comment box down below is your friend!


	21. Addicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Kara start their weekend off with a bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is still following along with this story. We are getting into the heart of the story. I hope you enjoy the journey.
> 
> Chapter title comes from the song 'Addicted' by Saving Abel

Maggie opened the door so that Kara could enter the house. She had sent a quick text to Sarah letting her know that she and Kara would be at the house for the weekend, and she could take the weekend off. Maggie wanted her time with Kara to be uninterrupted, and even though Sarah wouldn’t interrupt, Maggie wanted to recapture the moments she had with Kara in Napa.

“Welcome home, Kara.” Maggie ushered Kara into the house. She hoped that she didn’t freak Kara out by calling her house home.

Kara smiled, ‘It’s great to be home. Where are Sarah and Angelo?” She asked noticing the house was devoid of people.

Maggie closed the door, “Sarah and Angelo have the weekend off. I figured that we could have the domesticity we had in Napa here. It’s quite tranquil, and we may not have wine tasting, but we do have horses, and I am sure Chestnut would love to have a visit with you.” She explained to Kara why there was a lack of people here.

Kara turned to face Maggie, “I like the sound of that. I miss Chestnut too. Do you think we can go out for a ride tomorrow?” She asked in a hopeful tone.

“I think we can make that happen after you study a little bit.” Maggie had to put an exception in there.

Kara pouted, “You are not going to let studying go, are you?” She asked dejectedly.

Maggie shook her head, “Nope. Think of me as your personal cheerleader as well as your professor. I want to see you succeed, Kara. Let’s take your bags upstairs. Are you hungry?” She asked as they made their way up the stairs.

“I’m a little hungry, but not by much. I want my massage that you promised.” Kara told her not so girlfriend.

Maggie laughed, “Of course you do. Oh, and another thing about this weekend, it’s a clothing optional weekend. Meaning, we don’t have to put on clothes if we don’t want to put on clothes.” She decided to test the waters a little bit.

Kara’s eyebrows shot up, “You mean as in we don’t have to wear any clothes at all?” She squeaked out.

Maggie tried her best not to smile, “You can still keep on your underwear and your bra if that will make you feel better. You don’t have to if you don’t want to, Kara. It’s whatever you feel comfortable with happening.”

Relief washed over Kara, “Okay. I didn’t know that was a thing outside of having sex with someone. Is that something couples do together?” She asked with mild curiosity.

Maggie put Kara’s bags down and took Kara’s hand and led her to the living room that was off to the left of the bedroom, “It is something that they do together it creates a closeness and an intimacy between the two of them. The human body is nothing to be ashamed of; it’s beautiful. Why do you think so many artists made statues and paintings of the body?” She asked as she had Kara stand in front of a long mirror.

“Why do you have a mirror in your living room?” Kara asked.

Maggie smiled, “It’s erotic to watch yourself having sex with someone, and the other person could see how mesmerizing they look in the throes of passion.” She answered in a low tone.

Kara felt a chill go down her spine, “Right.” She didn’t have anything else to say after Maggie’s reveal.

“Look at yourself in the mirror. This is what you look like with your clothes on, you’re still gorgeous, but your body is lean, muscular, and have curves in all the right places. You have a body of a goddess, Kara. It’s a sin that you have to keep it covered up.” She looked at Kara through the mirror.

Kara bit her lip to keep herself from blushing, “I think going to school or places of business naked is frowned upon. I also think you could go to jail for public indecency.” She quipped to try and hide her nervousness.

“When you are in the house is a different story. I want you to strip for me, Kara.” Maggie had told Kara.

“Strip for you?” Kara asked taken aback by Maggie's request.

Maggie nodded, “Yes, Kara. I want you to see what I see. Now, strip.” She said with a little more force.

Kara swallowed, “Okay.” She started with her shoes first before moving to her actual clothes.

Maggie smiled appreciatively at each layer of clothing that Kara had taken off, “Stop.” She told Kara before she took off her bra and her underwear.

“Is something wrong?” Kara asked.

Maggie shook her head, “Nothing is wrong, Kara. I want you to look at yourself in the mirror and tell me what you see.”

Kara looked at herself in the mirror, “I see arms, legs, my breasts, head, arms.” She started listing off everything she saw while staring at herself.

Maggie shook her head, “Yes, those are parts of your body, but I will tell you what I see. I see your eyes, that are as blue as the ocean, and could look inside of someone’s soul. Your nose which is as cute as a button, and your lips that are soft and kissable. I can spend my day kissing you.” She described Kara’s lips in detail.

Kara bit her lip, “That’s descriptive.”

Maggie slowly trailed a finger down Kara’s right arm, “Your arms are strong, and they give the best hugs. You can make anyone melt just by hugging you.” Her hands moved to cup Kara’s breasts, “You may think they are small and insignificant, but they are more than a handful and enough to make me happy.” Maggie let them go and trailed her hand down Kara’s abdomen, “You have abs that anyone would make anyone jealous. I love how they respond to each of my touch and my kisses. You are a fine work of art, Kara. I could spend all day admiring your beauty.” She complimented Kara’s body while trying to keep her hormones in check.

Kara licked her lips, “Is that how you see me?” She asked quietly.

Maggie nodded, “I see you like that all the time, in and out of clothes. Are you feeling better about your body now?” She asked with her head tilted to the side.

Kara nodded, “Now I do. No one has ever taken the time out to explain how they see me. I always get beautiful or classic Hollywood or comments like that, but to hear you speak like that about me…makes me feel beautiful.” She trailed off.

Maggie smiled, “That’s because you are beautiful inside and out. Not to sound like One Direction, but you don’t know you’re beautiful.” She wanted to lighten the mood.

Kara giggled, “That was so cheesy. Is it okay if I get dressed now?” She asked.

Maggie nodded, “You can get dressed, Kara. I was making a point. I’ll leave you to get settled, then you and I are going to relax tonight. I did promise you a massage, and I am not going to go back on my word.”

Kara began getting dressed, “Where can I put my clothes? I don’t want to leave them in the bag to get wrinkled.”

“That is already taken care of. I cleaned out some drawers for you in the dresser, and I cleared some space in the closet for your things as well. I want you to think of this house as your home, Kara. You’re not a visitor, you’re not a guest this is your home, and I want you to feel comfortable here.” Maggie had confessed to Kara. She was going to wait, but she wanted to do it while she had the nerve. Maggie waited with a baited breath for Kara’s reaction she was quiet.

Kara was moved beyond words, “I don’t know what to say. I mean, wow.” She replied.

“Wow as in good or wow as in bad?” Maggie’s heart was pounding in her chest.

“It’s a good wow, Maggie. This is a grand gesture of another level; this is a whole new level.” Kara explained her reaction.

Maggie was pleased with Kara’s reaction, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to or do not feel comfortable. You do have a choice, Kara.” She wanted to make sure that Kara understood that the choice is hers.

“I want it.” Kara blurted out.

“Then it’s settled. I will give you a key to the house, and when I am in the city for the week, you will also have a key to my apartment. I want that to be your home away from home too.” Maggie told Kara as well. She wanted everything with Kara, and she hoped that Kara wanted the same.

Kara hugged Maggie, “I love everything about what you’re doing, Maggie.”

“You’re my girl, Kara and I want the best for you.” Maggie whispered, “Unpack your things, get situated we can have a bath, and I can give you your massage.” She reluctantly let go of Kara.

Kara smiled, “I like the sound of that can you use the lavender bubbles?”

“You got it.” Maggie playfully smacked Kara on the ass before entering the bathroom. She closed the door and released a huge sigh of relief. Maggie felt that she may be coming on too strong, but she wanted Kara to feel secure in their relationship or what is the beginning of their relationship. They’ve known each other for almost five months, and have been unofficially together for about three; this was a huge stepping stone for them. Maggie honestly thought that she would not find a woman to settle down with, but she found that in Kara. Kara who she ended up meeting in a club of all places, and the woman that she had a one night stand with, that turned into something more.

Maggie shook her head and began to draw their bath and put in the lavender scented bubbles that Kara requested. The door opened bringing Maggie out of her thoughts, and she smiled when she saw Kara enter, “Did you get settled in okay?” She asked.

Kara nodded, “I did. I’m all unpacked, and I put my bag under the bed. I hope you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind at all. You’ll be comfortable enough before you know it. Come and test the water and see if it’s too hot.” Maggie pointed to the water.

Kara walked over and stuck her hand under the faucet, “It’s just right. Not too hot and not too cold.” She got down on her knees and placed a soft kiss on Maggie’s lips, “I’ve wanted to do that all day. In another week we will be free to be together out in the open.”

Maggie nodded, “Does that mean that you and I have gone from unofficial to official?” She asked timidly.

Kara grinned, “We are official. I’m your girlfriend.”

Maggie turned the water off and wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck, “I love the way that sounds coming from your lips.” She leaned in and kissed Kara again, this time it was soft but gentle.

They took turns undressing each other until they were both naked and slipped into the bathtub. Maggie reclined back against the tub and brought Kara with her. She pressed a button on the side of the tub which started the jets in the tub.

“Whoa, this is cool.” Kara gasped as the water started bubbling around them.

Maggie laughed, “It’s one of the reasons why I love this tub. You can take a bath and turn on the jets to make a hot tub, the best part is, the water stays warm.”

“Your own indoor hot tub. This house does have it all. Is the pool heated?” Kara asked.

Maggie nodded, “It’s heated. I like to have all the luxuries of a hotel in the house. It’s a retreat for a reason. Now, I get to retreat with you.” She placed a feather light kiss on Kara’s shoulder.

Kara sighed in contentment, “A couple’s retreat. I love the idea of that we can enjoy ourselves, ride horses, and just be.” She liked the peacefulness of where they were.

Maggie slipped her hand between Kara’s legs, “I am going to miss seeing your face in my class every day. Your smile and how you get excited when I am teaching something new. The way you and Lucy try and talk in my class when you think I am not watching.” She gave Kara’s pussy a slight squeeze.

Kara moaned quietly, “We tried. You never said anything.”

Maggie bit down on Kara’s shoulder, “I didn’t want to put you two on the spot. I’ve done that plenty of times already. Besides, I liked thinking of scenarios that you and Lucy could be talking about.” She laughed.

Kara shook her head, “You spent time wondering what Lucy and I were talking about while Lucy and I were talking about how I wanted you to teach me privately.” She confessed.

Maggie used her index finger to tease Kara’s clit, “What would you want me to teach you, Kara? Did you want to learn more about Pavlov? Maybe discuss how Sigmund Freud was a crock?” She continued touching Kara.

Kara closed her eyes and enjoyed what Maggie was doing to her. She found it embarrassing how her body reacted to Maggie, “Nothing like that.”

Maggie started kissing the side of Kara’s neck half tempted to leave a mark, “Like what? Did you talk about how you wanted me in between your legs in the auditorium or fucking you on my desk?” She continued sucking on Kara’s neck and playing with her clit.

Kara moaned again and pressed herself against Maggie’s body, “Something like that.” All of her thoughts went out the window.

“Spread your legs for me, Kara,” Maggie whispered as she slid a finger inside of Kara’s pussy.

Kara spread her legs, and she could feel the water pulsing between her legs while Maggie’s finger entered her, “That feels good.” She mumbled.

Maggie smirked against Kara’s neck, “I had a feeling that it would. You’re so wet and opened for me.” She started moving her finger slowly at first getting Kara ready for another finger, “We’re all alone in the house. You don’t have to be quiet, Kara. You can be as loud as you want it’s just you and me. Don’t be afraid to show how good I make you feel.” Maggie whispered hotly in Kara’s ear.

Kara moaned Maggie’s name loudly as the sensations from the jets in the tub, and Maggie’s fingers caused a sensory overload, “More, please.”

Maggie slid another finger inside of Kara, “With pleasure.” She started off slowly at first allowing Kara to adjust before moving her fingers a little bit faster. Maggie scissored her fingers inside of Kara stretching her a little bit.

Kara squirmed and opened up her legs wider until one leg was draped over the side of the tub dripping water on the floor, “Don’t stop, please. You feel so good inside of me, Maggie.” She cried out.

“I’m not going to stop, Kara until you’ve come at least once or twice. It feels like forever since I’ve been inside you. You feel so good around my fingers, Kara. I can’t wait to have my mouth on you.” Maggie continued whispering in Kara’s ear. She felt Kara’s g-spot from this angle, but she made sure not to touch the spot, yet. The last thing she wanted was to startle Kara. She could feel Kara’s walls squeezing her fingers tightly. The trembling of Kara’s thighs let Maggie know that Kara was close, “Come for me, Kara.”

Kara felt herself on edge, not the same wavelength as she was in Napa, but it was damn near close enough. Maggie’s fingers inside of her, the heat of the water, and the friction between Maggie and herself culminated into what she felt like was oblivion, “Oh. Fuck. Me…Maggie!” She cried out as her body reacted to Maggie’s command.

Maggie held Kara close to her as she continued thrusting her fingers in and out of Kara not giving her a moment to come down from her first orgasm. Hearing Kara come apart for her gave Maggie a thrill and an ego boost, because she was the one making Kara feel this way, “Come again, Kara. Now.” She purred in Kara’s ear.

Kara came with a silent cry using her hands to hold onto Maggie’s legs as she felt herself coming again. The orgasm seemed to last longer than the first one, but it felt so good.

Maggie slowed her fingers to help bring Kara down from her high and placed soft kisses on her neck and shoulder. She held Kara close to her as she felt her tremors subside, “Good girl, Kara. You are such a good girl.” She whispered soothingly.

Kara tried to catch her breath she was tired, and her entire body felt like Jello, “Oh my God.” She panted.

Maggie chuckled throatily, “So says all of us. Are you okay?”

Kara nodded, “Yeah, I’m more than okay. I’m waiting for the feeling to come back, but other than that, I am feeling okay. Are you okay?” She asked.

Maggie brought her forehead to rest on Kara’s shoulder, “I am feeling great. Getting you off gets me off, so it’s win-win for the both of us. I want to get us washed up so we can move this to the bed. As much as I love the water, I don’t want us to look like raisins.” She joked.

“I think you would make a sexy raisin, but then I would have to eat you,” Kara replied.

Maggie laughed at how cheesy Kara’s line was, “Getting eaten by you isn’t such a bad thing. You’re good at what you do. I’ll come back in another life, not as food of course.” She reached for a washcloth and put some lavender bath gel on it.

“Yeah, not food. I would miss you too much.” Kara agreed.

Maggie smiled, “I would miss you too.” She began washing Kara slowly memorizing everything about her body. Maggie could tell that Kara was enjoying the bath herself if the small moans and sighs that are anything to go by.

“You have magic hands. Everything about you is magic.” Kara stated dreamily.

Maggie laughed lowly, “I’ve been called a lot of things, but magical is not one of them. I wear the compliment with pride. “True or False is Gestalt therapy client based?” She decided to quiz Kara.

“True.” She answered smugly.

Maggie grinned, “Very good, Kara. That is a start for every question you get right; you’ll be rewarded, for every question that you do not get right, you will not be rewarded.” She decided to have fun while ‘teaching’ Kara.

“What will the reward be?” Kara asked already liking the game.

Maggie stopped to think, “Whatever you want within reason of course. I’m going to mix it up though. It’s not going to only be psychology, but all of your other subjects as well. I don’t want to show favoritism in my subject.” She answered Kara.

Kara rolled her eyes, “Where is the fun in that? Are you really going to quiz me for Alex’s final?” She asked.

“Yup, and Professor Henshaw’s. Our time together is not only going to be fun and games, but it will also be a teaching process for you as well.” Maggie wanted to make sure that Kara excelled in all of her classes.

“Alright. I guess this is one of the downsides of having a professor as a girlfriend.” Kara lamented.

“Not really, but keep thinking that.” Maggie finished washing Kara off.

Kara looked over her shoulder, “Can I clean you off now?” She asked with a little trepidation.

Maggie raised an eyebrow, “I don’t know, can you?” She challenged.

“May I clean you off?” Kara corrected herself.

Maggie smiled, “Yes, you may, Kara.” She handed a fresh cloth to Kara.

Maggie relaxed as Kara began washing her up. Her skin was already on fire from earlier, and the feel of the water and Kara’s actions were calming her down. She watched as Kara took her time touching and caressing her skin through the washcloth. Kara had commented that she had magic hands, but right now, Kara’s hands were beyond magical.

“You are too good at this, Kara. Have you done this for anyone else before?” Maggie decided to ask Kara about her sexual history.

Kara shook her head, “You’re the first person that I’ve taken a bath with like this. I showered with Lucy, but never to this degree.” She admitted bashfully.

Maggie grinned, “There is a first time for everything. Was Lucy the only woman you’ve been with?” She asked another question.

Kara nodded shyly, “Yes. She was my first and only until you.”

“So, no guys?” Maggie asked about the other aspect.

Kara grimaced, “No. I’m not interested in guys in any way except for friends. I may find guys attractive, but I can never see myself being with one.” She admitted honestly.

“I’m the same way. How old were you when you realized that you liked girls?” Maggie asked. These should have been questions she should have asked earlier.

Kara shrugged, “I think I was fifteen or sixteen maybe.” She tried to recall when she first felt her attraction.

Maggie turned off the jets in the tub, “Around the same age as me. How did your family take it?”

Kara sighed, “Jeremiah took it well, but Eliza blamed Alex for corrupting me. Eventually, Eliza came to terms with it, and the rest is history.” She shrugged.

“Alex got blamed a lot for things where you were involved, but I think things will be a lot better. Have you ever thought about being with someone older than you?” Maggie asked as she plucked the cloth from Kara’s hand.

“It’s crossed my mind a few times, but I was too scared to act on it because I am so young. Many older women would consider me a baby gay, and probably wouldn’t give me the time of day. Present company excluded, “Kara replied in a self-depreciating way.

Maggie brought her hand up to Kara’s face and cradled her chin, “You are a baby gay, and there is nothing wrong with that. Age is nothing but a number. Besides, I am only nine years older than you. It’s not a significant age difference, and you’re legal.”

“Barely.” Kara quipped.

Maggie smirked, “You are more than barely legal, Kara. If you were eighteen, nineteen, or twenty years old; you would be off limits to me.” She kissed Kara’s cheek, “I don’t know about you, but I would like to continue this conversation outside of the tub.

Kara’s eyes fluttered closed, “I think that would be a good idea.” She held up her hands, “I am starting to prune.”

Maggie helped Kara out of the tub and handed her a towel to dry herself off with, while Kara did that she let the water out of the bathtub and rinsed it out before drying herself off. She will worry about the clothes later, and turned off the light before following behind Kara. When she entered the room Kara was sitting on the bed in just her towel her skin was slightly pink from being in the tub, and Kara’s hair was wet. Maggie thought she looked so fucking beautiful au natural.

“No rush to put your clothes on,” Maggie observed Kara’s lack of clothing on the bed.

Kara shrugged, “You did promise me a massage.” She replied coquettishly.

Maggie nodded, “I did, and I am not one to disappoint, but I would like to grab a snack or something. I’m hungry.” Her stomach started to growl.

“Now that you mentioned it I am kind of hungry.” Kara’s stomach was rumbling.

“We can look at what we have, and if need be, we can go grocery shopping tonight, and get the things that we need.” Maggie had suggested. She forgot to ask Sarah if she did some shopping this week.

Kara got off the bed, “Are we staying out here for the whole week? Or are we going back to the city?” She asked.

“We will go back to the city on Monday, and come back here the following Friday. I thought that we could put up a Christmas tree here since we will be here during our vacation.” Maggie wanted to start discussing decorating ideas with Kara to get her used to the idea of spending holidays together.

“Will James and Clark be coming for a visit?” Kara asked.

“I invited them to come for a visit, and they said they would come. We’ll have a full house which I don’t mind.” Maggie stated.

Kara liked the idea, “Are we going to cook?”

Maggie didn’t think about that, “We can cook. I mean we are adults and can take care of ourselves.” She noticed that Kara still had on her towel, “No clothes?”

“The towel is comfy and so warm. I don’t want to take it off and leave my lady bits to the cold.” Kara explained why she didn’t change into clothes.

Maggie could tell when Kara was lying and right now, Kara was so lying. She decided not to call her out on it and let her be, “That’s cool with me. As long as you’re comfortable, then that is alright with me.” She was happy that Kara was comfortable enough to be in a towel around her.

They made their way downstairs and into the kitchen. Maggie rounded up a small snack of crackers and cheese for her and Kara. They were going to go grocery shopping together a little later their culinary tastes were about to collide.

Maggie looked at Kara sitting on the counter swinging her legs back and forth. She made her way over and stood in between Kara’s legs, “You look so sexy sitting on the counter like this. Tell me; Kara have you ever been fucked on the kitchen counter?” She asked with a lecherous smile.

Kara’s eyes widened at the question, “No. Why?” She asked.

Maggie’s eyes lit up, “How would you like to be?” She asked trailing her hands up Kara’s thighs.

“You are insatiable, Professor Sawyer. What has gotten into you today?” Kara asked in a semi-innocent way.

Maggie licked her bottom lip, “Well, I have this student in my class who is enchanting, mesmerizing, and sexy as hell sitting on my counter in nothing but a towel. She is very tempting and making it hard to behave.” She moved her hand further up Kara’s leg until she was touching Kara.

Kara tried to keep a straight face, “I think you should learn how to resist temptation, Professor Sawyer. What you’re doing is highly unethical, and I would really hate to go to the dean about such behavior.”

“Would you really do that to one of your favorite professors?” Maggie asked.

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know.”

“I don’t know why you’re playing hard to get. I can tell that you want me, hell I want you too. Why not give in and we can both get what we want. No one will ever have to know.” Maggie whispered in response.

Kara pretended to think about it for a moment, “No one will know? Are you not afraid that I would go to the dean?” She asked again.

Maggie shook her head, “No, because not only will I get disciplined, you will get disciplined as well. I’m sure you have a flawless record and with you being so close to graduation that you wouldn’t want to ruin it.”

“When you put it that way. I don’t want you to get the wrong idea about me. I’m not easy.” Kara protested but made no move to stop Maggie’s hand from teasing her lips with her fingers.

Maggie smiled smugly, “There is nothing easy about you, Kara Danvers, if there was you would have been naked on your knees already. I wanted to take my time with you, and have some fun before I made my move. You fell into my web, my pretty and now I am going to devour you.” She removed her hand from Kara’s leg and spread her legs open, “Move to the edge of the counter.”

Kara did as she was told, “Like this?”

Maggie grinned, “Just like this. Hold on to the edge and don’t let go. What is your safe word?” She asked.

“Potstickers,” Kara replied.

Maggie nodded, “When do you use it?”

“When I want you to stop,” Kara replied.

Maggie was proud of Kara’s progress, “Good girl. Now spread your legs for me.” She waited for Kara to spread her legs and when Kara did that her entire towel came off, “Beautiful.” Maggie took her time tasting and teasing Kara, but making sure she didn’t fall off the counter. Kara was like a drug, and she was hooked on Kara if not already addicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maggie is already too far gone on Kara. Will Kara be the same way?
> 
>  
> 
> Drop your thoughts in the little box. Tell me how much you like it (or don't). Also, let me know if you like how frequently I am updating this story.


	22. You're Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie do some grocery shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am bad, but I had to re-write this chapter a lot because I was not satisfied with it. I'm still not satisfied with it, but I kept you waiting long enough.
> 
> I think this is the longest chapter to date.
> 
> Thank you to everyone out there who is still reading this lol
> 
> The moment you've all been waiting for...

Kara and Maggie were walking up and down the aisles double checking to make sure that they had everything on their list. The store was partially empty, so they didn’t have to deal with long lines and people being impatient. She found herself enjoying grocery shopping with Maggie it was exciting and quite entertaining. Kara learned that not only is Maggie a vegetarian she is also health conscious as well, which didn’t surprise Kara at all since Maggie is very fit.

“Can you think of anything else that we may need?” Maggie asked as they came to a stop in the popcorn aisle.

Kara shook her head, “I think we have everything we need for right now. We have more than enough stuff to take back to the house. Don’t we have to go shopping for the apartment as well?” She asked finding it hard to believe that they would be staying in both places.

“We do, but we can do that Monday after school. I mean after all; you do have my exam.” Maggie reminded Kara of her upcoming final.

Kara rolled her eyes, “I know. Thankfully, yours is the only exam I have then I have a free day. Professor Henshaw’s exam is online so, yours and Alex’s are the only ones that I have to take on campus.” She thought about her exam schedule.

“You can come to my office and help me grade papers.” Maggie loved having Kara at her disposal.

“No way. I am not going to be your assistant, Maggie.” Kara protested, “I draw the line at being your paper grader.”

Maggie stepped closer to Kara, “It will make my job a lot easier Kara. If you help me, then we will have time for other things while on vacation. You already told me that Lucy calls me the Wicked Bitch of the West around this time. You’ll be able to help me not become her.” She formulated a hypothesis and wanted to test the theory.

Kara laughed amusedly, “You want me to help tame the bitch. I think I can do that.” She grinned.

Maggie nodded, “Then it is agreed, you will come to my office and help me grade papers, not every day because I want to leave school and come home to you.”

“Sounds like music to my ears. Is there any particular reason we are having this conversation while standing in front of popcorn?” Kara asked looking at the different types of popcorn.

Maggie laughed, “No. I guess the conversation happened in front of the popcorn, but I did find the popcorn seeds that I wanted.” She reached for a jar of popcorn seeds.

“Only you,” Kara replied as they made their way from the popcorn to the checkout counter. She had to admit that her first shopping trip as a couple was a success, but she wondered how the school would react once they came out as being together.

They reached the checkout, and the guy behind the register looked at Kara with a small smile. Kara returned the smile she felt Maggie put her hand on the small of her back. She looked at the cashier and saw him advert his attention away from her. He continued making small talk with them as he rung them up. Kara noticed that Maggie’s hand did not leave her back through the entire interaction. They left the store and made their way to the car and put the bags in the trunk.

“Was that really necessary in there?” Kara asked about the whole exchange.

Maggie looked confused, “Was what necessary?” She asked confused as to what Kara was referencing.

“You putting your hand on my back and acting all possessive. You did it in front of Kate a couple of times.” Kara pointed out Maggie’s behavior.

Maggie looked at Kara, “You’re my girlfriend, Kara. I am letting everyone know that you are, and they are not to flirt with you and that you are off limits.” She explained her actions.

Kara crossed her arms, “Kate I understand, but the person at the register did nothing except for smile at me. I will always have people smile and talk to me, Maggie. You can’t get all possessive girlfriend on me. I did not sign up for that.” She was not happy with Maggie’s behavior right now.

Maggie walked over to Kara and stood in front of her as much as her height would allow her, “I’m sorry, Kara. You’re right, I shouldn’t have been overly possessive with you, and for that I am sorry. I will try not to let it happen again.” She smiled charmingly.

Kara was a sucker for Maggie’s smile, “Thank you. Kate can be the exception. There is something about her that rubs me the wrong way.” She admitted.

“Kate will be the exception. Is alright if I kiss you now?” Maggie asked.

Kara grinned, “I thought you would never ask.” She leaned down and pressed her lips to Maggie’s, “A little sugar, and I am all yours.”

Maggie raised an eyebrow, “Are you sure about that? You’re not mine, yet. As a girlfriend you are mine, but in the other way you are not.” She stepped back.

Kara blushed, “Yeah, there is that. I think we should get our groceries home and put them away.” She sidestepped Maggie and got in the car.

The drive back to the house was filled with discussions about what they were going to do for the weekend, and what Kara wanted for dinner tonight. Kara loved how easy it was to be around Maggie. She was playful, and so much different than she is in school, or around anyone else. Kara approved at how Maggie apologized for her actions and was sincere about it when most people would try to justify their actions after an apology.

“Are you okay over there, Kara? You’ve been quiet for a minute.” Maggie asked as she glanced over at the passenger seat.

Kara nodded, “I’m okay. A little tired, but I am sure once we get home I’ll be untired. I do have a question for you though.” She answered.

“What question is that, Kara?”

Kara had to think about how to phrase her question, “How long have you planned to give me space at the house? I know it wasn’t a spur of the moment thing, because the drawers, and closet were pretty clean.” She asked. Kara noticed how spotless everything was and wondered how long it’s been like that.

“I’ve been planning for a few weeks now. I was hoping by giving you a place to put your clothes, shoes; undergarments would show you how serious I am about you. This isn’t some fling to me or some sort of game. I want to be with you, Kara in more ways than one, and this is the first step. What surprised me was you going for it. I thought you would have been hesitant. We haven’t been together for that long.” Maggie answered the question and raised a few concerns of her own.

Kara looked over at Maggie, “I’ve thought about us being together for the past month or so, maybe even a little less than that. I appreciate the gesture, and it eases my mind a little, but I do have another question.”

“You can ask all the questions you want, Kara. I am an open book, and I will always tell you the truth.” Maggie wanted to make sure that Kara was able to speak freely.

“Do you remember that conversation we had in Napa? When you were explaining everything to me?” Kara asked.

Maggie pulled the car into the circular driveway, “I remember. I also told you that we were not going to talk about it until you brought it up.” She replied as she put the car in park.

Kara sighed, “I know. This is me bringing it up I’ve given some thought to our conversation, and I’ve talked to Lucy and Sam.”

“You talked to Lucy and Sam about it?!” Maggie asked caught off guard by Kara’s confession.

Kara shook her head, “I talked about our relationship, not the other side of our relationship. What we do in the bedroom stays between us. Anyway, I want to play with the scarves again.”

“You do?”

Kara closed her eyes and nodded, “Yeah. I want to try with the scarves again.” She stated with confidence.

Maggie was surprised by Kara’s request, “When we get inside and put everything away we will play with the scarves, again. There is a room in the house that I want to introduce you to after everything is said and done.”

Kara’s eyes widened, “Please tell me you don’t have a red room of pain.” She really hoped that Maggie did not have one of those rooms.

“No. I do not have a red room of pain, but I do have a room that I do play in, and it has nothing to do with pain.” Maggie answered Kara’s question. She has a specific room for play, but it’s not hardcore like some other people may have.

Kara sighed in relief, “Oh thank God.”

They exited the car and brought their parcels into the house and went about putting up the food. Kara had become an expert at where everything in the house goes. She was sure that Sarah would be very impressed by how much she’s learned.

“The room I am going to show you is a private room, no one knows about this room, not even Sarah and Emilio. I am sharing this with you, because I trust you, and I want you to have a better understanding of what I do.” Maggie told Kara as they made their way up the grand staircase.

Kara felt butterflies in her stomach with each step that they took. She rubbed her palms against her pants to try and keep them from sweating. Kara did not expect Maggie to have an actual playroom, but she imagined that she did. They stopped in front of a room, and Kara watched as Maggie found a key on her key ring and unlocked the door.

“You keep this room locked?” Kara asked.

Maggie nodded, “This room is off limits to anyone except for me and now you.” She unlocked the door and opened it up.

“I’ve walked past this door several times and never noticed it was here,” Kara remarked as she entered the dark room.

The light flicked on, and Kara saw how big the room really was and what was in inside. There was a nice sized bed in the middle of the room without sheets. She looked over to the left and saw a chest of drawers which probably had some toys in inside, but she could be wrong. Kara looked up and saw a couple of rings hanging from the ceilings, and she swallowed.

“Take your time and explore and if you have any questions I will be more than happy to answer them for you,” Maggie spoke up from behind Kara.

Kara bit her lip and explored the room, “What is the bed for?” She asked.

“The bed is used for a lot of play. I use this bed for a lot of things it’s easy to get creative.” Maggie explained the bed.

Kara walked over to the wall and saw different types of fringe ropes hanging, “What are these?” She asked as she ran her fingers through the material.

Maggie approached Kara, “These are called floggers, they are used to create pleasure or cause pain. Hold your hand out.” She reached for one of the floggers.

Kara held out her hand shakily, “It’s not going to hurt right?” She asked with a quivering voice.

Maggie smiled, “It’s not going to hurt. I want to demonstrate how it feels.” She gently hit the palm of Kara’s hand.

Kara laughed, “That tickles.”

Maggie smirked, “It does.” She put it back on the loop the flogger was hanging from.

Kara pointed to the metal rings hanging from the ceiling, “What are those used for?”

“Those are used to tie someone up in the standing position.” Maggie explained what they were used for, “I don’t use them, but I thought it at a nice touch to the room.”

Kara walked over to the chest of drawers, “What’s in here?” She dared not to open the drawers.

Maggie walked over and stood beside Kara, “Toys. The top drawer is where I keep the various vibrators I have. The second drawer is for my harnesses and dildos. The third drawer is the toys that I use for anal play, and the last drawer is where I keep the nipple clamps and other things.” She observed Kara.

Kara’s eyebrows raised and the hair on her arms stood up, “Do you use these toys on all of your girls?” She asked.

Maggie shook her head, “No, only if they are into that particular thing. And before you ask, no I do not reuse toys. I always change out the toys and throw them out when dealing with someone new. I am not one for recycling sex toys; it’s gross and unhygienic.”

“I was just about to ask that question. Doesn’t it quite expensive though?” Kara asked.

Maggie nodded, “It does, but luckily I’ve only had to change the toys out four times. I get a lot of discounts from certain places. Do you have any questions, Kara?”

“When do you use this room?” Kara asked.

Maggie had a feeling that question was coming, “When I really want to play, and I am not talking about what we’ve been doing. I mean the real play, but that only happens when you give in and become mine.” She ghosted her fingers along Kara’s bare arms.

Kara shivered, “That’s uh, good to know.”

Maggie chuckled, “I’ve given you the tour of the room. If you have any questions, ask me, and I will answer. I know you are not ready for this room and we will work your way up to it.”

Kara nodded, “Okay. Thank you for showing me.”

Maggie took Kara’s hand in hers, “You’re welcome. I promised you a massage earlier, and I am going to give it to you before we play. I want to make sure that you are relaxed and calm.” She led Kara out of the room and closed the door behind them.

“Yes! You give the best massages.” Kara loved it when Maggie would touch her. Her hands were magic and knew how to play her body like a fine-tuned instrument.

“Someone is overly excited about a massage. I wonder if you’ll be overly excited for your final on Monday.” Maggie teased.

Kara poked her tongue out, “Can we please not discuss finals?”

“Alright, you win. Get your sexy self in the room and get undressed. I can’t wait to have my hands all over your body.” Maggie ushered Kara towards the bed, “Do not throw your clothes on the floor.” She gave Kara a warning.

“I would never do that. I’ll put them in the dirty clothes basket.” Kara sassed.

Maggie went to the bathroom to get her massage oil basket, “So much sass. Are you going to go for lavender or something else?” She put the basket on the night side table.

“Chamomile if you have it. Lavender is too comforting and will put me to sleep.” Kara liked lavender, but it made her sleepy at times.

Maggie cached to make sure she had chamomile, “I have chamomile. Lay down on your stomach, and we will get started.

Kara lay down on the bed and lay her head on her folded arms. She sighed in contentment as she felt Maggie braid her hair and put it to the side. Kara breathed deeply as Maggie started with her neck alternating between soft and firm movements, “You’re going to have to teach me how to give massages this good.”

Maggie moved to Kara’s shoulders, “I will be more than happy to show you my techniques. I’m sure you will be able to appreciate my methods.” She kneaded Kara’s shoulders with her thumbs.

“Mmm, that feels good.” Kara moaned.

Kara felt herself relaxing under Maggie’s skilled hands and enjoyed the feelings that the woman brought out of her. Wherever Maggie touched her Kara’s body seemed to burn in a good way, the familiar flames that she had the first time were starting to erupt. When Maggie began massaging her lower back, Kara felt herself becoming increasingly wet. She squeezed her legs together to try and ease the familiar ache between her legs. Kara sighed in relief as Maggie moved to the lower half of her body.

“Your underwear is wet, Kara. Are you enjoying your massage?” Maggie asked as she massaged the inside of Kara’s thigh, brushing against her pussy.

Kara’s breath hitched, “I am more than enjoying, I am loving it.” She knew she just quoted a McDonald’s commercial.

Maggie laughed, “I’m glad. Lay on your back, so I can massage your front.” She finished with Kara’s legs.

Kara turned over on her back, “Oil is going to get on your blanket.”

“The blanket can always be washed; it’s not my concern right now. My concern is you and making you feel good.” Maggie replied, while slowly massaging Kara’s right arm.

Kara knew she was probably blushing at the moment, “You are so good at doing so. You’re making it hard for a woman.” She admitted shyly.

Maggie grinned, “Making what hard for a woman?” She finished with Kara’s right arm and hand.

“To resist.” Kara blurted out as Maggie tickled Kara under her arm.

Maggie stopped, “Resist what? My charms? My good looks?” She asked playfully as she switched sides to massage Kara’s left arm.

Kara felt the bed dip beside her, “All of the above.”

“I am simply irresistible. Do you think you’re ready for the scarves now?” Maggie asked.

Kara nodded, “I’m ready.” She answered.

Kara was watching with rapt attention as Maggie went over to a smaller chest of drawers, and opened up the top drawer. She noticed that Maggie didn’t pull out black scarves, she had pulled out blue ones. Kara noticed that they were the same color blue that matched her dress and Maggie’s handkerchief.

“They are the color of my dress.” She stated her thoughts.

Maggie smiled and made her way over to the bed, “They are. Do you still have the dress?” She asked.

“I do. It’s in the back of my closet hanging up.” She answered quietly.

Maggie took Kara’s right arm in her hand and placed a small kiss on her wrist, “Relax yourself. I’m not going to tie these tight.” She tied up Kara’s right arm up.

Kara nodded, “Okay.” She relaxed her body, as Maggie repeated the same action with her left arm.

Maggie checked and made sure that there was still some slack, “What is your safe word?”

“Potstickers,” Kara answered.

Maggie rewarded Kara with a smile, “When do you use your word?”

“When I want you to stop,” Kara replied immediately as if those words have been imprinted on her brain.

Maggie rewarded Kara with a kiss to her forehead, “Good girl. I see that your lessons have paid off.” She moved back.

Kara tried not to squirm as Maggie’s eyes roamed her body hungrily. She felt as if she was about to be devoured by Maggie.

“You’re such a good girl, Kara.” Maggie ran her fingers through Kara’s hair, “My good girl.”

Kara wanted to tell Maggie that she wasn’t hers yet, but knew that was not in her best interest. So, she decided to keep quiet as Maggie finished appraising her body.

“You can talk, Kara. I want to hear what you have to say. This is a safe place, and there is no one else, but you and me.” Maggie twirled a piece of Kara’s hair and pulled on it before letting it go.

“Yes, Miss. You didn’t say if you wanted me to talk or not.” Kara explained her lack of words.

Maggie was so fucking proud of Kara, “I want you to talk, Kara. I want to hear everything you feel about what I am doing to you. I will tell you when I do not want you to talk, but right now I want to hear you. I want to see how vocal you can really get.” She challenged Kara.

Kara felt chills up and down her spine, “Yes, Miss.”

“Good Girl. I’m not going to touch you, yet. I am going to make you watch me get off; then I will take pleasure in getting you off.” Maggie divested herself of her clothing and climbed on top of Kara straddling her hips.

Kara watched in rapt attention as Maggie slowly ran her fingers through her wet folds. She gasped at how wet Maggie’s fingers were when she showed them to her.

“I’ve never been this wet before, Kara. You’re the first person to ever get me this way. This is what you do to me.” Maggie stretched her arm out and put her fingers to Kara’s lips, “How about a little taste?”

Kara nodded enthusiastically and opened her mouth and proceeded to lick Maggie’s fingers clean. She made a show of using her tongue while cleaning Maggie’s fingers. Kara enjoyed the taste of Maggie; it was as if she was a fine wine that she wanted to drink. Kara whimpered as Maggie removed her fingers, “Thank you, Miss.”

“You are impressing me tonight, Kara. I didn’t even mention thanking me, but yet you did it anyway. I’m proud of you.” Maggie praised her girlfriend.

Kara smiled brightly, “Thank you, Miss.”

Maggie didn’t say anything in return, but she went back to touching herself, moaning as she did so. She was already aroused beyond the telling of it, and she knew that she would not last long. “I remember when it was you teasing me like this with that little pink tongue of yours. I find myself thinking about it when I am alone in my bed alone.” She continued fucking herself while telling Kara all of her thoughts.

Kara listened and licked her lips as she watched Maggie fuck herself on top of her and she could feel the arousal building down below. Her vagina began to clench around nothing as she tried to keep herself from coming. She tried to think about puppies and her cat Streaky that she had so many years ago. That seemed to do the trick as she listened to every moan and every hitch of Maggie’s breath.

“Oh fuck, Kara.” Maggie moaned as she continued fucking herself. She was on the edge of the precipice and was about to fall over, Kara! Oh fuck, Kara!” She nearly screamed as she came all over her fingers, and Kara.

Kara squeezed her legs together as she saw how beautiful Maggie looked as she came. Kara thought she looked like a goddess, “Oh my, God.” She mumbled under her breath as she watched Maggie achieve her second orgasm. Her mind went blank as she watched Maggie come, and the heady scent of her arousal permeated Kara’s senses. Kara's mouth went dry at the sight, and she tried her best to make her mouth wet again.

Maggie slowly pulls two fingers from inside herself, and they were covered with come. Her chest was heaving, and her skin was flushed, “Spread your legs, Kara. Feet flat on the bed.” She commands Kara.

Kara spread her legs as she watched Maggie’s every move she didn’t have to wonder what was going to happen next. Maggie took her fingers that she had inside of herself and slip them inside her. Kara moaned as she felt Maggie’s fingers inside of her, it was erotic as fuck to have Maggie fucking her with the fingers she had inside her own pussy. Kara’s eyes fluttered shut as she let Maggie have her way with her.

“Too bad I can’t come inside of you, but this is close enough to it,” Maggie whispered.

Kara did not register a word of what Maggie was saying as her heartbeat was pumping loudly in her ears. She felt the all too familiar flame igniting inside of her. Kara moved her hips in time to Maggie’s thrusts as she tried to get Maggie to speed up her actions just a little.

“Oh yes! Right there!” Kara cried out as she felt Maggie touch something deep inside of her.

Maggie curled her fingers against Kara’s g-spot and took her time pressing against it with each thrust. She could feel Kara tightening around her fingers, but she didn’t want her to come, at least not yet. Maggie removed her fingers with a smirk.

Kara was about to protest, but with the looked Maggie was giving her made her think twice about it. She was trying to catch her breath and get her hormones under control, because Holy Shit, whatever Maggie touched made her feel like she was going to explode.

“I know you’re disappointed, Kara but don’t worry you’ll get to come soon,” Maggie reassured Kara, as she unlocked her thighs from Kara’s waist and moved between her legs.

All thoughts of Maggie leaving her high and not so dry went out the window as she felt Maggie’s warm mouth on her overly sensitive clit. She gripped the scarves since she couldn’t grip Maggie’s head. Kara felt wound up, and if she was to be touched the right way, she was going to explode, figuratively not literally. Kara could feel Maggie’s mouth sucking at her clit, while her fingers thrust inside of her. She began moving her hips with each thrust that Maggie made inside of her. Kara felt like she was climbing up that mountain that she was on before, “Oh fuck me!” Kara screamed as Maggie hit that spot again, “Oh God, yes!”

Maggie chuckled, “God, has nothing to do with this, but feel free to call me that.” She replied sassily before going back to sucking Kara’s clit.

Kara felt the fire burning in her again it felt as if it was burning her from the inside out as if she was about to spontaneously combust. Her body started to shake and tremble as Maggie continued thrusting into her making her feel so fucking good. Kara didn’t want to sound cliché, but she felt like the tide being pulled to the shore. She felt as if electric shocks were pulsing through her skin. Her eyes closed tightly and her mouth went slack as she felt wave after wave threatening to drown her. The feel of Maggie’s fingers inside of her and Maggie’s mouth on her clit made Kara feel like she was on the edge of a cliff ready to fall off. Kara tried to retreat to another place in her mind where she wouldn’t have to go to stand on the ledge, but it was too much.

Maggie sensed Kara’s hesitation and stopped all of her movements she placed a kiss on the top of Kara’s pussy before moving her way up Kara’s body, placing soft kisses as she went.

“Why did you stop? I didn’t use my safe word.” Kara questioned the abrupt ending.

Maggie looked at Kara lovingly, “I sensed your hesitation, and I stopped.”

Kara opened and closed her mouth, “Oh. Can you read me or something?” She asked intrigued.

Maggie nodded, “It didn’t take me long to learn your body, Kara. I know when you are about to come, I know when you are excited, and I know when you’re hesitant. You were hesitant because you are scared. You can deny it all you want, but your body does not lie.” She replied as honestly as she could. She always found a way to learn her lover's body.

“Oh,” Kara replied as if it was the only word she knew.

“Is that a good oh or a bad oh?” Maggie asked.

Kara cleared her throat, “A good oh. This is all so new to me.” She admitted shyly.

Maggie tried her best not to laugh at Kara’s adorableness, “You will learn, Kara. You have only been with two women in your life. It’s not something you learn overnight or even in the course of a week, it takes time, patience and trust.” She wiggled her fingers inside of Kara to keep them from going numb.

Kara moaned, “That’s not playing fair.” She pouted.

“I am trying to keep my fingers from going numb inside of you. You are gripping them pretty tightly.” Maggie quipped.

Kara felt embarrassed, “Sorry.” She unclenched.

“It’s alright, Kara. Are you okay? Are you feeling better?” Maggie questioned Kara making sure she was okay, “Are your arms okay?”

Kara nodded, “I’m okay, Maggie and my arms are okay too.” She quickly reassured her girlfriend.

Maggie would check Kara’s wrists later, “Do you want to continue?”

“I want to continue. I’m ready now.” Kara felt a sense of calm wash over her.

Maggie made no move to go back down Kara’s body, instead, she removed her fingers and straddled Kara’s hips again before sliding her fingers back inside of Kara.

Kara moaned softly as she felt Maggie enter her again. Her eyes fell shut as she felt herself relax against Maggie’s fingers.

“Don’t close your eyes, Kara. I want you to look at me, and remember that I am the one who is making you feel this way. No one else will be able to come close to this, and they never will. Do you know why?” Maggie’s voice went down a register.

Kara was enchanted and more than turned on by Maggie’s forcefulness, “No. Why?”

Maggie pushed her fingers as far as they could go inside of Kara, “Because you’re mine, Kara. You can fight it, and you can deny it, but you are mine.” She placed a bruising kiss on Kara’s lips.

Kara was blindsided by Maggie’s declaration and the kiss, oh God, the kiss. She kissed Maggie back the passion that she had before was reignited, the spark was started, and the flames were rising, “Fuck me.” Kara moaned between kisses.

“Gladly.” Maggie began moving her fingers inside of Kara.

Kara moaned and allowed herself to be taken over by Maggie completely, and oh boy did Maggie not disappoint. Kara could feel Maggie inside of every fiber of her being as if she was touching her soul, and different parts of her that has never seen the light of day. She could feel herself being pulled under and she did not want to come up for air. Maggie’s fingers inside of her and the kisses that they were sharing were enough to have Kara feel like she was a volcano about to explode. When Maggie hit that spot again, Kara was too far gone that she began to see stars. Her body couldn’t take anymore, and the fear she had before was no longer there as she felt the sweet surrender that was flowing through her.

“I’m yours! Oh, God. I’m yours.” Kara found herself crying at the top of her lungs before everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara did the thing. We'll see Maggie react to the thing.


	23. Not An Update

Not an update, but one is coming soon, promise. I am dropping this here to tell you to go check out the lovely Nayanna Rivergron's story Cosmic Love! It is mother fucking brilliant! I have no words to explain how awesome this story is. Go show her some love, because, fucking wow! It's in the beginning stages, but go read it. Don't take my word for it, but go see for yourselves. Show her some love if you can.


	24. Forever Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Kara have a discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told ya'll an update is coming! I keep my promises. This chapter was a bitch to write, but I think it turned out alright.
> 
> Thanks to everyone for going to show the enchanting Miss. Rivergron some love she is a fantastic writer, and I am not saying this because I've known her for like a million years (since she started writing fic for Buffy back in 2002). If you haven't read it, I suggest you give it a gander.
> 
> And on to the story...

“I’m yours! Oh God, I’m yours.” Maggie heard Kara scream before she went silent. She slowly removed her fingers from Kara and licked them clean. Maggie was still a little dazed at Kara’s declaration. She checked to make sure Kara was okay, before untying her from the bed. Maggie massaged both of Kara’s wrists while checking them for marks. She was relieved when she saw none on Kara’s alabaster skin. Maggie put the scarves on her night table and lay down next to Kara while she ‘slept.’ She used this time to reflect on what had just happened with Kara.

On the one hand she was happy that Kara had decided to give in, but on the other hand, she wanted to know if Kara meant it or was it just the moment talking. If Maggie could figure this out, then she would be able to know which way to proceed.

Maggie felt Kara begin to stir next to her she placed gentle kisses on her shoulder and arm. She wanted to let Kara know that she was there.

“What happened?” Kara asked groggily.

Maggie smiled warmly at Kara, “You had an orgasm, and then you passed out.” She explained what had happened.

Kara blinked owlishly, “I did what now? How long was I out?” She asked trying to understand.

“Your orgasm was intense, and you passed out from the force of it. My guess, you were out for at least twenty minutes.” Maggie had to estimate the time frame.

“Oh my God! Did I pee on myself?! Please tell me that I didn’t.” Kara asked as she felt how extremely wet the blanket was.

Maggie placed a soothing hand on Kara’s chest, “You didn’t pee, Kara. You had a female version of ejaculation.” She explained the more straightforward term.

“I…that’s a thing? I thought that was a myth or something. Is it something bad?” Kara asked feeling overwhelmed by the information she just received.

“Believe me, Kara it’s nothing bad. It’s a good thing, for me anyway.” Maggie replied cockily, making Kara squirt was a huge ego boost for her.

Kara was still ashamed over her actions, “If you say so. Does this sort of thing happen all the time?”

“Not all the time, but only when you are extremely aroused. It also takes a lot of skill and knowledge of the female anatomy.” Maggie answered again, this time without the cockiness.

“I understand. I am such a novice at all of this.” Kara complained about her lack of sexual experience.

Maggie looked over at Kara, “You are not a novice or a baby or any other name you are calling yourself. You said yourself that you’ve only been with two women and one of those two include me. As I had explained before, this is not something you learn overnight, or in a week. It takes time. And you have a girlfriend who is patient and willing to teach you.” She used her hand to draw soothing circles on Kara’s abdomen.

Kara smiled, “I’m happy that my girlfriend is you.” She flexed her wrists.

“Are your wrists okay? Do they hurt?” Maggie asked.

Kara shook her head, “No. They are hurt free, honest.”

Maggie sat up and looked over Kara’s body before meeting her eyes, “I wanted to tell you how proud I am of you, Kara.”

“For?” Kara asked questioningly.

Maggie continued caressing Kara’s abdomen, “You listened well, and you even did things that I didn’t even tell you to do. You’re learning your role very well for someone who is new to all of this. And because I am so proud of you, I am going to reward you.” She told her girlfriend.

Kara of eating vegetables at least two times a day her eyebrows, “Reward me how?” She was more than a little curious about being rewarded.

“I’m going to reward you with whatever you want, Kara.” Maggie wanted Kara to understand her reward system.

Kara sat up, “I thought that you were the one who decided what the rewards were going to be. You’re giving me a choice?” She was perplexed by the conversation.

Maggie laughed, “I am giving you a choice, Kara. The next time I will decide, but this time the choice is yours. Whatever you want to do we’ll do it.” She reiterated her point.

“Can we go riding tomorrow and have a picnic in the place we were before?” Kara asked in a hopeful tone.

“I think that could be arranged. I’m sure Chestnut would love to see you again.” Maggie agreed with Kara’s request, “We should get cleaned up, and have something to eat. I know you’re probably hungry, and then we are going to discuss what you declared when you came.” Maggie leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Kara’s lips.

“Oh,” Kara replied simply.

“It’s nothing bad, trust me. I want to be clear on some things that's all.” Maggie moved away from Kara and got off the bed, before disappearing into the bathroom.

She took her time wetting a washcloth and draining the extra water from it. Maggie tried not to get ahead of herself where Kara was concerned. They were in a very intimate moment, and she wanted to have a clearer head to broach the subject again when hormones were not surging through their bodies. Maggie left the bathroom and saw that Kara was still laying in the bed with her eyes closed. She climbed onto the bed and used the wet cloth to begin cleaning Kara up from their latest escapade.

“That’s warm,” Kara whispered.

Maggie laughed, “I don’t think you would want something cold on your pussy.” She remarked as she took her time making sure that Kara was nice and clean.

“Some people might be into that, but I am not into that,” Kara spoke up as she felt how much care and attention that Maggie was giving her.

Maggie smirked, “It depends on how it’s done. When I teach you about sensation play, then we will discuss that more. You can put clothes on if you like.” She told Kara as she finished cleaning her up. Maggie left the room and went to the bathroom to clean herself at the same time. She put the used rags in the dirty clothes basket and exited the living room to see Kara in her ‘Hello Sunshine’ t-shirt and a pair of underwear.

“My shirt looks good on you.” Maggie teased.

Kara shrugged, “I think so too.” She smiled cheekily.

Maggie slipped on a green silk robe, “It’s time to eat and get you rehydrated. Our activities probably took a lot out of you. Are you okay though? Your wrists? Do you have a headache? Anything?” She asked Kara.

“I’m fine, Maggie. I’m hungry and a little thirsty other than that, I am good to go.” Kara replied quietly.

Maggie took Kara’s hand in hers and walked with her downstairs and to the kitchen. She remembered that Kate told her that a good Domme always leads, and takes care of their submissive. Maggie wanted to make sure that she took the lead and took care of Kara the way Kate had taken care of her. She let go of Kara’s hand as they entered the kitchen and searched for something to cook.

“Do you want something light?” Maggie asked as she opened the refrigerator.

“Something light,” Kara suggested.

Maggie looked in the freezer and pulled out some oriental stir fry vegetables, “Oriental stir-fry okay with you?” She placed the frozen vegetables on the kitchen counter.

Kara nodded, “That’s fine. Can I help?” She asked wanting to be helpful.

“Yes, could you reach up there and get me the wok?” Maggie asked pointing at the wire pot rack hanging from the ceiling.

Kara reached up and got the wok and placed it on the stove, “What next?” She asked proudly.

“Go into the pantry and hand me the Asian stir-fry sauce for me. It should be on the third shelf with all of the other sauces.” Maggie pointed Kara in the direction of the pantry.

“Here you go.” Kara handed the sauce to Maggie.

“Do you want to eat in here or do you want to eat outside?” Maggie asked as she was cooking the vegetables.

“Outside,” Kara suggested.

Maggie smiled, “I had a feeling you would say that. Grab the plates from the cabinets and get them ready for the food please.” She gave Kara her next task.

Dinner was finished and put on the plates, and Maggie helped Kara take them outside to the patio table. The sky was full of stars, and the moon was hanging high in the sky casting a beautiful glow in the backyard. Maggie turned on a switch, and little fairy lights lit up the night.

“Wow, you have everything here,” Kara replied in awe.

Maggie smiled, “Now I do.” She replied looking at Kara.

Kara blushed and set a plate on the table, “You don’t have to try and flatter me, Maggie. You already have me.”

Maggie raised an eyebrow, “Do I, Kara? Do I?” She asked in a semi-teasing tone.

Kara shrugged, “I guess you will have to find out.” She answered vaguely.

Maggie put her plate on the table and sat down in a chair, “We are going to discuss what happened upstairs.” She decided to get to the point.

“Okay. Where do we begin this conversation?” Kara asked nervously.

Maggie sighed, “You told me that you were mine before you passed out. When you said those words was it a heat of the moment thing or research it how you really felt?” She decided to get the heavy part out of the way.

Kara sighed, “I knew you were going to ask that question. I felt that way before, during, and I am feeling that way now. Hormones were racing and at that moment it felt right, and I gave into what I was denying for so long.” Her answer was simple and straightforward; she had no reason to lie.

Maggie got up from the table and went over to Kara, “I am so fucking proud of you.” She leaned down and captured Kara’s lips in a slow kiss, and pulled back, “You don’t know how long I’ve waited to hear those words fall from your lips.” She kissed Kara again.

Kara nibbled Maggie’s bottom lip, “What now?” She asked.

Maggie grinned, “We finish dinner, and then you are going to clean up the kitchen.” She placed a kiss on Kara’s lips, “Then you are going to meet me upstairs in the bedroom.” She dropped another kiss on Kara’s lips, “Finally, we are going to discuss your limits, and I will answer any questions that you may have. I will hold off taking you to my playroom until after we talked.” She went to sit back down.

“Okay,” Kara replied and finished eating her food.

Maggie had to make sure that she had a thorough talk with Kara, and have her understand what is expected of her. She hoped that Kara wouldn’t object too much to what she asks of her. She was not going to throw everything at Kara all at once. Maggie wanted to slowly introduce her to everything, before immersing Kara into the lifestyle. Kara was still very green around the gills, and Maggie didn’t want to shock her with too much too soon. She had to figure out what to introduce Kara to next. The scarves were already a go so now it was time to introduce her to something else.

Dinner was finished, and Maggie watched as Kara took their dishes inside the house and into the kitchen. Maggie pushed the chairs in and turned off the fairy lights before heading into the house for the night. She could hear the water running in the kitchen and the sound of dishes being put in the dishwasher. Maggie let a hint of a smile play on her face as she listened to Kara doing what she was told. She made her way upstairs, and into the bedroom, she stopped at one of the chest of drawers and pulled out a notebook that had her checklist on it. Maggie made sure she always had one on hand when talking to her submissive. She sat down on the bed and waited for Kara to come upstairs. She could hear Kara’s footsteps on the stairs, and her heart sped up with each step that Kara took that brought her closer.

“The kitchen is cleaned. The dishes are in the dishwasher being washed, the floor is swept, and the counters are wiped down.” Kara listed off all of the things she’s done while in the kitchen.

Maggie grinned, “Good girl. Come sit down next to me so we can talk.” She patted the bed beside her.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, but sat down on the bed anyway, “Will you always say 'good girl' when I do something correctly?” She asked while getting situated on the bed next to Maggie.

“Yes, because you are my good girl for now.” Maggie kissed Kara on the cheek, “As I had told you downstairs you and I are going to discuss your limits. I’m going to list them off, and you will tell me ‘yes’ or ‘no,’ there is no room for maybe. We already discovered that you are not into butt plugs or nipple clamps, but there is more.” She started to explain.

“Okay. You make it sound like you’re about to ask me about some extreme limits.” Kara quipped trying to mask her nervousness.

Maggie licked her lips, “Just a little, but not a lot. When you and I are playing, you are to address me with Miss, Mistress, or the other name that we discussed. I will ask you what that is at a later time, but for now, it is Miss or Mistress. You are to properly thank me when I allow you to do something. If I tell you to come, you will thank me. If I ask you to please me, you will thank me for giving you the pleasure of my body. Do you understand those subtle commands?” She asked her girlfriend.

Kara was about to nod, but caught herself, “Yes, Miss.” She answered smartly

Maggie popped Kara on her leg, “Don’t be smart. Knife play?” She asked the first question.

Kara’s eyes widened, “Is that really a thing?” She asked alarmed by the suggestion.

“Yes, it is a kink that most people have. It’s done sensually, and not in a painful way. There is something erotic about the thought of a knife being used on a person.” Maggie explained but stopped when she saw Kara’s facial expression.

“NO!” Kara objected.

Maggie tried to keep her face neutral, “Knife play is a no. Candle wax?” She moved on to the next subject on her list.

“Yes,” Kara answered confidently.

Maggie marked a ‘yes’ by candle wax, “Strap-ons, spanking, ice play?” She listed off the other ones.

Kara thought about the ones listed, “Yes, yes, and yes.” She answered confidently.

Maggie was pleased with how into this Kara was getting into this. She named off everything on the list and Kara had agreed to some of the lighter aspects, but the harder ones, chains, whips, being gagged she objected to. She could see the different emotions playing on Kara’s face as she named them all off. Maggie was used to having someone like Kara who likes the lighter side of BDSM.

Maggie closed the notebook and set it on the night table, “Very good, Kara. Let’s discuss your eating habits. You are to eat three meals a day, plus snacks in between. You have a habit of skipping meals, and that is not something I am a fan of you doing. You will make it a habit to eat vegetables at least two times a day.” She explained her eating regimen to Kara.

Kara frowned, “Twice a day? That is cruel and unusual punishment.” She whined.

“You haven’t discovered punishment, yet. Do you understand the situation with the meals?” Maggie asked Kara.

“Yes, Miss.” Kara agreed even though she is not happy about the vegetables.

Maggie smirked, “Good girl. When we are around others, you are free to do whatever you want. I do not put limits on that, because you are your own person, even though you are an extension of me. You can dress the way you have always dressed, but I will be treating you to manicures and pedicures every two weeks. I will also send you to the hairdresser so they can wash your hair and clip your ends. I like my subs to be well groomed at all times. A little hair down there is fine, as long as it’s not unruly and bushy. You are trimmed neatly down there, so there is no problem with that. I detest anyone having a shaved pussy, it reminds me too much of a prepubescent child, and I am not into that.” She explained how she wanted Kara to present herself looks wise.

“Got it, but what about when we are lounging around the house? Do I have to look dolled up then?” Kara asked trying to get clarification on what Maggie wanted.

“When we are lounging around the house you can wear sweats, shorts, what you have on now, or no clothes at all.” Maggie explained, “You can’t remember all of this it’s printed in this notebook.” She pointed to the notebook on the night table.

Kara nodded, “Yes, Miss. Is there anything else that I must know?” She asked demurely.

“Not at this moment. I don’t want to overwhelm you on the first night. I want you to let what I told you marinate for a few days. Since you did well with scarves I am going to introduce you to the next lesson.” Maggie paused to let everything she said sink in for Kara.

Kara swallowed, “What is the next lesson?” She asked not sure of what the next lesson would be.

Maggie smirked evilly, “My favorite lesson, coming on command.” She loved that command because she had control over when and how someone has an orgasm. Coming on command is also the most difficult to teach, which is why she wanted to do it with Kara now instead of later.

“Coming on command? What’s that? Does that mean I become a dog?” Kara asked taken aback by the name alone.

Maggie put her hand on Kara’s, “You do not become a dog, Kara. Pet play or puppy play is not my style. Coming on command is where I train your body to come on a specific command that I give you. I control when you orgasm, Kara. You give me that power over you.”

Kara felt heat shoot through her body at the thought of Maggie controlling her orgasms, “I can’t come until you tell me to. You are like Pavlov, and I become your test subject.” She connected it to psychology.

“Very good, Kara. I should reward you for your association. Coming on command is psychological and once you learn that you may have problems coming by your own hand and will need my help.” Maggie explained the pros and cons of coming on command.

“So, you will work with me on how to do that?” Kara asked eagerly.

Maggie nodded, “That’s right it’s going to take some time, but I think you will be a fast learner. We’ll get into that a little later. You will be given homework and tasks that you must complete.” She moved on to something else.

Kara’s eyebrows shot up, “Homework? I will already have enough homework with my classes.” She whined.

Maggie popped Kara’s leg lightly, “It’s not a lot. You will keep a journal that you must write in once every day. The journal is for your eyes only and will not be shared with me. When you and I are not together, you are to send pictures to me of the nude variety. I want to have something to get off too when you are not around. You will also research something that interests you, and tell me about it. The subject can be art, photography, anything along those lines and you will tell me about what you learned and why it interested you.” She knew that giving Kara excessive homework would be putting too much pressure on Kara.

“I understand, Miss.” Kara showed her understanding of what Maggie wanted from her. The thought of Maggie having that kind of control excited her.

Maggie couldn’t express how excited she was that Kara was so receptive, “If at any time you feel that you do not want to continue with everything you tell me. I will not be mad at you, and I will not harm you in any way.” She looked at Kara, “Communication is key here, it’s not about me, it’s about you too. I don’t want you to do things because I want to or you feel you may anger me if you don’t. I am a psychologist, and I teach it, but I am not one to use my profession as manipulation. Also, no one is to know the extent of our relationship. I do not broadcast my lifestyle to anyone, only a select few know, and I intend to keep it that way.” She cautioned Kara about their relationship.

Kara nodded her understanding, “You mentioned that I would be attending events with you. How often do you attend and do I have any specific duties during that time?” She questioned.

“Good question. You will escort me to all events, except for when you are sick. You will be responsible for making sure that I do have a drink if it’s an open bar. You’ll have a command that I use and no one else will be none the wiser. I will approve of your outfits when we have to go to parties, etc. You are a reflection of me, and if you don’t look good, I don’t look good.” Maggie explained how she wanted Kara to behave when they are around others.

“You want me to be your arm candy,” Kara stated sassily.

Maggie snickered, “You will be more than just arm candy for the night. Oh, and your behavior at James and Clark’s engagement party was unacceptable. If something is bothering you, you do not ignore me or run away, you use your words and tell me what is bothering you. I am not a mind reader, Kara. From here on out none of that bratty behavior will be tolerated you will be punished for your indiscretions. Do we have an understanding?” She asked in an authoritative tone.

Kara nodded, “Yes miss, we have an understanding.” She replied.

“Good girl, Kara. Do you have any more questions for me?” Maggie asked in her usual tone.

Kara wracked her brain for any other questions, but couldn’t think of any, “If I have any questions I’ll come to you.” She answered politely.

Maggie brought her hand up to Kara’s face and cupped her cheek, “That is all I ask, Kara. How would you like to spend the night on the couch watching classic movies?” She figured that after the conversation and the day that they had Kara needed time to decompress.

“Really?” Kara asked enthusiastically.

Maggie nodded, “Really. I have a whole collection of classic movies that we can watch. You deserve a reward for today. I’ll make the popcorn and you choose the movie we watch first.” She placed a kiss on the tip of Kara’s nose.

Kara smiled and crawled off the bed and went over to the living area of the bedroom. She was happy that she and Maggie were going to watch movies and have popcorn.

Maggie shook her head at her Kara’s actions and got off the bed before heading downstairs to make popcorn and to get them drinks for their movie marathon. When Maggie was out of the room she breathed a sigh of relief she was afraid that Kara was going to put up a fight, but was relieved when she didn’t. Maggie realized since she’s claimed Kara she will have to find something to reflect that status. She’ll worry about that another day and she went about making popcorn for her and Kara. For the first time in a long time, Maggie felt happy and that she would be able to have it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how you really feel!


	25. Sweet Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Kara spend the day together as Kara's reward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can make excuses, but I'm not. I kinda lost inspiration for this story, but I am trying to get back into the habit. I'm keeping it 100%. I owe you that much. Thanks for sticking with me through this, hopefully, I will get back to writing and updating.

Kara woke up surrounded by the warmth of Maggie’s arms around her. She squeezed her eyes shut to block out the morning sun, leave it to Maggie to have a bedroom that faces the sunrise in the morning. Kara enjoyed the peacefulness of the morning and lay there for a few more minutes before it was time for her to answer nature’s call. She thought about fixing Maggie breakfast in bed as appreciation for everything that she has done for her. Kara looked over her shoulder and saw that Maggie was still sound asleep. She used this time to slip out of Maggie’s arms and out of bed to get washed up for the morning. Once she was fresh and, clean Kara exited the bathroom and saw that Maggie was still asleep. Kara couldn’t understand how Maggie could sleep like the dead.

She crept downstairs and into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Kara opened the refrigerator to see what the options were; there was eggs, soy, milk, and bread. She grabbed the ingredients and decided to make her signature French toast with eggs. Lucy and Alex always told her that they were to die for literally not figuratively. She found everything she needed to make the French toast just right. Kara loved cooking it was soothing and calming the putting ingredients together and making something delicious. She found her mind drifting back to the past twenty-four hours, the conversations that she had with Maggie, and ending the night watching classic movies and eating popcorn. The simple things that Kara wanted in a relationship and Maggie was delivering it in spades.

Breakfast was finished, breakfast was made and placed on a tray that Kara had found. She put the syrup, a glass of orange juice and a cup of coffee on there as well. Kara made her way carefully upstairs and saw that Maggie was still sleeping peacefully. She placed the tray on the night side table, before leaning down and kissing Maggie softly on the lips.

Maggie’s eyes fluttered open, and a small smile played on her lips, “Mmm, good morning, Kara. Why are you up so early?” She questioned as she sat up in the bed.

Kara smiled, “I woke up to bring you breakfast in bed.” She picked up the tray and placed it over Maggie’s lap.

“Thank you, Kara! No one has ever done this for me before, so what do I owe this honor?” Maggie asked as she looked at all the delicious food on the tray.

“Well, I wanted to show my appreciation for everything that you’ve done for me so far,” Kara explained her intentions.

Maggie felt her heart swell at Kara’s gesture, “I appreciate this very much, Kara. Everything looks so delicious and fresh berries; you are a doll. Come sit down and eat with me. I know you don’t expect me to eat all of this by myself.” She pointed to the spot next to her.

Kara got in the bed careful not to jar the tray of food, “I would never have you eat alone. Enjoy.” She reached for the glass of orange juice.

Maggie cut into the French toast and made sure that she got some raspberries and strawberries on top, “Oh, this is so good.” She moaned as the taste of vanilla and cinnamon touched her taste buds.

Kara smiled brightly, “I’m glad that you like them.” She ate some of the eggs on the plate.

Maggie sipped her coffee, “Everything is perfection, Kara. I didn’t realize that you were such an extraordinary cook. You’ll have to cook for me more often when we are back in the city.” She smirked at Kara.

“I may not cook all the time, but I can cook some of the time.” Kara retorted she liked cooking, but not all the time. She didn’t like eating her own cooking.

Maggie finished her plate and pushed the tray back, “I am full. You cooked too much, Kara. It’s greatly appreciated though.” She leaned in and kissed Kara on the cheek, “If you’ll excuse me, I have to run to the bathroom. Thank you again for breakfast.” She put the tray to the side and got out of the bed.

Kara watched her girlfriend go with a smile, before picking up the tray and taking it back downstairs. Kara rinsed off the plates and put them in the dishwasher, and finished cleaning up the kitchen. She made her way upstairs and saw Maggie changing the bed linens, and she went to help.

“I thought I would get these laundered. Is the kitchen cleaned?” Maggie asked as she put new sheets on the bed.

Kara helped put the fitted sheet on that is always a bitch, “All nice and clean it looks like it hasn’t been used. I think Sarah will be pleased with that.” She smiled.

Maggie returned Kara’s smile, “I think she will be too. After we make up the bed and put the used linens in the washing machine, you and I are going to spend the day with the horses. There is so much I want to show you, and it would be better on horseback.” She explained as they finished making the bed.

Kara’s eyebrows went up, “You mean there’s more? How big is your property?” She asked wondering how much land Maggie actually had around here.

“It’s pretty big, Kara. Why do you think there are only a few houses in this area?” Maggie put the pillows on the bed.

Kara shrugged, “Because you are a dark and mysterious creature who likes her privacy.” She grinned impishly.

Maggie approached Kara, “You think I am a dark and mysterious creature, Kara?” Her smile turned from playful to lustful.

Kara tried to avert her eyes from Maggie, “No. I think you have an air of mystery around you. I mean, your family aside, you have a house way on the outskirts of National City, large property, and not that many neighbors around. Nothing screams ‘mysterious’ than all of this.” She tried to explain her answer.

Maggie shook her head, “A little mystery goes a long way, Kara I love a good mystery. We should get dressed so we can get started with our day. Care to join me for a shower?” She asked Kara.

Kara nodded, “I thought you would never ask.” She jumped at the opportunity; Kara had to admit that she loved showering with Maggie.

The shower was over, and Kara was refreshed and relaxed as ever. It didn’t help that Maggie had her pinned up against the shower wall and ate her like the last supper, but Kara enjoyed her shower. They dressed quietly and went on about their day and Kara followed Maggie to the stables. As soon as Maggie opened the door, the horses started to make noise, again Maggie must have an effect on them. Kara ran straight to Chestnut’s stall and hugged her, nuzzling her nose in her mane. She had to admit she missed the horse a lot and was happy to see her.

“Looks like Chestnut was missing you too. That means you will have to come out here and see her more often.” Maggie told Kara as she watched the reunion between horse and owner. She loved seeing Kara smile it was a beautiful sight to behold.

Kara blushed, “I’ll be more than happy to spend time with her, but it will have to be on the weekends, or when I have breaks from school.” She replied, while absentmindedly stroking Chestnuts body.

Maggie smirked, “I wouldn’t want you to blow off school to take care of Chestnut. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I had you do that?” She replied as she put a saddle on her horse.

Kara rolled her eyes and found Chestnut’s saddle and began to dress her, “Not a good one. How do you feel knowing that I will not be in your class anymore?” She asked casually.

Maggie shrugged, “I would miss seeing you in my class, but you can still drop by my office during my hours. There is always after school too you can come over to mine, or I can come over to yours. There are always ways.” She led her horse out of the stall and out of the stables.

Kara followed suit and brought Chestnut to a standstill, “That is true. So where are we off to?” She asked as she took her time to mount the horse.

Maggie grinned, “That would be telling.” She climbed onto her horse, “Just follow me and you will be led to your destination.” She replied vaguely.

Kara followed behind and took in the scenery. She watched as they rode past the lake that they were at before. They went to a clearing, and there were rows and rows of grapevines, and there was a large building further off in the distance. Kara put two and two together and realized that Maggie had her own vineyard. She came to a stop when Maggie came to a halt and hopped off of Chestnut.

“You have your own vineyard? How cool is that?” Kara asked in awe was there anything her girlfriend doesn’t have her hands in because a vineyard is impressive.

Maggie smiled, “I do. I keep it further back on the property, so it doesn’t disturb anything surrounding the area. You seemed impressed.” She pointed out the obvious.

Kara nodded, “Uh, yeah. You have a vineyard, so that means you make your own wine?” She asked as if it was some huge revelation.

Maggie took Kara’s hand in hers, “Yeah. I have a private vineyard, and I do make my own wine. It’s a private brand and not one that you can find in any store. My product is seen in more upscale wine shops, and restaurants.” She answered the question as she led Kara through rows of grapes.

“Do you have people come out here and pick them for you? Or do you do everything yourself?” Kara asked still in shock that her girlfriend had a vineyard.

“I have people do it for me, but they get paid very well, and I make sure that they have insurance coverage too. They also have holidays and weekends off. I realized that having a five-day work week makes the employees very happy.” Maggie replied as she continued showing Kara the way, “This building is my wine cellar. I keep barrels of wine in here so they can age properly. Today, I will be opening up a barrel to see if it’s to my liking.” She explained to Kara what they were doing here.

Kara took it all in, “You use oak barrels. The question is, do you produce red or white wine?” She asked.

Maggie liked that Kara was asking questions, “I produce red wine, merlot to be exact.” She replied.

Kara watched as Maggie let go of her hand and went to one of the barrels. She watched as she uncorked the barrel and then went to a little cabinet and pulled out a ladle and a wine glass. She watched in rapt attention as Maggie put a little bit of the liquid in the glass, sniffed, and swirled the liquid around before taking a sip.

“It’s not quite ready yet. Would you like a taste?” Maggie asked as she held the glass out for Kara to take.

Kara took the glass and sniffed, “It has a nice aroma to it, the color is beautiful.” She took a sip and did a little taste, “It’s robust that is for sure, but I think once it ages it will taste better.” She replied before handing the glass back with a smile.

Maggie raised an eyebrow, “Well, Kara Danvers. Are you a wine taster by any chance?” She asked impressed at how well her girlfriend knew her wine.

Kara blushed, “No. I watch a lot of food and wine channels, plus we went to Napa, and I learned a few things. I’m a good student.” She beamed.

Maggie put the cork back in the barrel, “That you are. I’m going to take you to the main part of the building and introduce you to the people who run the store and restaurant.”

Kara was impressed by her girlfriend’s entrepreneurial skills, not only was she a professor, but she produced wine and had a restaurant and store in the same place. There was a lot more to Maggie Sawyer than she thought. They walked to a house that looked like it belonged in the south. It wasn’t a plantation house, but it was a country house painted yellow, with a wraparound white porch.

“Um wow. The restaurant is called ‘Bella’?” Kara asked as they entered the house.

Maggie nodded, “It’s not necessarily a restaurant it’s more of a café. People can come by and purchase wine. Have some cheese and crackers, along with some meats and enjoy themselves.” She answered Kara’s questions.

Kara was very impressed, “You are a self-made entrepreneur is there anything else about you that I need to learn?” She asked as they entered the house well, café.

Maggie shrugged, “You know it all: my family, my profession, and what I do on the side. I used to provide therapy for people, but I realized that academia was my calling. I don’t have to work if I don’t want to, but I choose to work. I want to create a scholarship for underprivileged children, and I do donate anonymously to reputable charities.” She answered as she gave Kara a tour of the sundries store.

“Miss. Maggie, it is so good to see you. And how is this lovely young lady you have with you?” A woman with salt and pepper hair asked.

Maggie smiled, “Sophia, I would like for you to meet my girlfriend, Kara Danvers. Kara this is Sophia she runs the store for me. Her daughter Hannah is usually here, but Hannah is out of the country for a few weeks.” She introduced Sophia to Kara.

Kara gave Sophia an enigmatic smile, “It’s nice to meet you, Miss. Sophia.” She told the woman politely.

Sophia nodded, “It’s nice to meet you too, Kara. You don’t have to call me ‘Miss.’ Don’t be a stranger now. We have lots of fresh pastries, and desserts for you to try.” She told Kara.

Kara smiled, “I’ll try not to be a stranger.” She replied blushing.

Maggie grinned, “You’ll be seeing a lot of her when school is out for vacation.”

“I would hope so.” Sophia agreed.

“I’ll talk to you later, Sophia. I would like to show Kara the rest of the place.” Maggie had told the woman behind the counter.

Sophia smiled, “It was good seeing you, Miss. Maggie and it was a pleasure meeting you, Miss. Kara.”

Kara returned the smile, “Likewise, Sophia.” She gave the woman a wave before she was led into another part of the house by Maggie.

Kara met the staff who runs the café and even had a chance to try some of the food, which she loved greatly. They sat down at one of the little tables and had an early lunch before leaving and heading back to the vineyard.

“I wanted to ask you, what is the name of your wine?” Kara asked as they strolled leisurely through the fields.

Maggie smiled, “Bellissimo Angelo.” She replied.

“Beautiful Angel.” Kara translated it into English.

Maggie nodded, “Yes. Perfect, Kara. Are you sure you didn’t take Italian?” She asked Kara. It’s not every day she came across someone who understood some Italian.

Kara blushed, “Maybe a little. I don’t know how to speak it, but I do understand some of the language. I find it beautiful right along with Spanish. Do you speak Spanish, Maggie?” She decided to know how many languages her girlfriend spoke.

“I do speak Spanish, Kara. Rather fluently along with Italian. I am a woman of different hats.” Maggie bit her lip. She hated talking about herself, but with Kara, it felt normal.

Kara smiled, “You are amazing, Maggie Sawyer.” The words rolled off of her tongue.

“Not as amazing as you are, Kara Danvers. Now that you know a little bit more about me does that put you at ease?” Maggie asked.

“It does put me at ease. Thank you for sharing all of this with me, it means a lot. Have you shared this with anyone else?” Kara asked wanting to make sure that Maggie showing all of this wasn’t an all the time thing.

Maggie shook her head, “Kate is the only one who knows, and now you. I never had the chance to open up and share anyone, because as soon as I mentioned about my family, women ran for the heels. I am sharing this with you, because you are my girlfriend, and you are special to me.” She told Kara honestly.

Kara was brimming with joy, “You’re special to me too, Maggie.” She replied in return.

The tour continued, and Maggie showed her some of her special reserves that are for special occasions. They rode the horses back to the main part of the house and let them graze in a beautiful grassy area. Kara knew she probably smelled like a horse, but she was enjoying the time in the sun with Maggie.

“Do you know how to play tennis?” Maggie asked.

Kara shook her head, “Barely. Why do you ask? Please tell me that you do not have a tennis court.” She hoped that Maggie did not have a tennis court.

Maggie smirked, “I don’t have a tennis court. I do have a tennis court, and if you want to play sometime, we can play.”

“I would like that. You can teach me.” Kara joked.

“You are one of my star pupils. Speaking of, you need to study, my dear.” Maggie reminded Kara of her up and coming finals. “Go and get your books and notes so we can get quizzing done. For each correct answer, you give me I will reward you for it.” She gave Kara an incentive.

Kara smiled, “I’ll be right back.” She went into the house and grabbed her materials.

Kara and Maggie spent the better part of the afternoon going over Kara’s study guide and notes. She had all her answers correct and true to her word; Maggie rewarded her for every right answer. Kara was relaxed, happy, and in a state of total bliss for the rest of the evening, until the early hours of the morning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maggie got it going on she is a self-made millionaire. She's very savvy with her money, and Kara was like 'eh' but also amazed.
> 
> Next chapter we are gonna have Lucy and Alex come out to Maggie's estate for Christmas vacation.


	26. Christmas Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of Christmas Vacation, and of course, Kara and Maggie go tree shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for your support and kind words.

It was the first day of Christmas break, and Maggie and Kara found themselves in a Christmas tree lot looking for a tree for Maggie’s house. They had gotten one for Maggie’s apartment in the city, decorated it, and put some small presents under the tree. The tree in Maggie’s apartment is artificial, but for the house, Maggie wanted a live tree. Kara wanted a live tree as well there was something about the smell of fresh pine in the house.

“Are we looking for a big and tall tree? Or are we going for a tall tree?” Maggie asked as soon as they stepped onto the lot.

Kara looked around, “I don’t have a preference, but if we look around we may find the perfect tree for us.” She suggested. Her mom would always tell her that anything worth having would reveal itself. Her mom gave her the best piece of advice.

Maggie grinned, “That makes a lot of sense. The perfect tree will talk to us. When will Lucy and Alex be making an appearance?” She asked as they started walking through the trees.

Kara sighed, “Probably another week or so, something about needing time to themselves. It’s cool though because we get to have time to ourselves before our pests arrive.” She replied jokingly.

Maggie rolled her eyes, “Our resident pests from the west. I’m kind of excited to have them with us it will give Alex a chance to see for herself how we are together.” She wanted to put Alex’s mind at ease. She may have come around to her and Kara dating, but she was still skeptical.

Kara squeezed Maggie’s hand, “Don’t worry about Alex. She will see for herself and get over it, and everything will be fine. What matters most is me, you, and our relationship. People are going to have their thoughts and opinions. They are not us we know what we are like together, and it works.” She reassured Maggie and stopped in front of a very green, 5-foot-tall tree, with a lot of fullness, “This is the tree.” She declared with a smile.

Maggie looked the tree up and down to try and get a feel for it she liked the tree, and it spoke to her, “This is our tree, and we didn’t have to look long.” She was glad that the search didn’t take that long she was a little tired from her and Kara’s early morning activities.

“I take it the two of you found your tree.” A male voice came from behind them.

Kara and Maggie turned around to see a tall man with a scruffy beard and a flannel shirt smiling at them. Kara thought the man looked dirty and could use a bath and maybe a shave.

Maggie smiled, “We would like this tree right here and could you cut some of the trunk off it looks a little uneven.” She replied to the man and also gave a request.

The man smiled, “Whatever the lady wants. Do you want to have the tree delivered or are you going to be taking it home?” He asked as he picked up the tree.

“We’ll be driving it home,” Maggie replied.

The man smiled, “A lady who knows what she wants, I respect that.” He replied as he hauled the tree up to the front.

Kara watched as the man picked up the tree as if it wore nothing and she noticed that the needles did not come off at all during the transport. She watched as he cut a little bit of the trunk off and put it in an orange net. The process didn’t take long Maggie paid, and the guy tied the tree to the top of Maggie’s SUV which Kara did not know she had. Once they were safe in the car, they made the journey home. The couple didn’t have to stop by the store to pick up decorations, because they bought them ahead of time when they purchased the ornaments for the other tree. Kara was satisfied with the way everything was going. Maggie and Kara came out as an official couple and no longer had to hide their relationship with each other. They were out and proud; no one blinked an eye since rumors were going around about Kara and Maggie anyway. The rumors started when people saw that she and Maggie attended Clark and James’ engagement party.

Kara felt better about not having to hide her relationship with Maggie and even though their relationship may be frowned upon by others, but it didn’t matter since they were the ones together and in love. They have yet to say those three words to each other, but Kara knew that there was love between her and Maggie.

“When and James and Clark dropping by?” Kara asked breaking the comfortable silence in the car.

Maggie glanced over at Kara, “Next Saturday to be exact. I’m excited about their visit, and I know Alex and Lucy will probably like them too.” She replied excited over the prospect of their friends getting together and meeting each other.

“I’m sure they will, but then again, you know how Alex is about meeting new people. She’ll probably have a lot of questions for them.” Kara knew Alex all too well and knew her sister would give Clark and James the third degree.

Maggie rolled her eyes, “She wouldn’t be Alex if she didn’t ask them a lot of questions.” She held nothing back when it came to Alex. Maggie knew how Alex would behave, especially if it comes to someone new being around Kara.

They pulled into the driveway, and they were met by Angelo and Emilio to help bring the tree inside and help put it into place before Kara and Maggie decided to decorate it.

“Looks like you two found just the right tree,” Sarah commented as Maggie and Kara followed Angelo and Emilio inside the house.

Maggie nodded, “The tree chose us, and we brought it home.” She replied to Sarah’s statement.

Kara smiled, “I told Maggie that the perfect tree would find us and it did.” She chimed in as she took off her jacket and hung it up on the coat rack.

Sarah laughed, “I love your optimism, Kara. Miss. Sophia sent up some new pastries for Miss. Kara to try. She said that she wanted to have Kara’s opinion before she makes them for the public.” She told Kara.

Kara grinned, “Yes! I love being her personal taster. I get to try out everything before she puts it out.” She did a little happy dance. Maggie had told Kara that Sophia loved her and wanted her to be the taste tester for her pastries that she thinks about selling to the public.

Maggie shook her head, “I swear Sophia is going to fatten Kara up with all of her pastries, and delicious desserts she is making. You might as well be the spokesperson for Bella.” She teased it would be fun to work with Kara.

“I might want to do that, but then again, I am also majoring in marketing too so I could be a great asset to the brand,” Kara suggested playfully. She would not want to do marketing for any company it would be too stressful.

“Be careful what you wish for, you might get it. Kara Danvers, working marketing and PR for Bellissimo Angelo. I like that I am a private company, and the brand speaks for itself, but to have the café have an uptake in business would also be helpful too.” Maggie planted a little seed in Kara’s head.

Kara shrugged, “We’ll see.” She replied before heading to the kitchen. When she entered the kitchen, she was two trays of treats éclairs and berry tarts. Her eyes lit up at the choices. She washed and dried her hands before taking the plastic off the tray of éclairs. The pastry smelled so good, and Kara’s stomach let out a loud rumble.

Sarah laughed, “I heard your stomach all the way over here, Kara.” She teased Kara playfully. She loved teasing Kara, but it’s in good fun, because Kara loves her food, and Sarah likes that she is not shy about it either.

Kara washed her hands and dove into the first tray of delicious pastry goodness, “These are heaven. Sophia is going to have to serve the strawberry filled ones. The taste is so fresh and mixed with the cream inside brings a certain tartness to the filling.” She described the taste as she devoured the last morsel.

“Save some for the rest of us.” Maggie called Kara as she entered the kitchen, “I want to try some too.” She sidled up next to Kara and took one of the pastries.

Kara smiled sheepishly, “They are just so good.” She reached for another one.

Maggie smirked and leaned over to whisper in Kara’s ear, “Do they taste better than me?” She asked.

Kara shook her head, “Maybe I could do a little scientific research to find out.” She replied out loud.

Sarah cleared her throat, “And that is my cue to leave. At least leave me one or two, please.” She requested before leaving the kitchen.

Maggie watched as Sarah left the kitchen in a hurry, “A little scientific research, huh? Are you going to conduct the research before or after we decorate the tree?” She asked taking a bite of the dessert.

Kara shrugged, “After. Will we still have sex with everyone here?” She asked.

“Only if you are up to it. Our room is on the other side of the house, while the guest rooms are in another part. I don’t think they could hear anything, but I will leave that up to you.” Maggie answered diplomatically. She didn’t want to do anything that would make Kara uncomfortable.

Kara wiped her hands on a napkin, “I don’t want Alex to be weirded out by hearing us have sex if we decide to engage in the act.” She grinned, “So, are we decorating the tree?” Kara asked sweetly.

Maggie shook her head, “We can decorate the tree. It’s the best part of having a tree. Thank you for talking me into celebrating Christmas here. Sophia will dress the café up with decorations like she always does.” She left the kitchen and made her way to the formal living room where the tree was set up.

Kara looked around, “I have never been in here before. I know this is a living room, but what do you do here?” She asked taking in the minimalist décor.

“I don’t use it unless I have to conduct business and meet with staff. I’m not really here that much unless I want to get away, check the wine, etc.” Maggie explained.

Kara saw the decorations set out and a bunch of other things she did not question and went along with it. They decorated the tree in blue and silver ornaments, with silver and blue garland, and the string of lights was white. Christmas music played lightly in the background as Sarah and Angelo put candles in the downstairs windows of the house. Kara had to admit she liked decorating the tree with Maggie and having fun. Kara was putting a red cloth on the mantle of the fireplace when she found herself covered in silver tinsel

“Maggie!” Kara cried out as she removed the offending material from her clothes, “That was a sneak attack.” She threw some at Maggie.

Maggie smirked and threw more at Kara, “That is why they call it a sneak attack. You’ll never see it coming.” She laughed.

Kara lunged for Maggie and took the tinsel from Maggie and threw it back at her. They ran around the living room having an all-out decorating war. Kara was winning until she tripped over the rug and fell to the floor. In a sneak move when Maggie tried to help her up, she pulled Maggie down on top of her.

“I win.” Kara gloated.

Maggie looked down at Kara with a salacious grin, “No you didn’t because you are flat on your back, so that means I won.” She replied smugly.

Kara shook her head, “Says you.”

Maggie leaned down and placed a kiss on Kara’s nose, “You’re cute.” She smiled.

“I am not cute.” Kara protested.

“Yeah, you are.” Alex cleared her throat.

Kara and Maggie turned their head at the same time to see Alex standing there next to Sarah. Kara noticed the lack of Lucy, so that meant it wasn’t that kind of visit.

“Alex? What are you doing here?” Maggie asked as she got off of Kara.

Alex smirked, “I wanted to see if I could find my way out here. Your house is way off the beaten path. I didn’t want me and Lucy to get lost when we come up here next week.” She explained.

Kara got off the floor and cleaned the tinsel off of herself, “A heads up would have been nice, Alex.” She greeted her sister.

“I love a good element of surprise. It looks like there was a decoration explosion in here. I hope I didn’t interrupt anything?” Alex asked cheekily.

Maggie shook her head, “No, we were having a little bit of fun. There is nothing wrong with it is there?” She questioned Alex.

Alex shook her head, “Not at all. I didn’t know you and Kara were so kinky.” She teased.

Kara cleared her throat, “You don’t know the half.” She whispered under her breath.

Maggie chuckled, “We like to have fun. Would you like something to drink?” She wanted to be hospitable.

“No. I don’t plan on staying long, just long enough to say hi and find out where you lived. Your house is very impressive.” Alex complimented the house.

“Thanks, it’s a house, but with Kara here it’s slowly becoming a home. Where is Lucy?” Maggie asked.

Alex sighed, “She is meeting with her father. He is not too happy that Lucy is dating her professor, well former professor. It’s an issue with him, and Lucy wanted to handle it, so I let her.” She answered honestly.

“That makes sense. Her dad is always intense and downright scary.” Kara did not have any love for General Lane.

Alex scoffed, “Understatement of the century. I’m going to see myself out, and I will see you two next week.”

Kara followed behind Alex, “I’ll walk you out.” She walked Alex to the door, “Did you really come all the way out here to find Maggie’s house?” She asked her sister when they were out of earshot.

Alex sighed, “You know me all too well. I wanted to see where the house was and I wanted to see if you were okay. You’ve been spending a lot of time with Maggie, more than usual.” She stated her observations.

Alex’s concern touched Kara, “I’m sorry. You know how it is when relationships first start. You and Lucy were the poster children for that, now it’s me and Maggie’s turn. We’ll be together for a whole week, and we can even take in a little bit of sister time.” She told Alex.

Alex smiled, “I would like that very much. Tell Maggie I said bye and I will talk to her later.” She reached of the door.

Kara smiled, “I’ll do that.”

“On a scale of 1 to 10, how insanely happy are you?” Alex asked her sister.

Kara smiled brightly, “Insanely happy times ten. She makes me happy, Alex.” She reassured her sister.

Alex smiled and hugged Kara, “That’s what I wanted to hear. I love you.” She kissed Kara on the cheek.

“I love you too,” Kara replied before seeing her sister out the door. Once Alex was out of sight, Kara stepped inside the house and closed the door.

“Did Alex leave okay?” Maggie asked as she slowly approached Kara.

Kara leaned up against the door, “She did, and she told me to tell you, she’ll see you later.” She relayed the message from Alex.

Maggie stood in front of Kara, “We have to clean up our mess in the living room. Then you and I have a date upstairs.” She smirked.

Kara was confused, “What kind of date? Did I forget something?” She asked as she tried to think about a date.

“No, you didn’t forget anything. We discussed some of your limits the other day, but now I want to take you into my playroom and ask you about some more of your limits.” Maggie smiled sweetly.

Kara swallowed, “D-do we have to do it in the playroom?” She asked hesitantly.

Maggie nodded, “Yes. I have things in there that I want you to see before you say ‘yes’ or ‘no.’” She told Kara.

Kara knew there was no arguing with that, “Alright. We’re not playing right?” She asked cautiously.

Maggie shook her head, “We are not playing. We are doing an exploration of what you like and don’t like and what you will do and won’t do. There is no need for titles or commands it’s strictly vanilla.” She reassured Kara.

“Okay.” She agreed, before pushing off of the door and following behind Maggie. The living room was tidied up and set to rights before they made their way upstairs. Kara listened as Maggie had told Sarah that they were not to be disturbed. They walked up the stairs and with each step they took Kara’s heart sped up and she became increasingly nervous. She is not a stranger to the room she’s been in there once, but it was still scary to her. Kara thought about what Maggie had said to her ‘it was strictly vanilla’ and ‘there were no commands to be given.’ She kept repeating those words again and again in her head they seem to disappear when she saw the key enter the lock on the door. Kara could have sworn she heard the lock click in her head.

“After you, Kara.” Maggie opened the door.

Kara took a few deep breaths and swallowed, “Here we go.” She entered the room; it seemed a lot smaller.

Maggie closed the door and locked it behind her, “Relax, Kara. Nothing is going to happen here it is okay.” She rubbed Kara’s arm soothingly.

Kara nodded, “I know it’s just. I can’t believe this is happening.” She did not want to say that, but it was the only sentence she could formulate.

Maggie loved Kara and her innocence, “Do you want to save this for another day. I have no problem with waiting.” She did not want to push Kara into something she was not comfortable with.

“I—I’m fine, Maggie. It’s just a little weird being in here, I mean since we discussed my limits and stuff.” Kara tried to cover up her nervousness.

Maggie gave Kara a kind smile, “It’s okay to be nervous, and I will make this fun for you. First thing I want you to do is find something in here that you are curious about at all. I will explain it to you and demonstrate what it does. If you are okay with it, then you will say yes. If it’s something you’re not into then, you can say no. It’s as simple as that.” She explained to Kara in a way that would make her more comfortable.

Kara looked around the room, “Really?” She asked.

Maggie nodded, “Really. Now choose something anything, and we will go from there.” She gave a hand sweeping motion to Kara.

Kara walked around the room and stopped in front of what looked like a padded workbench with legs built in on the side, “What’s that?”

Maggie strolled over, “This is a spanking horse. You lay across it like this.” She demonstrated by leaning over it herself, “I use this when I want to punish a person by spanking them. Sometimes, it’s not a punishment, but for pleasure.” She stood up, and straightened up her shirt.

Kara looked at it, “That is interesting. Do you use your hand or do you use a paddle?” She asked out of curiosity.

“It depends if it’s punishment it’s usually a paddle and if it’s for fun, I use my hand. It really depends. Do you want to try it out?” Maggie asked, trying to get Kara comfortable.

Kara’s eyebrows shot up, “You’re not going to spank me are you?” She asked.

Maggie shook her head, “No. I told you this is strictly vanilla and that is it.” She re-emphasized her statement from earlier.

Kara was relieved, “I want to give it a go.” She answered, before leaning across the horse the way Maggie had demonstrated, “It feels weird.”

Maggie had to admit she liked seeing Kara like this, “It’s weird at first, but once you’ve been on it a time or two, you’ll get used to it. Yes, or no?” She asked, trying to figure out Kara’s temperature.

Kara stood up, “Can we go with a maybe?” She asked a little unsure of herself.

Maggie nodded, “We can go with a maybe. Choose something else?” She encouraged Kara to explore some more.

Kara felt her nervousness starting to fade a little as she made her way to one of the chest of drawers. Kara opened up one and saw the rope in there, and she picked up one coil in her hand, “What’s the rope for?” Kara asked, as she held it up for Maggie to see.

Maggie walked over to Kara, “That is rope used to tie people up in what is referred to as shibari.” She explained, while taking the rope from Kara’s hands, “Do you know what that is?” She asked, as a teacher would a student.

Kara nodded, “Uh huh it’s Japanese bondage it can be used sexually, or it can be used as art. I’ve seen the art form in an art class that I had taken.” She explained how she knew what it was.

Maggie smiled, “Very good, Miss. Danvers. To use rope in that way it takes a lot of training and practice. Lucky for me, I’ve learned from the best. Hold out your wrists for me.” She gave Kara a simple command.

Kara felt a small tingle of arousal flowing through her, and she held out her wrists, “What now?” She asked quietly.

Maggie smiled, “You want and tell me if it is okay or not.” She replied, before starting to tie the rope around Kara’s wrists. Maggie was going to start simple and then maybe work her way up, “Are you okay?” She asked.

Kara was more than a little okay, “I’m okay.” she answered reassuringly.

Maggie moved the rope under Kara’s breasts, “Are you still okay?” She asked.

Kara nodded, “I’m okay it feels kind of weird, and my breasts look so perky.” She quipped to try and mask how affected she was with the whole thing.

Maggie grinned and removed the rope, “Your breasts are perky even without the rope. What’s your verdict?” She asked as she wrapped the rope up and handed it back to Kara.

Kara took the rope, “Yes, I would like to try this sometime.” She answered confidently.

Maggie nodded in acknowledgment, “Go put the rope back where you got it from and choose something else.” She gave a small command.

Kara complied and put the rope back in the drawer and closed it. They spent a better part of an hour in the room with Kara exploring and Maggie explaining. She saw a blackboard on the very right side of the room and a desk, “What are those for?”

“The blackboard is for writing sentences, and the desk is where you sit down after you’ve been punished and  for you to write an essay on why you were a brat, and how you would make it up to me.” She replied nonchalantly.

Kara felt that this was a little childish, “Why? We’re adults.” She asked in an incredulous tone.

Maggie sighed, “I don’t believe in harsh punishment, Kara. My punishments are never physical and are not meant to harm. It’s to correct the negative behavior that you exhibited think of it as positive or negative reinforcement.” She explained, hoping that Kara, would at least get the connection.

Kara got it, “Oh, I understand now. So, if I was to misbehave this is what I would have to do?” She questioned.

Maggie nodded, “Yes, or I may get creative with your punishment it depends on the crime.” She stated honestly.

Kara wondered just how creative Maggie could get, “Fair enough.”

“Are you feeling okay in here? Are you still feeling nervous?” Maggie asked in a calming tone.

“Yeah, I’m okay. I’m still a little nervous, but I guess the nervousness will wear off once I’m in here again.” Kara felt a little better than when she first entered.

“Good, I’m glad. We will be making more trips in here, but I want to ease you into it, before we take that step. In this room, we are no longer Kara and Maggie. I am your Miss, and you are my sub. Once we leave this room, we are Kara and Maggie plain and simple.” Maggie wanted to make sure that Kara could draw the distinction.

Kara filed the information away, “Got it. What are we going to do now?” She asked.

“You are going to go research something that you find interesting, and then you are going to tell me what it is and what you learned about it. After you are finished, then you and I will be making a trip to one of the places that sell my wine.” Maggie had laid out their plans for the rest of the day.

“Will you always plan things out for us?” Kara asked, as they exited the room.

Maggie closed the door and locked it, “Not all the time, but a little structure never hurt anyone.” She smirked.

Kara sighed, “Spoken like a true professor. It sucks that I will not have you as a teacher anymore.” She hated not seeing Maggie every other day.

Maggie smiled, “I am going to miss having you in my class, but you can always drop by my office before and after school. You’ll be learning a lot from your new professors next semester. Professor Quinn is an amazing professor, you’ll learn a lot from Professor Isley. I see that you have Professor Lord next semester he is a hard ass, but he makes sure you learn your stuff.” She wanted Kara to give her other professors a chance.

Kara shrugged, “I guess. I guess it’s time for me to research, huh?” She asked, as they entered the bedroom.

Maggie nodded, “You go research, and I have to finish putting in the grades for my classes.” She kissed Kara on her cheek.

Kara sighed and went over to the couch and picked up her laptop that was sitting on the table. She pulled up Google and typed in Van Gogh and Starry Night. Kara decided to keep it simple and save the other stuff for later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, up Maggie and Kara attend a Christmas party hosted by Cat Grant! And yes, we may be seeing some other DC characters popping up in the mix.
> 
> I am also working on another Kara/Maggie story that is a little out of my element, but it was a request. I hope to have that up when I have a few chapters already written.
> 
> Drop your thoughts in the comments...good or bad.


	27. When Kara Met Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of Cat Grant's Christmas party is officially here. Kara will be put to the test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who still has an interest in this story. I am finally finding my stride, and my muse has come back to me. So a tremendous thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Kara was nervous as hell when Maggie told her that they were attending a Christmas party hosted by Cat Grant she lost her shit. Cat Grant is the most powerful woman in National City, The Queen of All Media, and Kara was going to meet her. She was not okay, and she didn’t know how she would survive the night. She tried not to fidget as the nail tech was working on giving her a French manicure. Maggie had wanted Kara to get regular manicures and pedicures, and this was the first one since they started their relationship. Kara was trying her best not to focus on the party, and focus on her plans for the holidays. James and Clark will be coming in along with James and Alex. Kara joked that this was going to be the gayest Christmas ever which earned her a swat on the ass by Maggie.

Kara was just about finished when she saw a familiar face step in her line of sight. She groaned internally when she saw Kate approach her. Kara felt the uneasiness creep up in her and suddenly she was on high alert.

“Kara, darling. I was not expecting to see you here today. Are you going to Cat’s Christmas party tonight?” Kate asked with a small grin.

Kara decided to be polite, “Yes, Maggie and I will be in attendance tonight. Let me guess; you’re going to be there as well.” She replied as politely as she could.

Kate looked Kara up and down, “It’s the biggest party of the year. I see that Maggie is taking excellent care of you. Tell me; Kara are you happy with Maggie?” She asked out of curiosity. Kate had to admit she had taken quite a shine to Kara. She was exactly the kind of girl she wanted for herself.

“Maggie takes good care of me, not that it’s any of your concern. Why are you here?” Kara asked with a bravado she’s never felt before.

Kate shrugged, “I come here to get my nails done like any other woman, Kara. I love coming here they do such a good job on my nails, and the pedicures are divine.” She answered, ignoring Kara’s other question. Kate knew she had to play her cards right when it came down to Kara.

“That makes sense,” Kara replied dismissively.

Kate smiled politely, “I am not going to keep you from getting beautiful for tonight. I hope I get a chance to dance with you. You deserve to be treated like a lady and not some trophy.” She said in parting.

“Kate? What are you doing here?” Maggie asked as she entered the nail shop.

Kara had never felt so relieved in her life. It seemed that Maggie had a radar to sense whenever Kate was around her.

Kate tried to hide her annoyance, “I am here getting my nails done, and I saw Kara was here. I decided to chat her up a little bit. Isn’t that right, Kara?” She asked Kara.

Kara looked at Maggie who had her eyes locked with hers, “Yeah, Kate had just walked in when she saw me sitting here.” She answered, while she silently wished for the earth to open up and swallow her whole.

Maggie looked away from Kara and back to Kate, “Well, you’ve talked to her, and its time for you to leave her alone.” She placed a hand on Kara’s arm.

“I’ll see you tonight, Kara,” Kate smirked in Kara’s direction before walking off.

Kara took a few deep breaths, “Thank you for the save.” She thanked her girlfriend.

Maggie smiled, “It’s what I do. What did Kate say to you?” She asked Kara, as she took a seat in the chair next to her.

Kara sighed, “She asked me if I was going to Cat’s party tonight and she told me that she was going to be there too.” She answered leaving out the part about Kate asking her for a dance.

“Of course she is going to be there. She had her nose so far up Cat Grant’s ass it’s not even funny anymore. Are you okay? Did she touch you?” Maggie asked.

Kara shook her head, “No. She didn’t touch me at all. I’m glad she didn’t because it would have been creepy as hell.” She whispered the last part. Kara could feel Kate staring at her, and it was weird.

Maggie nodded, “Good. Are you almost finished here?” She asked.

The nail tech finished with Kara’s hand, “She is ready to go Miss. Sawyer.”

“Thank you, Kiyoko.” Maggie gave her a tip and a smile.

Kiyoko took the money, “You’re welcome.”

Kara stood up and slipped on her flip-flops that she had on. She had taken them off while her feet were under the nail dryer, “Thank you.”

She was escorted out of the shop by Maggie and felt as if she could breathe again once they were outside. Kara had a bad feeling about Kate, but she couldn’t figure out why she had it, but she was going to brush it off.

“Are you hungry? Do you want to get something to eat before you go and get your hair done?” Maggie asked as she led Kara to the car.

Kara was hungry, “I could eat a little something. I’m more nervous than anything about the party tonight. Other than James and Clark’s engagement party, I feel out of my element.” She admitted to Maggie how she felt.

Maggie offered Kara a sympathetic smile, “You will be fine, Kara. You will dazzle everyone like you did at Clark and James’ engagement party. All you have to do is be yourself, and that is enough to win everyone over.” She gave Kara as much reassurance as she could.

Kara sighed, “This is Cat Grant we’re talking about here.”

“I know, and you will be fine, Kara. Don’t over think it and be yourself. I’ll be with you every step of the way.” Maggie kissed her cheek, “Let’s get you something to eat before you go and become even more beautiful than what you are now.”

Kara blushed, “You are such a charmer Maggie Sawyer.”

Maggie stuck the tip of her tongue out the side of her mouth, “Only for you, Kara Danvers.”

They found a little café a few doors down and had a light lunch, before getting back in the car to head to the hairdresser. Kara felt like she did the first time when Maggie took her to get her hair and nails done for the engagement party. Kara knew that this was probably going to be her life if she and Maggie were to stay together. She would have to get used to this, but it was going to be a long time before she will be used to this life.

Maggie pulled into the parking lot of the hairdresser, “We are here, you can finish getting all beautiful. Your dress is at home already and I will be back to get you in a couple of hours. I have a few things that I need to take care of before tonight.” She told Kara.

Kara nodded and put her hand on the door handle, “Okay. Have fun doing whatever it is you have to do.” She leaned over and kissed Maggie on the cheek, reminiscent of what Maggie had done to her.

“I’ll see you later, beautiful,” Maggie told her.

Kara smiled and opened the car door, “I’ll see you later.” She got out of the car and closed the door.

Kara entered the salon and was greeted by the woman who had done her hair the first time. Kara liked her but felt that she was a little too upbeat for her liking, but she would deal with her anyway. She let the hairdresser chat away while she washed and shampooed her hair. Having her hair washed was something that Kara loved it was so soothing and relaxing, so much better than washing her hair. Once she was finished, the hairdresser wrapped a towel around her head and had her go sit down at her station. Kara noticed that she was the only one working today.

“Where are all the other ladies?” Kara asked in curiosity.

“We are officially closed today, but when Miss. Sawyer calls we open.” The hairdresser replied. Kara learned later that her name was Tammy.

“Is she important here?” Kara decided to ask.

Tammy nodded, “Very important. She is one of our biggest clients so to speak, and she always brings us business.” She added as she clipped Kara’s ends.

“Interesting. Has Maggie brought any other people in here before?” Kara asked as subtly as she could.

Tammy started trimming, “A long time ago, I think it was about six months ago. She had one girl come in several times, but then the girl stopped coming and then you showed up.” She answered while trimming.

Kara deduced that it was the girl before her, “Gotcha.”

“I have to say I like you a lot more than I did that other girl. She had such a bad attitude and was horrible to us, so Miss. Sawyer lucked out when she got you.” Tammy answered Kara’s other question, “We how does a nice updo with curls sound to you? It’s classic, yet elegant.” She asked Kara for her opinion.

Kara smiled, “Let’s go for it.” She agreed, “What do you mean got me?” She asked for clarification purposes.

Tammy laughed, “Not like the way you’re thinking, but in the way of her having a girlfriend who is a ray of sunshine, and not a bitch.” She corrected herself. The last thing she wanted was to make Kara think that she was property.

“I understand what you’re saying, Tammy.” She reassured the other woman.

“I’m glad. How long have you and Miss. Sawyer been together?” Tammy asked.

Kara had to think for a moment, “We’ve been together for about three months give or take. We are at the same University.” She answered vaguely.

“So, you two are just starting out then?” Tammy asked as she put some curlers in Kara’s hair.

Kara nodded, “Yeah. I have a question for you.” She stated.

Tammy smiled, “Ask away. What we talk about stays between you and me.” She told Kara.

“What do you know about Kate Kane? All I know is that she and Maggie used to be a thing, and she is a socialite.” Kara asked about Kate she wondered what her deal was.

Tammy sucked in a breath, “Miss. Sawyer and Miss. Kane were an item a long time ago. Rumor has it that they were engaged to be married, but Kate called it off and started dating this detective by the name of Renee Montoya. It’s also been rumored that Miss. Kane had something to do with Miss. Sawyer’s relationships ending. Take this with a grain of salt, but they are just rumors. No one knows the truth since Miss. Sawyer and Miss. Kane is shrouded in secrecy.” She replied.

Kara laughed uneasily, “I will not say a word.” She used her finger to cross her heart.

Kara didn’t say anything else throughout the rest of the session, but when all was said and done she was impressed by the style that Tammy had given her, and she even put flower pins in her hair to accent the style. Kara felt like a million dollars as she looked at herself in the mirror.

“You are going to knock them dead tonight.” Maggie complimented Kara.

Kara met Maggie’s eyes in the mirror, “You are so biased.” She smirked.

Maggie smiled, “Maybe I am, but Tammy would agree with me. Wouldn’t you, Tammy?” She asked Tammy.

Tammy blushed, “I have to agree with Miss. Sawyer no one is going to be able to take their eyes off of you.” She agreed.

Kara tried her best not to blush, “Thank you, Tammy.”

“Can we get Kara scheduled for her next hair appointment in about two weeks?” Maggie asked.

Tammy nodded, “We can get her booked for Kara’s next appointment.” She walked over to the counter and pulled up the schedule on the computer.

Kara agreed to the next appointment and bid Tammy a good evening. She pushed the conversation that she and Tammy had out of her mind. Kara would ask about Kate at another time.

“You look amazing, Kara. I am going to have the hottest woman on my arm tonight.” Maggie teased as they got in the car.

Kara scoffed, “I am anything but arm candy tonight.” She sassed back.

Maggie looked Kara up and down, “You are not arm candy, but you will be my candy later on tonight.” She tried to keep a straight face.

Kara couldn’t keep from laughing, “That sounds like something Joey from friends would say. You might as well come out and say ‘how you doin?’” She laughed at her own joke.

Maggie cracked up laughing, “That is so not me, Kara.”

“Of course it’s not.” Kara retorted.

Kara’s mood lightened significantly and whatever happened in the salon was long forgotten. They made it back to the house and changed into their wardrobe for the night. Maggie had on a black knee length dress and come fuck me heels that made Kara want to drop down on her knees and worship her. Kara’s dress, on the other hand, was blue, knee length with a more flowy bottom with matching blue heels.

“You look good enough to eat,” Maggie commented.

Kara rolled her eyes, “That is the second time you referenced me to food. Are you secretly a cannibal?” She asked in a joking manner.

Maggie shrugged, “I don’t know. There is so much more than you need to learn. We should get going, before Cat, and Clark starts blowing up my phone.” She told Kara, as they left the bedroom.

The ride into National City did not take that long, and Kara could feel the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She felt Maggie squeeze her hand reassuringly as the car came to a stop in front of the CatCo building. The door opened, and she stepped out of the vehicle with the assistance of Angelo.

“Relax, Kara and just breathe,” Maggie whispered to Kara.

Kara took a couple of deep breaths, “Relax and breathe. I think I can do that.” She stated.

They made it inside the building and to the semi-ballroom of CatCo. When Kara stepped into the ballroom, she saw that the whole place had been transformed into a winter wonderland. The servers were dressed as elves, and there was a man dressed as Santa Claus and a woman dressed as Mrs. Claus.

“Wow! Cat Grant knows how to throw a party.” Kara admitted in awe.

Maggie chuckled, “You should see how she does New Year’s it’s really impressive.” She told Kara.

Kara nearly froze as she saw Cat Grant approaching them this was not happening. Kara felt like she was going to short circuit as The Queen of All Media was less than two feet away from them. She tried to act as normal as she could as she was directly in front of them.

“It’s good to see you, Maggie.” Cat greeted Maggie and gave her a hug and an air kiss on the cheek.

Maggie smiled, “Likewise, Cat. I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Kara Danvers.” She moved away from Cat and introduced Kara.

Cat smiled and held her hand out for Kara, “It’s nice to meet you, Kara. I’ve heard nothing but good things about you from Maggie and Clark.”

Kara hoped her palms weren’t sweaty as she reached out to shake Cat’s hand, “It’s nice to meet you too, Miss. Grant.” She was able to get her words out without stuttering.

Cat smiled and let go of Kara’s hand, “Firm handshake that is always a good sign. I am so glad that you didn’t tell me how much you read CatCo Magazine. I would have found that in bad taste.” She told Kara.

Kara was glad that she didn’t mention anything about the magazine, “People who do that lack, such class.” She quipped.

Cat smiled, “A woman with bite I like that. Maggie you have to bring her around more often.” She looked at Maggie.

Maggie smiled, “You’ll be seeing a lot of Kara.” She reassured Cat.

“I’m going to mingle with the others, enjoy yourself, and have fun,” Cat told the couple before leaving.

Kara finally exhaled, “That was intense.”

Maggie placed a kiss on Kara’s shoulder, “You did great, Kara.” She was proud of how well Kara handled herself.

Kara preened a little, “Thank you. I have to make you look good, don’t I?” She replied sassily.

Maggie chuckled, “That you do, Kara, that you do. We should go talk with the other guests.” She put her hand in Kara’s and led her to the other people.

Kara found herself relaxing as time went on talking to everyone wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be. Then again, Maggie was with her every step of the way and now that James and Clark were here the night became a lot better.

“Maggie tells us that you will be going to graduate school in the fall. What are you going to major in?” James asked as he sipped his champagne.

Kara smiled, “It’s a toss-up between journalism and marketing. I have a feeling that Maggie may want me on her team.” She whispered conspiratorially.

James chuckled, “I wouldn’t put it past her. Follow your heart, Kara, and you will not be disappointed.” He gave her the same advice that his mom had given him.

Kara smiled and took a drink of her champagne, “Thanks for the advice James. So when are you and Clark going to set a date for the wedding or do you already have one?” She asked wanting to get to know some more about James.

“Hopefully, next June. We know it’s cliché, but, the sooner we get it done the better. I hope you will be in attendance next year.” James answered the question, while inviting Kara to the wedding.

Kara nodded, “I’ll be there.” She told him.

“Well look at my fiancé and your girlfriend. They look pretty chummy talking to each other.” Clark told Maggie.

Maggie smirked, “Kara has that charm about her.” She replied as they approached their counterparts.

“What’s so funny over here?” Clark asked smoothly.

Kara stopped laughing, “James was telling me a story about his pet turtle.” She answered.

Clark snickered, “You gotta love the turtle story. How are you, Kara?” He asked.

Kara smiled, “I’m doing well, thank you for asking. I was asking James about the wedding. How are you?” She asked him politely.

“I’m doing well, and we are shooting for next June. We expect you and Maggie to be there.” Clark answered.

Maggie smiled, “We will be there. I would not miss the wedding day of my best friends.” She replied.

“Well, well, well looks like the gang is together again.” Kate addressed the group as she made her way over.

Kara groaned at the arrival of Kate. She was becoming a thorn in her side even though she knew that Kate was going to be here. The sickening feeling she had from earlier returned as her posture went rigid.

Maggie could feel how uneasy Kara was, “Kate. I would say it’s a surprise to see you here, but then again it’s not. Kara, why don’t you go to the bar and get us something to drink.” She suggested.

Kara was grateful, “What would you like?” She asked.

“Rum and coke,” Kate answered for Maggie.

Maggie rolled her eyes, “What she said.”

“I’ll go with you, Kara.” James volunteered.

Kara smiled, “One rum and coke coming up.” She scurried away as James followed.

“What was that about?” James asked as they made their way towards the bar.

Kara sighed, “Kate has a thing for me.” She answered nonchalantly.

James was surprised, “Is that something you figured out on your own or did Maggie tell you?” He asked.

“Maggie told me and I kind of picked up on the clues when she started showing up at places where I would be.” Kara explained, “A rum and coke, please.” She requested of the bartender.

“Coming right up.” He replied.

James shook his head, “Kate is a wild one. You would think for a wealthy socialite she would have style and grace. If Kate wants something, she will go out of her way to get it, but Maggie can hold her own. I don’t know Kate personally, but I’ve heard of her from Maggie and Clark both. She does not like the word ‘no’ the bigger the challenge, the harder she will try.” He warned Kara.

Kara took the glass of brown liquid, “I hope she gets tired soon. Maggie always gets so defensive when she is around.” She stated as they walked away from the bar.

James sighed, “Their relationship is quite complicated. I don’t know how it ended, but whatever happened wasn’t pretty.” He told her. James had always been curious about the relationship between Kate and Maggie.

“Here you go, Maggie. Your rum and coke.” Kara handed the glass over to Maggie.

Maggie smiled and took the glass, “Thank you, Kara.”

Kate looked at Kara, “Would you care to dance?” She asked Kara ignoring Maggie.

“I don’t think that would be a good idea, Kate.” Kara politely declined.

Clark stepped up, “I was going to ask Kara to dance. Care to dance, Kara?” He asked her holding out his hand.

Kara smiled, “I would love to, Clark.” She answered him politely, and put her hand in his, “Thank you for that save.” She told him once they were on the dancefloor.

Clark snickered, “Kate looked like she wanted to eat you for dinner. I saw the way she was looking at you while you were at the bar. Maggie was not happy about that at all.” He told Kara, as he swayed with her across the dancefloor.

Kara sighed, “Kate has a weird obsession with me. I don’t know what it is, but it’s kind of creepy.” She confided in Clark.

Clark grinned, “Everyone wants you, Kara. You’re the new it girl in Maggie’s life. You have become that desirable.” He told her honestly.

“Is that normal?” Kara asked as she was spun out and then back in again.

Clark nodded, “Not really. I’ve become acquainted with some of the people Maggie dated, but none of them have anything on you, Kara. You’re the first person that I’ve ever seen Maggie take an active interest in as far as relationships go. Normally, Maggie would have her date escort her here or there. You are the real deal, Kara. I’ve never seen Maggie look at anyone the way she looks at you.” He told her honestly. Clark had watched how Kara and Maggie interacted with each other, and he could see the genuine care between the two of them.

Kara felt her heart fluttering in her chest, “Maggie is the best, and it’s good to know that she has wonderful friends like you and James.” She told Clark honestly. She had a genuine like for James and Clark, they were down to earth and cared for Maggie.

Clark smiled, “We are the best. I think it’s time I handed you back to Maggie.” He whispered to her.

Kara looked over at Maggie who was looking at them, “I think so too. You are a divine dancer, Mr. Kent.” She complimented him on his dancing.

“You are just as divine, Miss. Danvers.” He complimented her back before taking her back to Maggie.

“Did you have fun?” Maggie asked.

Kara smiled, “Clark is a terrific dancer.” She replied sweetly.

James cleared his throat, “Don’t look now, but Cat is making her way over here.”

“That was quite a show that you and Miss. Danvers had put on out there. People can’t stop talking about it.” Cat commented on Clark and Kara’s dancing as she approached.

Kara blushed, “I had a good dance partner.” She replied.

Cat looked at Kara, “I hear that you are in your last year of university and you are majoring in journalism and marketing.” She addressed Kara. Cat Grant was one to tap talent and found some pieces that Kara had written and found that she had what it took to work for CatCo.

Kara looked at Maggie before looking at Cat, “Yes, that would be correct.” She answered, unsure of what was going to happen next.

Cat squint her eyes at Kara, “What are your plans for the summer?” She asked.

Kara was uncertain about these questions, “I’m not sure yet. I will probably take a break before I attend graduate school.” She answered not sure what her plans were going to be after she graduated.

Maggie cleared her throat, “Kara will be working for me to help get my brand out there. I’m thinking of branching out to the mainstream.” She answered for Kara.

“I see. Do you think I could borrow Kara? I have a part-time internship, and Kara would be a great fit.” Cat looked at Maggie.

Maggie looked at Cat, “That is Kara’s call.” She replied.

Cat looked at Kara, “What do you say, Kara?” She asked.

Kara felt as if she was put on the spot, “Can I have a moment to think about this? This is all so sudden.” She asked, trying not to betray how nervous she was in this moment.

“You can think this through and see if you can shuffle your schedule around,” Cat told Kara.

Kara swallowed, “Yeah, okay.” She didn’t know what else to say.

Cat looked at Clark, “Let’s dance.” She requested of Clark.

Kara watched as Clark and Cat left to go dance and she looked at Maggie, “Since when was I going to be working for you this summer?” She asked her girlfriend. Kara working for her was news to her ears.

Maggie grinned, “I was going to talk to you about that, but since the cat is out of the bag.” She replied.

“I’m going to leave you two alone to uh talk.” James excused himself and went to talk to someone else he knew.

Kara looked at Maggie with a raised eyebrow, “So, you’re making decisions for me now?” She asked.

Maggie shook her head, “No, Kara. I am not making decisions for you. I wanted to ask you about doing a little bit of marketing for me this summer. It’s a way to dip your toes in the water so to speak. I was not expecting Cat to offer you her internship on the spot.” She explained why she hadn’t approached the subject with Kara.

Kara sighed, “This is huge, Maggie. I heard that no one says not to Cat Grant.” She has done a lot of research on the woman.

“I know. If you want to take it, then go ahead and take it. You can work with me throughout the year.” Maggie didn’t want Kara to turn down an opportunity like the one Cat presented.

“Just like that?” Kara asked, surprised that Maggie would give up that easily.

Maggie smiled, “Just like that, Kara. I told you, I am not one to try and control your life. You are free to do whatever makes you happy.” She told Kara honestly.

Kara beamed, “You are the best. I still have time to think it over; summer is a long way away.” She replied.

“Oh, I know. Care to dance?” Maggie asked Kara.

Kara nodded, “I thought you would never ask.” She answered coyly.

Kara and Maggie spent the night dancing and mingling with everyone around. She had to admit being with Maggie gave her connections that she may not have had before. The night was over, and they headed out of the city. Kara lay her head on Maggie’s shoulder and tried not to fall asleep. She was tired and a little bit tipsy, but all in all she had fun, and she learned a little more about Maggie in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get insight into Maggie.
> 
> Alex, Lucy, Clark, and James appear at Maggie's for Christmas. What kind of shenanigans will they get into? Also, Kate appears. I know you love her.


	28. On The First Day of Christmas or When Everyone Comes For A Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of Christmas, and everyone comes to visit. Shenanigans ensue, and a secret is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no excuse...I suck LOL! Just kidding life happens and I am kinda putting my focus into the next Kara and Maggie story that I am writing, which I hope to reveal as soon as I get more chapters written. It's way out of my element and something I've never written before, but I am not one to turn down a challenge.

Kara and Maggie were in the kitchen making sugar cookies when the first of the guests arrived. They were in the middle of a flour fight when a smooth masculine voice broke up their fight.

“Maggie having a food fight in the kitchen? I think I need to mark this day down in my calendar.” Clark teased as she watched Kara and Maggie throw flour at each other.

Kara stopped when she heard Clark’s voice and got beaned in the chest with flour, “Clark! Also, not fair, Maggie. When did you get here?” She asked trying to get the flour off her clothes.

Maggie coughed, “Hey, Clark. Where is James?” She asked, slightly embarrassed about being caught.

“He’ll be down in a minute, Angelo showed him to our room. Happiness looks good on you, Maggie.” Clark had told Maggie. He has never seen Maggie so happy and carefree it was a good look for his friend.

Maggie smiled, “I am happy, Clark. Kara makes me insanely happy.” She looked over at Kara.

Kara blushed, “Maggie makes me insanely happy too. We should get this cleaned up before Sarah has both of our asses.” She looked at how messy the kitchen was.

“We’ll be happy to help. The more, the merrier.” James spoke up as he entered the kitchen observing the mess that was made, “Did cookies even get made?” He asked.

Kara blushed, “There are a bunch on the cooling rack and some that were put in the oven. We are waiting for them to cool before we all start decorating them.” She explained to James.

“I forgot we were decorating cookies today. When are Alex and Lucy coming?” Clark asked as he grabbed a broom.

“They should be here in about an hour or so. They do not know the meaning of being on time, but I told Alex and Lucy to take their time.” Kara answered as she closed the containers with the flour and sugar in them.

The kitchen clean up didn’t take long with the four of them cleaning up. The rest of the cookies shaped like stars came out of the oven was put on cooling racks along with the snowmen, Christmas trees, Santa hats, and reindeer. They went overboard on the cookies, but Kara had said ‘you can never have too many cookies.’

“Kara and I are going upstairs to take a shower. You two know the drill, this is your house too, but stay away from the cookies.” Maggie warned Clark and James.

Clark held his arms up, “We will not touch the cookies.” He reassured Maggie.

“If Alex and Lucy show up while we’re in the shower ignore them.” Kara quipped, “Don’t let them intimidate you or ask any intrusive questions. Alex may come off as abrasive at first, but that is because she does not know you.” Kara had warned Clark and James about Alex and Lucy.

James smiled, “We can work our magic.” He told Kara.

Maggie smirked, “If you say so. Kara and I are going to go shower we’ll be back in a minute.” She ushered Kara out of the kitchen.

“Are we showering together or separately?” Kara asked unsure of how they were going to do things now that they had company.

Maggie smirked, “Nothing’s changed, Kara. You and I will carry on like we normally do, we shower together, and keep our usual routine. Tomorrow you will keep your appointment to get your hair and nails done its time.” She answered Kara’s questions. The only thing they would not do is visit the playroom and other things.

Kara nodded, “Okay. So, how about that shower?” She smirked.

Maggie closed the bedroom door, “I’ll soap you up and wash you down and maybe get you dirty again.” She replied with a wicked glint in her eyes.

“Touch-a Touch-a touch me,” Kara sang as she followed Maggie into the bathroom.

Kara found herself pressed up against the bathroom wall with Maggie between her legs she tried to grip the wall, but couldn’t find anything to grab onto to hold her up.

“Oh fuck!” Kara moaned into the confines of the shower. She did not expect Maggie to take her in the shower, but she wasn’t complaining. Kara found herself coming around Maggie’s fingers.

Maggie sucked Kara’s clit into her mouth one last time to draw out her orgasm, “You taste so good.” She murmured against Kara’s pussy.

“Fuck.” Kara panted out as she came down from her orgasmic high. Her legs felt like Jello a true testament of how good Maggie was.

Maggie smirked, “I thought I did plenty of that and when everyone goes to bed tonight you and I are going to continue what we started.” She told Kara with a wink.

Kara groaned, “You are so bad.” She retorted.

“The baddest you’ve ever known,” Maggie replied, while she washed Kara down.

The shower was over, and Kara and Maggie were finally dry and dressed. The couple went downstairs to find that Lucy and Alex had arrived and they were in the den talking to James and Clark.

“I thought you two got lost up there. Clark told us that you had gone up for a shower forty-five minutes ago.” Lucy smirked as she saw Kara and Maggie enter the den.

Kara rolled her eyes, “We were covered in flour and stuff. There was flour in places that a person should never have flour.” She defended her and Maggie’s extra-long shower.

James chuckled, “You should have seen them. They were covered from head to toe in flour it was like an explosion of epic proportions.” He recalled how flour covered Maggie and Kara was.

“I would have loved to see that. Did you happen to take pictures by chance?” Alex asked.

Clark grinned, “Pictures and videos it’s quite funny.” He looked at Maggie.

“I’m glad that you and Lucy were able to get here in one piece. Did Angelo show you to your room?” Maggie greeted Alex and Lucy.

Lucy nodded, “She did, and wow your home is impressive, Maggie.” She complimented Maggie.

Maggie smiled, “Thanks, it’s home.”

“Hey, Kara. Sophia sent over some tarts for you to sample.” Sarah came into the house with a tray of tarts, “Oh, I didn’t know company was here already.” She stopped in her tracks.

Kara smiled, “Oh, are those the key lime tarts?” She asked Sarah.

Sarah smirked, “You know it!” She replied, “Hi Clark, hi James. Hello to the two people I do not know.”

Maggie blushed, “Sarah, this is Kara’s sister Alex and Kara’s best friend, Lucy. Alex, Lucy this is Sarah. She keeps the place running when I am not here.” She introduced everyone.

Alex nodded, “It’s nice to meet you, Sarah. I met you briefly at Kara’s apartment that one day.” She reminded Sarah.

Sarah smiled, “That’s right. I’m going to take these tarts into the kitchen and put them in the refrigerator.” She exited the den and went into the living room.

Lucy looked at Kara, “Who is Sophia? And why is she bringing you tarts?” She asked with curiosity.

“Sophia runs a small café not too far from here, and she bakes these delicious treats. She brings me samples to get my opinions on them, and so forth.” Kara answered vaguely.

Maggie was proud of Kara’s answer, “Kara has become a valuable asset to Sophia. I think Kara has become the unofficial spokesperson for Sophia’s treats.” She couldn’t help but gush about Kara. Ever since she had introduced Kara to Sophia the business has been taking off, and making the local newspaper.

A light bulb went off in Alex’s head, “You mean ‘Bella Café’? I’ve seen rave reviews about the café and restaurant.” She looked at Kara, “I didn’t know that you are behind the press, Kara.” She felt a little put out that Kara hadn’t told her.

Kara shrugged, “It’s no big deal, Alex. It’s not anything to write home about.” She shrugged it off.

Clark chuckled, “No, big deal? You are too modest, Kara. Cat Grant could not stop talking about you after you and Maggie left her party.” He told Kara.

Lucy’s eyebrows shot up, “Wait? You mean, Cat Grant, the media queen? Kara, you met her?” She was surprised and shocked; Cat Grant was well connected to everyone who was anyone.

“Clark!” Kara hissed.

Maggie rubbed Kara’s outer thigh, “We went to her Christmas party the other night, and they met each other. She offered her an internship for the summer at CatCo.” She told Lucy and Alex.

Alex looked at Maggie, “You are opening all sorts of doors for Kara. First Clark and James, now Cat Grant. I’m happy that you have Kara’s best interests at heart.” She told Maggie pointedly.

Maggie cocked an eyebrow, “I have nothing but Kara’s interests at heart. She’s very special, and I want to make sure that she has all of the opportunities that are afforded to her.” She replied in kind.

Kara cleared her throat, “I think the cookies are cooled. I say we decorate some cookies.” She tried to ease the tension.

Lucy smiled, “I like that idea. I want to eat some, and maybe try some of those tarts that Sarah brought for you.” She wanted to decorate cookies and talk to Kara some more.

Kara grinned, “You’ll love the tarts trust me.” She looped her arm through Lucy’s and led her to the kitchen.

They entered the kitchen and began the cookie decorating process. Kara was enjoying herself and was glad that she was able to bring everyone together.

“What happens after we decorate the cookies? I know we are not going to eat all of these.” Alex looked up from her last Christmas tree cookie.

Maggie smiled, “We will take them to the café and have the Santa Claus give the cookies to the children when they come and visit.” She answered casually.

“You know a lot about the café, Maggie. How is that possible?” Alex asked. She was wondering how Maggie knew these things and how Kara was involved.

Maggie shrugged, “I have connections, Alex. They are all on the up and up, trust me.” She finished decorating her cookies.

Kara was proud that Alex did not deter Maggie, “It’s all pretty amazing if I am, to be honest.” She finished up her cookies.

Lucy looked at Kara, “What about those tarts?” She asked trying to break the tension.

Kara beamed, “Yes, those tarts.” She went to the refrigerator and pulled them out, “I can’t wait to taste these.” She put the tray on the table.

Maggie’s phone rang, “Sorry, I have to take this.” She walked out of the kitchen.

Alex turned to Kara, “What was that all about?” She asked Kara.

Kara shrugged, “Probably some business that she has to take care of the holidays is a pretty busy time for her.” She explained vaguely.

“You mean?” Clark asked.

Kara nodded, “Uh huh. There is Cat Grant’s party for New Year’s, and there is that big thing coming up.” She answered Clark’s question.

James smirked, “And you know this how, Kara?” He asked, he wanted to get in on the fun.

Kara shrugged, “I’m her girlfriend, and I have special privileges.” She smiled sweetly.

“Could you three please quit speaking in coded language and tell the rest of the class. What exactly is Maggie involved in and why is Kara apart of it?” Alex asked, curiosity was getting to her, and she hoped that Kara was not involved in anything shady.

Maggie entered the kitchen, “Sorry about that. I had to coordinate plans for New Year’s and also, the annual Christmas party.” She replied as everyone looked at her, “Did I miss something?”

“James, Clark, and Kara seem to be having a very vague conversation about you and what you’re into that is leaving the rest of us curious. Alex wants to know how Kara knows what’s going on and if it involves anything shady.” Lucy summed up the entire conversation, before biting into the tart, “This is delicious by the way.”

Alex looked at Maggie, “What Lucy had said.”

Kara looked at Maggie, “Might as well tell them; it’s going to become public knowledge eventually.” She looked at her girlfriend.

Maggie sighed, “What I am about to tell you does not leave the walls of this house. Clark, James, and Kara know what’s up already, but you and Lucy can’t say anything to anyone. You got it?” She looked at Lucy and Alex.

Alex nodded, “Got it.” She replied, unsure of what Maggie was about tell her.

“I’m about to unveil my newest line of wine under the Bellissimo Angelo brand, entitled Dark Horse,” Maggie answered the question.

Lucy’s eyebrows shot up, “Are you behind Bellissimo Angelo? That is the most private brand of wine, and super exclusive.” She asked in shock and looked at Kara, “Seriously?”

Maggie smiled, “I am. Bellissimo Angelo is high end, yes but Dark Horse will be more accessible to those who are not in the restaurant or high-end places. I will be doing a public unveiling at Cat Grant’s New Year’s Eve party.” She answered Lucy’s questions.

Alex’s mouth open and closed like a fish, “Y—you’re behind wine? I’ve known you for ten years Maggie, and you never mentioned this to me.” She was shocked and a little upset.

Maggie shrugged, “I kept it private and didn’t want to draw attention to myself. Kara, James, and Clark are the only ones who know.” She answered honestly. Maggie wanted to stay behind the scenes.

“Um, wow!” Lucy couldn’t think of anything else to say. She couldn’t believe that Kara was dating a wine mogul.

“It’s not a big thing,” Maggie replied.

Alex looked at Maggie, “Not a big thing? You having a private label is a huge thing, Maggie. I can understand you why you kept it quiet, but good grief.” She was still trying to wrap her around what she just learned.

Maggie brushed it off, “I’m not one to talk about my business endeavors, but I share them with Kara because she is my girlfriend and a big inspiration behind Dark Horse.” She wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist.

Kara was surprised at this revelation, “I inspired Dark Horse? How did I not know this?” She asked her girlfriend.

“I was going to tell you eventually,” Maggie told her.

Kara beamed, “Did James and Clark know?” She asked Maggie.

James nodded, “We both knew. Maggie swore us to secrecy.” He told Kara.

“Now I want to know how I became the inspiration for the next line of wine. I don’t want my face to be associated with the new label.” Kara had told Maggie.

Maggie had no plans for doing that, “You are not going to be the face, and I will tell you that in private.” She told Kara.

Kara knew what that meant, “I will be asking you later.”

“They are so cute and so sickening at the same time.” Lucy gagged.

Kara shrugged, “That’s love, baby.” She quipped, “And stop eating all of the tarts!” She scolded Lucy.

“They are just that good. Come and taste them for yourself.” Lucy held one out for Kara.

Kara stepped out of Maggie embrace and walked over to where Lucy was standing and took the tart, “Thank you.”

After the tart eating and the cookies being dropped into little decorative bags, James, Lucy, Alex, Maggie, and Alex hopped into Maggie’s SUV and drove to the café to drop the cookies off to Sophia.

“Hey, Kara.” Hannah greeted Kara from behind the counter.

Kara smiled, “Hey, Hannah. When did you come back?” She asked Sophia’s daughter.

“I came back the day before yesterday.” Hannah answered with a smile, “If you’re looking for mama she stepped out for a minute, but she did tell me to ask you which tarts should be featured this month.” Hannah asked.

“Feature them all. I am sure tarts will sell like crazy.” Kara told Hannah.

Alex cleared her throat, “Are you going to introduce us, Kara?” She asked her sister.

Kara felt chastised, “Hannah, this is my sister Alex and my best friend Lucy, who is also my sister’s girlfriend.” She introduced Alex and Lucy to Hannah.

Hanna smiled, “It’s nice to meet you both.” She greeted Alex and Lucy.

Lucy smiled, “It’s nice to meet you too, Hannah.” She greeted the other girl.

Pleasantries were exchanged, and small talk was made. Kara watched as Maggie took Alex and Lucy on a tour of the cafe and answered questions that they might have had. She was enchanted by Maggie’s voice as she told them all about the place. Kara could not believe that Maggie had created a wine that was inspired by her. Kara had never had anyone be inspired by her before, and it was flattering, that Maggie saw her as inspiration.

The tour was over, and they went back to the house where they changed into their swimwear and went for a swim, while Angelo put some food on the grill. Kara and Lucy were sitting in the hot tub enjoying a little bit of wine and munching on some cheese. They were discussing their relationships when Lucy asked Kara a question that she didn’t know how to answer.

“Is Maggie into BDSM?” Lucy asked out of the blue.

Kara’s eyes widened, “Why would you ask that?” She asked.

Lucy shrugged, “I don’t know it’s the vibe that she gives off and how she acts around you. I mean, Alex and I walk together, but she never puts her hand on the small of my back. It’s just strange to see.” She explained her question.

“Maggie is not into that, trust me.” Kara denied that Maggie was into that.

Lucy shrugged, “Like I said it was a vibe she was giving off. You would tell me if that was the case right?” She asked Kara.

Kara nodded, “Yes, but even if she was why would that matter?” She countered Lucy’s inquiry.

“No need to get defensive, Kara. It wouldn’t matter. I want you to be happy and safe.” Lucy explained.

Kara calmed down, “I am happy, and I am safe, Lucy. Maggie wouldn’t let anything happen to me.” She reassured her friend, “How are things with Alex? Please do not mention anything about sex.”

Lucy chuckled, “Like I would discuss that with you.” She replied before filling Kara in about her relationship with Alex. Their relationship was not as fun as Kara and Maggie’s, but she was happy with it.

After dinner and a few movies, Kara was growing tired and wanted nothing more than to go asleep. She and Maggie called it a night and headed upstairs to retire to their bedroom for the evening. Once inside Kara changed out of her clothes and put on her pajamas and waited for Maggie to come into the room.

“You really are tired,” Maggie told Kara, as she slipped into the bed with Kara.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, I needed some downtime from all the socializing.” She admitted lamely.

“I understand we did do a lot of socializing today, but now we have time to ourselves. Are you okay about the wine?” Maggie asked quietly.

“Yeah, I am. I don’t understand how I became the inspiration behind Dark Horse. How did I become the inspiration?” Kara asked now that they were alone.

Maggie pulled Kara close to her, “Are you familiar with the term dark horse?” She asked Kara.

Kara thought for a minute, “It’s the one that no one expects to win.” She replied.

“That is very good, Kara. You are my dark horse I had given up, and then you came along and changed the game. You’re sweet and spicy. You keep me on my toes, and you make me feel alive. And so much more that it’s hard to put into words. So, I created a wine that embodies who you are as a person. I hope you don’t mind.” Maggie explained how and why she came up with the wine.

Kara turned to face Maggie a smile on her face, “That is the sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for me. I’ve never been an inspiration before. I love it, and I love you.” She kissed Maggie to show her appreciation.

Maggie felt her heart expand as she heard Kara say those three words “I love you too, Kara Danvers.” She murmured against Kara’s questing lips.

Kara as on cloud nine at Maggie’s confession hearing those words made her undeniably happy, “Can I show you how much I love you?” She asked between kisses.

Maggie smirked, “You have my permission, Kara.” She gave Kara the go-ahead to touch her.

Kara was not one to disappoint and spent the night showing just how much she loved her over and over again. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Maggie know a little more about Maggie and Lucy has suspicions about Kara's relationship with Maggie. Whatever gives her that idea?


	29. On The Second Day of Christmas My True Love Gave to Me (A talk with Lucy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all. Lucy and Maggie talk along with a few conversations from other people :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *In Adele Voice* Hola...soy yo (hola desde el otro lado )
> 
> Yeah...I suck at humor lol
> 
> new chapter (yay!)

The next morning was pretty uneventful, Sarah fixed breakfast for everyone, and she made sure that Maggie had her breakfast fare as well considering that she and James were the only vegetarians at the table. Maggie enjoyed breakfast as it was and liked having her family around. She saw that Kara did not put any fruit on her plate, “Kara you should taste the fruit it’s delicious.” Maggie told Kara in a way that didn’t draw attention to themselves.

Kara looked sheepish, “I think I will try some of this fruit.” She put some strawberries, blueberries, and mango on her plate.

“How did you manage to get Kara to eat fruit?” Alex asked impressed as she watched Kara put the fruit on her plate.

Maggie shrugged, “I had a fruit salad, and Kara enjoyed it, and the rest is history.” She replied nonchalantly.

Kara ate her breakfast, “It’s like healthy candy.” She replied.

“What is on the plan for the day?” Lucy asked from beside Alex.

Maggie shrugged, “Whatever it is that you want to do. If you want to go Christmas shopping, you can do that. If you want to explore the city, you can do that as well. The whole city is yours to explore.” She had answered Lucy’s question. They were here on vacation, and she wanted everyone to have fun.

“What do you and Kara have planned today?” James asked.

“Kara has a hair and nail appointment this afternoon, and then we will prepare for the Christmas party that I will have tonight,” Maggie answered James question.

“Is it black tie?” Alex asked.

Maggie shook her head, “No, it’s casual since it’s not business related. Just a few friends and acquaintances. It’s a rather small affair and so much fun.” She answered Alex’s question. Maggie didn’t like black tie affairs, but she went to be sociable.

“Maggie’s parties are always fun, very laid back. There's music and food, lots and lots of food.” Clark chimed in.

Kara chuckled, “That’s my kind of party.” She finished eating her food.

Maggie drunk her coffee and finished off the rest of her breakfast. She knew her party tonight would bring Kate and her latest flavor of the month. Maggie had a love-hate relationship with Kate, and where Kara was involved, that relationship was ambivalent. She was all too aware of how Lucy would look at Kara and herself as if she was trying to figure something out. Maggie wondered if Lucy had an inkling of her relationship with Kara. She would have to ask Kara later in the privacy of their bedroom.

“Is Kate going to be here tonight?” Clark asked Maggie.

“Yes, she always does.” Maggie answered as neutrally as she could.

Lucy looked at Maggie, “Who is Kate?” She asked out of curiosity.

“Maggie’s ex,” Alex answered.

“You’re still friends with your ex?” Lucy asked in surprise.

Maggie chuckled, “I wouldn’t call us friends per se, but we are more like acquaintances. We run in the same social circles. You’re not friends with any of your ex’s?” She asked Lucy.

Lucy blushed, “I am friends with one of my ex’s. She and I have been friends since forever.” She replied referencing her relationship with Kara.

“You have to make sure you keep an eye on Kara tonight. Do I have to run interference?” James asked Maggie. He remembered keeping Kara away from Kate at Cat’s Christmas party.

Alex was confused, “What do you mean by keeping an eye on Kara? Did something happen with Kate?” She asked, feeling out of the loop in Kara’s life.

Kara sighed, “Kate may or may not have a thing for me.” She mentioned offhandedly.

“How?” Alex asked.

Maggie shook her head, “The night of James and Clark’s engagement party. It’s nothing to worry about, Alex. I have it under control.” She reassured her friend.

Alex looked at Kara, “You and I are going to talk while I am here. I am missing out on a whole hell of a lot.” She looked at Lucy, “Did you know this?”

Lucy looked sheepish, “She may have talked to Sam and me about it, but in my defense, what Kara and I talk about stays between us. The only way I will tell you something is if Kara was in harm or danger.” She looked at Alex.

Maggie cleared her throat, “James you can run interference, but I am sure that Lucy would do the same as well. Thank you for looking out.” She smiled at her friend.

“Speaking of Sam, what is she up to for the holidays?” Lucy asked about their other friend.

“She is in Aspen I believe. She’ll be back after the new year.” Kara answered.

Maggie looked at her watch, “Kara, help Sarah clean up in the kitchen. You have your hair appointment in two hours.” She told Kara.

Kara was about to protest, but thought twice about it, “Okay.” She got up from the table and helped Sarah gather up the plates and took them to the kitchen.

“Is hair appointments a regular thing for Kara?” Lucy asked Maggie. She wanted to know why Kara had appointments to get her hair done.

Maggie shrugged, “Kara said she does not like doing her hair on a regular basis, so she goes to get her hair done.” She answered diplomatically.

Alex looked at Maggie, “Can we talk in private for a moment?” She asked Maggie.

Maggie stood up from the table, “We can go into my office and talk. Is everything alright, Alex?” She asked her friend.

“I want to do a little check in with you while I am here.” Alex had answered Maggie’s question.

Maggie led Alex into her office and closed the door behind her, “You can sit down anywhere.”

Alex sat down on the couch, “What is going on with you and Kara?” She asked in a non-confrontational tone.

Maggie looked confused, “Nothing is going on with us. Kara is my girlfriend, and I am helping her figure out her career path. She is torn between marketing and journalism, so why not have Kara dip her toes into the water and have her figure out what she wants to do in life.” She didn’t understand what Alex was implying.

Alex sighed, “I’m so used to looking out and protecting Kara that it’s hard for me to let her do the things she wants. I feel as if she doesn’t need me anymore, because she has you. I am feeling left out I guess.” She confessed to Maggie.

Maggie sat down next to Alex, “Kara will always need you, Alex. She is trying to figure out where she belongs and who she is as a person. Kara is trying to figure that out right now, and she has the freedom to do so. Maybe you can talk to Kara about how you’re feeling and go from there. You two have to learn how to communicate with each other because you two are doing a pretty crappy job of it.” She told Alex pointedly.

“I don’t know how to communicate with Kara though. You, on the other hand, have no problem with communicating with Kara. She listens to you and offers very little pushback, but with me, she pushes back at every turn.” Alex had been trying to figure out how to talk to Kara and relate to her on some level.

Maggie tried her best not to smirk, “Kara, she needs a firm hand, but not too overbearing. Kara wants to be heard, and when you listen to her, she will talk with you more. Look at her relationship with Lucy, their past relationship aside. They have effective communication; they also have trust and honesty. Those are the key components that I have with Kara, and that improves our communication. You, Alex have to listen to Kara, don’t get upset when she says something, and be honest with her. You’ll notice an improvement in your relationship.” She explained to Alex the ways on how to improve her relationship with Kara.

Alex raised an eyebrow, “You sure do have a better insight into Kara than I’ve ever had. You know her better than I do.” She teased.

Maggie grinned, “Kara isn’t that hard to learn if you want to learn who she is as a person. She’ll surprise you.” She responded with enough information to satisfy Alex.

Alex laughed wryly, “You do have a point there. Do you love her?” She asked.

Maggie smiled, “I love her more than anything, Alex.” She couldn’t help but smile at the thought of loving Kara.

“She loves you too, Maggie. Don’t hurt my sister I know where you live, and I will beat you to death with a shovel. You’re my best friend, but Kara is my sister. So, you know I will always take her side.” Alex warned Maggie.

“I wouldn’t dare hurt Kara in any way. I want to love her and see her go far in life.” Maggie had told Alex honestly.

Alex felt relief, “That makes me feel better. Lucy seems to be under the impression that you and Kara have some weird and freaky relationship with each other. That’s not the case is it?” She addressed Lucy’s concern.

Maggie was confused, “Weird and freaky like how?” She asked.

Alex blushed, “She thinks that the two of you have some kind of Pretty Woman meets 50 Shades of Grey relationship.” She answered feeling a little embarrassed.

Maggie laughed, “My relationship is not like that with Kara. I love Kara, and our relationship is just like your relationship with Lucy. So, you can tell Lucy that she has nothing to worry about where Kara is concerned.” She hoped that she was able to ease Alex and Lucy’s worries, “If Lucy is unsure she can always come and talk to me. I don’t bite.” She quipped.

“Unless she wants you to bite her, Miss. Sex on a Stick.” Alex winked.

Maggie couldn’t believe that Alex knew about that nickname, “She told you about that?”

Alex nodded, “Oh yeah, apparently she gave you the name after she saw you at the club that night. Lucy said you were like a wet dream walking, but you became Kara’s wet dream.” She couldn’t believe she just said that. “Forget I said that last part.” She blanched.

Maggie smirked, “Kara was wet alright, in so many ways.” She couldn’t resist.

Alex stood up, “You know what? I don’t need to know about you and Kara’s sexual activities. We never had this conversation.” She shook her head trying to wipe her memory.

“What conversation?” Maggie asked innocently.

Alex opened the door, “Exactly.” She left Maggie’s office.

Maggie laughed to herself and headed upstairs to the bedroom. When she entered the room, she didn’t expect to see Kara wet with a towel wrapped around her body. Maggie licked her lips and made her way slowly over to Kara appraising her body with every step.

“Damn girl. I didn’t expect to see you like this when I entered the room.” Maggie smirked.

Kara bit her lip, “I didn’t expect you to come upstairs yet since you were talking to Alex. Did you have a nice talk?” She asked as she eyed Maggie critically.

Maggie pulled Kara to her by her towel, “We had a very good talk, and you need to talk with your sister, Kara. She is feeling very left out where your life is concerned. You’re going to have to work on your relationship with Alex.” She suggested to Kara.

“I know. I’ve sucked a lot at being a sister; things are so new and exciting right now. I guess I kind of lost sight of my relationship with Alex.” Kara knew she sucked at being there for Alex, but she was happy to have a relationship for herself.

Maggie smiled, “That is all I ask. I’m going to leave you to get dressed, so you can get ready to go. Maybe, you can ask Alex to come along with you.” She made another suggestion to Kara.

“I think she and Lucy have plans.” Kara had to think if they had plans or not.

Maggie smirked, “Trust me, Alex will change her plans to spend time with you, and that will give me a chance to hang out with Lucy. She is my best friend’s girlfriend and my current girlfriends best friend.” She figured it would give her and Lucy time to talk and to get to know each other.

Kara smiled, “You sneaky mastermind. I’m getting dressed.” She went back into the bathroom.

Maggie was talking to Lucy when Kara had come downstairs, “You’re ready to go?”

Kara nodded, “Uh huh. I gotta ask Alex something though.” She answered and made her way over to Alex.

“Do you think Alex will go?” Maggie asked Lucy.

Lucy nodded, “Yes. Alex misses Kara terribly, and I think this is just what they need. Besides, I can get to know who you are as a person. You love Kara, I get it, but it’s your intentions that I am more concerned about at the moment.” She replied honestly.

“I’m an open book whatever you want to know. I have nothing to hide.” Maggie didn’t have anything to hide, not really.

“Why Kara?” Lucy blurted out.

Maggie raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean? Why not Kara?” She asked a little taken aback by Lucy’s question.

Lucy closed her eyes in embarrassment, “I didn’t mean…I didn’t mean the question to come out like that. I want to know why you chose Kara that night. You knew she was Alex’s sister you could have had anyone else in the club that night, but you chose Kara. I want to know why?” She tried to articulate her words.

Maggie knew this question was going to pop up one way or another, “When you and Kara entered the building that night, I couldn’t take my eyes off of her. She was beautiful, and when she smiled, it’s as if the room lit up because of it. Yes, Kara is Alex’s sister, but I wanted to get to know her, but not in the biblical sense that just happened. I saw something in Kara, she had passion, she’s so full of life, and so many other things that I could list, but we will be here all day. Kara was like a caged bird who wanted to be free.” She explained to Lucy how she felt about Kara.

Maggie’s words moved Lucy, “You wanted to free her, so to speak.”

“Yes. You know as much as I know how Alex can be when it comes to Kara.” Maggie finished.

Lucy laughed wryly, “Boy, don’t I ever. Kara’s been so carefree since being with you. She’s like a different person. You’re not going all Christian Grey on her, are you? You're paying to have her hair and nails done, all of this it screams 50 Shades.” She decided to ask and get it out in the open.

Maggie laughed a genuine laugh, “First of all, that book and the series were the worst, and don’t get me started on those movies. Anyway, to answer your question, I am not going Christian Grey on Kara. She doesn’t do things for herself, not really, so I wanted to do something for her. As her girlfriend, I want the best for her, and her happiness means everything to me. It’s been a long time since I’ve found someone who completes me. She’s the direct opposite of who I am, and she keeps me grounded.” She explained without giving out too much information.

Lucy felt better, “The way you talk about Kara with so much love and conviction. It astounds me, but then again, you are smooth like that.” She grinned.

“Is that so? Is that why you gave me the nickname Miss. Sex On a Stick?” Maggie teased.

Lucy went as red as a tomato, “Kara told you about that?! I am going to kill her!”

Maggie laughed, “She’s not the only one who knows of your nickname.” She winked in Lucy’s direction.

“Alex and I are going to head out for my hair and nail appointment. She insisted that she drove me.” Kara told Maggie as she entered the sitting area.

Maggie nodded in Alex’s direction, “I figured she would. I’ll see you later enjoy your day with, Alex. I’ll enjoy my time with Lucy.” She smiled at Kara.

Alex looked between Lucy and Maggie, “Did we walk in on something? Lucy is beet red. Did you tell her any stories about me?” She glared at Maggie.

Maggie put her hands up in innocence, “I didn’t tell her any stories about you. We could be here all day for that. She knows that I know that she was the one that came up with the nickname Miss. Sex On a Stick.” She replied.

Kara walked over to Maggie and kissed her quickly, “On that note, Alex and I gotta get going. We don’t want to keep Tammy waiting. Bye Lucy.” She grabbed Alex by the arm and pulled her out of the sitting area.

“Now that they are gone you can come with me to help pick out the perfect gift for Kara. You are the best person to give some insight into Kara and what she likes.” Maggie did need help on what to get Kara for a present.

Lucy finally came back to herself, “Okay. I have to get Alex and Kara’s gifts anyway. Then maybe you can tell me what you want for Christmas. Also, can you tell me some stories about Alex from college? I know she wasn’t always this straight-laced.” She decided to get something out of this whole thing.

“I have stories for days about Alex, but you can’t tell her that I told you. We have the best friend code of honor.” Maggie had warned Lucy.

Lucy zipped her lips, “These conversations never happened. So, tell me how you and Alex met.” She went with how they met.

Maggie stood up and went over to Lucy, “We met in graduate school. We had a few classes together,” She helped Lucy out of her chair and began telling the story of how she met Alex.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll see Alex and Kara talk and some sister bonding moments :)


	30. Nothing Compares to the Love of a Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex spend the day with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised Kara and Alex bonding.
> 
> Enjoy

Kara and Alex were on their way to the hairdresser to get her hair done for the night. Kara wanted to drive, but Alex took the keys from her and decided that she was going to drive. This was reminiscent of the times when Kara was starting to drive, and Alex would take the keys because she didn’t want to die. The opossum came out of nowhere, but they made it to their destination alive.

“So, how are things with you and Maggie? I see that you’re helping with all of her business ventures. Is she treating you alright?” Alex asked as they stopped at a red light.

Kara smiled and looked over at Alex, “Maggie treats me like an adult, she respects me and my decisions, and I have choices. I like that she listens to me and I get to be my own person. I love her, and she treats me very well. I have no complaints where Maggie is involved.” She replied honestly.

Alex accelerated the car when the light turned green, “She doesn’t ask anything off the wall of you, does she? She’s not treating you in a way that would harm you?” She heard from Maggie, but now she wanted to hear from Kara.

Kara couldn’t believe Alex was asking that question, “No. What does the even mean?”

“You know. Like sexual things and what not?” Alex asked.

“Are you asking if Maggie and I are sexually adventurous?” Kara didn’t want to come out and say what Alex is asking.

Alex sighed, “Yes, that is what I am asking.”

Kara laughed, “You and Lucy, you two have the dirtiest minds ever. Maggie and I are not having kinky sex. Our sex is very vanilla by any other standards. Is that what you think is happening between Maggie and me?” She stopped laughing when she saw how serious Alex was.

Alex looked sheepish, “I mean, yeah. She is having your hair done, your nails done, you’re meeting all of these high profile people it screams ‘pretty woman’ to me.” She had to remember what Maggie had told her.

Kara sighed, “It’s not what you think, Alex. Maggie cares for me, and she loves me as I love her. It’s not a pretty woman thing between Maggie and I. Yes, the sex is phenomenal, and the way she,”

Alex held up her hand, “Do not finish that thought.” She cut Kara off, “There is only so much that I need to know about what you and Maggie do or do not do in the bedroom. You’re happy right?” She asked.

Kara beamed, “Insanely happy. What about you? How are things between you and Lucy?” She asked her sister about her relationship.

It was Alex’s turn to smile, “Lucy and I are doing fabulous. She makes me feel so…amazing.” She couldn’t put it into words.

“I’m glad that you and Lucy are doing well. Do you see things getting serious between the two of you in the near future?” Kara asked.

Alex smiled and shrugged, “We’ll see, right now we are enjoying the journey. So, tell me a little more about Kate and how she has a thing for you.” She had met Kate once or twice she seemed a little too uptight.

Kara sighed, “Maggie says she has a thing for me, but I don’t see it. It started the night of Clark and James engagement party. Maggie introduced me to Kate and the whole night she had been trying to get my attention. Long story short she caught me off guard the night of the party, and she said some things to me. I don’t remember, so don’t ask. Kate has popped up at the university, and it hasn’t been all that pleasant. She even tried it at Cat’s Christmas Party. I don’t get it.” She explained leaving out some of the details.

“Their relationship had always been a little bit complicated. I didn’t know the extent of Maggie and Kate's relationship, but it was intense.” Alex explained Maggie and Kate’s relationship.

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know if their intense relationship has anything to do with me or not, but she makes me uneasy. Turn right here.” Kara pointed to the shopping center.

“Swanky,” Alex commented as she pulled into a parking spot.

“Only the best for me. You’ll love Tammy she is the best, but she will talk your ear off.” Kara warned.

Alex nodded, “Gotcha.” She turned the car off and got out.

Kara entered the salon and smiled as seen as she seen Tammy, “Hey, Tammy.”

“Hey, Kara! It’s good to see you huh. And who is this beautiful woman you have with you today?” She greeted Kara and looked over at Alex.

“This is my sister, Alex, but she is so much more than that. Alex, this is Tammy, my hair stylist.” Kara introduced the two women.

Alex waved, “It’s nice to meet you, Tammy.”

Tammy nodded, “Likewise. I was unaware that Kara had an equally attractive sister.” She complimented Alex.

Alex blushed, “Thank you, Tammy.” She wasn’t used to being called attractive in the same sentence as Kara.

“Miss. Maggie told me that she is having a Christmas Party and its casual, so nothing formal. We’ll do a simple wash and style. How does that sound?” Tammy asked Kara.

Kara smiled, “Sounds like a plan.” She sat down in a chair.

“Where is everyone else? Do you have any more customers?” Alex asked as she noticed that there was no one else in the building.

Tammy combs through Kara’s hair, “The shop is usually closed today only if I have appointments. I usually do books today; order supplies that kind of thing.” She answered very carefully.

“Do you always do Kara’s hair?” Alex asked.

Tammy nodded, “I do. I’m the only one that Kara likes.” She chuckled, “Kara, time to wash.”

Kara stood up and went to the wash basin, “Can we go easy on the curls this time?” She asked.

“Yes, soft curls nothing over the top,” Tammy answered Kara’s question.

Alex watched the friendly rapport that Tammy and Kara had with each other. It is evident that they were close by the way they were laughing and talking with each other. This is the side of Kara’s life she knew nothing about, but nothing screams out of place.

“Will you be getting your hair done today, Alex?” Tammy asked as she finished putting conditioner in Kara’s hair.

Alex shook her head, “No, I’m spending time with my sister today.” She answered.

Tammy smiled, “Okay. Are you a professor too?” She asked Alex.

“Yes, biology,” Alex answered.

Kara scoffed, “It’s not just biology she has a Ph.D. in bioengineering. She’s a rock star.” She gushed about her sister.

“Kara is too kind and a little biased.” She refuted Kara’s claims.

Tammy looked at Kara, “Is she always this humble?”

“Kind of.” Kara joked.

The rest of the hair appointment went well another appointment was set, and their next stop was the nail shop.

“Tammy seems nice, very chatty and flirty,” Alex commented about the hair stylist.

Kara chuckled, “That’s Tammy for you. She’s a real sweetheart, and she takes good care of your hair and you. I like her she makes the session so much fun.” She replied.

Alex nodded, “I see that. Where is the nail salon?”

“Turn into this shopping center right here.” Kara pointed to the shopping center on the right.

Alex turned into the parking lot and found a space in front of the nail shop it was a lot busier than the hair salon, “They seem busy today.”

Kara shrugged, “There are a lot of parties coming up in the next two weeks, so they want to make sure they are ready. Luckily, we do not have another party to attend until New Year’s.” She replied.

“For Cat Grant, right.” Alex caught on to Kara’s meaning.

Kara nodded, “Yeah. She’s really intense.”

Alex laughed, “I’ll say. She is not the Queen of All Media for nothing.” She agreed.

Kara led them inside of the salon, and she saw Kayoko waiting for her, “This is Kayoko, she is the only one who does my nails.” She told Alex as they walked over to her station.

“Hi, Miss. Kara. Who is this?” Kayoko asked in broken English.

Kara smiled, “This is my sister, Alex.” She replied.

Kayoko gave Alex a small smile, “Hello, Alex. Are you getting your nails done too?” She asked.

Alex shook her head, “No. I am hanging out with my sister today.” She answered.

“Sit, please.” Kayoko pointed to the chairs.

Kara sat down in the chair, and Alex sat down in the chair next to her. They began conversing about small things, and Kayoko was asking Alex questions about small stuff. Kara was relaxed now that Alex was getting into the swing of things.

“Well, well if it isn’t, Alex Danvers. It’s been almost three years since I’ve last seen you.” Kate approached Alex and Kara.

Kara closed her eyes and hoped that this was some big joke, but she saw Kate standing there. It’s as if this woman was creeping on her or something. She was going to have to talk to Maggie about this because it’s just getting weird.

Alex plastered on a smile, “Kate, it’s good to see you too. How have you been?” She tried to be pleasant.

Kate looked from Alex to Kara and back to Alex, “I’ve been well. How about yourself? I’m surprised to see you here.”

“I am spending the day with my sister. Why are you here?” Alex asked eyeing the woman who was staring at Kara.

Kate smiled, “I always come here to get my nails done. Besides, I have to make sure that I look my best for Maggie’s party tonight. Hello, Kara.” She addressed the real target.

Kara sighed, “Hi, Kate. I’m not surprised to see you here today. I hear that you will be at Maggie’s party tonight.” She tried to be polite.

Kate had a wicked smirk on her face, “I will be there. I hope we’ll be able to have a conversation without being interrupted.” She told Kara. Kate wanted to get Kara alone to talk to her.

Kara felt an uneasy feeling rise in her stomach, “That’s not going to happen. As you can see, I am hanging out with my sister, and you’re interrupting that. I will see you tonight.” She told Kate pointedly.

Kate took the hint, “Until tonight, Kara. Alex, it was great seeing you again.” She turned and walked off, leaving Kara and Alex alone.

Alex looked at Kara, “What the hell was that about?” She asked.

Kara sighed heavily, “That is Kate for you.” She couldn’t formulate another answer, “Forget her though, we’re having fun together. So, what are you getting Lucy?” She switched the conversation.

“I don’t have the slightest idea. I know what Lucy likes, but I am going to need your help. We are going to have Christmas with you here, and then we are going to have a private Christmas at home. So, I want to kill two birds with one stone.” Alex suggested.

Kara smiled, “We can do some shopping while we’re here. I have to get Maggie’s gifts, but I don’t know what to get her. The woman has everything!” She quipped.

“I’m sure there is something that she wants that she doesn’t have.” Alex tried to help.

Kara shrugged, “I guess.” She sighed.

Kara’s nails were done, and they exited the shop and got inside Alex’s car to do some shopping.

“I noticed that you didn’t pay for your hair or your nails.” Alex brought up something that confused her.

“Maggie pays for everything in advance. She is the one who is bankrolling me getting my hair and nails done. I don’t ask, and she doesn’t tell.” Kara explained.

Alex started the car, “And you’re okay with this?” She asked surprised that Kara would go along with this.

Kara nodded, “I am okay with it, Alex. She’s my girlfriend, and she is doing something nice for me, it’s not like she has some ulterior motive for what she is doing. What is so wrong about it?” She asked.

Alex sighed, “There is nothing wrong with it, Kara. I’m trying to understand how you can be okay with this. It’s like she is trying to buy you or something.” She forgot everything that Maggie had told her.

Kara shook her head, “This is why I don’t talk to you. You don’t listen, and you don’t understand my relationship with Maggie. She is not buying me it’s so much more than that. Maggie listens to me, really listens to me. She does not try to force me into something; Maggie lets me choose. I can make mistakes, and she doesn’t get all bent out of shape about it. She talks to me and not at me. I can be myself with her. If you would listen and not jump to the bad, then you would see that I am happy, and I am doing something that is for me and no one else.” She explained what her relationship with Maggie meant to her.

Alex felt ashamed for what she had said, “I’m sorry, Kara. It doesn’t sit right with me, but if you’re okay with it, then I will deal with it. Is that how you feel? You feel that I don’t listen to you?”

Kara nodded, “Yes. You never listen to me and whatever I say or do you’re overly critical about it. I am not that lost thirteen-thirteen-year old girl anymore, Alex. I am capable of making my own decisions and making my own choices. I get that you’re protecting me and looking out for me, but you have to back off and give me some space to be who I am. Maggie is your best friend, and you trust her, I am your sister trust me and believe that I am making the best choices for myself.” She finally released everything that she had been holding inside.

Alex didn’t know the extent of how Kara felt, but now she hears it first hand, “I’m sorry, Kara. I didn’t mean to make you feel that I did not listen to you. I know you’re not that thirteen-year-old girl anymore, but you will always be my little sister. My first instinct is and will always be to protect you above anything else. I will work on listening and not jumping to the wrong conclusions. It’s obvious that Maggie has your best interests at heart and I appreciate that, but I feel that you value her opinion over mine. You talk to Maggie and when she tells you something you don’t push back, and you don’t get all huffy with her. What is she doing that I am not? I am jealous of the relationship you have with her, Kara. I feel like an outsider looking in when it comes to your life.” They were having an honest conversation, and Alex felt she needed to be honest. This was not where Alex wanted to have this conversation, but the opportunity presented itself.

Kara didn’t know that Alex had felt this way. She never wanted Alex to feel less than, “I don’t value one person’s opinion over the other. I love you both, and I know you’re looking out for me. I listen to Maggie because she listens to me, and we have a mutual understanding. This goes hand in hand with her treating me as an adult. You try at one point, and then you fall back into old habits. And I understand your jealousy, but there is no need to be jealous, Alex. Maggie and I may break up tomorrow, but you are my forever, you’re my home, and nothing is going to change that. Loosen the reigns a little bit and listen to me, respect my thoughts and my wishes, and trust that I am doing what I think is best for me.” She told her sister.

Alex sniffed she didn’t realize just how mature her sister was, “I’ll try, but I make no promises. You’ve grown and changed so much over the past three months. I hardly recognize you anymore.”

Kara wiped a stray tear from her cheek, “I’m still Kara but now I am a grown-up version of Kara. I will always need you, Alex.” She pulled Alex into a hug.

Alex laughed through her tears, “I will always be here for you, Kara. I love you.” She held Kara tightly to her.

“I love you too, Alex,” Kara replied. Their moment was over, and Kara felt better than she had before. She communicated her wants and needs to Alex, and she felt that Alex would finally listen.

Alex sniffed, “I think we have people looking at us. We should go shopping for our ladies and grab some lunch. We are going to have to make time for each other like we used to, just because we are in relationships doesn’t mean we don’t nurture the most important one.”

Kara smiled, “I agree with this message. Come on put the car in drive and stop giving these people a free show. They might get the wrong idea about us. I’m sure they know we’re sisters, but not _those_  type of sisters.” She joked.

Alex chuckled, “I love you, but not like that. This isn’t some backwoods state like Mississippi.” She joked.

Kara laughed out loud, “Even if it was. I still wouldn’t be into you like that. If you want to be technical about it, you are kind of sleeping with me, because I was in a relationship, Lucy.”

Alex pressed her head against the steering wheel, “Don’t remind me.” She sighed and pulled the car out of the parking lot

Kara couldn’t resist messing with Alex it was so much fun. She knew that they would have a long way to go, but they were going to be okay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas party and Kate causes some tension (she's so good at that).


	31. Rocking Around the Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the Christmas party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small update nothing huge it's a filler chapter before I dive into the back half of the story and sexy times. Kara has another lesson to learn, and it's going to be fun lol.
> 
> Journey back to love has an update coming as well for those who are reading that story.

The Christmas party was underway and Kara had to admit she was having a great time. The party was a small affair, and Kara was okay with that. She was glad that Kate had kept her distance from her, but she felt Kate watching her every move. Maggie was never too far from her though, and that made Kara feel a lot better. She had been able to keep her distance from Kate thanks to Lucy, James, and Clark. Alex was there running point as well, but sometimes she was caught up with mingling with other people.

“Do you know most of these people here, Kara?” Lucy asked.

Kara nodded, “Yes. The people here are people who work here and their families. Then there are also the ones who work in café and the store and a few associates of hers. Maggie likes to do something for those who work for her. She has her hands in a lot more than you think she does.” She explained.

Lucy nodded, “It’s legal right? She’s not doing anything illegal is she? You know selling drugs etc.” She asked.

Kara laughed, “Really?! No, she is not in anything illegal everything is on the up and up. I’m going to go get me some more champagne.” She held up her empty glass and made her way to the alcove where the bartender was.

“I have to say, Kara, you make the perfect hostess at tonight’s party,” Kate smirked at Kara as she approached her.

“I don’t know what you mean, Kate.” She replied as politely as she could.

Kate laughed melodically, “Oh, Kara. You’re so blind to what is going on around you. I see that Maggie has trained you well. I thought you would be the most resilient of all her girls but then again, I was wrong about you.” She wanted to place a little kernel of doubt in Kara’s head.

Kara tried her best to block out what Kate was saying, “I don’t have to listen to this. I’m leaving.” She turned to walk away.

Kate grabbed Kara’s arm to prevent her from leaving, “She is lulling you into a false sense of security, Kara. She’s not the good person that you think she is, and I want to prevent you from falling into her trap.” She warned Kara of a non-existent threat. Maggie was harmless, but Kara didn’t need to know that.

“I don’t believe you,” Kara replied breaking Kate’s hold on her.

Kate smirked, “Don’t say I didn’t warn you, Kara. I told you before that you are replaceable.” She told Kara in parting.

Kara tried not to think about what Kate had told her. She was lying and would do anything to try and get her away from Maggie. Kara looked over at her girlfriend as she talked animatedly with Alex and James. She ditched the champagne and decided to take a trip outside and get some fresh air. Kara needed to think a little bit and being in there did nothing to help what happened with Kate.

“Are you okay, Kara?” Sarah asked as she stepped outside. She had seen the tail end of Kate and Kara’s interactions.

Kara turned quickly to see Sarah approaching her, “I honestly don’t know. Kate got to me tonight, and it got me thinking about some things.” She confessed.

Sarah sat down in one of the patio chairs, “Things like?” She asked.

Kara sighed and looked at the water in the pool, “You’ve known Maggie for years, and I know you know that she had other’s before me, and I am curious as to if she was this way with the other’s you know. Kate said something to me tonight that…” She trailed off not wanting to give any manifestation to what Kate had said to her.

“Come sit down, Kara. I have a little story to tell you.” Sarah patted the table.

Kara sighed and sat down against her better judgment, “What story is that?” She asked.

“The story of Maggie Sawyer and what I’ve seen over the years. I’m going to give you the cliffs notes version. Maggie has had a total of three girls come and go, but it wasn’t because of something Maggie did it was because of Kate. You may have heard that Kate and Maggie used to date. They were in a committed relationship, and they shared everything.” Sarah started her story.

Kara’s eyebrows went up at this revelation, “Everything?” She asked.

Sarah nodded, “Everything. When they ended their relationship, Maggie was not in the best of places, but she got better and made something of herself. When Maggie is doing bad Kate will not bother her, but when she is doing well, then Kate will become a thorn in her side. Yes, Maggie’s family life had a lot to do with the other’s leaving, but most of it had to do with Kate as well. Kate is a lot different from most people cut from a different cloth. She is a spoiled socialite who is used to getting what she wants.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Kara asked.

Sarah chuckled, “I’ve seen it all, Kara. I am trying to stop you from making the mistake that others have. You are the first person that Maggie has ever let in and allowed her to be vulnerable. She has been closed off and walled up due to past experiences, but you, Kara Danvers knocked down all of her walls. I knew you were special the moment I met you because I’ve seen a side of Maggie I haven’t seen in years. I don’t know the extent of your relationship with her, but it’s pretty fucking serious from where I am standing. She is naming wine inspired by you, and that is something she has never done before, Kara. You’re making decisions and trying out recipes, no one has that much control, but you do.” She gave Kara a little bit of insight into Maggie. They’ve known each other for years, and she knew Maggie better than she knows herself.

Kara tried to let Sarah’s word sink in to drive out Kates, “It’s just a false sense of security.”

Sarah chuckled and shook her head, “No it’s not, Kara. You are the real deal and whatever Kate is whispering in your ear, ignore it. You may not see what’s going on because you are in the middle of it all, but I know, and Maggie knows.” Sarah finished her story.

“Why are you telling me this?” Kara asked in confusion.

Sarah smiled softly, “I don’t want a repeat of what happened the night of Clark and James’ engagement party to happen here.” She patted Kara’s hand and stood up, “I hope to see you inside.”

Kara sat rooted in her spot trying to think about everything that Sarah had said to her. She recalled everything that Tammy had said to her and took it to heart. Kara decided not to let Kate get to her, and went inside to find Maggie. She didn’t have to look far as she spotted Maggie talking to Kate and Alex. Kara rubbed her sweaty palms against her pants and made her way over to the trio.

Maggie smiled brightly, “Here she is now.” She held out her arm for Kara.

Kara smiled, “Here I am. I went outside to get some fresh air.” She looked at Maggie with a matching smile.

“Kara isn’t one for parties or being around a lot of people,” Alex told a little antidote about Kara.

Kara blushed, “Thanks for spilling my secret, Alex.” She told her sister playfully.

“What’s a little secret between friends?” Kate asked, “Kara is so charming the direct opposite of you, Alex.”

Alex smiled, “We are the yin and yang of sisters, but I love her just the same.” She stated.

“We love each other.” Kara did love her sister.

Kate nodded, “I wish Alex wouldn’t have kept you hidden away for all those years. I would have loved to get to know you better.” She looked over at Maggie.

Kara felt Maggie tighten her hold on her waist, “That wouldn’t have happened.”

Alex cleared her throat, “I am very selective as to who I will introduce to Kara. Some people may not have Kara’s best interests at heart.” She replied.

“I guess Alex felt that I was worthy enough to be introduced to Kara. I have nothing but her best interests at heart.” Maggie couldn’t help but rub it in Kate’s face.

Kate never faltered, “Of course you do.” She replied sarcastically.

Maggie cleared her throat, “Kara, Alex if you would excuse me for a moment. I need to discuss some things with Kate.” She let go of Kara’s waist.

Kara was confused, “Is everything alright?” She asked puzzled by Maggie’s request.

Maggie smiled genuinely at Kara, “Everything is alright, babe. Spend some time with your sister, and I’ll be back.” She placed a small kiss on Kara’s lips.

Kara blushed, “Okay.” She turned to Alex, “Let’s go find Lucy and the others.” She suggested.

“What was that about?” Alex asked Kara.

Kara sighed, “That was Kate and Maggie. She’s hard-pressed for me, and I don’t understand why. I don’t understand why Maggie still talks to her if she irks her so much.” She didn’t understand their dynamic.

Alex sighed, “When you become so entwined with a person for years it’s hard to let them go. Maggie has let go, but Kate is still hanging on just a little.” She replied.

“It’s a complex situation, I guess,” Kara replied.

“There’s my girlfriend.” Lucy greeted Alex slurring her words a little.

Alex looked at Clark and James, “How much has she had to drink tonight?”

“Honestly, I couldn’t tell you,” James answered.

Lucy shook her head, “I only had one glass of champagne ask Kara.” Lucy answered.

Kara agreed with Lucy, “I was with Lucy, and she had one glass of champagne, and that was it.” She didn’t know if Lucy consumed anything else while she was outside.

Alex wrapped her arm around Lucy’s waist, “I’m going to get Lucy upstairs. If Maggie asks, tell her that is where we went. I’ll see you in the morning. Say good night, Lucy.”

Lucy smiled, “Good night, Lucy.” She giggled as she was led away by Alex.

“Are you enjoying yourself, Kara?” Clark asked.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, I am. It’s very laid back and not like the other parties I’ve been to with Maggie. I’m relaxed, in a way.” She answered Clark’s question.

“In a way? Is there something wrong, Kara?” James asked.

Kara sighed, “Yeah, something happened tonight with Kate, and yeah.” She finished lamely.

Kara was going to say something else when a chime of a glass, “Can I have everyone’s attention please?” Maggie asked, “I would like to thank everyone for coming out tonight. Not only are you friends and colleagues you’re family. You helped me turn a fledgling brand into one of the most sought out brands of wine. The café and bistro are doing well and creating a name for itself. I couldn’t have done it without all of you. And I can’t forget my beautiful, amazing, and talented girlfriend, Kara Danvers. Will you please come up here?” She looked at Kara.

Kara felt her cheeks heat up, “I guess that is my cue.” She walked the short distance to Maggie.

“Without her, we wouldn’t be as successful as we are today. I wanted to take the time out to show my appreciation to all of you and let you all know that your contributions have not gone unnoticed. Your Christmas bonuses will reflect how much you all mean to me. So, eat drink and be merry.” Maggie finished her speech.

Kara felt a little weird having eyes on her, but she knew if she was going to be a reporter or whatever she would have to get used to eyes being on her, “That was beautiful, Maggie.” She whispered in her ear.

Maggie smiled, “It’s true without you none of this would have been possible. You’re exactly what I needed.”

Kara blushed, “How much have you had to drink tonight?” She teased her girlfriend.

Maggie shrugged, “I’ve had about two glasses of champagne and a glass of wine.” She answered, “Am I slurring my words or something?”

“No, you’re not slurring your words, unlike Lucy. Alex had to take her upstairs to sleep it off and make sure she is okay. Where is Kate?” Kara asked while scanning the room for the other woman.

Maggie sighed, “I sent her home after we had a little discussion. Did she do anything out of the way tonight? You disappeared, and then Sarah disappeared.” She asked.

Kara knew she couldn’t lie, “Kate cornered me at the bar, and then I went outside to get air. That’s when Sarah came out there, and I came back inside.” She left out the part where Kate had grabbed her.

“I’m sorry about her, Kara. Hopefully, she will back off this time. You’re irresistible, Kara everyone wants you, but Kate is relentless. What did she say to you? You don’t have to tell me now, but you can tell me later.” Maggie asked.

Kara smiled, “I’ll tell you in the privacy of our bedroom. I don’t want to tell you now because it might make you upset. I don’t want to focus on Kate for the rest of the evening I want to be with you.” She told Maggie.

“I like the sound of that.” Maggie agreed, all she wanted to do, was curl up with Kara and sleep.

The party had wound down, and everything back to its clean state and Kara and Maggie decided to call it a night. Kara was tired, and Maggie was tired, tomorrow is Christmas Eve, and they were going to do a gift small gift exchange, before the actual Christmas exchange on Christmas Day.

Kara had exited the bathroom when she saw Maggie reclining on the bed with a book, “You’re all comfy and ready for bed.” She teased as she climbed in the bed.

Maggie closed the book and put it down on the night table, “It’s been a long day, and now I want to cuddle with you. Did you have fun tonight?”

Kara nodded and moved closer to Maggie, “I did enjoy myself a lot tonight. I liked meeting everyone who works for you. They seem like a great group of people.” She replied.

“They are. I know you don’t want to talk about it, but I want to discuss what happened tonight with Kate. What happened between you two?” Maggie asked not wanting to beat around the bush.

Kara sighed, “She tried to get inside my head again and it almost worked, but Sarah came outside and talked some sense into me.” She admitted sheepishly.

Maggie sighed and pulled Kara closer to her, “Thank you for being honest with me, and thank you for telling me. You’ve come a long way since that night. If something is bothering, you I don’t care what I’m doing you come and tell me. Sarah did well for coming out to talk to you, but I would prefer the one to talk to you. Do we have an understanding?” She asked.

Kara nodded and smiled, “We have an understanding. I’ll come and talk to you next time.” She agreed.

Maggie kissed the top of Kara’s head, “How do you feel about taking a trip to the playroom when everyone leaves?” She asked Kara.

Kara bit her lip was she ready to be in the playroom, “What will be uh doing in there?” She asked hesitantly.

“Remember what I told you our next lesson would be?” Maggie asked in her ‘professor’ tone.

Kara had to think back to a month ago, “Coming on command?” She asked hoping that she answered correctly.

“Very good. You remember. Yes, it’s time to start your next lesson this is one of the most challenging ones since it involves, psychology, trust, and your willingness to listen.” Maggie explained what the next lesson entailed.

Kara knew that she trusted Maggie and would like to explore this it was a lot better than some of the other things that she was into, “It’s not going to be one lesson, is it? Will there be multiple lessons?” She asked with uncertainty.

“Yes, coming on command is not something that can be mastered in a day. So, we will have multiple lessons until it sticks.” Maggie answered the question honestly. She would never lie to Kara.

“If I object after a few lessons, then we will stop, right?” Kara asked.

Maggie nodded, “It will stop, and we will not visit that lesson again. We will move on to something else. Do you remember what I told you?” She wants to make sure that Kara understands.

“That you wouldn’t make me do anything that I don’t want to do.” Kara recited with accuracy.

“That’s right. You say your safe word, and you say no, then I will not get mad, and I will not hold it against you. It’s not about me and my needs it’s about yours as well. I don’t want you to do something that goes against your morals.” Maggie had told Kara with a conviction she felt. She knew first-hand what it was like to do things that were against what she believed in as a woman.

Kara looked at Maggie, “That is what I love about you.”

“I love you too, Kara. Like never before.” Maggie replied.

Kara giggled, “And the songbirds are singing like they knew the score, and I love you, I love you, I love you like never before.” She sang quietly.

Maggie smacked Kara playfully on her thigh, “Okay, Fleetwood Mac. You nerd.”

“You know it.” Kara replied before snuggling into Maggie, “Go to sleep its Christmas Eve, and we have a lot to do tomorrow.” She mumbled sleepily.

Maggie turned off the light, “That we do. Good night, Kara.”

“Good night, Maggie.” Kara closed her eyes and let sleep overtake her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve & Christmas Day will be together and a little hint of what's to come.


	32. It's The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve and Day celebrations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter who is this?
> 
> It's Christmas time!!

It was Christmas Eve, and the house was filled with lots of laughter and family having a great time. Maggie had taken everyone on a tour of her property and told of the history behind it. She felt better for having let Alex and Lucy in on what she does on the side when she is not teaching. Maggie was proud of her achievements, and she found a happiness that she thought had escaped her.

“This is so amazing, Maggie. How can you keep something like this hidden?” Alex asked as they strolled along the vineyard.

Maggie shrugged, “Honestly, I don’t want all the attention and whatnot. I like to keep things low key if I can. I prefer to work behind the scenes, so to speak.” She answered.

“That makes a lot of sense, but since you are launching a new wine, then that would put you in the spotlight.” Lucy countered Maggie’s statement.

Maggie sighed, “I know, but it’s only wine.” She replied.

Kara slapped Maggie lightly on the arm, “It’s not only wine, Maggie. You’re modest, but don’t downplay your talents.

“Kara has spoken.” Clark teased.

“Do you think we can taste some of Kara’s wine?” James asked.

Maggie smiled, “I don’t see why not.” She led them to the wine house.

“It smells like old oak in here,” Lucy commented as she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

“Oak barrels are the best for storing the blend that is Kara’s wine. Oak gives the wine kind of a smoky taste.” Maggie answered, “Kara could you get me six wine tasting glasses?”

Kara nodded and went to the cabinet where the glasses were and pulled out six of them, “Got the glasses.” She handed everyone a glass.

Maggie opened up the barrel, “Bring your glasses so we can have a taste.” She started to put wine in the glasses before putting the cork back in the hole.

“Wow! The wine is magnificent, Maggie. It’s sweet, but not too sweet, and there is a savory factor to it as well.” Alex commented as she sipped her drink.

Lucy swirled the wine in her glass before taking a sip, “If there's a drink that sums up Kara, then this would be it.” She went for another drink.

“This would go well with red sauce and beef. This is good quality wine, Maggie. You outdid yourself this time.” James commented.

Maggie shook her head, “You are all so biased, but I’ll take it.” She looked at Kara, “What do you think?”

Kara smiled brighter than the sun, “I love it, Maggie. I can’t believe I have a wine inspired by me.” She was still trying to wrap her head around this.

Maggie wrapped her arm around Kara’s waist, “Believe it, Kara. You’re my inspiration for a lot of things.”

“This is the side of Maggie that no one but us knows.” Clark chuckled.

Lucy finished her wine, “I would want a bottle of this. I like this Maggie she’s laid back, and not so serious.”

Maggie was glad that she had Lucy’s stamp of approval, “I have many sides to me, Lucy. When I am at school, I am serious. When I am at home, I am relaxed, and when I’m with Kara, I turn into a softie.” She replied.

“So, you’re not Miss. Sex on a Stick when you’re around Kara?” Clark asked.

Lucy huffed, “I am never going to live that down.” She glared at Alex.

“I think that is a valid nickname. It’s way better than Wicked Bitch of the West.” Maggie teased.

Kara glared at Maggie, “I told you not to say anything.”

“That name fits.” Clark joked.

Maggie rolled her eyes, “You would say that. It’s getting late, and I am sure dinner is already set up for us.” She let go of Kara and put her glass in the sink.

“Now that’s my language.” Kara agreed.

The three couples walked back to the house and welcomed to a feast (all catered of course), Christmas music was playing softly in the background, and Sarah was flittering around like a fairy. Sarah had the next week off, but she wanted to stay until after dinner. Maggie couldn’t argue with that.

“It looks like a food fairy exploded in here.” Kara quipped. There seemed to be more food today than there was at the Christmas party.

“I’m sure you will be able to take some home with you tomorrow. Let’s clean up so we can eat and get our night started.” Maggie suggested.

Once everyone was cleaned, and refreshed dinner commenced in the dining room. There were vegetarian options and non-vegetarian options to choose from as well. Maggie wanted to be sure that her guests had food that catered to their pallets.

“I have a question. Since you and Kara are together, does that make her the lady of the house?” Lucy asked.

Maggie wasn’t sure if she should answer that question or not, “I would like to believe that she is the lady of the house. That’s if Kara is okay with that.” She answered honestly.

Alex looked at Kara, “Are you the lady of the house?” She asked her sister.

Kara felt put on the spot, “I am the lady of the house.”

“How often do you come out here? I know you have an apartment in the city.” Clark asked.

Maggie took a sip of her wine, “I come out here for a respite so, usually on breaks from school, or a long weekend or if I have to handle some things, but most of the time I am at my apartment.” She answered.

“So, Clark and James when is the wedding?” Alex decided to focus her attention on the two men.

James looked at Clark, “In June, it’s cliché, but it works for us.” He answered.

“That is the month that we met all those years ago,” Clark answered.

Lucy was curious, “How did you two meet?”

“We work at the Daily Planet together. I’m the reporter, and James is the photographer, a winning pair.” Clark smiled. He and James hit it off from the moment they met.

Dinner was over, and they made their way to the living room where a lot of gifts had been placed under the tree. Maggie had wrapped Kara’s gifts in silver and blue wrapping paper to distinguish hers from everyone else.

“So, we all get to open up one gift under the tree, and then tomorrow we will open the rest,” Maggie told them the rule of the game.

Lucy grinned, “That works for me; since Maggie and Kara are hosting. I think they should get to open their first gifts.”

Kara shook her head, “Nope, you’re our guests, so we will give you one of our gifts for you.” She rummaged under the tree to find presents for her family, “Here we go. These are from me and Maggie.” She handed them out to everyone.

Alex opened her gift, and her eyes nearly popped out of her head, “A tactical knife with my name engraved on it and a new leather jacket. Thank you, Kara and Maggie.” She got up and hugged Kara and Maggie.

“We know what you like. Who’s next?” Maggie asked.

James smiled, “I’ll go next.” He unwrapped his gift, “A new camera. You two really shouldn’t have. I mean, this is amazing!” He checked and made sure that there was film inside, and began capturing pictures of the moment for memory purposes.

Lucy went next and ripped the wrapping off the paper, “Whoa! This is beautiful, how did you know that I wanted this perfume?” She showed off the bottle before pulling out the other gift in the box, “No, way! These are the boots I told Kara that I wanted.” She held up a pair of brown knee high boots.

Maggie grinned, “Kara. She is an expert in all things, Lucy related. Second, to Alex of course.” She corrected her assumption.

Alex grinned, “That’s better. What about you Clark?”

Clark unwrapped his gift, “A first edition copy of ‘The Catcher in the Rye.’ Oh, this is amazing.”

“That is very impressive, Clark. Another book to add to your collection.” James quipped.

Kara shook her head, “You can never have too many books. Knowledge is power.” She answered James.

“Now it’s time for Kara and Maggie to open up their gifts,” Lucy stated as she handed Maggie and Kara a box each.

Kara smiled and unwrapped the box it was small in shape. She opened it and gasped, “These are the earrings I was going to buy for myself.” She showed off the two-carat diamond stud earrings.

Lucy smirked, “Now, you don’t have to get them yourself. That’s what friends are for, Kara.”

“Open yours, Maggie.” Kara looked at her girlfriend.

“Kara gave me a few ideas of what to get you, so I took one and ran. I hope you like it.” Lucy explained her give to Maggie.

Maggie smiled, “It comes from you, so I am sure to like it.” She opened up the box and removed the tissue paper inside was a framed picture collage of her and Kara. Some of them were candid, and others were taken most recently, “Oh, this is beautiful, Lucy. I love it this will be a welcomed addition to the pictures in the house.” She didn’t have any pictures of Kara and her together except for the one from the night of the engagement party.

“I took the best pictures and chose the ones that represent how I see you two from my perspective. I wanted you to see how I saw you and how others may see you as well.” Lucy smiled at her accomplishment.

“I have no words.” Kara looked from the pictures to Maggie.

Alex didn’t even know Lucy had this, “Where is this picture from?” She pointed to the picture in the corner.

Lucy looked over Alex’s shoulder, “That’s the night that Maggie and Kara first met in the bar. Remember, Kara?”

Kara nodded, “Yeah. Maggie had come over to the table after sending over some drinks and asked me to dance.”

Lucy grinned, “A lot more than dancing happened that night.”

“Wait? Is that how Maggie and Kara met?” James asked.

Maggie nodded, “Yeah, but I remember it a little differently than that. I was at the bar having a drink to relax after a stressful day. I saw Kara and Lucy enter the club, Kara had on a green dress, and Lucy had on a blue dress. Talk about direct opposites from each other, anyway. They sat down at a table, and I couldn’t take my eyes off of Kara. She was beautiful and lit up the club. I wanted to talk to her, but I didn’t know if she and Lucy were together.”

“We weren’t,” Lucy mentioned.

Maggie nodded, “I didn’t know that at the time. I had the bartender send over a couple of cosmopolitans for the two of them. Kara looked in my direction, smiled, and raised her glass before taking a drink. Lucy had leaned over and whispered something in her ear.”

“She told me that the hot woman at the bar wanted to get under my skirt.” Kara tried not to blush.

Maggie wrapped her arm around Kara’s shoulder, “That wasn’t my intentions that night, but things happened. I figured that I could ask Kara to dance, so I went over to the table and asked her if she would like to dance. Kara had a deer caught in headlights look, but at Lucy’s urging she got up and danced with me. I was a goner.”

Kara bit her lip, “So was I. We danced a little more then I saw that Lucy had disappeared.”

“I had to take care of a phone call.” Lucy defended her disappearing.

“That was my bad,” Alex admitted sheepishly.

Kara rolled her eyes, “Of course it was. Anyway, Maggie and I danced. She asked if I wanted to get out of there. We left and went back to me and Lucy’s place.”

“Again, it was not my intention to sleep with her that night.” Maggie had to mention again, “Long story short, I did not know Kara and Lucy would wind up being students in my class.”

Kara blushed, “I guess fate had something else in mind for us.”

Clark laughed, “I knew there had to be a story behind the two of them meeting. I didn’t know _that_ was the story. I guess we meet our person in different ways.”

“Thanks for sharing that story, Maggie. I knew that Kara was something special.” James had admitted.

“Really? How?” Alex asked.

James looked at Maggie and Kara, “The night of our engagement party, Maggie looked at Kara like she was her moon and stars. Kara looked at her the same way it was a beautiful sight to see.”

“James likes to exaggerate things.” Maggie brushed off his words.

“I don’t think he is, but we are going to let it die for right now,” Alex suggested she could tell that Kara was a little uncomfortable.

Clark laughed nervously, “Yeah, I think the lovebirds are a little embarrassed.”

Kara’s cheeks were still red as a tomato, “No embarrassed.”

“Kara hates being the center of attention,” Lucy mentioned offhandedly.

The paper was cleaned up and gifts put back under the tree. Sarah had brought some hot cocoa with marshmallows. Maggie had curled up with Kara on the couch in the media room, while Lucy and Alex, and Clark and James were curled up on the other couches. The movie “It’s a Wonderful Life” was playing on the screen. The movie was over, and everyone had gone up to bed. Maggie thought she was going to have to drag Kara up the stairs because she was falling asleep as she walked.

“Get in the bed sleepy girl.” Maggie helped Kara get in the bed.

“Wanna sleep with you,” Kara mumbled sleepily.

Maggie tried her best not to laugh, “I’m going to get in the bed with you, give me a minute.”

“M’kay.” Kara murmured before turning on her side and drifting off to sleep.

Maggie went to the bathroom to get ready for bed, and she thought back over the last five months of her life. She went from being single and working her ass off, to having a girlfriend and a family. Maggie had come a long way, and she knew everything was only going to go up from here. She exited the bathroom and turned off the light before climbing into the bed behind Kara. Maggie wrapped her arm around Kara’s waist and pulled her close.

Maggie felt herself being shaken awake, “It’s too early, Kara.” She grumbled.

Kara sighed and shook Maggie gently again, “It’s not early, it’s 8:30 and its Christmas morning! It’s time to open presents, and have breakfast. Come on, come on!” She was excited.

Maggie sighed and sat up begrudgingly, “I’m up, I’m up.” She didn’t want to disappoint Kara on their first Christmas together.

Kara kissed Maggie on the lips, “Merry Christmas baby. It’s our first Christmas together.”

Maggie smiled, “It is, babe. And what a way to spend it.”

When Maggie and Kara left their bedroom and went downstairs, they saw everyone having coffee and eating bagels.

“We were waiting for you two to grace us with your presence.” Alex quipped, “Lucy and I made a bagel run to Einstein’s Bagels.” She pointed to the spread of bagels on the table.

Maggie smiled, “That is very thoughtful of you, Alex.”

“Let’s open presents.” Kara couldn’t wait any longer.

“Is she always like this?” Maggie asked.

“Yes!” Lucy and Alex said in unison.

Maggie took Kara’s hand in hers, and they walked into the living room. She noticed that there were additional gifts under the tree. They were not there last night before they went to bed, so it meant that someone had put additional parcels under the tree.

“Presents or Christmas stockings first?” Kara asked.

Maggie shrugged, “Whatever the lady of the house wants to do first.” She liked the way those words sounded on the tip of her tongue. Kara was indeed the lady of the house.

Kara smiled, “Stockings first, then presents.” She handed out everyone their stockings.

Maggie opened her stocking to find a few bath bombs, a candle, a coupon book of love, peppermint sticks, chapstick, and a mandarin orange. She noticed that everyone pretty much got the same thing, minus the coupon book of love.

“A coupon book?” Maggie whispered to Kara.

Kara blushed, “Uh huh. You can use a coupon for a hug, massage, lap dance, etc. I thought it would be an interesting stocking stuffer for you.” She whispered back.

“I’ll be using one of these later when our guests have gone home,” Maggie smirked and put the book back in her stocking.

Presents were opened, and everyone enjoyed their gifts, an early lunch was prepared since everyone wanted to get back to their respective places to enjoy the rest of their holiday. Lunch was finished Maggie, and Kara saw everyone off and sighed in relief when the house was empty.

“Socializing takes so much work, but it was worth it,” Kara complained as she leaned against the door.

Maggie smiled, “You enjoyed yourself though, admit it.”

Kara giggled, “I did. Can we sit on the couch and cuddle for a little bit and maybe take a nap?” She asked.

“Whatever you want, Kara.” Maggie would not object to taking a nap.

Kara pushed off the door and dragged Maggie into the media room. Maggie didn’t object and sat down with Kara on the couch with a huge blanket and snuggled up together. They decided to watch ‘A Christmas Story’ it was one of Maggie’s favorite Christmas movies.

“Does he not know that he is going to shoot his eye out?” Kara asked.

Maggie looked at Kara, “You’ve never seen this before?”

“No.” Kara answered, “Is that a bad thing?”

“It’s not a bad thing Kara. I will think of this being a lifetime of firsts for us.” Maggie was going to have to introduce her girlfriend to a lot of things that she likes.

“The little brother is annoying.” Kara pointed to the little boy who was being stuffed into a snowsuit.

Maggie chuckled, “I’m sure Alex would say the same thing about you.” She teased.

“She would.” Kara knew that Alex thought she was annoying.

Maggie didn’t plan on falling asleep, but she woke up to Kara’s body weight holding her down. Kara seemed to always be the heaviest when she was asleep, but she wouldn’t change it for the world. Maggie to comfort in having Kara so close to her like this.

“Kara? Wake up, babe.” Maggie whispered in Kara’s ear.

Kara’s eyes popped open, “Is it morning?” She asked.

Maggie laughed lowly, “It’s not morning, but it is evening. I think it’s time that you and I have some dinner and celebrate Christmas in a pleasurable way.” She wiggled her hips.

“I like the sound of that.” Kara got off of Maggie, “Who cooked? I smell food.” She was fully awake now.

Maggie shrugged, “It could have been Sarah, or maybe Amelia decided to make an appearance.” She guessed.

Kara never heard the name Amelia before, “Who is Amelia?”

Maggie folded up the blanket and placed it on the back of the couch, “She is one of the cooks here. She’s been out taking care of her mother.”

“Will I be meeting her?” Kara asked in a hopeful tone.

Maggie nodded, “She should be back soon.”

The couple exited the media room, walked down the hallway, and towards the smaller dining area off the kitchen. Maggie and Kara’s eyes went wide at the array of food on the table.

“Merry Christmas.” Sarah came out of the kitchen with a green bean casserole.

“Merry Christmas, Sarah. I thought you were spending it with your family?” Maggie asked as she took the dish from the woman.

Sarah sighed, “It got to the portion of the night where my family decides to argue. I did not want to be there for that, so I came to my home away from home. I hope you don’t mind.”

Kara smiled, “We don’t mind at all. You have some gifts under the tree.”

Sarah blushed, “Alight. I hope I didn’t impose on any plans you had tonight.”

Maggie shook her head, “Nope, you are not imposing at all. Sit with us and enjoy this food that you had made.” She pointed to a chair.

The night didn’t end the way that Maggie would have liked, but she was not one to turn someone away. Sarah was family, and she liked that the woman saw her house as her home. She and Kara could celebrate Christmas night quietly in their bedroom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love coupon book...who knew?
> 
> la proxima vez (next time) Kara and Maggie spend a few hours in the playroom.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Should I continue? Is it bad? Is it good. Any feedback is good.


End file.
